SOMBRAS DE LUZ
by shira-hd
Summary: Crossover Gundam Wing-Naruto-Harry Potter. A veces, las cosas suceden simplemente por que así tiene que ser. No tiene sentido preguntarse el motivo, solo mirar hacia delante y cargar con las consecuencias. Yaoi
1. Prologo

El mismo destino los quiere separar por medio de la muerte, pero una profecia tan antigua como la misma vida hara que dos seres tan distintos y a la vez tan necesitados el uno del otro como el mal y el bien se junten para dar un nuevo futuro a aquellos que ya habían perdido la esperanza.

Advertencias: Este fic contiene slash, es decir, relaciones entre personas de un mismo sexo, en un futuro habra tambien embarazo masculino y aun que el fic sea principalmente de Gundam Wing pueden aparecer más parejas de otras series.

Los personajes de Gundam Wing y demás series no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que hago sin ningun animo de lucro.

EPILOGO : Entre la luz y las tinieblas.

En tiempos remotos, donde la humanidad vivía en paz con la naturaleza y criaturas mágicas poblaban los cielos e infiernos de la Tierra, una oscura criatura con apariencia humana, nacida del más oscuro y tetrico rincon del infierno, empezaría una guerra para acabar de una vez con todo el equilibrio del mundo y hacerse así con el poder para gobernar sobre todo.

Ni los dioses de la luz ni los de las tinieblas fueron capaces de ver a tiempo las intenciones de aquel ser, que con el paso de los años tramó un plan tan perfecto que una gran guerra, tan poderosa como la Tierra hubiera visto jamas, asolaria el cielo y los oceanos, la tierra y el fuegos, acabando así con toda existencia.

Aquella fría mañana de Diciembre, en la habitación principal del gran palacio de la luz, donde moraban tods los dioses blancos, una mujer se encontraba en cama. El sudor corría por su frente dificultandole la visión aun que en aquellos momentos aquello era lo último que preocupaba a la Diosa. Su cabello negro se podía ver enmarañado y enredado esparcido por aquellas blancas sabanas teñidas de sangre mientras que sus manos apretaban fuerte cualquier cosa que pudiera asiir.

- Tranquila Yahira, ya falta poco- Dijo una anciana mujer que se encontraba secandole la frente a Yahira. Sus viejos ojos se encontraron con unos cobaltos que la miraban con terror. El dolor reflejado en ellos hizo sentir a la anciana una necesidad de hacer algo por aquella angelical criatura. Pero sabía que en aquellas condiciones poco más podía hacer.- Dentro de poco asomara la cabeza y entonces todo será más facil

La mujer tumbada en la cama miro a su patera y cuando sintio una contracción especialmente fuerte empujo todo lo que pudo. Minutos más tarde en aquella luminosa y calida habitación se pudieron oir el llanto de una criatura que despertado al mundo, clamaba por atención.

- Es precioso- Dijo la anciana terminando de limpiar el cuerpo del bebe para entregarselo a su madre- Debes sentirte muy orgullosa

- Lo estoy. Llama a Ahrian, querrá conocer a su hijo- Fue todo lo que dijo la hermosa mujer. Cansada y sudorosa, pero más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido, Yahira miró a su hijo maravillandose de la complejidad de la vida y sonriendo le dijo- Mi pequeño, tan poderoso como el mejor de los dioses, tu seras alguien especial.

Momentos más tarde un hombre de pelo castaño con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda entro en la habitación y rapidamente se acerco a la cama junto a su mujer.

- Es precioso- Yahira pudo ver como los ojos de su marido se llenaban de lagrimas que no fue capaz de derramar y algo en su pecho se hincho por el orgullo. Ahora era la madre de una preciosa criatura y la mujer del hombre al que amaba. No podía ser más feliz.

- Lo se- Ahrian se acerco para coger a su hijo en brazos pero antes de poder llegar si quiera a la puerta de la nada aparecio un hombre vestido completamente de gris y con el pelo tan negro como la noche haciendo juego con sus vacíos ojos.

- ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Ahrian estendiendo sus blancas alas en señal de defensa al sentir el inequivoco halo de maldad que rodeaba al estraño

- Eso no importa- Dijo aquel ser con una voz rasposa- Ahora entregadme al niño por las buenas y os dejare vivos

Ahrian se coloco entre su familia y el estraño y una luz azulada empezo a emanar de su cuerpo. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar por la furia.

- ¿Quien demonios eres? Nadie que se atreva a desafiarnos a mi esposa o a mi sale vivo- Ahrian se preparo para atacar al hombre con una bola de energía, pero antes de poder moverse si quiera el extraño tiro sobre el un extraño humo que rapidamente le llego a los pulmones axfisiandole. Ahrian calló de rodillas y sus manos se diriguieron a su garganta como si de alguna forma aquello pudiera aliviar el dolor

- No luches, contra más lo hagas más sufriras- Dijo el hombre acercandose a Ahrian- Ese gas te matara, esta hecho especialmente por la mano de uno de los primeros dioses negros para matarte y nada de lo que hagas lo evitara.

Ahrian sintio como todo el aire de sus pulmones se agotaba y aun que lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra ello, no pudo evitar el momento en el que su corazon dejo de latir al sentir la falta de oxigeno.

El hombre se acerco a la cama donde la mujer que sostenía al pequeño en brazos miraba horrorizada a su marido. El shock la impedía hacer nada contra aquel hombre que pronto estuvo junto a ella.

- Y ahora dame al niño- Yahira miro al hombre con el rostro distorsionado por el dolor de la perdida y con sus últimas fuerzas tras el parto lanzo un hechizo protector sobre su hijo que impediria a aquel hombre hacerle daño alguno.- Tonta... Yo no iba a hacer nada a tu hijo, al contrario.

Extrayendo una afilada daga entre los plieges grises de su capa, el hombre se acerco a la mujer de cabellos negros y sin ninguna duda se la clavo en un costado

- Y ahora escucha ya que antes de morir quiero que cuentes esto a los demás ángeles. Me llamo Isaac y yo sere quien dentro de veinte años domine el mundo. Ningún dios podra impedirmelo ya que para ellos tendre junto a mi al más fuerte de los dioses. A tu hijo, el sera quien empiece la guerra que destruira el mundo y a todos vosotros- Yahira, quien se encontraba demasiado debil para hacer nada, solo pudo gritar por ayuda. Las voces a traves de la puerta la avisaron de que los que algún hechizo debía haber en la entrada y enfrentandose a lo inevitable se volvió hacía Isaac y le espeto con toda la furia y el dolor que sentia

- ¿En serio te crees que el te ayudara a acabar con los de su especie? Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Yo le criare y desde ahora mismo te puedo asegurar que tu hijo se convertira en el peor asesino de todos. El que acabara con todo rastro de esperanza para vosotros. Dicho esto el hombre se diriguió a la ventana y allí desapareció con el niño en brazos. Yahira solo pudo ver como la puerta se abría de pronto dejando paso a la anciana patera y tres guardianes.

- Se lo a llevado- Fue lo único que logro decir en su estado. Tenía el costado completamente lleno de sangre.-Dice que dentro de 20 años mi hijo sera el que empiece una guerra que acabara con el mundo bajo su dominio. Quiere convertir a mi hijo en un asesino. Teneis que impedirlo.

La mujer murió instantes despues y tanto la anciana como los guardias lloraron por la perdida de la familia más poderosa de dioses blancos. Pero Yahira tambien había podido decir antes de morir que fueron los dioses negros los que prepararon el arma que mató a su marido y aquel nefasto día fue cuando en verdad se emprendió la guerra. Una guerra que empezaría solo entre los dioses de la luz y los de las tinieblas y que terminaria en un enfrentamiento de todos contra todos al pasar 20 años.

Pero no todo fue desesperación ya que tres angeles negros y dos blancos, junto a dos hadas y un elfo se juntoron para ver que se podía hacer contra todo aquello que se les avecinaba y pidiendole ayuda a la naturaleza consiguieron más de lo que ninguno había esperado.

Aquel día nacería tambien una bella criatura que sería la última esperanza para la Tierra. Un ser nacido de la misma madre naturaleza con los poderes que solo ella podía tener, y allí, bajo el manto de destrucción que habían sembrado los dioses con su guerra una nueva pofeccia se creó.

" 20 años han de pasar para que el hijo de la muerte y el de la vida se encuentren. 20 años para hacer que sus corazones se entrelacen y así lograr juntos lo que nada más podría lograr. Pero cuidado con la serpiente, que traicionera trepara hasta bien alto para desde allí sembrar la discordia y solo cuando la muerte se rinda ante la vida la luz triunfara"

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Esta bien para seguirlo? La verdad no se si continuar con el así que en vuestras manos lo dejo. Dejar comentarios si quereis más de esta historia 


	2. encuentros accidentados

Encuentros accidentados by shirachan

El sol comenzaba a asomar sus débiles rayos de luz sobre el horizonte cuando el abrió sus ojos. Acostumbrado como estaba a madrugar, ni sintió los síntomas de las pocas horas de sueño que le habían permitido las repetidas pesadillas durante la noche.

Con sus 19 años de edad y su metro noventa, se podía decir que Heero Yui era un chico muy bien proporcionado. Su oscuro y revuelto cabello le daba un falso aspecto de personalidad descuidada, pero cualquiera que le conociera sabía que tras aquellos ojos cobalto se escondía una inmensa inteligencia y un férreo carácter. Pocas eran las personas que podían presumir de conocer a la perfección al chico, más bien solo eran dos, su maestro Isaac y su fiel mascota que si bien era un caballo negro como la noche, Heero a veces pensaba que aquel animal era más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas. Sin embargo, solo su maestro era capaz de leer todos los pensamientos del chico, el anciano hombre parecía tener la cualidad de introducirse en su mente sin ningún tipo de dificultad para leer así todos sus secretos, Heero había aprendido que intentar ocultar algo a su maestro era, además de completamente inútil, algo que después se pagaba caro.

Sin embargo, el respeto que Heero parecía sentir por Isaac no tenía límites, después de todo, aquel viejo le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y eso no solo incluía a como usar todos sus dones, sino también aquella forma de ver el mundo que había hecho de Heero la persona seria y solitaria que era. A su maestro debía el ser capaz por si mismo de cumplir su destino. Vengar a su familia.

Heero era más que consciente de la guerra que estaba destruyendo el mundo a pasos agigantados. Si bien esta aún no se había dejado notar en el apartado bosque donde Heero e Isaac vivían, el viejo se había esforzado por recordarle al muchacho que aquellos seres mágicos que ahora habitaban la tierra eran criaturas viles que hace 18 años habían matado a toda su familia. El viejo le había enseñado como vengarse de todos ellos y Heero en su corta vida había llegado a la conclusión de que solo tenía un propósito. La venganza.

Quizás nunca llegaría a saber como acabó viviendo con su maestro, Isaac nunca hablaba de ello y desde que el moreno tenía memoria, siempre había vivido con él. De todos modos el viejo parecía poner especial cuidado en que su alumno no se encontrase con ninguna otra persona que fuera el mismo. La única vez que Heero había ido a un pueblo, había sido cuando Isaac estuvo tan enfermo que no quedó otro remedio que el de ir el propio Heero a por víveres.

Sin embargo a Heero no le había disgustado el ambiente del pueblo ya que si bien dentro de el parecía llevar a un asesino que clamaba por salir y ejecutar su venganza, en el fondo Heero a veces extrañaba la compañía humana. Quizás nunca se lo diría a su maestro, pero Heero muy en el fondo siempre había necesitado del cariño de una familia e Isaac nunca se había esforzado por dárselo.

Deslizó sus ojos por su rústica y limpia habitación, hasta que vio encima de una silla su ropa. Desperezándose y saliendo de un salto de la cama, Heero se dirigió hasta donde estaba colgada su ropa y sin preocuparse de tapar su desnudez empezó a comprobar el estado de las prendas. No es que fuera muy quisquilloso respecto a su ropa, pero el día anterior había estado practicando con su poder de fuego y la ropa pareció ser la más perjudicada al final de la jornada.

Cuando por fin terminó de vestirse salió cogiendo su arco y, atándoselo a su espalda, fue en busca de algún animal para comer aquel día. Era una suerte que en plena primavera aquel bosque se llenara de animales que facilitaban la caza y hacían innecesarios los viajes al pueblo. Sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta una voz rasposa y muy conocida para el se lo impidió.

- Heero- Se escuchó la voz de Isaac desde algún punto del comedor de la casa, donde se encontraba la puerta de salida.- Hoy iremos ambos al pueblo, hay algo que tengo que comprar y quiero que vengas conmigo

Heero se quedó mirando extrañado al hombre que, frente a él, se mantenía tan frío e indescifrable como siempre y se preguntó cómo era posible que pudiera sentir tanto respeto por alguien a quien en verdad no conocía.

- Esta bien- Contestó, sabiendo perfectamente que el preguntar por su destino y lo que iban a hacer en aquel pueblo sería inútil. Isaac no le diría nada.

- Heero, quiero advertirte algo antes de ir a ningún lado. Hoy se celebra la feria anual en el pueblo. Estarán grandes influencias de todas partes de mundo y puede que criaturas mágicas...- El hombre vio con satisfacción como su pupilo se tensaba y sus ojos adquirían aquel brillo asesino que le caracterizaba con solo oír la palabra magia.

- ¿Para qué me llevas entonces? Sabes como los odio a todos, tu mismo te has encargado de ello muy bien

- Es necesario que aprendas a controlarte Heero, debes saber guardar la compostura en cualquier situación si es que en verdad quieres llegar a ser fuerte.

Heero solo miró en silencio al anciano. A veces no comprendía cómo aquel viejo había logrado meterle tanto odio dentro. Era cierto que ellos habían matado a su familia, pero él no recordaba nada y sentía que aquella rabia era irracional.

El primer recuerdo que Heero tenía de su instrucción era de una vez que Isaac le había explicado claramente que los Ángeles, ya fueran de la luz o de las tinieblas, eran sus enemigos, a partir de ahí el viejo hizo todo lo posible para que toda la rabia del chico estuviera dirigida a ellos y también se aseguro de que supiera como vencerlos. El resultado había sido que Heero se había convertido en un ser lleno de odio y con un vació en el interior que parecía ser incapaz de llenar con nada.

- Está bien, de todos modos puede que no veamos a demasiados de ellos

Isaac sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras veía a Heero montan en su negro caballo, tenía que admitir que el chico había heredado toda la belleza de sus padres y todo aquel temple que había caracterizado a su familia. Pero lo mejor de todo es que Heero había superado todas sus expectativas respecto a su poder, Isaac sabía que el chico podría vencer a quien se propusiera y el mismo había tomado parte en su formación de una forma definitiva.

Pero el sabio anciano sabía que su plan debía empezar inmediatamente, el chico era demasiado inteligente como para estar mucho tiempo más sin saber nada. Todo aquel odio y magia oscura que había implantado en el chico algún día le cobraría partida a Heero y entonces Isaac probablemente caería bajo sus garras si no había logrado hacerse aun con todo el poder.

Heero era una herramienta perfecta, letal y peligrosa, pero demasiado inteligente. Convenía mantenerlo alejado de la gente ya que así era mucho más fácil convencerle de lo que él quisiera. Años y años de repetición habían hecho bien su trabajo en el muchacho.

Isaac dejó sus cavilaciones de lado para montar su caballo, este era blanco como la nieve y de alguna retorcida manera le hacía ver demasiado fuera de lugar cada vez que se montaba en el. Isaac era como la oscuridad, tanto su ropa como su aspecto daba la impresión de tirar a lo oscuro, pero cuando se juntaba con la brillantez de Thurkar parecía como si de otra persona se tratase.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Dijo de pronto Heero sacando de sus pensamientos al viejo. Isaac solo le miro alzando una de sus cejas para después hacer un seco gesto de asentimiento.

- Hace poco leí sobre una profecía que me resultó extraña, no era la que tú siempre me decías sobre que la guerra acabaría con el mundo, sino de algo sobre la luz y las tinieblas, algo de que las tinieblas se rendirían...

Isaac miró fijamente al chico por un momento para después desviar la mirada inseguro por primera vez de que decir.

- No deberías hacer caso a esas cosas Heero, corren demasiados rumores por ahí y lo único que me faltaba era ver como mi único pupilo se convierte en un romántico incurable.

- No es eso, pero me pareció extraña, tan misteriosa y llamativa, parecía pedir a gritos que alguien la resolviera.

- ¿Y dónde la viste?- Preguntó con falsa calma

- En uno de los libros que trajiste de tu último viaje al pueblo

- Entiendo- Isaac puso por fin en marcha a su caballo, pero antes de que el ruido de los cascos lo hiciera imposible, le contestó- Olvídalo Heero, son demasiadas las profecías que nacen en estos tiempos de desolación.

Heero no dijo nada más, sin embargo no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquel texto. No solo hablaban de esa profecía si no que también se nombraba a alguien que nacería de la vida y lo cambiaría todo. Heero estaba harto de leer cosas estúpidas como aquello, pero de alguna forma le resultaba intrigante.

Palacio de Ishdrar morada de los Dioses de las tinieblas.

- He dicho que harás lo que te diga y punto- La voz grave y nítida de un hombre se podía escuchar por todos los rincones del inmenso castillo, pero nadie se atrevió si quiera a levantar la mirada para ver que sucedía. La voz del rey de los dioses negros era inconfundible y nadie quería problemas.

- Pero padre es que...

- Nada de eso, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto y espero que no digas más tonterías- El hombre parecía rondar los 40, pero su aspecto engañaba ya que el poderoso ser alcanzaba más de 600 años. Sin embargo ahora mismo hubiese deseado estar en cualquier parte en vez de intentando entrar en razón a su empecinado hijo.

- No puedes obligarme, toda la santa vida me has estado diciendo una cosa y ahora quieres que traicione todo lo que me habéis enseñado, no lo veo justo.

- Pero es que no ves que es la solución a todos nuestros problemas??- Low miró a su hijo, con sus 18 años de edad tenía la apariencia de un jovenzuelo, sin embargo poseía una belleza arrebatadora.

Su cabello, tan rubio como los rayos del sol parecían dar luz propia allí donde estuvieran y aquellos maravillosos ojos aqua hacían suspirar a más de medio reino. Su cuerpo parecía débil por lo delgado que era, pero como todo lo demás en el rebelde niño, engañaba. Quatre tenía una fuerza impresionante y no solo físicamente, el pequeño había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que su voluntad no tenía límites.

- Padre no tienes derecho a meterme en este lío. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo de todos modos? ¡Es que ves normal decirle a tu único hijo de buenas a primeras que debe casarse nada menos que con nuestro enemigo!

- Debes ser tú por que, para que la unión sea fuerte, deben unirse los dos herederos. Por favor hijo, necesitamos esto. Sabes muy bien que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado, la profecía esta a punto de cumplirse y debemos parar esta guerra. Ya destruimos hace mucho nuestro hogar en el infierno y también el lugar de los dioses blancos, debemos tener paz de una vez.

- ¿Y quieres que me sacrifique yo? ¿No es eso algo egoísta? Por si no te acuerdas fuiste tu el que por 18 años me ha estado recordando lo mucho que debo odiar a aquellos ángeles, sobretodo a la familia real.

- Lo se pero...

- Nada de pero!! No lo haré y punto

Low, viendo que aquello no llegaría a ningún lado, decidió usar su último recurso. La fuerza.

- Ahora mismo te vas a tu cuarto a prepararte- Dijo con voz suave, cosa que puso alerta a su hijo- En dos días estaremos de viaje a conocer a tu prometido y más te vale no hacer ninguna de las tuyas esta vez.

- Pero…- Intentó de nuevo el rubio, sin embargo su padre solo le dirigió una mirada helada y el chico se vio arrastrado a su cuarto por una fuerza invisible. Aquello era injusto.

- Lo siento hijo, pero no veo ninguna otra solución a todo este lío- Susurro Low mirando tristemente por donde había desaparecido el príncipe Quatre pataleando al aire hacía tan solo unos instantes.

Quatre por su parte llegó a su dormitorio hecho una furia. No entendía cómo su padre se atrevía a decirle que debía casarse, pero esto no se quedaría así. Quatre no estaba dispuesto a casarse con nadie y menos con aquel odioso príncipe y así se lo haría saber a su padre cuando al día siguiente este no lo encontrara en el reino. Se fugaría.

Aquella noche no durmió, se dedicó a preparar todo lo que necesitaría para su largo viaje y meterlo en una bolsa. Cuando los rayos del sol aún no asomaban por el horizonte el chico ya se estaba dirigiendo a las caballerizas a por su caballo.

Ciudad de Nistrick, pueblo de humanos pacíficos.

Las calles de la ciudad parecieron cobrar vida a la vez que lo hacía el día. Aquella semana sería una muy ajetreada, con la feria de comercio todo aquello se convertiría en un hervidero de gente y para aquella pacifica ciudad, donde la guerra aun no había llegado, aquello podía ser desastroso.

Sin embargo los rostros de las personas que a tan temprana hora se dirigían a abrir sus puestos y tiendas no mostraban nada de pesimismo, por el contrarió parecían extrañamente felices.

- Vamos Gaara, que seguro que tu padre nos mata si abrimos el puesto tarde- Dos muchachos caminaban apresurados por las abarrotadas calles, uno de ellos, Gaara, tenía el cabello del color del fuego y una extraña señal en la frente. Sus ojos eran realmente impactantes con ese pálido color entre verde y azul y por su tamaño cualquiera podría decir que el chico tenía 15 años. Pero tenía 19. Por otra parte le acompañaba una chico de apariencia alegre, su cara siempre mostraba una expresión picara acentuada por unos brillantes y hermosos ojos amatistas y tenía el pelo castaño y largo recogido en una trenza.

- Cállate Duo, por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú quien se durmió hoy- El castaño pareció no inmutarse por las cortantes palabras, estaba acostumbrado a ese trato por parte de su hermano.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada de una panadería Gaara saco un manojo de llaves y procedió a abrir la puerta.

- Te encargas tu del pan mientras yo hago los dulces- Dijo Gaara en lo que fue una orden indiscutible. Duo solo miró a su hermano un momento antes de que una picara mirada adornara sus labios

- Lo que tu quieres es ir a por el chocolate a aquella tienda donde trabaja aquella morena tan linda- Dijo solo con la intención de picar a su hermano. Y lo consiguió.

- Tú cállate- Dijo y para sorpresa del castaño, el chico pelirrojo pareció algo avergonzado.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Duo montando todo un escándalo, sin embargo, su hermano solo salió de la tienda refunfuñando algo muy parecido a : " ¿Quién demonios querría tener hermanos cuando uno conoce a Duo?

Una vez solo, el castaño se puso manos a la obra, tenía que hornear todo el pan si quería vender a tiempo aquel día toda la mercancía. Por suerte su tienda tenía bastante éxito aun que Duo sabía que más bien era por que tanto él como Gaara eran encantadores, modestia aparte.

El castaño sonrió al recordar su última conquista, un chico albino que conoció precisamente en aquella tienda. Era alguien realmente encantador. Pena que por regla general Duo no se liase con nadie más de cuatro días...

Aquel día pasó sin ninguna anormalidad, Duo y Gaara terminaron de vender todo el pan a eso de las 5 de la tarde y entonces se dispusieron a recoger. Pero cuando Duo se dirigió a la puerta para echar la llave unos golpes le sobresaltaron. Al levantar la vista de la cerradura donde había estado metiendo la llave, vio con incredulidad el par de ojos más verdes que nunca había visto.

Un apuesto joven con unos maravillosos ojos esperaba fuera de su tienda y Duo no tardo en abrirla de nuevo sin prestar atención a las quejas de su hermano.

- Hola- Dijo el joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes mirando directamente a Duo, llevaba una capa que le cubría desde el cuello a los pies y se veía muy raída. Duo pensó que sería uno de los tantos mendigos que habían ido a la ciudad aquellos días a ver si por casualidad encontraban trabajo. El castaño sonrió amablemente al chico y le señaló una silla- Gracias. Siento las molestias pero necesito algo de comida para hoy y al parecer todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, supongo que me tocara comer pan solo. A menos que vendáis algo más a estas altas horas

Entonces Duo calló en algo. Aquel chico no podía ser un mendigo, nadie en aquel miserable pueblo hablaba tan bien y con un acento tan refinado como él. Con curiosidad se preguntó qué le habría llevado hasta allí en aquellas condiciones.

- Pues ya no nos queda ni pan. Pero... Podemos hacer algo por ti- Duo le dijo que esperara un momento mientras iba a por un bocadillo a la despensa de la tienda. A todo esto, Gaara aun miraba con fijeza al extraño sin pronunciar palabra.- Esto es todo lo que te puedo dar. Pero dime, ¿Tienes algún lugar donde dormir?

El castaño pareció quedarse pensativo durante unos instantes antes de responder

- No, pero tranquilo, ya me buscaré la vida.

- Deberías darte prisa, las posadas se van a llenar hoy muy rápido por lo de la feria y si no quieres terminar en un establo tendrás que adelantarte a toda esa gente.

- Muchas gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Trowa- Dijo algo avergonzado, aquel chico le había ofrecido hasta comida y él ni siquiera se había presentado.

- Oh, yo soy Duo y aquel insociable de allí es Gaara, mi hermano.

- Encantado- Dijo el de ojos verdes con una arrebatadora sonrisa y momentos después se puso en pie.- Bueno me voy a ir ya, por que si es cierto lo que dices hoy no me apetece dormir con los caballos como compañía. Mucho gusto en conocerles y mil gracias. Mañana me pasaré por aquí más temprano a por pan y de paso os volveré a agradecer la ayuda, mi estomago estaba empezando a quejarse demasiado.

Trowa salió momentos después a la calle, su sonrisa se borro al instante y fue sustituida por un gesto melancólico. A decir verdad tenía pocos motivos para sonreír, pero de todos modos no se rendiría.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a la posada más cercana, con su caballo cogido por las riendas y para su suerte encontró un cuarto libre para una sola persona. Cuando Trowa fue a dejar su caballo con el mozo de cuadra vio en los establos a otro chico que tendría más o menos su edad. De espaldas solo se le distinguía el alborotado pelo oscuro, pero cuando se dio la vuelta Trowa no pudo más que contener el aliento al ver unos ojos cobalto mirarle directamente. Sin embargo el extraño pareció no inmutarse y momentos después abandono el establo dejándole solo.

Aquel había sido, decididamente, un día agotador y Trowa rápidamente se fue a su cuarto a dormir todo lo que pudiera. Al día siguiente empezaría la feria formalmente y todo aquello se llenaría de mucha gente. Solo esperaba que nadie le reconociera allí.


	3. Los angeles blancos

Los Ángeles blancos by shirachan

Palacio de Ishdrar morada de los Dioses de las tinieblas.

- ¿Cómo dijiste!- Exclamó Low, el rey de los dioses negros en lo que fue un grito de guerra a su oficial de más alto rango- Debes estar bromeando

- Lo siento, mi señor, pero hablo completamente en serio- Dijo un chico que parecía demasiado joven como para ocuparse de ningún ejercito.

- Por el amor de todos los dioses... ¿Me estas diciendo que mi único hijo ha desaparecido del castillo más custodiado de esta Tierra sin que nadie lo viera y ahora nadie es capaz de encontrarlo?

- Yo mismo no lo habría dicho más claro, señor- Le contestó el chico mirando a su rey con confianza. Si bien solo llevaba trabajando para aquel rey unos años, Wufei había sabido ganarse rápidamente la confianza del hombre y de las demás personas de palacio, pese a ser extranjero.

- Pero es que eso no es posible. ¡Este crío un día acabará conmigo!- Gritó Low, completamente fuera de sí- ¿Es que acaso no podía haber tenido un hijo normal y corriente como todos los demás hombres? Pero no... Mi hijo tiene que escaparse de casa cada vez que le viene en gana y hacer lo que el quiera todo el rato...

Wufei solo sonrió ante el ataque de su rey, el sabía que el hombre amaba con todo su corazón a su hijo, solo que a veces Quatre se excedía demasiado al colmar su paciencia.

- Tranquilo señor, lo encontraremos pronto.

- Eso espero, de todos modos no pudo ir muy lejos, no tiene monedas ni nada con lo que sobrevivir y no es tan tonto como para usar su magia, eso sería delatarse.

Como si alguna clase de mal de ojo le hubiese sido echado al rey, en aquel momento entró un soldado uniformado y jadeante por la carrera. El rey, temiéndose lo peor, le ordenó hablar apresuradamente

- Han desaparecido del tesoro real una buena cantidad de monedas de oro. Creemos que ha sido el príncipe Quatre- El soldado rubio miro con temor a su rey, sabía que el acusar a su hijo podía traer nefastas consecuencias, pero las pruebas eran bastante claras como para negar lo evidente.

- ¿Cómo?- Dijo el rey incrédulo, pero antes de poder decir nada más su oficial se le adelantó

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue el príncipe soldado?

- Por un mensaje que había en la pared con fuego

El rey temiéndose el contenido del mensaje tragó saliva para decir:

- Habla.

- Pues vera...Ponía... Ehh... Que si tanto quería la maldita alianza, fuera usted mismo a casarse con el príncipe Barton.

El rey guardo silenció por unos minutos y Wufei, sabiendo a la perfección lo que vendría a continuación, echó de la sala discretamente al soldado para volver a quedarse a solas con Low.

- ¡Pero cómo se ha atrevido a llegar tan lejos y dejarme así en ridículo!- El hombre camino apresurado hasta su trono, necesitaba sentarse urgentemente- Maldita sea, es mi hijo, debería tratarme con respeto... ¿O acaso es eso mucho pedir?

- Tranquilícese, recuerde que estaba enfadado, quizás ayer fue algo... ¿brusco? Cuando le dio la noticia.

- Intente decírselo con tacto. ¡Pero con él es imposible! Empezó a quejarse y terminó sacándome de mis casillas.

- Yo iré a por él personalmente, y le aseguro que le traeré de vuelta en menos de lo que espera.

- ¿Y que les diré a los Barton? ... Oye perdonad pero es que mi rebelde hijo se ha escapado de casa nada más enterarse de su futura boda, pero tranquilos que ahora mismo lo traigo de vuelta.

- Quatre estará bien, mi señor, no debe preocuparse- Wufei se acercó hasta colocar una de sus manos en el hombro del rey, cuidándose de no reír ante la diatriba de su rey. Low solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado por él?

- Vamos, señor... A mí no puede engañarme, se nota demasiado.

Low suspiró, momentos después estaba dándole órdenes al moreno para que partiera tras Quatre. Wufei tenía razón, estaba preocupado. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo en aquellos tiempos de guerra? Su hijo era lo bastante fuerte para cuidarse solo, pero si un ejército enemigo le descubría, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Ciudad de Nistrick, pueblo de humanos pacíficos.

- ¡Señor! – Llamó uno de los soldados a su superior en tono respetuoso- Tenemos que salir de aquí si queremos dejar de llamar la atención de la gente

El joven soldado miró a su general, que se erguía orgulloso ante él. Con tan solo 18 años, el famoso Uchiha había llegado más lejos que cualquier otra persona en el ejercito de los dioses blancos. Aquel chico huérfano y según los rumores sediento de venganza, lo único que quería era escalar puestos en el ejército y volverse más fuerte para vengarse del asesino de su familia. Aun que eran solo rumores.

- Lo sé- Sasuke Uchiha miró seriamente a su subordinado mientras meditaba lo que harían a continuación- Será mejor que volváis todos al campamento de las afueras del pueblo, yo me quedaré en alguna posada por si aparece el príncipe.

- Pero no se puede quedar sin protección, podrían tenderle una emboscada.- Sasuke dejó de lado su orgullo herido por ser considerado incapaz de cuidar de si mismo y contestó solo con un gruñido. Sin embargo, aquello pareció ser suficiente para que el soldado se dirigiera al resto del grupo de 15 subordinados, que les esperaban a solo unos metros, para comunicarles que harían a continuación. Momentos después Sasuke vio como todos se dirigían hacía la calle principal del pueblo para abandonarlo.

Sin más, el joven emprendió su camino en busca de morada para la noche. Con su magia a buen resguardo y aquella capa con una capucha bien ajustada, era difícil que alguien le pudiera reconocer y atacarle. Había demasiada gente para no pasar desapercibido.

Sasuke repasó por un momento las órdenes de su reina. Habían sido claras y concisas. Debía encontrar a cualquier precio al príncipe Barton y llevarlo a su boda concertada. Sasuke había visto pocas veces al príncipe, ya que la mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado en el campo de batalla, y allí era bastante raro ver al príncipe de ojos esmeralda y pelo castaño.

Pero aun que no lo conocía, le comprendía. Él, en la situación actual del príncipe, habría escapado. Se tenía que casar nada más y nada menos que con el heredero de los ángeles negros. Según se decía, aquel era un niño caprichoso y demasiado estúpido como para reconocerse si quiera en un espejo. Se decía que era tan feo que asustaba solo de verlo y que su magia era tan oscura como su alma. Sasuke de verdad compadecía al príncipe.

Cuando por fin llegó a una de las posadas, se dirigió a recepción, y por suerte aun quedaban unas habitaciones. Echó mano de su bolsillo y su capucha se deslizó hacía tras dejando a la vista de todos los que pasaban por allí su rostro. Para su mala suerte, la recepción se encontraba frente a una especie de pequeño comedor, donde un par de familias comían en aquel mismo instante. Como era de esperar, su rostro enseguida atrajo todas sus miradas.

Frustrado, levantó de nuevo su capucha para subir hasta su habitación.

Pero Sasuke sabía que nadie lo había reconocido, era simplemente la reacción de todos los que veían su cara. El Uchiha era toda una belleza. Su cabello, liso pero despuntado, le llegaba algo más arriba de su pálido cuello, pero la parte delantera estaba recortada enmarcando aquella cara de rasgos finísimos. La piel parecía translúcida y lo que más llamaba la atención del chico eran unos impresionantes ojos negros. Unos ojos en los que la gente se perdía cuando los miraba.

Sasuke tenía belleza comparable con la chica más bella pero sin llegar a parecer femenino. Su rostro, sin una marca o impureza, le hacía parecer un aristócrata y aquellos labios rellenos y bien formados invitaban al pecado. Sasuke decididamente odiaba su aspecto, lo único que le causaba era problemas.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta de roble, vio con agrado como la estancia no estaba mal. No era nada del otro mundo, pero con una cama, dos sillas y una mesa y aquel gran armario, era todo lo que el chico necesitaba. La habitación estaba bastante limpia y Sasuke agradeció aquello. Lo último con lo que quería salir de allí eran pulgas o algún bicho parecido.

Decidió que aquel día ya había sido suficientemente largo, por lo que quitándose su rustica vestimenta se fue a dormir. Mañana seguiría buscando al príncipe.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que el susodicho príncipe en aquellos momentos se encontraba ideando un plan de cómo escapar de su inconfundible general.

En aquella misma taberna, en uno de los oscuros rincones ocultos a la vista de los visitantes, se encontraba un chico de ojos esmeraldas que aun miraba nervioso por donde momentos antes había desaparecido Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba claro que el chico sabía como hacer su trabajo, y solo le había llevado unos días encontrar al príncipe que se había escapado de su castillo tras enterarse de su próxima boda con el príncipe de los ángeles blancos. Trowa no sabía como lo lograría aún, pero debía salir de allí sin ser visto. Si Uchiha llegaba si quiera a sospechar de su presencia Trowa no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar de allí.

El castaño se colocó su capa cubriéndose así lo mejor que pudo y con paso apresurado abandono el lugar. Una vez en la calle, Trowa miró con frustración a ambos lados, todo parecía ser igual, oscuridad y silencio. No es que el príncipe tuviese miedo, era simplemente que no sabía donde dirigirse, y además, sospechaba que el resto de los soldados de su padre aun seguiría por allí.

Sin pensar demasiado en sus optativas, Trowa tomo el camino hacía arriba por aquella estrecha y desértica calle y empezó a caminar con pasos indecisos. Recordaba perfectamente la discusión que había tenido con su madre después de que esta le soltara en plena cena, como si de algo banal se tratara, que debía casarse con el príncipe negro, como lo llamaban algunos.

La primera reacción del ojiverde fue reírse por la supuesta broma que su madre le hacía, pero tras ver que era el único presente que parecía divertido, una sensación no muy agradable se instalo en su pecho, apretándole dolorosamente. Trowa lo había intentado todo para convencer a su madre de que recapacitara, pero había sido inútil. Desde los ruegos a las amenazas habían entrado por un oído de su querida madre y salido por el otro.

Sus pasos parecían resonar con un eco estremecedor mientras que el frío característico de la época se colaba entre su capa de viaje. Trowa se estremeció, pero antes de poder si quiera hacer ademán de abrigarse, unas voces se escucharon salir de una de las tabernas que, abiertas hasta altas horas de la noche, adornaban el lugar dándole algo de colorido con los rayos de luz que lograban filtrarse desde su puerta entre abierta.

Decidió pasar por allí en silenció, sin llamar la atención, hasta que de pronto oyó un nombre que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

- Vamos Wufei, bebe aun que sea un trago, no te pasaría nada por probar- Trowa se acercó a la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno para captar la conversación más nítidamente- ¿O será acaso que el gran general Wufei Chang teme tomar unos cuantos tragos?- El hombre que estaba hablando se quedó en silenció al escuchar algo muy parecido a una exclamación que provenía de la entrada de la taberna. Entrecerrando los ojos, decidió ir a ver quien osaba espiarlos. Pero cuando llegó y abrió la puerta de golpe, solo encontró la calle igual de vacía que lo estaba hacía unos minutos, cuando llegaron allí. Encogiéndose de hombros, el soldado volvió junto a Wufei diciendo que nada pasaba.

Pero mientras tanto, en el tejado que aquella misma posada, Trowa aun seguía demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Solo había tenido que escuchar su nombre para reconocerle, y es que, ¿Quién no conocía a Wufei Chang, general de más alto rango en el ejército de los ángeles negros? Pero esa no era la pregunta, lo que Trowa no entendía era que hacían él y todos aquellos hombres allí.

- Esto no puede ser bueno- Susurró acomodándose la capucha que se le había desprendido cuando, de un salto, se escondió en aquel tejado antes de ser descubierto. – "¿Es que acaso saben que los hombres de mi padre están aquí y quieren enfrentarse a ellos?" – Pensó, sin embargo desechó aquella idea, después de todo, estaban planeando una boda para unir a ambos bandos y Trowa dudaba que ellos quisieran atacarles.

Pero otra idea le vino a Trowa, dejándole aun más desesperado.

- ¿Y si ellos se enteraron de que escapé y vienen buscándome?- Trowa no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y completamente solo, cosa que de haber sido vista por alguien habría sido claro signo de locura Bajó sin problemas del tejado y siguió el camino que había empezado sin rumbo alguno.

Pero solo hicieron falta unos minutos para que algo más entorpeciera su camino. De la nada, aparecieron cinco hombres que, con ropas andrajosas y todos ellos con pintas de maleantes, se colocaron frente a Trowa para atacar a lo que ellos creían, sería una presa fácil.

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí- Escupió uno de los hombres, acercándose aun más al chico. Cuando estuvo tan solo a unos pasos de distancia, Trowa puedo ver el pelo rubio del individuo y unos ojos negros que destilaban maldad. Su sonrisa podría calificarse perfectamente de escalofriante y en sus manos llevaba un sable que a Trowa se le antojo más que peligroso. Pero no se inmutó cuando otro de ellos se coloco junto a él, después de todo, era un ángel y de ser necesario se libraría de aquellos tipos en un momento.

No podía olvidar, sin embargo, el pequeño problema de que, si usaba su magia, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por otros ángeles, y eso Trowa no lo podía permitir, antes muerto que en manos del príncipe negro.

- Parece que éste debe tener una buena bolsa. Mira sus botas, son de cuero y no exactamente del malo.- El otro hombre, de pelo también rubio pero con los ojos marrones y no mejor aspecto que su compinche, alargó una mano en un intento de quitarle la capa a Trowa, pero éste simplemente cogió los dedos del hombre y haciendo presión habló con tono calmado y frío.

- No tengo nada contra ustedes. Si os vais de ahora mismo, os dejare vivir.- Los maleantes parecieron no prestar ninguna atención a la amenaza y uno de ellos, el que primero se había atrevido a acercarse a Trowa, se adelantó con su sable en mano alzada para dar la única y fatal estocada. Grave error.

Trowa no tuvo más que levantar su mano y de ella salió una onda expansiva con un pálido tono verde que hizo al hombre salir volando hacía atrás, retrocediendo unos metros. Trowa miró a los otros hombres que ahora le veían con el horror reflejado en la cara.

Trowa parecía una bella estatua allí de pie y mirando sin piedad ninguna a los hombres que de pronto habían perdido todas las ganas de asaltarle. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, quizás debido a la oculta preocupación del chico por que los soldados hubiesen sentido su magia, no se percató de la persona que, detrás de el, levantaba un grueso palo para dejarlo caer momentos después sobre su cabeza.

Lo que si percibió fue la oscuridad que al instante le invadió, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan, y sin remedio alguno cayera completamente indefenso al suelo, desmayado.

- Estúpido niño- Masculló el hombre que estaba detrás de él- ¿Y vosotros que pretendíais atacando a alguien como él?

El hombre, quien desentonaba demasiado en aquel lugar con sus ropas aristocráticas y totalmente pulcras, se acercó a Trowa para comprobar si aun estaba vivo, y para su alivio así era. Lo último que quería ahora era matar a alguien con toda la guardia detrás de él.

- ¿Habéis conseguido lo que os pedí?- Preguntó, echándose su larga y platinada melena sobre el hombro y dejando ver en el acto unos rasgos pincelados, finos y muy atractivos aún a sus 49 años.

- Lo siento, pero ha sido completamente imposible colarnos en la casa del magistrado de la ciudad. Para ser tan pequeña, tiene muy buena seguridad, y mágica- Esto último lo añadió con énfasis como si de algún modo solo con aquella palabra hiciese comprender al hombre el por que de su fallo.

Pero el ladrón tenía razón. En aquellos tiempos donde los mapas se encontraban en constante cambio, uno no sabía que podía suceder con ciudades como aquella. Había quien lo llamaba pueblo, ya que realmente no contaba ni con la superficie ni la población suficiente como para llamarse a si misma ciudad.

Pero no siempre había sido así. Y en un pobre intento de rememorar tiempos más pacíficos, algunos se empeñaban en mantener las pocas cosas que quedaban de un pasado ya demasiado lejano.

- ¡Sois idiotas! Quiero que lo sigáis intentando hasta tener ese maldito documento en vuestras manos, y por consiguiente, en las mías.

- Entendido, amo Malfoy, tendremos el pergamino para antes de que su familia vuelva a su casa.

El rubio se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí pero antes de eso les dedicó la última advertencia a aquella panda de inútiles

-Espero que si os llegasen a descubrir, mi nombre no aparezca por ningún lado. Si no, sufriréis un destino peor que la muerte.- El tono escalofriante y la reputación del hombre hicieron que los demás se estremecieran ante las palabras. Lucius, sin más, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa, supuestamente con su mujer- que aun que nadie lo sabía, murió tres años atrás- y su hijo, del que había mantenido en secreto su huída de casa hacía ya cinco largos años.

Solo esperaba que ellos lo consiguieran, necesitaba el pergamino sagrado para conseguir el poder con el que al fin realizaría su sueño. Acabaría con las familias que protegían a aquellos estúpidos humanos que de nada servían.

Los hombres que había dejado atrás sin embargo, de pronto se encontraron con el cuerpo de un joven y sin ninguna idea de que hacer con él. El hombre rubio, recordando el golpe recibido por el otro, exclamó furioso

- Matémosle. Total, no creo que nadie se de cuenta de su falta. Y si lo hacen, ya será demasiado tarde.

- Pero no sabemos quien es... Podría traernos más problemas de los que tenemos.

- ¿Más? Déjame dudarlo Perkin.- El hombre rubio se acerco cogiendo su sable de donde se había caído anteriormente y lo levantó para acabar con aquel miserable que le había humillado frente a sus hombres. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, una voz le paró en seco.

- ¡Yo no haría eso amigo!- Un chico castaño y con unos preciosos y entrecerrados ojos amatistas, fijos en el hombre que blandía el arma, se acerco a donde se encontraba Trowa y los demás.- No está nada bien que ataques a alguien que no se puede defender, sería como atacarlo por la espalda. O tal vez peor.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Casi gritó el rubio, desesperado ya de interrupciones- ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres terminar como él!

- Eso no es posible- Duo se acercó más al hombre, pero con movimientos pausados para no acrecentar sus ansias de sangre. Un paso en falso podía ser fatal para el chico que estaba tendido en el suelo.

El trenzado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Al principio, cuando salió de su casa al escuchar unas voces, había pensado que solo se trataba de algún borracho haciendo escándalo, pero al encontrarse con la escena de alguien a punto de ser asesinado no pudo menos que intervenir. Era una pena que aquellos hombres no fueran del pueblo, si no, solo con su presencia todo aquello terminaría. Algo bueno tenía que tener el que la gente te temiera.

Cuando se encontraba a unos pasos solo del hombre armado, Duo pudo ver como el chico en el suelo empezaba a reaccionar y entonces le reconoció, era Trowa, el chico que había entrado el día anterior en su tienda.

- ¡Párate ahora mismo donde estas!- Grito el hombre sacando a Duo de sus pensamientos, y vio con horror como la espada era elevada en el aire dispuesta a dar el golpe que acabaría con la muerte de Trowa. Pero algo en Duo reaccionó. No era algo nuevo, pero si más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido.

Aquella sensación tan conocida empezó a extenderse por cada punto de su cuerpo, creando un extraño calor emergente que rodeaba a Duo. Los demás pudieron ver perfectamente como un aura violeta rodeaba al chico y aquella escena tan bella y escalofriante a la vez fue lo último que vieron antes de que todo se les volviera oscuridad.

Cuando Duo se recupero de su "letargo", miro horrorizado los cinco cuerpos tirados en el suelo, aun que no era el único que había visto lo sucedido. Trowa se acerco rápidamente a los hombres para comprobar si respiraban y suspiro aliviado cuando sintió el leve pero rítmico latido de sus corazones.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Nunca he conocido a nadie capaz de dormir a la gente o dejarla inconsciente así de fácil- Trowa se levanto del suelo, apoyándose antes de rodillas hasta que el mareo se le paso, y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, logró enderezarse. La cabeza le dolía como si se la hubiesen abierto con un hacha.

- Eso no importa, vamos dentro de mi casa que te vea eso. A estas alturas mi hermano y mi padre deben haberse despertado.

- ¿Tu eres Duo, verdad? El chico que conocí ayer en la panadería.- Trowa se acercó a aquel ser que le había salvado de un modo tan extraño y sin saber exactamente como, supo que podía confiar completamente en él. Aquel chico emanaba algo tranquilizado y agradable, aquel chico emanaba vida.

Duo solo asintió como respuesta y lo condujo a su casa. Para su sorpresa, su familia no se había despertado y el comedor estaba completamente vacío. Duo hizo sentarse a Trowa en un rustico sillón y fue en un momento a por un botiquín para curarle la herida que aun le sangraba detrás de la cabeza.

- Dime. ¿Qué hacías a estas horas de la noche tu solo por la calle?- Dijo el trenzado mientras vendaba de una manera no muy experta pero si lo suficientemente eficiente la cabeza del chico.

- Yo… Bueno veras es que...- Trowa vacilaba en su respuesta y Duo, no queriéndole presionar en aquellas circunstancias, decidió cambiar de tema.

- Vaya estas guapo aún con esa venda tapándote parte de la cabeza y el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros- Su voz había sonado divertida y Trowa sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Gracias… Creo. Y no solo por el cumplido- Pronto toda diversión pasó y Trowa, cogiendo una de las manos de Duo le hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a él.- Si no fuera por ti, en este momento estaría muerto. Ahora quiero que me cuentes algo y quiero que seas sincero. ¿Eres algún tipo de ángel? ¿Blanco o negro?

Trowa vio como el chico abría los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Supo que no mentía. Era algo que no se explicaba, pero si le estuviera mintiendo él lo sabría. De alguna forma aquella cruda franqueza le hizo notar su propia necesidad de desahogarse con alguien. Midiendo las posibles consecuencias, empezó a hablar con vacilación.

- Voy a contarte algo, mero me tienes que jurar que no dirás ni una palabra de esto a nadie.- Duo asintió, más serio de lo que Trowa le había visto hasta entonces- En realidad estoy huyendo de... mi familia. Digamos que de un matrimonio que no deseo llevar a cabo.

- ¿Matrimonio? - Duo sentía que se estaba perdiendo la mayor parte de la historia

Trowa vaciló. De verdad necesitaba contar todo lo sucedido a alguien. Suspirando apesadumbrado empezó a narrarle lo acontecido en su vida en aquellos últimos días. Cómo su madre le dio la noticia de su boda impuesta con el príncipe negro, como logró escapar de su castillo. Duo no le interrumpió, pero su ceño fruncido le dijo a Trowa que algo no iba bien. Y Trowa sabía qué era.

- ¿Conoces a ese príncipe? ¿Tan malo es?- Trowa miró mortificado el suelo a sus pies. Sonrojándose levemente.

- En verdad no le conozco personalmente...- Trowa al ver como Duo se preparaba para lo que de seguro sería una replica a sus palabras, continuo con su discurso- Pero todo el mundo sabe como es. Todos conocen al príncipe negro. Un niño mimado y cruel que mata por el simple placer de ver la sangre correr.

Duo pareció tranquilizarse, en aquellos momentos necesitaba urgentemente el apoyo de alguien y Duo decidió que pasara lo que pasara, el le ayudaría. Después de todo Duo sabía lo que era vivir rodeado de enemigos. De personas que te miraban sobre el hombro con desdén y malicia. Y eso sería lo que sufriría Trowa de casarse con el príncipe.

- Quizás yo no soy la personas más adecuada para decirlo pero... Te comprendo. En tu caso hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo

Trowa solo le miro agradecido y Duo alzo su mano acariciando la manchada mejilla del otro. No hubo lujuria en el acto, simplemente amistad y comprensión. Trowa era especial. Lo bastante especial como para mantener sus manos quietas.

- ¿Y quien te persigue?

- Los soldados de mi padre. Antes he usado mi magia, así que lo más seguro es que ellos sepan que estoy aquí. También he visto a los soldados del ejército negro... Quizás se enteraron de que escape y vinieron por mí.

- Trowa tranquilo, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que decidas marcharte, pero antes quiero avisarte de algo. No soy demasiado bien considerado en este pueblo. Estar cerca de mí hará que la gente… te dé de lado. No estoy seguro ni de que soy, pero como ya has visto, nada parecido a lo que se conoce hasta ahora.

- Yo... Quizás moleste aquí- Dijo inseguro el ojiverde- Por lo otro no te preocupes, lo mismo puedo ayudarte a descubrir algo de ti.

Y así quedó decidido que Trowa viviría con Duo. Se empeñó en que el también trabajaría lo que hiciera falta en la panadería, y Duo fue incapaz de quitarle aquello de la cabeza. Sin embargo también tendría que pasar tiempo en la taberna, para no atraer demasiado la atención sobre la casa del trenzado.

Tanto el padre como el hermano de Duo recibieron a Trowa como uno más y Trowa pudo ver que Gaara en verdad era más amable de lo que le había parecido en la tienda. El chico simplemente parecía ser incapaz de llevarse bien con alguien sin conocerlo bien.

En ese momento, mientras tanto, en la misma taberna que había abandonado Trowa un chico moreno y su maestro miraban por la pequeña ventana que adornaba su cuarto.

- ¿Lo sentiste, verdad Heero?- preguntó el anciano a su pupilo.

- Es inconfundible. Fue un ángel blanco.

- No pensé que estuviesen aquí tan pronto pero... ¿Ya sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

El moreno solo asintió antes de mirar a los ojos de su maestro seriamente- Lo encontraré y acabaré con él. Puedo percibir su rastro allá donde este.

- Quiero su cabeza Heero, y la quiero ya.- Estas palabras fueron las últimas que Isaac le dedicó a Heero antes de abandonar el cuarto. El chico se dirigió a su cama pensando que al día siguiente empezaría de verdad su venganza. Al día siguiente mataría a aquel ángel que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.


	4. Intento fallido

Intento fallido by shirachan

Trowa miró fijamente la extraña sustancia que tenía ante él. Siendo como era el príncipe de los dioses blancos, nunca se había imaginado si quiera que llegaría el día que a las seis de la mañana, el se encontraría en una pequeña panadería amasando lo que supuestamente era pan.

Duo le había dicho muchas veces que no tenía por que ayudarles con su trabajo, que él era un invitado, y como tal, no tenía por que hacer tales cosas. Pero sabía que de aceptarla ayuda del castaño sin nada a cambio le haría sentirse miserable y muy aprovechado, por lo que aquella mañana el empecinado muchacho había partido con los dos hermanos para trabajar por primera vez en su vida.

El príncipe aun no había logrado comprender del todo el carácter del trenzado. Por una parte, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba de broma y nunca decía nada completamente en serio, pero había ciertos momentos que todo aquello desaparecía para ser sustituido por una emoción que aun no había definido, algo entre la tristeza y la melancolía que empañaba sus hermosos ojos violetas tan solo por unos instantes para después volver a la normalidad.

Pero eran tan escasos aquellos momentos que Trowa estaba seguro de que si no fuera por su capacidad de leer a las personas ni lo habría notado. Duo era todo un misterio pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que el trenzado tenía buenos sentimientos, no había nada de maldad en todo su cuerpo.

- Dinos Trowa- Dijo de pronto Duo sacando a los otros dos de sus pensamientos. El trenzado se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo con un gran delantal y lleno de harina por haber estado amasando unos pastelillos.- ¿Cómo es el cielo?

- La verdad es que no lo se. Cuando el cielo se destruyó, yo tan solo contaba con tres años, por lo que no tengo ningún recuerdo de él. Y aun que el palacio donde vivo ahora es hecho a imitación de lo que antiguamente fue nuestra morada, todos los ángeles dicen que nada, por muy buena imitación que sea, puede hacerle sombra al cielo.

- Debe de ser muy duro el vivir en medio de una guerra- Trowa miró sorprendido a Gaara. Era la primera vez que este le hablaba sin gruñirle.

- Sí. Toda mi vida se ha basado en ese odio que me han inculcado contra los dioses negros, pero ahora…- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda erizándole los pelos a su paso- No se como mi madre puede si quiera pensar en casarme con ese chico.

- ¿Y no crees que es algo egoísta de tu parte? Después de todo el casarte acabaría con una guerra que ha provocado ya demasiadas perdidas.

Trowa miró ceñudo a quien le recordaba en aquellos momentos lo que más le pesaba en la conciencia. Pero los pálidos ojos de Gaara no mostraron ninguna expresión.

- Esto puede sonarte algo raro, pero lo cierto es que según lo veo yo, el casarme solo lograría que la guerra empeorase.- Ante la incrédula mirada de Duo y el estrechamiento de los ojos del pelirrojo, Trowa intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo- Para que me entendáis, tenéis que saber como es el príncipe Winer.

Trowa dejó su trabajo por un momento para acercarse hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos- Según se dice, ese chico no es solo caprichoso y mimado. Muchos aseguran que lo han visto matar por puro gusto y que muchas de las masacres de la guerra han sido por orden suya. Dicen que su alma es tan negra como su magia y que no hay nada que no pueda conseguir si se lo propone… Cueste lo que cueste. Bajo estas circunstancias, ningún ángel blanco podría confiar nunca en él.

En la tienda se hizo por un momento el silencio. Algo en el ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso que probablemente se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo.

Si él y yo nos casamos, la ley estipula que debemos vivir un año en cada casa. Si yo voy a vivir a su casa, debo admitir que no me gustaría, pero no creo que ocurriera nada. Pero por el contrario, si él viene a la mía seguramente no duraría vivo ni tres días.- El trenzado frunció el ceño ante esto. No estaba entendiendo muy bien aquel torrente de información, sin embargo, cuando Trowa volvió a hablar, solo le escuchó atentamente

- Cualquier accidente que sucediera mientras él esta allí, le sería adjudicado a él. Fuese o no culpable, con la cantidad de espías y el miedo que le tiene la gente, si sucede algún accidente en extrañas circunstancias, le mataran. Y como ya supondréis, si esto ocurre la guerra solo se agravará más. Ellos nunca nos perdonarían que matáramos a su heredero y entonces poco se podría hacer para acabar con todo esto.

Duo miró fijamente al chico, su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido y por fin había entendido lo que este intentaba decir. Por una parte comprendía y apoyaba lo que decía, pero por otra…

- Pero todo lo que se sabe de Winer proviene de rumores. ¿Qué pasaría si no fueran ciertos?- Preguntó el trenzado dejando salir así sus dudas

- No existe esa posibilidad. Son demasiados los que afirman haberle visto en masacres. Son muchos los que juran que es una de las peores personas con las que te puedes cruzar. Y habiendo tantos testimonios, es muy difícil no creer.

- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman Trowa- Dijo extrañamente serio el trenzado- Si tu decisión es no casarte, entonces yo te apoyaré. Pase lo que pase.

El castaño miro agradecidamente a Duo, y después sus ojos se clavaron en Gaara. Este tenía su mirada tan vacía como siempre, pero las palabras que entonces pronunció hicieron que el peso de la conciencia de Trowa disminuyera.

- Yo también te apoyo. Tiene mucho sentido lo que acabas de decir, y de seguro que hay más negociaciones de paz.

Aquel día pasó bastante rápido. Las ventas habían subido considerablemente y Duo estaba muy contento por ello. Todo el pueblo por lo visto, al enterarse que había otro apuesto muchacho en la tienda, se había acercado a ver aquello.

Duo en realidad se sentía algo culpable. Sabía que i no fuera por él mismo, la gente iría más a comprar. Pero él nada podía hacer por evitar aquello. La gente le temía y con razón… Todos ellos, en una u otra ocasión, habían sido testigos del extraño poder que el chico poseía. Y como simples humanos que eran, temían a todo lo que no podían clasificar. El poder de Duo era algo que nunca habían visto, y por lo tanto, muy peligroso..

- Vamos Duo, - Dijo Gaara con su típico tono frío- Debemos cerrar ya o se nos hará tarde para ir a casa

El trenzado sonrió burlón mientras decía- ¿Es eso que oigo miedo hermanito?

- No digas idioteces, pero sabes que salir a estas horas es igual que buscarse problemas. Nunca se sabe que podremos encontrar por las calles.

Duo no pudo negar aquello, y es que era demasiado cierto. Tres minutos después los tres chicos salían por la puerta trasera de la tienda rumbo a su casa.

Las lúgubres calles del pueblo les dieron la bienvenida con sus oscuras y silenciosas calles. Las casas que había eran todas prácticamente iguales con su piso de altura y blanqueadas con cal. Todas ellas parecía gritar a gritos la humildad del lugar.

Sin embargo, cualquiera se habría asombrado de meterse en alguna de aquellas casas por lo lujosas que podían llegar a ser por dentro. El hecho era que con la guerra, los saqueos habían sido continuos, y los habitantes del pueblo habían aprendido que contra más pobres parecieran, menos les robarían.

- Es deprimente ver esto tan vació, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que solo una hora antes esto estaba atestado de gente- Trowa intentó ver algo con la escasa luz que daban los farolillos, pero era casi imposible.

- Pero eso es solo en esta época, por que…- Las palabras que fuese a decir Gaara se perdieron cuando el pelirrojo notó una presencia frente a ellos. Su estado pasó inmediatamente a defensivo, y es que… como no notar aquella aura poderosa de magia negra.

Los otros dos parecieron darse cuenta también de lo que sucedía y en menos de dos segundos, frente a ellos apareció una figura enfundada por completo en una larga capa negra.

- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Gaara en un tono que provocaba escalofríos, más nada salió de la capa.- ¿Es que estas sordo? Te pregunte algo…

El encapuchado dio dos pasos hacia delante, colocándose así a la vista de los otros dos cuando uno de los farolillos le alumbró.

- Vosotros dos fuera- Dijo señalando a Gaara y Duo y con voz carente de emoción alguna- Solo le quiero a el.

Una pálida mano salió de entre los pliegues de la capa apuntando directamente a Trowa. El castaño sintió un escalofrío, pero pronto recordó quien era y con furia escupió:

- ¿Quién demonios te piensas que eres?- El encapuchado simplemente se llevó la mano a su capucha para quitársela. Entonces sus finos rasgos fueron claramente visibles.- ¡Tú!- Exclamó horrorizado al reconocer al mismo chico que había visto en la taberna y que le había parecido tan apuesto.

Heero miró fijamente a su futura víctima. No es que quisiera matarlo, realmente no tenía nada contra él. Pero para su desgracia era uno de ellos, y por ello debía morir. Sus fríos ojos se desplazaron hasta el pelirrojo que acompañaba al chico. No sabía muy bien que sería, pero tenía magia negra. Pero no era un ángel, más bien parecía demoníaca.

- Lo siento, en verdad no tengo nada contra ti personalmente, pero debo matarte. Y si ellos no se van… También morirán.

Eso fue el colmo para Trowa. En un arrebato de furia su espalda se contrajo por un momento, e instantes después de ella salían dos preciosas y grandes alas blancas que por un momento le rodearon, como si quisieran protegerlo, para después desplegarse completamente.

Trowa hizo aparecer en su mano izquierda una fina y larga espada bellamente tallada y moviendo sus alas, se abalanzó sobre su enemigo levantando el filo por encima de su cabeza. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, la espada cayó violentamente dibujando un arco y de ella una especie de onda expansiva de un color verde pálido salió disparada contra Heero.

Ese ataque, proviniendo de quien lo hacía, habría bastado para acabar con muchos, pero Trowa se quedo helado al ver como el chico hacía desaparecer su energía con una simple barrera de aire.- Eso es todo lo que tienes… Que decepción- Dijo Heero, sus ojos seguían tan fríos como siempre y nada pudo a visar a los demás de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Y es que sin darse cuenta si quiera, tanto Trowa como Gaara se vieron con un fino aro de energía rodeándoles el cuello y a punto de asfixiarles.- Y tu márchate si no quieres terminar igual que ellos, humano.

Aquello iba dirigido a Duo, y el trenzado, al oírlo, pudo salir por fin del trance3 en el que había entrado al ver por primera vez el rostro de su atacante. Aquellos ojos azules, que podrían llegar a opacar al más bello de los cobaltos, le habían hipnotizado de tal forma que Duo se vio incapaz incluso de moverse o reaccionar de alguna forma.

Pero aquellas palabras hicieron que su cerebro se pusiera en funcionamiento y se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.- ¿Humano?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba donde estaba Heero, a medida que sus pasos avanzaban, su cólera crecía- ¿Cómo te atreves a herirlos a ellos?

Cuando el castaño por fin se dejó ver en la luz, Heero, siendo como era, no tardó en despertar darse cuenta de que aquel chico, que en un principio le había parecido humano, no lo era.

- ¿Qué eres?- Su curiosidad fue casi evidente en su voz, sin embargo aquella magia que emanaba del chico era completamente desconocida para él.- No eres un dios, tampoco un elfo o un hada…

- Eso a ti no te importa- Rápidamente Duo se rodeó por una ola de energía de una pálida tonalidad violeta y segundos más tarde una flecha apareció para ir directa a Heero. Este para defenderse respondió con otra flecha y cuando ambas se disponían a chocar, todos se prepararon para el fuerte impacto que de seguro aquello causaría. Sin embargo lo que ocurrió dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Duo, al ver desaparecer toda magia, casi se fue directo al suelo. Las dos flechas parecían haberse neutralizado.

Heero, no menos sorprendido, ocultó perfectamente sus pensamientos bajo su fría mascara de desdén. Su espalda fue recorrida por el ya conocido hilo de energía, mientras dos inmensas alas nacían a su espalda.

Duo, aun paralizado, miró impresionado como su agresor escapaba llevado por las dos alas más bellas e insólitas vistas hasta entonces. Eran grises, y aun cuando aquello pudiese ser visto como símbolo de impureza, en el cuerpo de aquella persona solo realzaban su majestuosidad.

- ¿Qué pasó Duo?- Gaara se levantó del suelo para ponerse junto a su hermano.- Esto nunca te había sucedido.

- No tengo ni idea, fue como si se anularan una a la otra.

- Si te digo la verdad, al principio creí que él era el príncipe Winer, pero viendo sus alas… No puede ser.

- Trowa… ¿Quién querría matarte? Ese chico era fuerte… Demasiado fuerte.

- No lo sé. En estos momentos tengo demasiados enemigos como para poder inclinarme por alguien.

- Debes tener cuidado, él es muy raro. Y poderoso.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la casa en silencio. Cada uno cavilando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en verdad el más confundido era Duo. No entendía que le había pasando al ver a aquella persona. La reacción que había tenido había sido de lo más raro y no le gustaba para nada.

Por otra parte Heero se encontraba camino a la posada donde se hospedaba. Su mente era todo un caos. Por una parte se preguntaba quien sería aquel chico que le había impactado tanto al principio y que luego se había mostrado como alguien tan fuerte como él mismo. No sabía que le diría a su maestro para evitar el castigo que se merecía. No había cumplido con su propósito y aquello le iba a costar caro.

Camino de las torres.

Un chico pálido y rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el empedrado suelo de una de las vías menos transitadas que dirigían directamente a la Ciudad de Nistrick. El príncipe estaba algo cansado de caminar, pero no quería arriesgarse a sacar sus alas y que algún miembro del ejército de su padre le descubriera.

Quatre sabía que aún quedaba un buen trecho para llegar al pueblo, por lo que seguramente tendría que dormir de nuevo en algún lugar del bosque que lindaba con el camino. Era muy curioso ver lo distintos que podían ser los paisajes dependiendo de donde mirara. A su izquierda, kilómetros y kilómetros de salvaje naturaleza escondían a la perfección todos aquellos seres que esperaban su turno para conseguir comida.

Mientras que a su derecha, un pueblo de gran tamaño que en realidad no llamaría la atención de no ser por el inmenso castillo, que dominaba todo desde el centro. Puede que aquel no fuera nada comparado con su propia casa, pero había que admitir que era bello. Con sus blancas torres y su elegante estructura, aquel castillo rompía con la monotonía de días de viaje sin ver nada más que árboles. Más, no pudo reconocer los emblemas que colgaban de las lustrosas almenas.

El rubio no sabía quien vivía allí, podían ser aliados de su padre, o quizás enemigos. Pero fueran unos u otros, si lo veían, el saldría perdiendo. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos respecto a su incierto futuro que ni cuenta se dio cuando se le unieron en el camino dos figuras.

Pero lo que si oyó fueron sus voces.- Tienes que venir… ¡Si no, ellos te matarán!- Gritaba uno de ellos. Ya que estaban delante de él, Quatre pudo ver que se trataban de un chico rubio y de otro moreno y con gafas. Más o menos tendrían su edad y se veían muy nerviosos.

- Vamos Kit, debes ir tu solo. Sabes que si voy contigo, ellos te perseguirán. Al menos se tu libre por los dos.

- ¡Pero no puedo dejarte solo!- El chico rubio le gritaba a su amigo cada vez con más frustración en su tono de voz. Quatre intentó reprimir su curiosidad innata y seguir su camino, sin embargo su andar se ralentizó, intentando captar más de aquella conversación.

- Te olvidas de que no pueden matarme. Me necesitan. Sin embargo a ti te mataran en cuento tengan oportunidad… ¡Debes irte y punto!

El rubio se disponía a volver a criticar, sin embargo el otro sacó una varita de su capa y rápidamente le lanzó algo al chico que le dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

- No debería haber hecho eso- Murmuró Quatre acercándose al moreno. El chico se sobresaltó al oír su voz, y rápidamente buscó con su mirada de donde provenía. Al ver que se trataba de un chico como él, debió suponer que no corría peligro.- Él solo estaba preocupando por ti…

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?- Quatre pudo ver como el moreno tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y era muy guapo.

- Eso no importa- El moreno sacó de nuevo su varita apuntando a Quatre, pero el rubio solo soltó una carcajada- Yo que tu ni lo intentaría. Estarías inconsciente en el suelo antes de haber acertado con tu hechizo.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pero al ver que estaba anocheciendo su desesperación se hizo evidente y no pudo evitar empezar a echar miradas nerviosas hacía el castillo que antes había admirado el rubio.

- No pensaras irte y dejarle aquí solo, ¿Verdad?- Ante su pregunta, el moreno le miró confundido- Esto, dentro de menos de una hora, se convertirá en el lugar perfecto para todas las alimañas de por aquí cerca. Tu amigo no duraría ni dos segundos.

- ¿Cómo?- Quatre tuvo que esforzarse para no reírse de la voz del chico. Le había salido como si fuera un grillo. Pero una parte de él le hizo compadecerse de su evidente angustia.

- Será peligroso. Demasiado peligroso.

- Mierda… No puedo traerle conmigo o le mataran…- El moreno ahora caminaba de un lado al otro y parecía haber olvidado la presencia del príncipe- Podría esconderle en el bosque corriendo y después…

- Eso no funcionará. Ellos lo olerán. Tu amigo desprende un extraño aroma a demonio. Muy fácil de reconocer, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Y por que te preocupas por él?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- No debes preocuparte por mí. Mi nombre es Quatre y ahora mismo me dirijo a la Ciudad de Nistrick. Si quieres puedo ocuparme de tu amigo esta noche, hasta que despierte. Acamparé por aquí cerca.

El moreno le miró entrecerrando sus verdes ojos- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

- Por que no tienes mucha opción. Si te lo llevas morirá, si lo dejas aquí también… ¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?

- Una media hora

- Entonces para cuando abra los ojos ya habremos acampado. Te prometo que no le haré nada.

- Por lo visto no tengo muchas opciones. Por cierto, me llamo Harry- Harry miró perspicaz al rubio. Sabía que era poderoso ya que sentía su aura perfectamente. Por lo que suponía que de querer matar a su amigo o a él mismo ya lo habría hecho.

- ¿Él se llama Kit?

-¿Eh? No, se llama Naruto

-

Con esto los dos chicos se despidieron y tras darle las gracias al otro, Harry salio corriendo rumbo al pueblo. Era obvio que aún no se encontraba completamente convencido de la supuesta buena voluntad de Quatre, pero poco podía hacer al respecto

. Quatre no tuvo otra que cargar con el cuerpo del otro chico hasta el bosque, donde pronto encontró un lugar para dormir.

Cuando media hora después Naruto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un rubio furioso y frustrado por no poder encender una hoguera.

-Maldición- Decía a viva voz- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a gobernar los infiernos si no sé encender un fuego?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante la incredulidad y desesperado, miró a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio que le dijera el por que se encontraba solo con alguien que o bien tenía demasiado aires de grandeza y mucha imaginación, o era el príncipe de los dioses negros. Cosa imposible, ¿Verdad…?

-Y todo por no poder usar mi magia. ¡Malditos sean todos!- Seguía diciendo. Pero Naruto se quedo helado al escuchar aquello. Así que nada de magia, ¿no?

Aquello debía ser aprovechado por su parte, por lo que de un salto se puso en pie silenciosamente y en menos de dos minutos el Quatre estuvo rodeado por seis rubios.

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde está Harry?- Quatre se quedo un momento mudo por la sorpresa, pero al instante estaba riendo por el torrente de preguntas que había dejado caer el chico.

- Bueno… Soy quien te ha salvado esta noche, estas aquí por que yo te traje y Harry no está.

- Vaya hombre…. Ahora si que estoy tranquilo con toda esa información que me has dado.

-Veras lo que sucede es que tu amigo te desmayó. Y yo estaba allí por casualidad así que como no podía dejarte solo en medio de un camino tan peligroso y él debía volver corriendo, tuve que quedarme contigo.- Le respondió intentando contener la risa.

Naruto le miró sin creerse lo que decía, pero de pronto un rugido salió de sus tripas. Inmediatamente un adorable sonrojó cubrió sus mejillas

- No creo que te guste la noticia pero… Por problemas técnicos no pude hacer comida- Algo avergonzado Quatre miró su pobre intento de hoguera- Y no es que no lo haya intentado de mil formas.

- Déjame eso a mí. ¿Tienes comida o voy a ver si encuentro algo?. Aun que a estas horas a menos que pille a un búho….

- Siempre puedes buscar un animal mágico- Dijo el otro intentando no reirse.

- En este estado, probablemente sea yo el que termine como cena.

- A ver… - Quatre sacó lo que parecía un trozo de conejo de una bolsa y a Naruto poco más y le dan ganas de comérselo crudo. Casi…

-Ahora mismo enciendo una hoguera- Naruto se puso a ello mientras Quatre intentaba ver como lo hacía. Pero para su desgracia en menos de un minuto el fuego estaba listo, pero él seguía tan ignorante de cómo hacerlo como lo había estado antes.

Los dos cenaron en silencio, por lo menos hasta que a Quatre se le volvió a despertar su vena curiosa.

- Y dime, ¿hacia donde te diriges?- La expresión de Naruto se ensombreció de inmediato y Quatre se dio cuenta de que era como un libro abierto

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Debo volver junto a Harry

- Pero el dijo que te matarían si lo hacían.

- No me importa- El asombro del otro no pudo ser mayor ante estas palabras- No pongas esa cara… Tú no sabes lo que él está sufriendo. Y yo no puedo dejarle solo después de que él lo ha dado todo por mí.

- Yo… ¿Puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

-¿Ayudar?- Una risa irónica y cargada de dolor salio de Naruto hiriendo al otro.- ¿Puedes acaso detener toda esta guerra sin sentido alguno? ¿Puedes hacer que todo sea como antes? ¿No verdad? Esto no tiene solución alguna

-

Quatre estuvo seguro que si le hubiesen clavado una estaca en pleno corazón no le hubiese dolido más que aquellas palabras. Y es que él si que podía acabar con la guerra, y solo debía casarse para ello.

- No te sientas mal- Dijo Naruto acercándose al otro- Ahora dime tu nombre y donde vas. Ni siquiera se como te llamas.

- Me llamo Quatre y me dirijo a Nistrick. No debes volver a ese castillo, él se no lo quiso así por lo que lo mismo deberías hacerle caso. Dijo que su vida no corría peligro.

- Eso no importa, aun que no le maten, harán todo lo que puedan por unirle a ellos. Pero él nunca aceptará y ellos acabarán matándole entonces.

- Mierda- Dijo de pronto Quatre llevándose las manos a la cara y asustando a Naruto- Soy un egoísta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás… Voy a decirte algo, y en caso de que no lo entiendas… bueno entonces probablemente me odiaras- "Y yo tendré que encargarme de que no digas nada a nadie, un hechizo de memoria funcionara perfectamente en él"- Yo soy Quatre Winer

- Pero…- Naruto se había quedado paralizado. Había pensado que aquello sería una broma- Él es… Digo tus eres… Bueno Winer es él rey de los dioses negros

- Si, y yo soy el príncipe. Me escapé de casa por que querían casarme.

- ¿Y por eso debería odiarte? Tengo que decirte que yo no voy con ningún bando- Dijo Naruto sonriendo al otro

- No lo entiendes, me quieren casar con el príncipe de los dioses blancos. Supuestamente para acabar con la guerra.

- ¿Y tu no aceptaste?- Los ojos del chico se habían entrecerrado peligrosamente.

- No, pero es que…

- ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si eso terminaría con la guerra!

- No, escúchame- Intentó de nuevo el príncipe, sin embargo otro arrebato de furia por parte de su compañero le impidió seguir hablando

- ¡Y una mierda! Todos aquí sufriendo por una guerra que ustedes empezaron y ahora que puede acabar toda esta miseria con una simple boda, tu vas y lo rechazas por puro capricho.- Los ojos del chico se habían vuelto rojos y Quatre pudo notar como su energía aumentaba a unos límites que ni él mismo habría sospechado. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás fuera lo bastante poderoso como para que un hechizo de borrado de memoria no hiciera efecto en él.

-Joder solo escúchame. ¿En serio crees que con esa boda todo se acabará? Si todo fuera tan fácil ya se habría firmado las paces entre las familias reales y punto. Pero por una parte están los grupos radicales, que cada vez que intentan eliminarlo9s parecen sacar fuerza de vete a saber donde y es imposible acabar con ellos completamente. Por otro lado tienes que tener en cuenta que tanto yo como el príncipe Barton hemos sido criados para odiarnos. ¿Crees que nuestro matrimonio sería lo suficientemente sólido como para conseguir algo?

Quatre vio que el otro chico ya no tenía la mirada del color de la sangre, pero era obvio que aun seguía furioso.

- Puede que te parezca un crío mimado que se escapa para evadir responsabilidades, pero tengo que decirte que lo pensé muy bien antes de hacerlo. No creo poder ayudar casándome con nadie y no has sido él único que ha perdido gente por culpa de esta guerra. Yo no la empecé y la odio tanto como tú, así que no te pongas de única victima por que no sabrás lo que he pasado yo hasta que lo vivas.

- Pero… Podría haber funcionado. Al menos podrías haberlo intentado.- Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo. Tras el discurso de Quatre su rabia había desaparecido para dar paso a la desazón y es que todo sonaba tan razonable y desalentador que la angustia de saber que todo aquello no terminaría le estaba ahogando.

-Lo dudo. Llevo lo bastante viviendo en palacio junto al ejército como para saber los detalles ocultos de la guerra. Esto va mucho más allá de lo que mi familia o la de los Barton quieran. Esta guerra se ha convertido en una lucha generalizada de poder donde todos buscan ganar su trozo. Ya nadie lucha por un ideal y todos parecen haber olvidado el motivo por lo que todo comenzó. Las lealtades han desaparecido y en estos momentos no puedes confiar ni en tu sombra.

Quatre parecía perdido en su propio dolor y Naruto se dio cuenta de que él chico había sufrido más de lo que dejaba ver. Todos lo habían pasado mal en aquella guerra, y por lo visto el príncipe no era la excepción.

- Lo siento- Dijo algo avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior

- No. Es normal que reaccionaras así. Pero te juro que si casándome hubiese terminado con todo esto… Me habría casado con cualquier persona. Mi padre piensa que escape por puro capricho, pero no puedo dejar que maneje así mi vida, sobretodo si estoy seguro de que esa boda no llevará a nada.

- Mira, dejemos el pasado atrás. Tu no quieres hablar del tuyo y a mi no me apetece abrir viejas heridas. A partir de ahora, cuando estemos preparados para hablar, diremos lo que tengamos que decir y hasta entonces… hasta entonces ambos guardaremos la curiosidad.- Quatre vio al mano que le tendía su nuevo amigo, la sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios por lo que con algo de vacilación, su pálida y delgada mano estrechó la otra.

- Ven conmigo- Dijo de pronto el príncipe- Yo ahora voy a esconderme del ejército, pero cuando pase un poco todo este lió te prometo que te ayudaré a sacar a tu amigo de ahí. Volveremos antes de que nada le pasé y yo mismo mataré a todos esos si es necesario para ayudarle.

- Seguro que no llegaríamos a tiempo- Dijo Naruto bajando su mirada- No creo que tenga mucho tiempo

- Pero ahora no puedes hacer nada por él, y yo no puedo usar la magia a menos que quiera que me lleven a rastras a casa y no pueda ni llegar a la puerta del castillo para ayudar. Tienen ordenes de llevarme a casa inmediatamente, por lo que si hago un hechizo fuerte, ellos me encontraran si darme elección. Yo no tardaré mucho en volver. Un mes o así supongo…

-De todos modos yo solo nunca lograría entrar en el castillo, así supongo que yo tampoco tengo opción.- Naruto se echo boca arriba junto al fuego con los brazos tras la cabeza- Iré contigo

Quatre se echó también cerca del fuego para descansar, pero algo se le ocurrió de pronto- ¿Por qué te llamó tu amigo Kit? Al principio pensé que ese era tu nombre.

-Digamos que eso forma parte del pasado del que no me apetece hablar. Algún día te lo contaré todo- Tras eso solo el sonido del viento pasar entre los árboles pudo escucharse allí. Los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos sabiéndose seguros. Quatre había llevado consigo las piedras de Asfilgen, estas eran cinco piedras triangulares de un tamaño aproximado a media mano de altos y del color de la sangre, que puestos en una posición correcta formaban una barrera irrompible. Ellos estaban seguros rodeados por esas piedras y Quatre agradeció al infierno el haberse acordado de cogerlas.

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron descasados y con ganas de empezar el viaje para llegar lo más pronto posible al pueblo. A un buen paso quizás para después de comer estuvieran allí.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por el empedrado camino mientras hablaban de trivialidades tales como lo que les gustaba o no, y algunas anécdotas divertidas de las que repentinamente se acordaban. Pero cuando llevaban cerca de una hora hablando Naruto se paró de pronto y frunciendo el ceño miró hacía los árboles de su izquierda.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Quatre pensando que sería algún ataque o algo así, sin embargo su amigo le sorprendió al decir

- ¿Por qué no vamos por los árboles? Tú puedes ir volando mientras yo me deslizo por las ramas. Así llegaríamos antes

- Esto…- Quatre se sintió avergonzado pro ser incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera entorpecer la marcha- No puedo usar mis alas aquí. Estamos cerca de un pueblo y allí puede haber alguien que no quisiera que me encontrara.

- Cierto- Naruto se quedó pensativo unos momentos hasta que por fin su cara se iluminó- ¡Ya está! Te llevaré yo en mi espalda. No sería la primera vez que lo hago y nos ahorraremos tiempo

- ¿Cómo? No espera, eso no es…

-Claro que si, no tienes pinta de pesar mucho y es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te ocupaste de mí ayer.

Quatre no tuvo tiempo ni de replicar a eso antes de encontrarse agarrado pro el chico que le montó en su espalda. Cuando el rubio de un salto se posó en una de las ramas, Quatre solo pudo agarrarse fuerte a su cuello.

El príncipe se quedó impresionado de la resistencia del otro ya que en dos horas y media llegaron al pueblo y no habían parado a descansar ni una sola vez.

- ¿Ves?- Dijo Naruto dejando al otro en el suelo a la entrada del pueblo. Un largo camino se extendía ante ellos y las casas blancas y parejas del pueblo adornaban por doquier el lugar. La respiración jadeante de Naruto hizo al de los ojos aqua sentirse culpable

- Te dije que pesaba más de lo que imaginabas. Estás sofocado así que vayamos a ver si hay una posada por aquí donde poder comer y refrescarnos.- Quatre se echó la capa sobre si tapándose casi entero. No quería correr riesgos de que algún conocido de su padre le viera.

- ¿No crees que este es un raro lugar para intentar ocultarse? Has venido donde más gente hay de todo el país

Un adorable sonrojo se extendió por la cara del príncipe, sin embargo el gorro de la capa lo cubrió.

- Este es el único lugar donde he salido de palacio. No quería perderme por ahí sin saber a donde dirigirme.

- Desde luego eres todo un caso- Dijo el otro riéndose.

-Mentira- Fingió enfadarse Quatre- Vengo muy bien preparado con medio tesoro de mi palacio

Naruto se rió imaginándose que su amigo estaba gastándole una broma. Pero al ver la mirada de suficiencia en aquellos bellos ojos solo pudo tragar saliva.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio verdad?

- Sí

- Demonios- Naruto se llevo una mano a la frente en un gracioso ademán. Ambos caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo entre el gentío en busca de una posada.- Eres demasiado exagerado, aun que así no te veras obligado a trabajar. No me imagino tus aristocráticas manos entre el barro contrayendo una casa por ejemplo.

-El diablo no lo quiera- Dijo Quatre mientras fingía un escalofrío- Aun que creo que tienes razón, en verdad me daba miedo que tuviera que trabajar, nunca lo he hecho y tengo que admitir que soy un caso para aceptar responsabilidades.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pro unos momentos, hasta que naruto exclamo emocionado.

-¡Mira! Es una posada- Quatre miró hacía donde el otro miraba y vio satisfecho como una casa con paredes algo viejas tenía un gran letrero que anunciaba la posibilidad de alquilar allí una habitación. Si bien aquello no parecía muy lujoso, tras días durmiendo en el suelo, Quatre hubiese entrado hasta en un establo para descansar.

Con paso decidido ambos entraron en el lugar. Nada más traspasar la puerta un rancio olor mezcla de la grasa y sudor llegó hasta sus olfatos, pero pronto se habituaron a él. Cuando llegaron al mesero pidiendo una habitación, les dijo que todo estaba ocupado y que no se iría nadie hasta después de comer. Quatre se pasó media hora maldiciendo a las personas que le habían quitado todas las habitaciones por avariciosas, al mesero por no haber hecho la posaba más grande y hasta al cielo por no haber caído en que en aquellas épocas no habría hueco allí.

-Tranquilo Q-chan- Dijo su amigo divertido cuando vio que las maldiciones del otro llegaban incluso al vendedor de la tienda de al lado de la posada. El nombre por el que lo había llamado no pareció molestar al chico por lo que Naruto decidió que a partir de aquel momento le llamaría así, aun sonando decididamente femenino y demasiado atrevido.- Solo faltan tres cuartos de hora para tener el cuarto. Además esta comida no está nada mal

Naruto pegó un buen bocado a la pata asada de cordero que se había comprado. Su tripa había rugido de tal modo al oler la comida de las demás personas que no había podido evitar implorar al otro chico el que fueran a comer. Q-chan se había empeñado en pagar él toda la comida, pero Naruto no acepto ya que él tenía algo de dinero ahorrado.

En ese mismo instante, un piso por arriba de los dos chicos, un joven moreno y de ojos cobalto miraba impasible a su maestro mientras este le fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¡Eres una vergüenza!- Gritaba el viejo viendo a su pupilo- Yo no te he enseñado a fallar así en las misiones.

- Te dije que ese chico era algo raro. No se como logró que mi magia no funcionara.- Heero había contado todo a su maestro, y este, tal y como esperaba, había reaccionado violentamente.

- Tonterías. Algo harías mal seguro.- Isaac miró al chico fijamente, y tras un rato de tenso silencio dijo- Dame a Spike

- ¿Cómo?- Heero sintió como su sangre se congelaba- ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Tranquilo, no la voy a matar. Por lo menos por ahora. Si no consigues la cabeza de ese ángel…- La clara amenaza quedó suspendida en el aire. Heero sabía perfectamente que negarse a los deseos de su maestro era una perdida de tiempo por lo que se un siseo hizo aparecer a Spike sobre sus hombros.

Isaac miró con algo de desconfianza la inmensa serpiente antes de acercarse y cogerla. Sabía que aquel bicho podía devorar entero a un rinoceronte en un momento. Su boca completamente abierta era inmensa y la fuerza del animal era increíble. Para añadir más, aquel animal era una especie mágica, y bastante poderosa. Isaac no sabía aun como Heero había logrado tener de mascota a un animal tan fuerte y orgulloso, y los más extraño es que la serpiente parecía adorarlo.

- Pórtate bien Spike- Susurró Heero, mirando fijamente los ojos rojos de la víbora.

Cuando su maestro salió de la habitación de un portazo, Heero se hecho sobre la cama a recapacitar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Poco a poco el sueño fue ganándole la partida y sus ojos empezaron a caer pesadamente. Pero antes de dormirse, lo último que vio con horror fueron unos brillantes y hermosos violetas que parecían llamarle apenados. Aun que aquello no lo recordaría más tarde, Heero deseo poder ir a consolar a aquellos ojos.

Mañana lo volvería a intentar, pero aquella vez evitaría a toda costa que el chico trenzado estuviera presente a la hora de matar al ángel.


	5. La fuga: Encontrando el plan perfec

La fuga: Encontrando el plan perfecto by shirachan

Quatre abrió sus ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaron anunciando así el comienzo de un nuevo día. Lo primero que vio fue el raído techo que por un momento le dejó completamente descolocado. Pero solo un momento, ya que pronto recordó en donde se encontraba y porque.

El rubio se levantó aquel día algo más animado. Sabía que su amigo iría a buscar trabajo ya que el muy tozudo no había ni querido oír hablar sobre prestarle dinero, así que él aprovecharía la ausencia de Naruto para dar una vuelta por el pueblo y mirar a ver si los ejércitos de ángeles estaban cerca.

Colocándose su oscura capa, el chico salió silencioso del cuarto sin despertar si quiera a su amigo y con zancadas apresuradas bajó las escaleras rumbo a la puerta principal de la posada. Pero cuando llegó allí e intentó abrir algo pasó. La puerta de pronto se abrió y Quatre casi se cayó al suelo intentando evitar el golpearse con ella.

Tan concentrado estaba en ello, que no vio cuando una figura paso junto a él arrollándole por su camino y haciéndole caer al suelo. Por un momento el rubio no pudo más que mirar incrédulo a puerta cerrada, pero entonces todo su orgullo herido hizo que su furia se avivara hasta límites nada sanos y cuando se dio la vuelta para romper la cara del estúpido que le había empujado, sus incrédulos ojos solo pudieron ver como un chico alto y fuerte, con una cabellera castaña y ropas humildes se iba rumbo a las escaleras por donde él mismo había bajado hacía tan solo unos momentos sin ni siquiera mirar a ver a quien había atropellado.

Junto entonces por su lado pasó un joven con el cabello pelirrojo que se le quedó mirando intensamente con unos grandes y pálidos ojos. Aquella grosería fue el colmo para el rubio y su odio hacía el castaño por ponerle en aquella situación se elevó aun más.

Quatre se guardó como pudo su temperamento pensando en la atención que llamaría el hacerle un escándalo a aquel desgraciado, por lo que sin mirar a nadie más, el rubio abandono la posada.

Por su parte Gaara aun podía sentir el aura de aquel ángel negro, ya que si de algo estaba seguro era de que aquel bello muchacho era un poderoso y en aquellos momentos furioso, dios de las tinieblas.

¿Lo has sentido verdad?- Preguntó a Trowa cuando ambos se metieron en la habitación de este

Si, pero no tenía tiempo de pararme a pedir disculpas. Esto está atestado de guardias de mi padre y andando por ahí sin capa ni nada que proteja mi identidad solamente ayudo a que me atrapen antes.

¿Crees que será uno de los soldados que dijiste del ejército de los ángeles negros?

Trowa paseó por todo su desarreglado cuarto en busca de su oscura capa, sus movimientos eran nerviosos y algo torpes, pero el hecho de que aquella mañana hubiesen entrado en la tienda tres guardias de su padre había hecho comprender a Trowa que no podía bajar la guardia ni por un momento. Por suerte se había podido esconder antes de que le vieran y de ahí no había pasado el accidente.

El también había podido sentir el aura de aquel ángel negro, era demasiado fuerte como para no notarla y Trowa estaba seguro que era uno de los guardias. El haberle empujado había no había sido intencionado, pero lo último que había querido era pararse a disculparse con el y arriesgarse así a ser reconocido.

Sumándose a todo esto, la cabeza de Trowa no podía parar de darle vueltas al exceso de la noche anterior. Tanto Gaara, Duo como él mismo se habían pasado la noche entera discutiendo sobre posibles opciones. Trowa estaba seguro que era un ángel que habían mandado los dioses de las tinieblas para acabar con él, Gaara decía que de seguro era un mercenario contratado por los radicales que apoyaban al bando de los ángeles negros y Duo… Duo estaba convencido de que aquella persona no estaba de parte de ningún bando.

Sin hacer caso de los razonamientos de los otros dos, el trenzado se había empecinado en defender que aquel ser simplemente quería matar a Trowa por ser un ángel. Para Duo, el hecho de que Trowa fuese quien era, no tenía ninguna relevancia para él chico de ojos cobalto.

Cuando se cansaron de discutir, los tres se fueron a dormir y poder así descansar algo para afrontar el día siguiente con algo de energía, sin embargo ninguno pudo pegar ojo, nerviosos como estaban por todo lo sucedido.

Quizás debería irme de este pueblo- Dijo de pronto Trowa. El castaño aun estaba sorprendido por Gaara. El pelirrojo parecía que poco a poco iba abriéndose a él y a aquellas alturas hasta le decía más de cinco palabras en la misma frase sin omitir todo gruñido en estas.- Esto está lleno de gente que me busca.

No digas tonterías. Con tanta gente tras de ti, no durarías ni dos días solo.

¿Te olvidas con quien estás hablando? Dijo el castaño picado en su orgullo

No, pero al parecer tú olvidaste lo que pasó ayer. Ese chico te podría haber matado. Será mejor que te quedes aquí con nosotros. Aun que no lo parezca, no encontraras nadie más fuerte que Duo para protegerte.

Trowa no sabía si gritarle por tener tan poca confianza en su poder de defenderse o si darle las gracias. El hecho de que el pelirrojo dijese aquello, había afectado al castaño. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el chico se preocupara lo suficiente por él como para poner a su hermano a tiro de los posibles ataques

No quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa- Fue lo único que dijo.

A Duo no lograrían ni tocarle los que son como tu. Ni siquiera ese chico de ayer fue capaz de hacer algo. Y era mucho más fuerte que nosotros.- Gaara frunció el ceño, era obvio que no le gustaba ponerse por debajo de nadie, pero en aquellas circunstancias era una tontería no llamar las cosas por su nombre.

Pero… Aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que es Duo. En un principio pensé que sería un ángel por su poder. Después me di cuenta de que su energía era muy diferente a la nuestra y distinta a todas aquellas que haya sentido hasta ahora.

Eso deberás preguntárselo a él.- Trowa sonrió torcidamente, después de todo no esperaba que el frío muchacho le contara toda su vida simplemente por que hubiera mostrado preocupación pro él.

¿Y a todo esto, dónde se ha metido Duo mientras veníamos hasta aquí? Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y desapareció en dirección al bosque.

Ni idea, Duo suele perderse allí durante horas y la verdad es mejor ni preguntar que demonios hace allí.

Ante la enigmática respuesta Trowa solo pudo encogerse de hombros y tras terminar de coger todo lo que necesitaba para pasar el día, ambos chicos volvieron a salir de la posaba para ir a la tienda.

Bosque de las Dunas

Duo levantó sus desnudos brazos para poder sentir todo el calor que le proporcionaba el sol del mediodía. Una sonrisa adornaba sus sensuales labios cuando alzó la cabeza dejando que toda el agua de la fría cascada le diera de lleno.

Aquel día había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de perderse allí. Duo sentía aquel sitió como una segunda casa y en medio de tanta belleza y salvaje fuerza el trenzado podía sentir que podía ser él mismo sin tener miradas recriminatoria tras si.

Aquel lago escondido entre el denso follaje del bosque, había sido una especie de guarida para él desde que tenía memoria. Duo sabía que su hermano pensaba que cada vez que iba allí, lo hacía acompañado de uno de sus tantos amantes de turno. Bueno en verdad no se podía decir que fueran amantes, ya que Duo aun seguía siendo tan virgen como el día en que nació, pero el muchacho había descubierto a muy temprana edad que si bien la gente le temía, también le deseaba.

Sonaría extraño, pero de algún modo aquello ayudaba a mitigar el dolor del rechazo de los demás y toda su soledad. El hecho de dejar a alguien tocarle, le proporcionaba un alivio pasajero. Por un momento el castaño podía sentirse querido y eso era como una purga para su alma.

Aun que Duo nunca dejaba llegar a nadie más allá de besos o caricias superficiales. Sabía que no estaba preparado para más y ya fuese por su lado romántico o simplemente por miedo, aun guardaba la esperanza de que algún día apareciese alguien que le ayudara a librarse de aquella soledad y al que poder entregar su alma y su cuerpo.

Tenía que admitir que a veces, al dejarse tocar por aquellas personas se sentía realmente sucio, pero simplemente era un alma desesperada en busca de un poco de cariño. Por suerte tenía con el a Gaara y al señor Turner, su padre, que le acogieron desde pequeño en su casa cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo. Gaara sabía de sus amantes de turno, y aun que no le gustaba nada que su hermanos e comportase así, había momentos en los que Duo creía que el pelirrojo podía entenderle demasiado bien.

Algún día, cuando encontrara a la persona indicada, quizás iría más lejos en sus relaciones, pero por ahora se tendría que conformar con aquel contacto falso y carente de algún cariño. El trenzado se sumergió por un momento bajo el agua del estanque para mojarse ya completamente, y fue al emerger a la superficie cuando sintió una presencia cenca suya.

Algo asustado giró hacia la izquierda, e donde provenía aquella energía, e impactado cruzó su mirada con una fría de color cobalto.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Exclamó Duo entrecerrando los ojos y completamente alerta frente a cualquier movimiento por parte del chico- ¿No vas a responderme?- Continuo al ver que el otro no tenía intención alguna de contestar.

Sintiendo como su furia crecía cada vez más, Duo empezó a salir del agua intentando que su propia desnudez no le perturbara. El estar desnudo frente a alguien como el moreno era suficiente como para ponerle todos los nervios de punta.

Heero por su parte solo miraba al extraño chico en el estanque. Por raro que pareciera él solo había ido al bosque a montar a su caballo, y sin saber como había terminado frente a aquel estanque contemplando al chico que tan confundido le tenía mientras se bañaba.

Con cuidado bajó de su caballo dispuesto a atacar al joven mientras estuviese desprevenido. Tras una larga noche meditando, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella persona era demasiado peligrosa para sus planes y como tal, debía eliminarla.

Pero no funcionó, y es que nada podía ser tan fácil. En cuanto el moreno tocó el suelo, Duo se giró dentro del agua para descubrirle allí parado dispuesto a atacarle. Duo le había gritado, pero Heero simplemente decidió guardar silencio.

Dando una palmada en el flanco de su caballo, Zero salió cabalgando libremente y en un movimiento brusco, Heero cargó una bola de energía mandándosela a Duo con gran potencia. Pero entonces varías cosas sucedieron que no estaban para nada previstas.

De la nada aparecieron unos lazos de luz que le rodearon las muñecas colocándole los brazos en cruz mientras otros le rodeaban los pies. Heero se encontró de pronto elevado apenas unos centímetros del suelo y completamente inmóvil.

¿Eres más descuidado de lo que pensé? ¿En serio creíste que me iba a estar aquí bañando sin tomar precauciones?- Ante la mirada helada del otro, Duo solo pudo reírse burlón- Pobre… ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? Aun que claro, no es que tengas demasiadas opciones, o me dices por qué intentaste matar a Trowa o yo mismo te mato.

Duo esperó pacientemente durante un minuto a que el chico hablara, pero al comprender que nada estaba más lejos de su intención, su frustración creció.

Está bien, tu lo quisiste- Duo apareció una daga de cristal y algo más grande que su mano y se acercó a Heero completamente desnudo. El trenzado había dejado de lado toda vergüenza por su estado.

Cuando quedo a menos de un metro del cuerpo del otro, Duo alzó su mano con la daga extendida y la colocó justo debajo de su corazón

Puede que esto te mate, o puede que no… ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?- La sonrisa de burla se borro en el castaño en el momento en que el otro chico le miró con desdén.

Piérdete

¡Maldito seas!- La daga penetró la piel del chico a través de su fina camisa blanca y la sangre empezó a emanar lentamente- No me importa tener que matarte. Tú lo intentaste con los míos, y te aseguro que no sentiría remordimiento alguno por acabar con tu miserable vida.

¿Enserio crees que puedes tenerme aquí agarrado el tiempo suficiente para poder matarme?- La pregunta hizo mirar los fuertes lazos que colocaba siempre por protección a su alrededor y con estupor comprobó que estaban cediendo a un ritmo demasiado acelerado.

Pero que demonios…- No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes de que el otro lograse salir por completo de su agarre. Duo se reprochó el no haberse percatado que el muy imbecil solo le había entretenido mientras se liberaba.

Cuando Heero estuvo libre, sus manos se llenaron de energía, que en forma de bola lanzó directamente al cuerpo del trenzado. Duo, que no se esperaba esto, recibió el fuerte impacto en pleno abdomen y la fuerza expansiva de aquella energía hizo a su cuerpo retroceder varios metros para después caer en forma de feto al suelo por el dolor.

Regla número uno: Nunca subestimes a tu adversario- Heero se acercó a Duo y sintió cierta satisfacción al ver que podía derrotarle. Sin embargo sus ojos se ensancharon cuando el trenzado se puso de rodillas en el suelo para levantarse lentamente y quedar erguido pero tambaleante.

Quizás deberías tomarla más en cuenta tu mismo.- El trenzado pareció recuperar las fuerzas de pronto, y sin aviso alguno saltó sobre el cuerpo de Heero haciéndole retroceder por el peso hasta dar con un árbol. Duo le colocó su codo en el cuello para inmovilizarle mientras le susurraba a escasos centímetros de su cara- Aun que debo felicitarte, nunca antes habían podido hacerme tanto daño.

Heero movió sus brazos para quitarse aquella bestia furiosa de encima, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Para su completo horror notó como el chico se pegaba completamente a él para no dejarle escapar y antes de poder hacer nada, fue más consciente que nunca de la desnudez del otro.

Duo por su parte siguió haciendo presión, quería sacarle como fuera por qué había intentado matar a su amigo, pero aquel chico parecía que no se daría fácilmente por vencido. El trenzado buscó los ojos del chico con los propios y eso fue su grave error.

Por lo visto Duo ya se había olvidado de lo que le sucedió cuando nada más conocerlo le miró a los ojos, y aquella vez fue exactamente igual en cuanto sus bellos ojos se posaron en unos fríos cobalto, todo lo que rodeaba al chico pareció desaparecer y solo fue consciente de la persona que estaba aprisionando contra un árbol.

Heero también le miraba, y por la expresión de sorpresa que ahora teñía su mirada, Duo se dio cuenta de que el chico sentía lo mismo que él. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero no era capaz de retirar su mirada del otro y eso hubiese sido frustrante de no ser por que su cerebro parecía demasiado abrumado como para pensar en algo coherente.

Casi por inercia Duo empezó a inclinar su cabeza en busca de los labios del otro, no sabía desde cuando deseaba aquello, pero simplemente era así. Pero aquel gesto pareció despertar al otro de su ensoñación, ya que con un empujón logró separarse de Duo, que había aflojado su agarre y soltando un agudo silbido, llamó a su negro caballo. Duo solo pudo quedarse mirando como el chico montaba su corcel y partía a galope entre los frondosos árboles.

Mierda…- Susurró el castaño mientras se dejaba caer sentado recostando su espalada contra la dura corteza del inmenso árbol- ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Su mente solo le jugaba mala pasadas trayéndole una y otra vez la escena que acababa de suceder. Duo cerró los ojos y enterró su cara entre sus flexionadas rodillas.

Mejor sería preguntarme que me pasó…- Y es que el trenzado no era capaz de entender aquel sentimiento que le asolaba cada vez que veía al otro. Ya habían sido dos las veces que se había quedado hipnotizado solo con verle a los ojos, pero aquella vez se había pasado… Había intentado besar a alguien que quería matarlo. Era algo realmente denigrante y Duo por un breve momento sintió una gran oleada de asco por si mismo.

Por su parte Heero cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia la posada en la que se hospedaba. El moreno estaba tan confundido como Duo, ya que aun que él nunca hubiese besado al otro, también había sentido aquella extraña sensación cuando los ojos violetas se fijaron en los suyos con una mirada tan intensa que Heero temió perderse en sus profundidades.

Aquel chico era peligroso, y no solo por su fuerza. Heero se dio cuenta de que si no le mataba rápido todos sus planes se irían al garete. Ya no solo era él quien sentía aquel extraño sentimiento, si no que el trenzado también. Eso había sido fácil de adivinar solo con verle, pero el hecho de que casi le hubiese besado… Era algo que aun le provocaba escalofríos.

Castillo Malfoy

¡Cállate!- La voz grave y autoritaria de un hombro podía escucharse claramente por casi todos los rincones de aquel viejo castillo.- Algún día terminaras cediendo ante mí, y cuando ese día llegue, simplemente te quedará rezar por tu vida.

Un chico moreno con unos espectaculares ojos verdes se quedó mirando al hombre que le gritaba en plena cara todas sus penurias. Harry Potter solo pudo aguantar en silencio a que Lucius Malfoy terminara de descargar toda su furia en él.

Tú me darás un hijo, y entonces ya no me serás útil. Cuando eso suceda, me darás toda tu magia y me convertiré en el mago más poderoso de todo. Él no podrá mirarme solo con desdén entonces y cuando se de cuenta de lo útil que puedo ser, me querrá a su lado.

El moreno miró al hombre rubio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aquella historia se la sabía de memoria y nada de lo que Malfoy le dijera podría llegar a interesarle en lo más mínimo.

3 años había estado prisionero en aquel castillo junto a Lucius y su gente. Era desesperante ver como los días pasaban y nada parecía cambiar. Harry a veces tenía autentico pavor que su pesadilla nunca acabase. Pero si Lucius Malfoy esperaba que él se entregase de buena gana, podría esperar sentado ya que el moreno preferiría morirse allí de inanición mil veces que ser suyo.

Cuando él llegue al poder, nosotros seremos los más poderosos. Y eso nadie lo va a poder evitar.- Lucius pareció cansarse de gritar al chico en pleno comedor de su casa y con la mitad de sus sirvientes espiando desde los rincones, ya que con un suspiro de frustración, el rubio simplemente abandonó la sala con su andar elegante e imponente que le caracterizaba.

Harry también suspiro, pero de alivio. Poniéndose en pie, miró su ropa que lucía empolvada por haber estado tirado en el suelo y toda arrugada y sin decir una palabra o mirar a aquellos que le veían desde sus escondites, el chico salió del salón rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Una vez llegó, abrió las grandes puertas de roble para después cerrarlas detrás de si con cerrojo. No quería interrupciones, sin embargo aquel no era su día de suerte. Al sentir una presencia tras de él, Harry se giró en redondo para echar a patadas de su cuarto a quien fuera, pero sus intenciones murieron en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la dulce figura de Hellen, su nana.

¿De nuevo te la montó?- Preguntó la anciana mujer mientras caminaba algo encorvada hasta quedar cerca del chico y mirarlo con sus amables y oscuros ojos. Su pelo encanecido y recogido en un moño poco apretado, le daba un aspecto maternal y Harry siempre daría las gracias a todos los dioses por que ella siempre hubiese estado a su lado. Simplemente nunca habría podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo si no hubiese sido por aquella mujer que le apoyaba y le consolaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sí- Fue lo único que dijo mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro y caía sobre su cómoda cama- Cada vez son más frecuentes… Y él cada vez se vuelve más osado.

Lo se, y por ello tengo que proponerte algo- Ante las palabras de la mujer, Harry se inclino sobre sus codos para clavar en ella su verde mirada- Antes no querías ni pensar en huir por que tu amigo rubio estaba capturado también en el castillo. Pero ahora que no está… Lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí cuanto antes.

¡Pero sabes que eso no es posible! Escapar de aquí es difícil, además, aun que lo consiguiera, no habría ni un lugar donde estuviera a salvo de las garras de Lucius.

Te equivocas. He estado investigando y he descubierto el lugar perfecto para tus circunstancias.

Pero nana…

No me interrumpas Harry- Dijo la mujer mostrándose por primera vez autoritaria- Sabes que debes marcharte, tus días aquí se están volviendo cada vez peores y ahora que el regreso del amo de Lucius esta cerca… Todo se volverá aun más complicado.

Ya, pero aun no se…

Espera, déjame acabar- La mujer se sentó en la cama junto al moreno y sus ojos se ablandaron mientras una de sus arrugadas manos se enredaba entre los negros cabellos del chico en una caricia- Eres todo lo que tengo, y por eso llevo mucho tiempo investigando como podrías escapar- Los ojos de Hellen se aguaron, pero ni una lágrima se derramó- Hace unas semanas escuché una conversación de lo más interesante. Veras, puede que tu no lo sepas, pero Malfoy tiene un hijo.

¿Cómo? Pero yo nunca he oído sobre eso- Harry estaba realmente sorprendido ante la noticia.

Eso es por que el viejo lo ha mantenido siempre en secreto. Por lo visto su hijo no está de acuerdo con los planes malignos de su padre, por lo que hace unos cinco años,.. Se escapó de casa. Por aquel entonces el chico apenas contaba con 14 años y nadie pensó que sobreviviría, pero todos se equivocaron. No se sabe como lo consiguió, pero en estos momentos él está al mando de una de las principales resistencias a los ejércitos de tu padre. Desde los bosques de las hadas, donde es imposible entrar sin previo consentimiento de estas, un grupo de guerrilleros ha hecho todo lo posible para desbaratar los planes de Lucius, y por lo visto el jefe de ellos no es ni más ni menos que su hijo.

¿Pero si ese bosque esta prohibido, como entraron ellos allí?

No lo se. Pero lo que quiero es que huyas hasta allí y le pidas ayuda a ese chico. En cuanto se entere de lo que su padre quiere hacer contigo, él seguro que te ayudará.

Eso es peligroso. Además, yo no tengo permiso para entrar en ese bosque.- Harry miró a la anciana, que de pronto mostraba una sonrisa de lo más extraña, como si ella supiese algo de lo que él ni sospechaba

Yo te tendré ese permiso dentro de dos días, y entonces tú te aparecerás en los bosques. Una vez allí Lucius no te podrá encontrar por un tiempo, y así podrás buscar a Malfoy hijo y decirle todo lo que te sucedió.

Harry no sabía bien ni que decir, a decir verdad aquel era un buen plan, pero demasiadas cosas podían fallar. Desgraciadamente no tenía muchas opciones ya que su nana tenía razón al decir que las cosas con Lucius se estaban apresurando más de lo debido. A aquel paso, en menos de un mes el estaría o bien muerto o bien en sus manos… o en su cama.

Está bien, si consigues ese pase, yo huiré como dijiste.

La anciana sonrió agradecida de que el tozudo muchacho hubiese cedido. Ella se encargaría de que en dos días estuviese bien lejos de aquel miserable castillo. Y de su sueño.

Ciudad de Nistrick, pueblo de humanos pacíficos.

Mientras tanto, en la posada donde sin saberlo se hospedaban a la vez Trowa, Quatre, Naruto, Heero y Sasuke, el soldado de más alto rango en las filas de los ángeles blancos, se estaba dando todo un espectáculo gracias a cierto rubio que aun que había bajado al comedor para comer, había terminado peleándose con media posada.

Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido y Naruto en realidad no había buscado nada de peleas. Pero todo se había estropeado mientras comía. El rubio había sido testigo de cómo un hombre gordo y grasiento, que estaba sentado a tan solo un par de mesas de distancia, cogía a la pequeña hija del dueño de la posada y empezaba a decirle todo tipo de barbaridades frente a las carcajadas de sus cinco amigos. Todos ellos tan feos y desagradables como él.

¿Y qué me respondes niña? ¿No te gustaría pasar un buen rato en mi habitación? Nunca he probado el pegar a una niña, pero debe ser entretenido- Alentado por las carcajadas de los demás, el hombre moreno y de piel pálida simplemente siguió cavando su propia tumba- Tu agujero debe ser muy pequeño y seguro que sangra sin parar mientras te hago gritar.

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir el hombre, ya que al momento se encontró con un puñal en su garganta. Los amigos, asustados, giraron a ver que había sucedido, y cuando cinco pares de ojos se fijaron en el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado y que les miraba horrorizado, el ambiente pareció llenarse de tensión.

¿Cómo te has atrevido?- Grito uno de los hombres, este era rubio y bastante alto, y antes de que Naruto pudiera huir, se abalanzo sobre él. El rubio calló al suelo con el otro sujeto encima suya, pero sorprendiendo a todos, de una patada le mandó bien lejos.

-Ahora veras- Dijo otro hombre, y al instante cogió una larga espada que llevaba a su costado para atacarle. Naruto se preparó para defenderse, pero entonces otros dos hombres llegaron por atrás sujetándole de los brazos. Aturdido, el chico solo pudo ver como aquella filosa espada se acercaba a gran velocidad a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos se preparó para lo inevitable.

Pero el golpe nunca llego. Naruto abrió los ojos al oír una fuerte exclamación y lo que vio le dejó helado. Frente a él se encontraba un alto muchacho con el pelo castaño y ropas humildes blandiendo una espada que emitía una débil luz verde pálida y que apuntaba directamente a la garganta del sujeto que había intentado atacarle.

Márchense todos de aquí si no quieren morir- Aquello podría haber sido una orden dada por el mismísimo dios de los infiernos, ya que todos salieron huyendo despavoridos de la posada. Cuando los que sostenían a Naruto le soltaron bruscamente, este perdió el equilibrio cayendo así al suelo.

¿Estas bien?- Una mano fue tendida a Naruto, quien al levantar la vista, quedo prendado de unos ojos esmeralda. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver frente a sí un atractivo joven que le miraba amablemente. Últimamente nada más que conocía a bellezas deslumbrantes. Primero Harry, después Quatre y ahora este chico.

Si… Gracias- Naruto se levanto con ayuda del otro chico- Soy Naruto y creo que te debo bastante por haberme salvado

Trowa- Dijo el de ojos verdes- Y no me debes nada, esos infelices se merecían que los matase a todos.- Trowa vio la deslumbrante sonrisa del chico e inmediatamente le cayó bien. El rubio tenía algo que le hacía ver inocente y agradable.

Pero no debí matarlo. Solo perdí el control

No te preocupes más por eso- Trowa miró a la mesa que ocupaba el rubio y en la que aun estaba el plato de comida sin tocas apenas- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo o esperas a alguien?

Claro que puedes. Aun que a decir verdad si que estoy esperando a alguien, pero seguro que mi amigo se alegrará de conocerte. Él es también muy simpático y de seguro que se llevan bien

Trowa sonrió ante lo charlatán del chico. De algún modo le recordaba a Duo.

¿Y estas aquí de paso o viniste por el mercado que se ha abierto?- Preguntó el castaño.

Ehh… Vinimos por un tiempo aquí. Aun que no se por cuanto me quedaré… Es casi imposible encontrar trabajo- Naruto recordó su infructuoso paseo por el pueblo en busca de algún lugar donde trabajar.

Tienes razón, pero además...- Lo que fuera a decir el chico, quedó en segundo plano cuando detrás de ellos sonó un indignado grito. Naruto reconoció al instante a su compañero de viaje.

Q-chan, ¿Qué te sucede?

Naruto… ¿Qué estas haciendo con este tipo?- Quatre se acerco con pasos furiosos hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y sus ojos se clavaron como espadas en la espalda del chico castaño que aquella mañana casi le había matado y ni siquiera le había pedido disculpas.- ¡No puedes juntarte con tipos tan idiotas como él!- Quatre supo nada más decir aquello que se había pasado, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para rectificar, además de que ese tipo le caía gordo.

Pues…- Empezó el rubio, pero entonces se percató de algo- ¿Qué te sucede?

Sin embargo Quatre no contesto. El infeliz aquel se había dado la vuelta para ver a su agresor, y los ojos aqua del chico se habían abierto ante la sorpresa de ver aquel atractivo rostro que enmarcaba los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto.

Trowa por su parte ni se fijo bien en quien era el que le insultaba, y pensando que sería algún desgraciado simplemente se levanto de la mesa y en menos de dos segundos le planto un derechazo en plena cara al rubio.

La posada quedó entonces en completo silenció y Trowa vio con satisfacción como aquel crío se caía al suelo de culo. No había escuchado lo que Naruto había dicho ya que había estado demasiado furioso por los insultos del otro. Pero poco a poco su cerebro fue analizando aquella información y entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Quizás acababa de cometer una equivocación al pegarle así sin dejar si quiera que se explicara.

Perd…- Empezó a disculparse el chico castaño, sin embargo el rubio se levanto de un salto del suelo y le miró con toda la rabia que sentía. Trowa solo pudo quedar boquiabierto viendo aquella belleza que aun furioso, parecía ser una ninfa.

¡Serás malnacido!- Gritó Quatre mientras se abalanzaba sobre el otro para devolverle el golpe, sin embargo Naruto fue más rápido y poniéndose frente a su amigo, le paró como pudo

Q-chan… Tranquilo- Dijo intentando calmar al otro chico, pero solo recibió una mirada furiosa de Quatre, quien siguió forcejeando para soltarse- Y yo diciendo que os ibais a llevar bien…

Pero Naruto… ¡Ya viste que fue él quien me pego! Estoy en mi derecho de devolvérsela

Eh tu, puede que yo te pegara, pero tu empezaste insultándome sin conocerme si quiera.- Trowa miró con los ojos entornados como el chico de ojos aqua se libraba de los brazos de Naruto y aun que se preparó para un posible ataque, quedo completamente descolocado cuando el chico le miró con desdén y simplemente se sentó a la mesa en el sitio que él mismo había estado ocupando antes.

Veamos que hay de comer- Murmuró Quatre mientras tomaba el papel viejo y doblado que hacía de menú. Los otros dos chicos se quedaron observándole sin saber que hacer.- Naruto, se te enfriará la comida. La próxima vez ten cuidado de no juntarte con gente como él, que pueden pasar por encima de ti y ni pedirte perdón después. Bueno ni perdón ni pararse a mirar que ha ocurrido.

Q-chan…estás equivocado. Trowa es una buena persona y me acaba de salvar la vida- Ante la mirada incrédula de Quatre Naruto le contó en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido momentos antes y cuando terminó el rubio solo le miró en silencio.

Gracias por salvar a mi amigo- Dijo al fin mirando a Trowa y sonriéndole falsamente- Pero aun sigues cayéndome mal. No dudes que te devolveré tu golpe.

Trowa iba a decir algo, pero Quatre simplemente le dijo a Naruto que le esperaría en su habitación y después se marchó murmurando algo que sonó sospechosamente muy parecido a: "No voy a comer con tan mala compañía"

Cuando Quatre llegó a las escaleras que le llevarían a su cuarto, se paró indeciso. Por una parte sabía que lo más correcto sería el volver allí y pedirle perdón al chico. Después de todo había salvado a su amigo. Pero desgraciadamente también estaba su maldito orgullo que se lo impedía. Además de claro esta, ese sentimiento asesino que le entraba de solo mirar al chico. Bueno puede que eso fuera algo exagerado, pero definitivamente aquello no había sido un buen comienzo.

Lo siento- Dijo Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas. Le daba bastante vergüenza el comportamiento tan irracional de su amigo con alguien que le había ayudado.

No te preocupes. No debería haberle pegado- Trowa se extrañó cuando de pronto una sonrisa se asomó a los labios del chico

Tienes razón, Q-chan es demasiado testarudo y no te perdonara fácilmente por haberle marcado su cara de esa forma- Tras un tenso silencio, el rubio por fin estallo en carcajadas y Trowa solo pudo sonreír algo vacilante. Desde luego el chico no se equivocaba, y aun ni siquiera sabía el por qué del ataque.

Por otra parte, encerrado en su cuarto junto a su fiel mascota, Heero se encontraba tirado en su cama. Isaac había salido a comprar unas hierbas que dijo necesitar para preparar una poción y Heero había podido sacar a Spike de su jaula mágica donde la había confinado el viejo.

La inmensa serpiente blanca estaba casi completamente encima suya y sus inteligentes ojos rojos le miraban como preguntándose por que su amo estaría tan pensativo.

Desde luego que existe gente rara en este mundo- Murmuró el moreno mientras acariciaba la lisa cabeza del animal, este solo cerró los ojos y Heero supo que de haber sido un gato, hubiese ronroneado- Ese estúpido niño me esta dando demasiados dolores de cabeza. Tendré que matarle.

La serpiente siseó y sus ojos brillaron por la anticipación- No Spike- Dijo Heero sabiendo perfectamente lo que su mascota quería- Esta vez no puedes venir conmigo. Él es demasiado fuerte y te mataría. Por ello tengo que hacerlo yo mismo, y eso que ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder con él. Tendré que dar con el plan perfecto para matarle.

Spike volvió a sisear y cerró los ojos reposando ahora su cabeza en el pecho de su amo- Pero sabes… Algo en ese chico es diferente. Cuando me miró a los ojos... No se como explicarlo, pero fue como si de algún modo me atrajera hacía el con una magia muy poderosa. Eso me puso nervioso y por ello tendremos que darnos prisa en hacer que desaparezca. Si Isaac se entera de lo que me sucede cuando ese chico anda cerca… No quiero ni imaginarme que sucedería.


	6. La resistencia

La resistencia by shirachan

Capitulo 6: La resistencia

By: Shirachan

Advertencias: Este fic contiene flash, es decir relaciones entre hombres. Además de eso, es un Cross over, es decir, en la historia aparecen personajes de distintas series, por ahora: Gundam Wing, Naruto y Harry Potter.

Como me dijeron que tantos personajes podían liar, he puesto al final del capítulo un pequeño resumen de cada uno. Pero mejor será que primero leáis el capi ya que aparecen nuevos personajes que más tarde resumiré.

Capitulo 6:

Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir en el mismo momento que el sol empezó a asomar vacilante por el horizonte. Los cálidos rayos bañaron su lampiña piel haciendo desaparecer poco a poco aquel frío que se le había instalado en los huesos y le había entumecido el cuerpo. Aun que a esto último también había ayudado el que pasara toda la noche durmiendo en el duro suelo de un bosque perdido y alejado de la mano humana.

Harry Potter miró con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda a su alrededor, intentando captar sonidos que no pertenecieran a su entorno y que le avisarán de un posible ataque. Pero lo único que se escuchaba en aquel bosque era el viento soplar suavemente balanceando las grandes hojas de los árboles que además de tener un extraño color turquesa, poseían la una forma triangular casi perfecta y medían casi medio metro cada una de largo.

Harry, en los dos días que llevaba caminando por aquel bosque, no había encontrado pista alguna de presencia humana. Bueno en realidad no había encontrado pista de presencia alguna, ya que si no fuera por que iba bien aprovisionado, Harry se tendría que haber alimentado de las hojas de los árboles a causa de la inexistencia de algún animal en el lugar.

El moreno se levantó con cuidado del suelo, evitando los movimientos bruscos que mandarían dolorosos tirones a sus adormecidos músculos, y después se sacudió la ropa en un vago intento de despegar de ella la tierra y hojas que se habían incrustado entre los gruesos hilos de lana que componían aquella gran capa marrón. Harry había agradecido a su nana que se la prestara, ya que la prenda, aun con aquel aspecto de inútil, era lo bastante abrigadora como para impedir que se congelara por las noches con la baja temperatura que adquiría el bosque.

Recogiendo su bolsa de viaje, donde únicamente llevaba alguna muda y comida, el chico empezó de nuevo a caminar. Teniendo en cuenta que había entrado a aquel desierto lugar por el sur, si seguía caminando hacia el norte debería en algún momento de su camino encontrarse con alguien que perteneciera a la susodicha banda del hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Sus finos píes caminaban con pasos seguros entre la espesa maleza que se extendía a lo largo de todo el angosto camino. Parecía que por allí no había pasado nadie en mucho tiempo y el paisaje era verdaderamente impresionante con su naturaleza salvaje y todas las plantas relucientes por el roció de la primera hora del día.

Harry se había extrañado de no ver ni una flor para la época en la que estaban, pero teniendo en cuenta el llamativo color de los árboles, el moreno pensó que tampoco hacía falta, el paisaje era lo bastante exótico así, como para encima ponerle más cosas que te dejaran con la boca abierta. El muchacho siguió caminando hasta que a sus oídos llegó un constante sonido que de inmediato reconoció, era una cascada.

Con un grito de júbilo, Harry empezó a correr hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel hermoso sonido. El agua que el llevaba se había agotado el día anterior, por lo que su garganta parecía a aquellas alturas una lija. Cuando por fin llegó al claro de la cascada, Harry se asombró de nuevo por las sorpresas que podía dar aquel lugar.

Los grandes árboles le habían impedido verlo, pero frente a él se exponía imponente una pared rocosa de más de diez metros de la que caía una hermosa cascada, que daba a parar a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas y completamente tranquilas. Dejando caer su bolsa al suelo, el chico se acercó hasta la orilla del lago y agachándose hasta ponerse de rodillas, se inclinó para llevar sus manos hasta el agua y ahuecarlas para que se llenarán de aquel preciado líquido. Pero cuando el chico se dispuso a beberlo, dos cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido como para que él pudiese reaccionar. De pronto, la presencia de personas detrás de él fue perfectamente perceptible para Harry y justo a su espalda tenía a alguien que le clavaba la punta de una varita en el cuello.

- Baja las manos y levántate lentamente- Ordeno una voz que hubiera sido agradable de no haber llevado impreso aquel tono autoritario. Harry no pudo más que obedecer, y tras soltar el agua empezó a levantarse manteniendo sus manos lejos de su cuerpo y sin hacer movimientos bruscos.- Ahora date la vuelta

Harry así lo hizo, y cuando giró completamente, quedó en frente justo de un chico de su edad aproximadamente le que miraba con ceño y con su varita apuntándole a la cabeza. Harry se quedó por un momento mudo, ya que aquel chico, aun enfadado, era extremadamente bello.

Sus cabellos, tan negros como el ébano, eran tan lisos como la seda, y los llevaba recortados a capas a la altura de media espalda, su rostro era de rasgos finos, con una nariz aristocrática y unos pómulos altos. Y en medio de toda aquella belleza, unos sensuales labios acompañados de unos ojos tan negros como su cabello, esbozaban una expresión desafiante.

Su piel tenía un toque moreno, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente sin embargo para hacer ver que aquel chico pasaba la mayor parte del día al aire libre. Una mano con finos y elegantes dedos se levantó entonces hasta colarse en uno de los bolsillos de la capa de Harry, este sin embargo no protestó.

- ¿Quien eres y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Me llamo Harry y vengo buscando a Draco Malfoy- Los ojos del chico que sostenía el arma se abrieron ante la incredulidad

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Necesito hablar con Draco Malfoy…- Harry miró hacía los hombres que estaban detrás del moreno, este parecía ser el jefe de todos ellos por lo que algo vacilante dijo- ¿Eres tu?

- Eso no te importa. ¿Acaso no sabes que quien bebe de la fuente del olvido muere inmediatamente?- harry siguió la mirada del chico, que se posó en el lago de donde había estado a punto de beber y el entendimiento llegó a el como un rayo.

- ¿Morir? No lo sabía, solo vi el agua y tenía tanta sed que…

- Bueno no importa. Ahora vendrás con nosotros- En chico cogió las manos de Harry y haciendo aparecer una cuerda, la ató mágicamente en sus muñecas impidiéndole ninguna clase de movimientos en sus brazos.- Te concederé tu deseo de ver a Malfoy, veremos cuanto duras vivo después de eso.

Si Harry quiso decir algo más ante eso, no lo hizo. Se quedó en silenció rezando para que su nana hubiese tenido razón al decir que Draco Malfoy le ayudaría. Según Hellen, si contaba su historia, el hijo de su enemigo se vería casi en la obligación de ayudarle, pero por otra parte él no conocía de nada al chico y podría ser que este fuera igual que su padre, solo que tan ambicioso que no hubiese querido ponerse a las ordenes de su padre y hubiese preferido luchar él por si mismo por lo que creía que le pertenecía.

Inmediatamente, a la mente de Harry llegó la indeseada imagen de Lucius. La primera vez que lo había visto, el hombre se había acercado a él ofreciéndole su caridad, y Harry, pensando erróneamente que el hombre sentía compasión por su recién condición de huérfano, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces su oferta de llevárselo a vivir a su castillo.

Poco después Harry comprendió que no habría podido cometer error mayor, una vez entro en el castillo de Lucius, nunca fue capaz de salir. Se había convertido en su prisionero, y aun que el hombre le trataba como si fuera tan frágil como el cristal. Harry se sentía cada día más hundido en su miseria.

A los tres meses de su estancia en el castillo, lucius le había presentado a "su amo". Un anciano con unos ojos negros y un aura tan maligna que Harry había sentido como el aire se congelaba en la sala donde estaban.

El tal Isaac había ordenado a Lucius tener un heredero poderoso, el más poderoso de todos fueron sus palabras exactas, y entonces Lucius había procedido a mostrarle a su nueva adquisición como si se tratase de un caballo. Harry se vio en la humillación de ser revisado a fondo por las manos de aquellos dos hombres que intentaban averiguar como de fuerte podía llegar a ser. Harry había sido echado del salón en cuento la inspección terminó, pero antes de salir, pudo escuchar claramente como aquel hombre decía que ellos dominarían la tierra y que entonces una era de terror se instalaría allí. Harry se había jurado que jamás formaría parte de ello.

- Hey tu- Dio alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había estado tan inmerso en sus problemas que no se había fijado hacia donde marchaban.

Ante él ahora se izaba una torre, era cuadrada y de unos tres metros en cada lado. Harry no entendió por que le habían llevado allí si le habían dicho que podría hablar con Malfoy. ¿Es que acaso el chico vivía allí? ¿O se trataría aquello de una prisión donde pensaban dejarlo encerrado hasta que se muriera de inanición?

- Entra- Le ordenó el chico moreno y de pelo largo que le agarraba por el brazo sin apretar demasiado.

- Espera… ¿Dónde vamos? ¿No me pensareis dejar aquí encerrado para que me muera de hambre o algo así… verdad?- El moreno le miró algo sorprendido, pero enseguida recupero su mirada inexpresiva

- Él está aquí- Fue lo único que dijo. Aquello tranquilizó en gran medida a Harry, por lo menos hasta que recordó que en su ensoñación se había olvidado por completo de todo.

- ¿Y mi bolsa?- Preguntó elevando la voz y haciendo con eso que tres de los cinco hombres que le acompañaban además del moreno, le miraran- ¿Dónde está mi bolsa?

- ¿Para que la quieres?

- Yo…- Harry dudó por un momento, pero decidió que ser sinceró era lo que más le convenía en aquella situación, después de todo ellos averiguarían lo que quisieran de un modo u otro.- Tengo mi varita dentro.

- ¡¡Eres un mago!- La exclamación de indignación del chico terminó por alertar a los demás hombres y en cuestión de segundos el moreno se vio rodeado por ellos y frente a la torre.- ¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste?

- ¿Cómo? Yo no voy contando mi vida por ahí- Dijo Harry levantando su mentón orgullosamente- Además ni que fuera un secreto… Simplemente no creí que eso importara mucho en esta situación.

El chico de ojos negros maldijo en un idioma que Harry no conocía y caminó hasta la pared de la torre que tenían delante. Harry estuvo a punto de gritar para que frenara ya que allí no había ninguna puerta y debía haberse equivocado de sitio. Pero entonces el otro sacó su varita y murmurando unas palabras inteligibles para los oídos de Harry, un agujero apareció.

El chico cogió rudamente de nuevo su brazo y sin más empezó a arrastrarlo tras de si. Harry fue conducido por una escalera de irregulares peldaños de piedra que no medía más de un metro de ancho y que estaba casi a oscuras. Por lo visto la torre no era más que una fachada, ya que aquellas escaleras bajaban hacía el fondo, iluminadas débilmente por unos farolillos colgados en las derruidas paredes.

Tras unos minutos, por fin salieron de aquel sitio, solo para acabar en una sala completamente vacía y de unos cuatro metros cuadrados. Las paredes, construidas con unas piedras grandes y grises, parecían tan viejas como el mismo bosque. Pero Harry no tuvo que preguntar nada, ya que de nuevo el chico dijo algo con su varita en alto e inmediatamente Harry se vio en un inmenso salón. El lugar parecía tan fuera de lugar después de por donde había caminado los últimos minutos que Harry temió haber sido transportado vete a saber donde. Pero entonces comprendió que aquello había sido solo un hechizo para ocultar aquel refugio.

Ante el se extendía un salón que podía haber rivalizado con el de Lucius. Era tan espacioso que probablemente se podría celebrar en el un baile de aquellos que tan de moda habían estado años antes y donde se reunían al menos cien personas para bailar y comer como cerdos durante horas.

El lugar tenía justo en el centro una gran mesa, en total contaría con unos treinta asientos. Las paredes estaban adornadas con estelas de color verde que hacían a la vez de adorno y de protección contra el frío y de la iluminación se encargaban dos grandes arañas colgadas del techo que alumbraban cada esquina del recinto.

Harry vio allí a unas 10 personas, todas ellas se encontraban preparando la mesa, por lo visto habían llegado justo para desayunar.

- Ni lo sueñes- Dijo de pronto la voz de su captor a su lado. Cuando Harry le miró vio que este le miraba con burla- Tu no vas a comer

- Vaya…- Exclamó impresionado- ¿Tan transparente soy? ¿O es que tienes algún extraño poder que te deja leer los pensamientos

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del otro chico y Harry se dio cuenta de que aun que pareciera ser autoritario, tenía una risa muy bonita. Quizás solo era así con el por ser un extraño.

- Se te nota demasiado. Mirabas la comida que traen como si te fueras a desmayar si no la probabas.

Harry se sonrojó y se dispuso a protestar, pero entonces el otro se le adelantó.

- Sean, vigílale mientras busco a Draco- El único de sus otros captores que parecía de su edad, e incluso más joven, se acercó hasta ellos y sonriendo a al del pelo largo, simplemente asintió. Harry miró sus rasgos aniñados y so rostro redondeado con unos bondadosos ojos castaños. Su pelo también era castaño y aun que no era una belleza, tampoco era feo. De pronto a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

- Oye... Sean, ¿Verdad?- El chico lo miró con expresión interrogativa- ¿Va a traer a Malfoy? O no me lo puedes decir.

- En realidad no es tan malo como parece- Dijo el otro con complicidad mientras se acercaba al moreno- No creo que te hagan nada, solo un consejo, no mientas a Malfoy, eso no le gusta y no se como se las apaña, pero siempre descubre cuando le engañan.

Harry tragó saliva y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, me ha costado demasiado llegar hasta aquí como para acobardarme ahora.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era algo obvio el hecho de que le chico no tenía que hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Y sus movimientos nerviosos mientras miraba hacia los lados para ver si alguien los veía era clara muestra de ello.

- Preferiría hablarlo con él antes. Pero si todo sale bien me gustaría ser tu amigo. Y entonces te lo contaré todo- Sean pareció complacido con aquello y con una sonrisa amable se acercó un momento hasta la mesa para preguntarle algo a uno de los hombres que se encontraban terminando de colocar aquella inmensa mesa.

- Le he dicho a Jonh que te guarde algo de comida para después. Se te ve hambriento.

- Muchas gracias- Harry se conmovió con aquel muchacho que le mostraba la humanidad que se le había sido negada tanto tiempo. En los últimos años solo había tenido eso de parte de su nana y de Naruto. Harry abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero entonces el chico de cabello largo volvió a aparecer y despidiendo a Sean con un gesto de cabeza, pero sin parecer desagradable, y cogiendo a Harry de nuevo del brazo volvió a arrastrarle prácticamente detrás de él.

- Lo verás ahora, tienes 10 minutos para explicarte, a menos claro que se canse antes de ti. No te repitas o perderás tu tiempo y sobretodo, ni se te ocurra mentirle. Él lo sabría.

- Gracias- Susurró Harry, y el chico se paró entonces para mirarle sorprendido

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

- Me estas ayudando, así que creo que es lo más normal

- ¿Pero no te das cuenta que he sido yo quien te ha atrapado y traído hasta aquí?

- Lo se- Dijo Harry mientras miraba al otro. Su expresión se había ablandado.- pero en realidad fui yo quien te pidió verlo. Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

El otro pareció dudar por un momento, pero después simplemente dijo mientras agarraba un picaporte de la puerta que tenían ante ellos- Blaise… Blaise Zabini- Y abrió.

Harry se vio empujado hacía en interior de aquella sala por una mano en su espalda y sin percatarse de que Blaise se quedaba fuera del cuarto cerrado la puerta para dejarles a solas, el moreno entró admirando la bonita habitación. Era una pequeña sala que tenía un escritorio en uno de los lados y una gran estantería en el otro. En una de las paredes había una gran chimenea que se encontraba apagada y las paredes del lugar se encontraban cubiertas por las mismas estelas verdes que cubrían el salón donde se comía.

- Así que Harry Potter- Dijo una voz que provenía del lado derecho de la sala. Harry dirigió hacia allí su vista, pero solo vio el gran escritorio. Pero entonces la silla que se encontraba detrás de este giró, y frente a él se mostró un ángel. Solo podía definirse así al ser que tenía ante sí. Con sus cabellos rubios platinos cayéndole lacios sobre el rostro afilado e inexpresivo, pero aun así de una belleza impactante. Sus ojos se podían apreciar aun desde la distancia a la que estaba, eran de un gris plateado y tan fríos que podrían congelar un alma.

Su cuerpo, o por lo menos la parte de él que podía ver, era delgado. Aun que aquella capa negra que llevaba le impedía poder apreciarlo con precisión. Draco Malfoy tenía un aire a su padre, pero en definitiva, aquella persona era superior en todos los aspectos a Lucius, su belleza era muy superior, su porte era más elegante y fino, su mirada más inteligente, y hasta el temor que podía infundir su figura era mayor.

- Si- Dijo firmemente el moreno. A aquellas alturas no podía darse el lujo de titubear.

- ¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?

- Vengo huyendo de tu padre- Harry se recriminó por ser tan directo al ver como el rubio saltaba de su silla para quedarse completamente tieso frente a él y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que oíste. Me escapé del castillo de tu padre, y según me dijeron, este era el único lugar donde él no me encontraría.- Cuando vio como el chico apretaba sus puños a los costados se dio cuenta de que no le creía- Escucha, fui raptado por tu padre hace años. Bueno en realidad raptado no sería la palabra exacta, yo acababa de perder a toda mi familia en la guerra y entonces él apareció ofreciéndome una vida mejor. Yo pensé que él lo hacía por lástima, pero más tarde descubrí que no es así.

El rubio caminó lentamente hasta rodear la mesa y después se apoyó en ella cruzando las piernas delante de si y sus brazos en el regazo. Su vista nunca se despego de Harry.

- Cuando me llevó al castillo, me trato como un rey, todo lo que quería, él me lo daba. Pero eso fue hasta tres meses después, cuando él vino a visitarlo.

- ¿Él?- Preguntó Draco con voz perfectamente modulada al ver que el chico no continuaba y se perdía en sus recuerdos

- Su amo, como a él le gustaba llamarle. Un anciano llamado Isaac con complejo de conquistador. El hombre hablaba sobre hacerse con el poder del mundo, y entonces reinar sobre todos haciendo del lugar su voluntad. Algo que obviamente solo le gustaría a él y a sus aliados. Todos los demás morirían o pasarían a ser esclavos.

El rubio no dijo nada, más sin embargo sus inteligentes ojos parecían no perderse ni una de las palabras. - ¿Y que pintas tú en todo esto?

- A eso voy. Un día, él me llamó a una de sus reuniones con el anciano. Yo me sorprendía al verle dándome cuenta inmediatamente de que aquel hombre debía inspirar respeto por su poder. Pero lo peor vino después. Para que lo entiendas, debo decirte que mi apellido completo es Harry Potter Evans- Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver como los ojos del otro se abrían de sorpresa, el primer signo de emoción por parte del rubio- Veo que ese nombre te suena. En efecto, desciendo de una línea de ilustres magos y mi magia a reunido todo el poder de mis ancestros. Si existe una familia que pueda igualarse a los Malfoy en magia somos nosotros y tu padre sabía esto perfectamente

El rubio frunció el ceño, aquella historia parecía demasiado irreal y según le habían dicho sus informadores, la familia Evans había sido destruida hacía años. Sin ningún superviviente. Pero el chico no mostraba ni una de las señales de engaño.

- Isaac, el amo de Malfoy, le había ordenado darle un aliado tan fuerte que pudiera controlar el mundo de la magia con su ayuda. Y para ello Lucius me eligió a mi. Yo era simplemente el recipiente para darle su heredero. Alguien que serviría a Isaac en sus planes creando una nueva arma para su oscuridad.

- Pero.. Pero eres hombre- Dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa donde estaba apoyado, como si de alguna forma su paciencia hubiese llegado al límite- Los hombres no pueden dar a luz.

- La magia hace todo posible- Fue lo único que dijo Harry viendo al otro pasearse por toda la sala con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados y un gesto de furia en la cara.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucedería si todo esto fuera verdad, no?- Al ver la interrogación en mi expresión, el chico se paró de golpe- Él no parará hasta dar contigo. Estés donde estés.

Justo cuando Harry se empezó a sentir un poco más seguro de su situación, pensando que el otro le creía, el rubio tuvo que estropearlo todo.

- Pero como comprenderás no puedo creerte así de fácil. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego y tú podrías ser uno de los espías de mi padre. Serás nuestro prisionero mientras mando a mis investigadores para que consigan pruebas de tus palabras.

- ¿Prisionero?- Harry de pronto sintió unas inmensas ganas de sentarse, pero como no lo vio muy adecuado, simplemente se quedó allí estático.- ¡Pero todo lo que he dicho es verdad!

- Pero no traes ninguna prueba ni nada, ¿Verdad?- Ante el gesto negativo de Harry, Draco prosiguió- De todos modos si tu historia es verdad, el estar aquí prisionero te apartará de las garras de mi padre por un tiempo. Pronto sabremos cuanto hay de verdad en todo esto.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que el rubio se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta la puerta, y abriéndola de un tirón, llamó en un grito a Blaise. Momentos después el otro moreno entró por la puerta y tras escuchar las órdenes que le estaba dando su jefe, las cuales Harry no pudo captar, se acercó a de ojos esmeralda.

- Vamos- Dijo mientras cogía la chico del brazo, Harry se estaba acostumbrando a esto último…- Te llevaré a tu estancia.

- ¿Me vais a meter en una sucia celda hasta que alguien os asegure que lo que dije es cierto?- Pregunto Harry mirando fijamente los ojos negros de Blaise. Harry comprobó que ambos eran de la misma estatura, mientras que el rubio les sacaba a ambos al menos un palmo.

- Te quedarás en una habitación de huéspedes y serás como un invitado. Pero te vigilaremos y al menos gesto extraño… Iras a las celdas de cabeza.

- Bueno, después de todo en el castillo de Malfoy estaba igual- Dijo sonriendo- Aquí por lo menos no tendré que aguantar las constantes amenazas e intentos por sed…- El moreno guardó silencio antes de decir algo tan bochornoso. Pero ya era tarde. Tanto Blaise como Draco le habían entendido perfectamente, y ambos le miraban con lastima- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó sin poder aguantar sus miradas. Si algo molestaba al chico más que las amenazas, era la lástima.

El chico salió por la puerta y Blaise fue tras él. Después de pasar por más y más pasillos que parecían pertenecer a un laberinto, ambos llegaron a una gran puerta, que Blaise se dispuso a abrir.

- Este será tu cuarto- Dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer las ataduras de Harry. El moreno se sobó las manos mientras miraba con admiración su habitación. No es que fuera nada del otro mundo. Pero era espaciosa y estaba muy limpia. Su mobiliario constaba de una gran cama en el centro, con una linda mesilla en su lado izquierdo donde reposaba un farolillo, en la pared contraría se alzaba un armario de grandes dimensiones con estilo sencillo. Un espejo adornaba sus puertas. También había un escritorio con varios cajones frente a la cama, acompañado de una silla de aspecto cómodo. Harry se fijo que todos los muebles estaban hecho de una madera algo extraña, de un color marrón, pero muy claro. Seguramente habían talado árboles de aquel bosque para conseguir hacer la casa.

- Este cuarto nunca ha sido ocupado- Dijo de pronto el chico de pelo largo mientras observaba la gran ventana que estaba desnuda y por donde se podía apreciar a través del cristal un hermoso paisaje.- Nunca tenemos invitados y aquí todos los cuartos son iguales. Yo recibí el mió así, y tuve que encargarme de conseguir todo aquello que necesitaba. Si quieres cortinas, tendrás que apañártelas para conseguirlas, si quieres papel para escribir o algo así, tendrás que buscarte la vida… Y así con todo. El bosque es grande y tiene muchos recursos, pero las hadas prohíben tocar nada de él. Tenemos que pedirlas permiso para todo y muchas veces nos quedamos con las ganas. Pero en este castillo encontraras casi de todo, solo busca y pregunta entre la gente. – Blaise se acercó a la cama y con su mano acarició la sabana que la cubría- No tienes varita, por lo que necesitaras leña para encender el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a encender chimenea, si aquí no hay ninguna?

Blaise sonrió compasivo y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en la única pared vacía del cuarto una agradable chimenea con un fuego encendido.

- Todas las chimeneas están escondidas para así en verano poderlas quitar y que no ocupen espació. Pero la leña es otra cosa, como comprenderás las hadas no nos dejan coger sus árboles para calentarnos, así que los únicos que tienen leña son los que se encargan de ir a la ciudad a por comida. Cuando puedas, ves a las cocinas y pregunta por los proveedores, ellos te ayudaran y hasta entonces yo te daré algo de leña para caldear esto.

- ¿Por qué necesitáis vosotros chimeneas si tenéis varitas con las que podéis regular la temperatura?- Preguntó intrigado. Aquel sitió era demasiado extraño

- Por que raramente nos permiten tener nuestros hechizos activos durante demasiado tiempo. Las hadas anulan nuestra magia con la suya así que lo único que hemos podido hacer es apañarnos para vivir sin magia.

- Este lugar es lo más extraño que he conocido nunca- Musito Harry mientras se acercaba al escritorio y apoyaba sus manos en la lisa madera.

- Te acostumbrarás, todos lo hemos hecho.- Blaise hizo aparecer una gran bañera en medio del cuarto- Mandaré a que te traigan agua caliente y puedas darte un baño. Tienes hasta la hora de la comida, cuando bajarás hasta el comedor.

- ¡Espera!- Grito el chico al ver que otro se disponía a salir de allí- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar hasta el comedor? ¡Esto parece un laberinto!

- Tranquilo, yo mismo vendré a buscarte, y si por algún motivo estoy ocupado, te mandaré a Ron.

Después de eso el chico abandonó la habitación dejando a Harry preguntándose quien sería ese tal Ron. Pero pronto todo pensamiento abandonó su mente, tres mujeres entraron cargando cubos de agua y Harry se dispuso a ayudarlas a acarrear todo lo que necesitaran y a disfrutar de su deseado baño.

Mientras tanto, Blaise había vuelto a entrar en la sala donde estaba Draco Malfoy. El rubio mostraba una expresión de duda mientras escuchaba como habían encontrado sus hombres a su nuevo invitado.

- ¿Tu le crees?- Preguntó el moreno a su jefe mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que hizo aparecer

- Parecía sincero. Que demonios… hubiera puesto mis manos al fuego por que decía la verdad. Pero sabes que no sería el primer espía de mi padre que llega tan lejos- Draco se masajeó las sienes intentando aclarar su mente, acababa de contarle a Blaise toda la historia que había relatado el chico- Si lo que dice es verdad, mi padre en realidad no trabaja solo. Nunca había oído hablar de nadie tan fuerte como para que mi padre se pusiera bajo su mando.

- Y lo más extraño es que no puede ser un ángel, ya que sabemos que Lucius no trabaja ni para un bando, ni para otro- Blaise se recargó pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla. Llevaba dos semanas fuera de su hogar luchando y estaba realmente cansado- Necesitamos mandar a alguien a ver que puede descubrir de todo esto. Si es verdad… Tendremos problemas.

- Lo se, de todos modos mi padre se seguirá vendiendo de un bando a otro como mercenario. A el no le importa con quien luchar… Mientras le paguen bien. Siempre había pensado que eso era simplemente por demostrar su poder, pero quizás todo eso es para reunir dinero.

- ¡Pero si tu padre es uno de los magos más ricos! Si no el que más…

- Pero quizás no tenga lo suficiente para los planes de su amo de conquistar el mundo. Eso en definitiva debe llevar mucho coste.

- Esto es demasiado complicado- Blaise se levantó del asiento y empezó Blaise, con semblante pensativo, empezó a caminar en círculos, mareando a su amigo

- Blaise por favor... Para. Además, pronto sabremos si esto es verdad, y averiguaremos quien es ese tal Isaac. Quizás ni los ángeles sepan de él.

- ¿A quien quieres que mande?- Preguntó el moreno comprendiendo de inmediato que el otro quería rapidez con todo aquel asunto

- Al mejor. Que vaya solo para no llamar la atención y…- Draco se calló al ver como Blaise bajaba la mirada con tristeza, y entonces comprendió el motivo

- Esta bien... Mandaré a Ron.

- ¿Cuántas semanas hace que no le ves?- Preguntó el rubio sabiendo perfectamente los deseos de su amigo de estar junto a su novio.

- Cinco, tres días y ocho horas.- Draco casi rió al comprobar la desesperanza de su amigo, pero no lo hizo por no hacerle creer que se reía de él.

- Puedes acompañarle si quieres- Dijo haciendo que el otro le mirara con ojos brillantes y todo rastro de tristeza desaparecido.- Pero espero que no os distraigais tanto como para dejar la misión de lado.

- Sabes que nunca haríamos eso- Dijo el otro poniéndose serio- Se lo que todo esto puede significar. Traición a los ángeles.

- Exacto. Ahora vete a buscar a ese pelirrojo tuyo y salúdalo de mi parte. Partiréis mañana a primera hora.

- ¿Estas seguro de que no me necesitarás aquí?- Blaise rezó para que su amigo no se tomara su preocupación demasiado enserio. En verdad tenía muchas ganas de pasar con su novio más tiempo y no creía que hubiese nada más importante que aquella misma misión en aquel momento.

- No. ¿A quien propones para que vigile a nuestro huésped?

- Ehhh… A Sean. Parece que se han llevado bien

Draco solo asintió y se anotó mentalmente el hablar con el joven para que vigilase a Potter. Draco y Blaise bajaron entonces a desayunar y el moreno le dijo que Harry no bajaría ya que se había quedado tomando y un baño y él mismo se había encargado de que le subieran algo de comer.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, esta estaba ya llena de gente que había empezado a comer. Cualquiera que hubiese visto aquella escena, podría haber jurado que todos ellos eran como una familia más que un ejército con diferentes rangos. Al sentarse sin embargó, una bola con reflejos rojizos se tiró encima del moreno.

- ¡¡Blaise!!- Grito un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y unos profundos ojos azules Su rostro redondeado poseía todavía aquella inocencia y ternura que casi todos habían perdido a causa de la guerra. Sus mejillas y el puente de la nariz estaban salpicados con unas graciosas pecas que le daban un aspecto aun más aniñado.- ¡Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí! Vienes aquí y ni siquiera vas a verme…- El pelirrojo hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su novio- ¿No me habrás cambiado por ese moreno del que todo el mundo habla ,verdad, y que según todos tu trajiste?

- Pues… Es que no lo pude evitar… Era tan mono que…- Blaise cerró su boca al recibir un coscorrón de Ron, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¡Era broma!

- Pues no me gustan esas bromas- Blaise pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Ron para acercarle a él.

- Nunca te cambiaría por nadie- Dijo enterrando su cara entre los llameantes cabellos inhalando el aroma tan familiar que tenían.- Mañana tienes una misión- Dijo poniéndose de pronto serio, pero al ver la mirada de decepción de Ron se apresuró a añadir- pero yo iré contigo

- ¿de verdad?- Ron levantó su cabeza del pecho de Blaise para mirarle fijamente, la alegría había regresado a su expresión, sin embargo una duda le hizo preguntar- ¿Y que hace el capitán del ejercito en una misión de espionaje?

- Draco creyó que necesitarías mi ayuda…- Ron simplemente rió ante aquello. Su novio nunca serviría como espía, y ambos lo sabían- Bueno esta bien... Se apiado de mi al ver que contaba hasta las horas que ya llevábamos separados.

Ron se enterneció y entonces acercó su cabeza hasta poseer aquellos labios que habían estado llamándole desde que había visto al moreno en la mesa. Suavemente abrió la boca y su novio le permitió introducir su lengua para acariciar la otra. Pero antes de que el beso pudiera llegar a más, silbidos y gritos de los de la mesa les hicieron separarse algo abochornados.

- ¡¡Por favor…!! ¡Queremos comer y con este espectáculo ya no podré retener nada en el estomago!- Gritó un chico con acento extraño llamado Seamus- Idos a vuestra habitación…

- Guarda la envidia Sea, es muy mala- Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua a uno de sus mejores amigos.

La mesa pronto se llenó de grito, todo el mundo quería hacerse oír, y todos a la vez. Por lo que aquello se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Draco solo sonrió divertido mirando como sus compañeros se divertían. Era bueno ver que podían estar relajados y temer aquel compañerismo aun en los tiempos que corrían. Todos ellos tenían su propia y triste historia detrás de ellos, pero todos habían dado todo lo que tenían por su causa. Por su lucha… Draco frunció el ceño al recordar que ya faltaba poco para que llegase el mes de la visita. Cuando él debía ir a la morada de las hadas para su reunión anual con ellas. Esa había sido una de las capsulas del contrato que firmó para que le dejaran quedarse allí. Entre otras cosas, Draco había prometido mantenerlas informadas de todo lo referente a la guerra y sus intenciones.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta el chico que en aquel momento se encontraba en el piso superior bañándose. Necesitaba descubrir pronto si su historia era verdadera, ya que de ser así, el debía impedir a toda costa que aquel moreno cayera de nuevo en las manos de su padre. Lo último que necesitaban en aquel momento era un arma de matar, que era lo que su padre haría de su hijo si llegaba a ser tan poderoso como Potter había insinuado. Bueno, que demonios insinuado, prácticamente se lo había restregado por la cara para obligarle a no dejarle ir.

Su lucha con su padre había llegado a un punto en el que de encontrarse ellos dos, probablemente alguno saldría muerto. Por suerte Draco tenía buenos amigos que le habían ayudado en su camino y poco a poco había juntado aquel grupo de personas, que aun siendo completamente distintas entre si, todas tenían algo en común. Luchaban por destruir a Lucius y por mantenerse neutrales en aquella guerra que asolaba al mundo.

Eran como una gran familia, en total eran 73, pero a causa de las misiones, nunca estaban en aquella casa más de 30. Sus mejores amigos, los que llevaban allí tanto tiempo como el mismo Draco, eran Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Los tres se conocían desde niños y a la hora de huir de sus hogares, los tres lo habían hecho juntos. En realidad el hecho de que Draco fuera el jefe de todos, se debía únicamente a su increíble inteligencia y su capacidad de hacer planes espectaculares.

Blaise por otra parte era la máxima autoridad del ejercito, él sabía que podía esperar de cada uno de los hombres y como sacarle el máximo provecho en el campo de batalla. Y luego estaba Pansy, encargada de la rama de información. La chica era capaz de sacarle sus secretos más profundos a un muerto si quería. Y por ello se encargaba de los espías, informadores… Dentro de estos se encontraba Ron Weasley, novio de Blaise y el mejor en su terreno. Si bien Pansy sabía como sacar información, Ron podía meterse en cualquier lugar fingiendo ser cualquier persona. Tenía una potencia para camuflarse que había hecho que en el campo de batalla se le llamase "El camaleón"

Draco dejó aquello asuntos para otro momento y se concentró en captar algo de la conversación que se daba a gritos frente a él. Y como de costumbre, no pudo evitar elterminar gritando él mismo, intentando hacer oír sus opiniones.

Después de aquello todos parecían niños que buscaban atención. Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba relajándose dentro de la gran tina con agua humeante y depositando todas las esperanzas de su futuro en las personas que ahora comían debajo de él.

Ciudad de Nistrick, pueblo de humanos pacíficos.

En una de las numerosas tabernas que estaban a rebosar en aquella época de comercio, se encontraba Wufei Chang, oficial de más alto rango del ejercito de los dioses de la oscuridad. Llevaba unos días simplemente en aquel pueblo y ya sabía exactamente donde estaba su príncipe. Había sido fácil localizarle ya que Quatre por lo visto aun no había aprendido a ocultar su magia y esta era demasiado llamativa como para pasarla por alto. Sobretodo para alguien que la conocía perfectamente. Wufei aun no entendía como el joven Quatre, con lo inteligente que era no se daba cuenta de que cualquier ángel podía ocultar su energía para evitar ser sentido por otros de su raza. Pero por otra parte había sido aquello lo que había hecho la tarea reencontrarle, algo ridículamente fácil.

Según había descubierto, su príncipe viajaba con un chico llamado Naruto y del que no había podido descubrir nada de su pasado. Por lo visto el muchacho era todo un misterio. Pero Wufei se encontraba en un gran dilema. Todo el tiempo que había estado espiando al príncipe había podido ver como este ahora se encontraba de mucho mejor animo de lo que había estado en los últimos años.

La presión a la que era sometido habían hecho de Quatre quien era en aquellos momentos y todas aquellas circunstancias que le rodeaban habían sido demasiada presión para él. Pero allí, en un pueblo alejado de su palacio y acompañado de un completo extraño, había podido ver de nuevo al Quatre alegre y despreocupado que había sido.

¿Debía coger al rubio inmediatamente y llevarlo junto a su padre? ¿O sería mejor dejarle allí algo de tiempo para ver que ocurría? Aquello último sería desobedecer las ordenes de su rey, pero este quería a su hijo demasiado, y comprendería perfectamente la elección que hiciera. Wufei miró a todos los hombres que había llevado consigo y se dijo que lo mejor sería darle algo de tiempo a Quatre, pero no le podía dejar solo, así que lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería ir a hablar con el rubio y ofrecerle una tregua. Le dejaría quedarse aquí, a cambio que lo hiciera junto a él.

Por otra parte Heero se encontraba en una desagradable discusión con su maestro..

- Eres un intuí y no me cansaré de decírtelo. Hace ya casi una semana que te mandé asesinar a alguien. Y aun sigo esperando los resultados.

- Tu nunca escuchas.. Te dije que no pude matarlo por que tenía junto a él a alguien demasiado fuerte.

- Muchacho estupido… Tu tienes en tu cuerpo el poder de los ángeles blancos y el de los dioses oscuros, la magia negra y la blanca se mezclan en ti. Y eso te hace demasiado poderoso como para echarte atrás por una simple persona. Me da igual como lo hagas, pero quiero que lo mates. A él y a ese que dices que es tan fuerte.

- Si, ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Pero… Devuélveme a Spike- Heero miró seriamente a su maestro. Era tan terco como una mula y no sabía si le haría o no cambiar de opinión.

- Voy a viajar. Hay un asunto que requiere de mi presencia urgentemente, pero volveré en un par de días, y para entonces… Más te vale haber acabado con tu misión.

Heero asintió con su cabeza y tras un momento de reflexión se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

- Nada que te incumba demasiado, aun que creo que ya es hora de que empieces a intervenir en esta guerra. Un subordinado, en el que tenía puesta la esperanza para que me diera algo poderoso, ha torcido los planes.- Isaac pensó por un momento en el cortó mensaje que había recibido el día anterior de Malfoy y lo que aquello implicaba. Había perdido la posibilidad de hacerse con la criatura de magos más poderosa que se pudiese conseguir. Sin embargo el anciano no pensaba dejar las cosas así, encontraría al niño que se había escapado y si Lucius no le obligaba a cumplir con su misión, él mismo lo haría.

Heero vio como su maestro desaparecía en una nube de humo negro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción susurró un par de palabras haciendo aparecer una gran jaula, donde reposaba su gran serpiente.

- Bien Spike- Susurró abriendo la puerta del recinto para permitir la salida al animal. El inmenso reptil rodeo su cuerpo como dándole las gracias- Mi maestro me mando de nuevo matar a esos… Pero se me a ocurrido que .. si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos… ¿No es así el refrán?. Me las apañaré para que me crean uno de ellos, y cuando más despistados estén, entonces ni verán llegar mi golpe final.

La serpiente sacó su lengua como si quisiera contestar a su amo, y tras unos segundos el animal y Heero partieron hacia la puerta de la habitación. – Voy por algo de comida- Dijo el moreno dejando el animal en el suelo- Quédate aquí que ahora mismo vengo. Además así podré averiguar en donde se hospeda el ángel. Se que está en esta posada, pero no se cual es su cuarto, y necesitaré la información para poner en marcha mi plan.


	7. A un paso de la desdicha

A un paso de la desdicha by shirachan

Trowa salió de la tienda de sus amigos bastante pronto aquel día. Debido a la visita de un circo ambulante de gitanos, la gente del pueblo parecía no tener intención de comprar nada, y únicamente intentaban por todos los medios conseguir entradas para el espectáculo de los gitanos. Así que los chicos, viendo a las cuatro y media de la tarde, que ya no iba a llegar nadie más, decidieron cerrar la tienda.

Trowa había rechazado la invitación de Duo para cenar en su casa, ya que aquella tarde quería ocuparse de algunos asuntos que había dejado demasiado tiempo de lado. Debía mandar una carta a su madre para decirla que estaba bien. La pobre seguro que a aquellas alturas estaría tirándose de los pelos por no saber nada de él, y Trowa era demasiado noble como para hacer sufrir a su madre.

Claro que el hecho de escribirla, no significaba que fuese a decirla donde se encontraba escondido. Trowa se ajustó la capucha de su capa marrón recordando de pronto que el ejército de su familia estaba allí para dar con él. No había vuelto a ver al joven Uchiha desde aquel día que llegó al pueblo, y esperaba que no se lo volviera a cruzar por un tiempo.

Suspirando de frustración, el castaño llegó por fin a la taberna, y con pasos seguros se dirigió al mostrador donde el dueño de la posada atendía en aquellos momentos a una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años.

- Muchas gracias- Dijo la morena despidiéndose del tabernero y retirándose, dejándole el sitio a Trowa. Cuando los ojos verdes del chico se posaron en los del hombre, Trowa simplemente dijo

- ¿Podrían subirme la cena a las ocho a mi habitación?- El tabernero asintió con la cabeza, y tras anotarse en una vieja libreta lo que quería Trowa de cenar y la hora a la que lo quería, el castaño al fin pudo ir a su habitación.

Una vez llegó frente a su puerta, el castaño la abrió y se dirigió derecho a la pequeña cómoda que estaba junto a la cama. Del primer cajón, donde también guardaba su ropa interior, sacó hojas y una pluma para poder ponerse manos a la obra y escribir a su madre.

Pero una vez estuvo listo y con pluma en la mano, no supo que decirla. Un simple "Hola mama, te escribo para decirte que estoy perfectamente", parecía algo hipócrita, pero si le ponía cosas sobre su actual vida, ella lo usaría para encontrarle. Finalmente el castaño le escribió una pequeña nota donde le decía que no se preocupara por él y que se las estaba arreglando muy bien él solo. Después se despidió con un beso y prometiéndola que escribiría más a menudo.

Un agudo silbido salió por sus labios, y al instante frente a él apareció una criatura de lo más extraña. Era como un draco que no llegaba a medir más de veinte centímetros desde el hocico a la boca y que era completamente negro. Tanto sus patas delanteras, como las traseras era pequeñas también y su cabeza redonda parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos que solo se trataba de un bebe dragón.

- Llévale esto a mama Kiara, y asegúrate que no sepa de donde vienes- Dijo el castaño entregándole la nota mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los violetas del animal.- Ahora que lo pienso- Dijo con una sonrisa- Tienes los ojos muy parecidos a los de Duo.

El animal desapareció entonces de nuevo, y Trowa se quedó allí en medio de su habitación en pie, y sin saber que hacer. Aun quedaban horas para que la cena se sirviera y no tenía ni idea de con que podría entretenerse.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes a la puerta. Trowa frunció el ceño preguntándose quien podría ser. Si hubiesen sido Gaara y Duo, a aquellas alturas el trenzado de seguro que estaría golpeando su puerta como siempre lo hacía, con fuerza y armando escándalo.

Con vacilación, se acercó hasta la puerta, y agarrando el pomo la empezó a abrir lentamente preparándose para un posible ataque.

- ¡Que demonios…!- Gritó al ver quien se encontraba allí, y de pronto toda su energía pareció activarse para un enfrentamiento.

- Espera…- Dijo su visitante levantando sus manos para mostrar que venía en son de paz. Pero Trowa no se lo trago.

- Ahora veras- Trowa olvidó por completo que no era muy inteligente por su parte mostrar en aquel lugar tan público su poder, pero la amenaza que representaba aquella persona, era en aquel momento, su mayor prioridad.

- Tranquilo angelito, guarda tus alas que he venido para hacer una tregua- Los ojos cobalto de Heero miraron seriamente al otro chico. Su plan se había puesto en marcha.

- ¡Te crees que soy tonto!

- No, la verdad es que te tenía por alguien inteligente, y por ello creí que quizás te interesaría saber quien me pago para verte muerto.

Trowa frunció el ceño desconcertado por un momento. Su idea de aquel chico había sido precisamente aquella, que había sido contratado por alguien para que le matara. Pero no podía creer en sus palabras.

- Me enteré de quien eres, y se que tu me puedes pagar mucho más de lo que me dieron mis compradores, príncipe.

La boca de Trowa se abrió ante la incredulidad- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Exclamo mientras agarraba a Heero del brazo y le entraba en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ello. Pero aun así sus defensas nunca bajaron.

- Fue fácil, quienes me contrataron me lo dijeron. Pero yo, como buen comerciante que soy, se perfectamente que un rico príncipe puede darme más dinero del que me dieron ellos. Además de que por algo más te revelaré sus identidades además de no intentar matarte.- Heero se quedó inmóvil en aquel cuarto esperando la reacción del otro. En verdad aquel ángel no parecía para nada idiota, y cabía la posibilidad de que le tuviese que matar en aquel momento perdiendo su oportunidad así de acercarse a aquel trenzado para matarle también.

- ¿Cómo se que no me mientes?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Como visteis, no pertenezco ni a tu bando, ni a los ángeles negros, así que por fuerza solo me queda ser un mercenario. No seas tonto por que ya viste que te podría matar ahora mismo, y en cambio te ofrezco una tregua. Acéptalo o me veré en la obligación de matarte. Nada personal, solo por mi trabajo- Heero se felicitó a si mismo. Desde luego eso de decir tantas palabras juntas era nuevo para él.

- ¿Nada personal? Bonita forma de disculparte por querer matarme…- Trowa se sentó en su cama enterrando su cara entre sus manos. Pero manteniendo sus sentidos alertas. El chico moreno tenía razón y ya le había demostrado que de querer matarle, Trowa no podría hacer nada por impedírselo.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Joder, no es fácil. Esto puede ser una trampa y…- Trowa paró de hablar cuando Heero se movió tan rápido como el mismísimo viento. Segundos después el castaño se encontraba con una filosa e incandescente espada apoyada en su cuello.

Heero vio con satisfacción como los ojos verdes se agrandaban, e instantes después apartó la espada del cuello del chico para distanciarse unos pasos.

- ¿Eso te vale como prueba? Si hubiese querido matarte, nada habría detenido mi espada.- Trowa se levantó furioso de la cama y avanzó dispuesto a golpear a Heero, pero este cogió rápidamente y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, el puño que se dirigía directo a su mandíbula- En realidad deberías darme las gracias de que ellos no me agraden en absoluto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si piensan pagarme el resto de mi paga una vez te matara. Odio a los cretinos.

- ¿Y… me dirás quien quiere matarme?- Trowa estaba aun dudoso y vacilante, pero no veía mucho sentido a todo aquello. El moreno no le había querido matar y su historia era totalmente normal en época de guerra.

- Haré más que eso. Si me pagas, los mataré.

- Eso lo puedo hacer yo- Dijo Trowa sintiendo su orgullo herido

- Un príncipe, del que además depende una futura paz, no debería implicarse en asesinatos personalmente, y lo sabes.

Con frustración, el castaño se mesó el pelo. No podía simplemente mandar a la mierda al moreno ya que si no estaría muerto antes de poder abrir la boca. Pero tampoco quería hacer tratos con alguien que había intentado matarle. Aun que por otra parte aquel chico no era ni dios de la luz, ni de las tinieblas, por lo que no lucharía en ningún bando, y si se vendía, lo más seguro es que solo buscara dinero.

Su historia encajaba perfectamente y Trowa sabía que a veces tenías que aliarte con tu enemigo. Había visto a su ejército como compraba espías del otro bando para sacar información. Había visto como su madre compraba ejércitos de mercenarios como aquel chico par la guerra, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a aquellos tratos.

- Está bien, pero hay un problema… Ahora mismo no tengo dinero, aun que puedo conseguirlo fácilmente.

Heero arqueó una ceja, pero nada estaba más lejos de sus intenciones como el rechazar al castaño por falta de dinero. Había conseguido lo que quería, y le había costado lo suyo el enterarse de quien era él. Cuando Heero averiguo que aquel ángel era un príncipe, su mente dio con el plan perfecto para acercarse a él y sus amigos.

- No importa, cuando los mate, tu me pagarás, si no lo haces yo mismo te mataré a ti. Seguro que consigo un buen precio por tu cabeza. – Heero sintió por primera vez ganas de sonreír al ver la expresión enfurruñada del otro. Pero su boca no se movió en absoluto.

- Vaya si eres desagradable- Trowa se acercó entonces de nuevo a Heero hasta quedar a menos de un paso y le extendió una mano algo vacilante. Heero entendió el gesto, y estrechándola dijo:

- La tregua queda firmada. Yo me encargaré de ellos por el doble de lo que ellos iban a pagarme.

- ¿El doble?

- ¿Nunca has negociado con mercenarios, verdad? Arriesgo mi vida por dinero, y no soy barato.

- Esta bien, tú solo dime el precio.

Y Heero lo hizo, una cifra tan exagerada que los ojos de Trowa mostraron toda la sorpresa que golpeó al chico. Pero Heero, que había sido entrenado perfectamente por su maestro y sabía como funcionaba cada faceta de aquella guerra, sabía que cualquier mercenario empezaría su oferta de trabajo con una cifra exagerada. Poco después de una corta negociación, donde Heero dejo que el otro bajara el precio algo, ambos firmaron un acuerdo de palabras.

- Necesitaré saber tu horario diario, donde estas a todas horas y con quien. Tengo que estar cerca de ti, por que cuando se enteren de que cambie de lealtad, ellos vendrán a por ti. Y no tengo previsto dejar que te maten.

- Vaya muchas gracias- Dijo el castaño con tanta ironía en su voz que Heero alzó una de sus delgadas cejas- Mira no pienso tenerte a mi lado todo el día.

- No digo eso, pero como comprenderás tendré que reconocerlos si ellos vienen. Tú no sabes quienes son, pero yo si.- Ante la lógica de aquellas palabras Trowa solo pudo asentir, aun que lo hizo aun sin convencerse. Algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir de todo aquello.- Barton, mañana me pasaré por aquí a primera hora de la mañana, y quiero ver ese informe hecho.

- No me llames por mi apellido. Es un secreto que este aquí, así que si vas a llamarme de alguna forma, que sea solamente Trowa.

Heero asintió, y sin más se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de allí. La primera parte de su plan ya estaba terminada. Había logrado que ellos no le tomasen como el enemigo. Ahora solo faltaba convencer a los demás de ello. Y más tarde se ganaría su confianza para que ellos no fueran capaces ni de ver llegar su golpe.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Heero se puso a pensar en lo que pensaba hacer el día siguiente. Iría a aquella tienda en donde aquellos tres trabajaban. Heero había hecho muy buen su trabajo como investigador y casi no necesitaba que le diesen un horario para saber que haría el castaño.

Lo más difícil de todo aquello sería convencer al trenzado. Algo le decía que aquella exuberante criatura de exóticos ojos y tal salvaje carácter no estaría de acuerdo con su tregua. Y de alguna forma aquello le incitaba, como si fuera alguna especie de reto que llamara a su sangre para demostrar cuan lejos podría llegar con todo aquello.

Por otra parte Trowa aquel día cenó solo en su cuarto, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas a lo que le había sucedido. Se iba a arrepentir de hacer tratos con asesinos. Pero pocas opciones se tenían cuando él podía matarle sin hacer gran esfuerzo.

El día siguiente iba a ser duro, y Trowa solo deseó que sus dos nuevos amigos aceptaran lo que él había hecho sin armar demasiado barullo por ello. Ya tenía bastante con su consciencia como para añadir a ellos dos. Pero Trowa sabía que debía tener cuidado. Aquello podía ser alguna retorcida trampa, y no debía pillarle de sorpresa. Después de todo aquel dicho decía: "mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero aun más a tus enemigos"

Al día siguiente, los grises nubarrones que cubrían el cielo sobre el pueblo parecían querer presagiar que algo malo sucedería aquel día. Y puede que no estuviera eso muy lejos de la verdad. Heero se había levantado de un extraño humor que le había tenido a la expectativa desde las seis de la mañana. Aquel día iba a ser uno de los más difíciles que había pasado en su vida, pero aceptando la prueba, el iba a superarse en su actuación.

Caminando por las adosadas calles de aquella pequeña ciudad, el chico miró fijamente las blanquísimas paredes de las casas y las impecables ventanas, adornadas de variadas plantas llenas de aromáticas flores que daban al lugar un olor fresco a pesar de la cantidad de porquería que se podía ver por algunas callejuelas.

Heero apresuró el paso, queriendo llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible. Aquella noche había decidido que se presentaría en la tienda donde todas sus víctimas trabajaban, y a base de mentiras, se las ganaría. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y de cualquier manera, él iba preparado para la bienvenida que le iban a dar.

Por fin llegó hasta la esquina de una de las largas calles, y allí en frente tenía la fachada amarilla de la panadería donde ellos trabajaban. Una raída tela hacía de toldo, mientras que los cristales, limpios y brillantes por los reflejos del sol que conseguían filtrarse por la tela, mostraban el interior del lugar.

Heero se sorprendió de verlo vacío. La tienda, de un tamaño algo pequeño, pero limpia y ordenada, contaba con un gran mostrador, tras el cual se encontraban unos estantes llenos de todo tipo de bollos. A la derecha, se podían ver otros estantes, pero estos estaban llenos de todo tipo de panes. Heero no pudo apreciar nada más, ya que de pronto apareció por la puerta que estaba tras el mostrador, el trenzado que tantos problemas le estaba dando.

Heero se fijo en que el chico llevaba un gran delantal blanco, pero lleno de manchas de distintos colores que solo podían pertenecer a las masas y diferentes ingredientes como eran el chocolate, la nata, la fresa, y vete a saber que más. Con un suspiro de resignación, el chico avanzó hasta apoyar una de sus manos en la puerta, y preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación, empujo fuerte abriéndose paso al local..

Efectivamente, las respuestas que él esperaba, no se hicieron de rogar. Duo levantó la vista para dar la bienvenida a su primer cliente del día, pero cuando sus ojos violetas se posaron en la figura del moreno, se trasformaron en dos rendijas que desprendían fuego mientras le miraban con una mezcla de acusación y odio que dejó paralizado por un momento a Heero.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Grito mientras salía de detrás del mostrador saltándolo por encima ágilmente y colocándose en una pose de defensa. Duo alzó su mano, que ahora brillaba con una extraña luz morada, y amenazadoramente la extendió hacia Heero.

- ¡Quieto!- Exclamó este mientras alzaba las dos manos en gesto de paz- Solo vine por Trowa.

Por supuesto, Duo no creyó una palabra. E intentando evitar otro ataque, decidió poner fin a aquello antes de que su hermano o Trowa aparecieran, poniéndose en peligro.

- ¡Lárgate, a menos que quieras que te mate aquí mismo!- Heero se quedó mirando la furia del otro. Al trenzado parecía hacerle aun más hermoso aquel sentimiento de rencor, y Heero no pudo evitar contemplarle embelesado por unos instantes. Aun que fue un gesto tan mínimo que solo él lo notó.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Trowa me contrató a cambio de que mate a los que le quieren muerto.

Duo mostró una sonrisa irónica, era obvio que el chico no tenía planeado creerle. Y Heero estuvo seguro de que en breves, le atacaría. Pero por suerte el trenzado no tubo tiempo de hacer nada de eso, ya que en aquel instante Trowa entró apresuradamente a la tienda por la puerta que estaba a espaldas de Heero y al ver la escena simplemente lanzó un suspiro lastimero.

- Tranquilo Duo, ahora trabaja para mí- Hicieron falta dos horas y todo el esfuerzo de Trowa para hacerle comprender a Duo que aquello no era un tremendo error. El trenzado se había empecinado en que Heero solo quería acabar con ellos, pero Trowa logró hacerle entender que no tenía muchas opciones al respecto.

- Yo no digo nada, he insistido todo lo que he podido, pero si es tu decisión el dejarle rondar por aquí, que así sea. Solo espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos.- Duo miró con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno, que para entonces se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de la tienda con los ojos cerrados, y aparentemente, ajeno a toda la situación que él mismo había creado.- ¡Y tu, estupido engreído, a la mínima sospecha de ti, te mataré sin pensármelo dos veces! Y no te tomes tantas confianzas con nosotros como para llamarnos por el nombre, simplemente mantente alejado.

Heero, que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer aquello, abrió sus fríos ojos cobalto para clavarlos en Duo

- Solo me limito a cumplir ordenes- Fue lo único que dijo. Aun que se felicito por su paciencia. Nunca había hablado tanto como desde que conoció a aquellos chicos. Aun que también debía admitir que vivir en una cabaña, con la única compañía de un viejo y de sus mascotas, habían influido en aquello. Su maestro era alguien callado y arisco, y Heero no era muy dado a comunicarse, por lo que como resultado de aquello, el moreno prácticamente no decía más de lo necesario. O por lo menos antes había sido así…

- ¿De que hablas?- Le contestó Duo de mala manera, pero fue Trowa quien contestó.

- Él sabe quien soy Duo, así que le dije que no me llamara Barton. Ese apellido es demasiado reconocible.

Duo se guardó sus ganas de gritar por la frustración, y para desquitarse, cogió un pedazo de masa para seguir haciendo pan. Los golpes que le dio a la pobre masa hicieron que su amigo castaño sonriera divertido, mientras que Heero había vuelto a cerrar los ojos indiferentes a todo.

- ¿Por cierto Duo, dónde esta Gaara?- preguntó Trowa mientras se ponía a ayudar a su amigo con la fabricación del pan de aquel día. Ya había una buena parte hecha, pero aun hacían falta un par de docenas más de aquel pan redondo que tanta gente compraba.

- Le até a la cama- Dijo Duo, llamando la atención de Heero sobre si. El moreno alzó una ceja ante el significado que podía darle a aquellas palabras. Pero Duo vio aquello, y para su completo horror, el trenzado sintió como empezaba a extenderse por sus mejillas un sonrojo que debía ser bien notorio.- ¡Deja de mirarme así!- Grito cerrando sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo- El se torció ayer la muñeca, y aun que quería venir a trabajar, no iba a dejarle hacer semejante idiotez.

Heero casi sonrió ante la reacción del chico ante su simple gesto. Su boca no se curvó ni medio centímetro, pero en realidad encontraba divertido que el otro pudiera sentir vergüenza por lo que él pudiese llegar a pensar.

- Yo no dije nada- Dijo simplemente mientras dejaba atrás su apoyo de la pared para andar con pasos gatunos hasta el mostrador donde trabajaban los otros dos. Duo dio un paso atrás como acto reflejo, pero al instante pareció arrepentirse y dio dos pasos más, pero esta vez hacia delante.

Heero no dijo nada y solo paso bajo el hueco del mostrador para dirigirse a la puerta que suponía, dirigía a la trastienda.

- Espera un momento, ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- Heero puso sus ojos en blanco al notar como el trenzado le cogía bruscamente de uno de sus brazos, pero impasible, le miró por encima del hombro para espetar:

- Mi trabajo es proteger al naiko, debo comprobar que este lugar es seguro e imagino que por ahí hay una segunda entrada.

- ¿Naiko?- Susurró Duo sin entender, pero entonces sus ojos se agrandaron, y furioso exclamó- ¡No pienso dejar que andes por ahí cotilleando en mi tienda! Bastante es que te dejo quedarte aquí después de que intentaste matarnos a todos.

- Duo por favor- Dijo medio suplicante su amigo castaño mientras se acercaba al trenzado- Déjale mirar y no empieces de nuevo otra pelea.

- ¡Pero Trowa! ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado lo que él nos hizo? Maldita sea, no te entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él tan fácilmente?- De pronto los ojos de Duo duplicaron su tamaño- ¿No te gustará o algo así, verdad?

Ante el terror de la voz de Duo, Trowa se apresuró a negar aquello. Era cierto que el chico era demasiado bien parecido, pero eso no le hacía una persona agradable y atrayente… Es más, Trowa no creían haber conocido nunca a alguien más antipático que el moreno, aun que pensándolo mejor, aquel rubio histérico de la taberna podía competir con el moreno por el puesto perfectamente.

Heero, que ya se había cansado de tanta tontería, entró en la despensa de la tienda, seguido por Duo y Trowa, y empezó a revisar cada rincón de la pequeña habitación atiborrada de cajas con todo tipo de ingredientes. Heero se fijo en que también había un pequeño servicio, pero solo le hecho un rápido vistazo antes de dirigirse a la pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la pared más alejada de la estancia. Cuando la abrió, los viejos goznes chirriaron con un irritante sonido, pero Heero solo miró hacía el exterior con ojos crítico.

- Deberías cerrar esta salida. Es el punto más débil del lugar- Duo, que no se tomó a buenas el que el chico le dijera lo que debía hacer con su tienda, exclamó:

- Deja de decir tonterías, nadie usaría esa vieja entrada- Cuando no obtuvo respuesta por parte del moreno, Duo se acercó hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia del chico. Pero Heero siguió dándole la espalda concentrado como estaba en mirara las bisagras y cerraduras de la puerta.

- Aun que si la sello mágicamente, debería bastar- Susurraba el chico. Por lo visto Heero se había olvidado que aquello no era más que una farsa, aun que cuando pensó en ello solo se dijo a sí mismo que quería interpretar su papel perfectamente.

- ¡Quieres dejar de ignorarme!- El grito de Duo hizo que al fin el otro se diera la vuelta. Con una rápida mirada se percató de que Trowa se había ido a atender a unos clientes que habían entrado en la tienda- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de los problemas que me estás dando.

- ¿Problemas?- Dijo Heero impacientándose- Eres tu el único que crea problemas con tus constantes críticas y quejas. Crece de una vez y deja de comportarte como un completo idiota.

- ¿No hablarás enserio, verdad? ¡No puedo creer que tú me digas eso! ¡Pero si eres tú él que ha venido aquí haciéndose pasar ahora por la persona más atenta y buena del planeta que daría su vida por Trowa! ¡Y eso no se lo cree nadie!

- ¡Eres un niñato que no sabe más que llorar y gritar para que todos hagan lo que quieres! ¡Madura un poco y date cuenta de que no todo gira a tu alrededor!- Heero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de que él también estaba gritando. Era la primera vez que perdía así los estribos. Pero solo ese castaño era capaz de llevarle hasta aquel estado de irritación con tan solo unas cuantas palabras. Heero se reprendió mentalmente para dejar de hacer tonterías, pero entonces el impacto de un puño estrellándose con fuerza contra su mandíbula le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- Ten más cuidado con lo que dices- Gritó Duo mientras le miraba aun de pie y con un ceño que daría miedo a cualquiera. Cualquiera que no fuera Heero, por supuesto. El moreno se levantó de un salto, y cogiendo a Duo del cuello de la camisa, le levanto un palmo del suelo para sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura que los suyos y a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

- Suéltame- Le interrumpió a Duo mientras luchaba por librarse del agarre, pero Heero no le soltó

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme de nuevo?!- Exclamó fuera de si con ganas de matar a aquel chico. Heero pensó que el trenzado se había percatado del brillo asesino de sus ojos, ya que todos sus movimientos cesaron.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?- Heero dejó caer a Duo por la sorpresa, e incrédulo, vio como el trenzado caía al suelo con el trasero y desde allí le miraba con una expresión de incredulidad que debía rivalizar con la que él mostraba en aquel momento.

Duo siguió en aquella postura muy poco digna por unos minutos más, mientras su mente no dejaba de gritarle reclamándole por lo que había dicho. El trenzado no sabía de donde había salido aquella estúpida pregunta en un momento como aquel. Pero es que había vuelto a pasar… Cuando su mirada se poso en aquellos ojos cobalto, Duo no pudo evitar caer presa de ellos nuevamente, y entonces todos sus intentos por escapar se detuvieron para simplemente quedarse allí plantado y admirando como un idiota aquellos bellos ojos. Pero habérselo dicho a él… había sido una verdadera tontería y falta de lucidez.

Heero por su parte no sabía muy bien que hacer. Toda su furia había desaparecido completamente por el shock y ahora solo le quedaba una vaga sensación de inseguridad que no le gustaba para nada. Aquel chico era todo contradicciones. En un minuto te estaba gritando como poseso, y al siguiente te soltaba cosas tan incoherentes como aquella.

Duo se levantó del suelo sin apartar la vista del otro chico. Quizás toda aquella antipatía que había mostrado por él, no había sido más que pura fachada. En aquel momento, el trenzado comprendió que lo que había deseado desde un principio había sido el creer en lo que le decía. Pero el verdadero golpe llegó al comprender el por qué de aquello. Y es que alguna razón debía de haber para que Duo quisiera creer en su inocencia. El impacto llegó al comprender que aquel chico le atraía, y por si aquello no fuera suficiente, no era una atracción normal. No era como aquella que sentía hacía sus rollos de turno que se desvanecía con un buen magreo. Aquello era completamente diferente.

Pero Duo, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba saber que era exactamente lo que parecía atarle de alguna manera a aquellos bellos ojos, a aquella persona. El trenzado sabía que no había sido uno de aquellos flechazos de los que la gente tanto hablaba. Aquel amor a primera vista que muchos habían confesado sentir por él. Pero Duo no sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando lo veía, ni aquel supuesto nerviosismo que se debía sentir en aquellos casos según le habían dicho. Duo simplemente no podía definir lo que le pasaba cuando se veía reflejado en aquellos océanos azules.

Rompiendo con la tensión del momento, Trowa llegó al almacén para encontrarse con una escena algo extraña. El castaño ya de pie y mirando fijamente al otro con cara de quien ve al demonio. Y Heero mientras, taladrándole con aquellos fríos ojos. Pero había algo más, algo que era tan palpable en el ambiente como la tensión, y Trowa se dio cuenta de que fuese lo que fuese aquello, era lo bastante fuerte como para dejar a dos personas de carácter tan fuerte sin habla y en estado de shock. Algo realmente increíble.

- Ejem… Ejem- Tosió el castaño para llamar la atención de los otros dos. Tuvo que repetir de nuevo la acción antes de conseguir su objetivo, y cuando los brillantes ojos de su amigo trenzado se clavaron el él, Duo pareció despertar de su trance de golpe, y soltando una exclamación, salió prácticamente corriendo de allí hacia la tienda. Heero no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la calle trasera de la tienda para salir de aquel lugar.

- Esta tarde volveré- Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro le escuchara perfectamente. Heero necesitaba ir a la taberna y encerrarse a su cuarto a reflexionar. No soportaba aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre que le dejaba cada encuentro que tenía con el castaño trenzado. Era una persona realmente extraña y pasara lo que pasara, siempre hallaba el modo de dejarle pensando en él durante todo el día.

Con un gruñido, Heero se dio cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer. Pero esta vez había sido peor. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? Era lo único que podía pensar el moreno mientras se dirigía hacía su hogar temporal.

Heero se obligó a dejar aquellos pensamientos tan confusos de lado. Aquella tarde haría algo definitivo para que ellos confiaran en él. Aquella tarde encontraría la manera de llevarles al bosque, y una vez allí, no les quedaría otra que confiar en él, costase lo que costase, el moreno estaba decidido a salirse con la suya, y lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

---….-----……-------………

Mientras tanto, en la misma taberna donde Heero se dirigía, un rubio con aspecto desaliñado y de muy mala leche, gritaba frustrado al tabernero.

- ¿Es que aquí nadie tiene vergüenza? ¡No he podido dormir en toda la noche por los ruidos que ellos hacían mientras fornicaban como si se fuese a acabar el mundo! Es su responsabilidad el evitar que cosas así ocurran- Por la mirada que puso el tabernero, era obvio que el hombre no estaba de acuerdo con aquello último, pero Quatre no hizo caso de aquello y siguió descargando su mal humor.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a buscar hoy trabajo si en lo único que puedo pensar es en dormir un rato? ¡Es que no hace falta gritar como cerdos mientras se copula! ¿No pueden ser un poco menos ruidosos?

- Q-chan…- Dijo Naruto intentando detener el discurso de su amigo, pero fue en vano.

- No Naruto, déjame terminar. Supuestamente yo he pagado por dormir, pero dime… ¿Acaso he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche?- Naruto se apresuró a contestar, pero por lo visto, aquello había sido una pregunta retórica ya que su amigo se contestó él solo.- ¡¡No!! ¡No he dormido nada por culpa de unos miserables que no hacían más que soltar gemidos que habrían despertado hasta a un oso mientras inverna!

- Q-chan... Por favor- Volvió a suplicar el chico y esta vez cogió el antebrazo de Quatre para que este le prestara atención.- Olvídalo, si quieres esta noche nos vengamos montando todo un escándalo, pero no le eches la culpa a este hombre- Quatre pareció calmarse un poco ante las palabras de su amigo, pero su vena de príncipe había salido a relucir en el peor momento.

Él estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo hiciese lo que él quería, y todo aquel cambio le estaba constando al rubio un gran esfuerzo para habituarse. Quatre suspiró cansado, toda su furia parecía haberle abandonado en aquellos instantes y ahora solo le quedaba algo de vergüenza por el numerito que había montado.

- Tienes razón, vayamos de una vez a buscar trabajo- Quatre no se incluyó en la frase, ya que él no tenía pensado meterse a trabajar en ningún lado teniendo como tenía medio tesoro de su padre robado. Pero si Naruto se empeñaba en trabajar y no aceptar su ayuda, el haría todo lo posible por ayudarle en encontrar un buen trabajo.- No tenemos todo el día.

Naruto mostró una de sus radiantes sonrisas a su amigo y se dispuso a salir de la taberna arrastrando al rubio tras de si. Ninguno reparó en el aspecto desastroso que llevaban ambos tras una noche de insomnio.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría meterte Naruto?- Preguntó Quatre mientras esquivaba todo el gentío que caminaba a aquellas tempranas horas por las calles de la ciudad- ¿Tienes experiencia en algún trabajo?

Quatre adivino la respuesta con solo ver el gesto sorprendido de su amigo. Era obvio que el despistado rubio no había caído en aquello.

- Pues la verdad es que no. Pero de cualquier forma, algo encontraré

- Naruto… Lo primero que te piden cuando buscas trabajo es experiencia

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a adquirir experiencia si nadie me ofrece algo con que obtenerla?

Bueno pregunta Se dijo el rubio. Ese era uno de los principales lastres de la población. La pobreza generada por la guerra y agravada en gran medida por la falta de organización de la riqueza. Trabas como esa para conseguir trabajo, solo lograban empeorar toda aquella situación, dándose así la situación o como vulgarmente decían, se daba "el gato que se muerde la cola" Un circulo vicioso sin solución aparente.

- Tranquilo, algo conseguiremos para ti- Dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en métodos de persuasión para ayudar al otro. Podía usar el chantaje, la amenaza o incluso el soborno, pero si su amigo se enteraba, le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

La conversación pasó amena, por lo menos hasta que ambos se pararon cuando Naruto grito:

- ¡Mira allí!- Quatre miró algo asustado hacia donde su amigo señalaba excitado, pero solo vio unas tiendas. Igual que había observado en todo el pueblo, no había nada extraño…

- ¿Dónde?...

- Allí, es la tienda de mi amigo- El rubio salió prácticamente corriendo, y Quatre se preguntó quien demonios trabajaría en esa tienda. Que él supiera, Naruto no conocía a nadie allí. Aun que también podía ser un antiguo amigo o algo así.

Con un resoplido muy poco digno, el chico se apresuró a seguir a su amigo. No quería perderle de vista en aquellas calles donde paseaba demasiada gente para su gusto. Siempre había sido muy sociable, pero aquello rallaba lo "muy exagerado"

Llegando a la fachada amarilla del lugar, Quatre vio como su amigo entraba al local sin reparar en que él ni siquiera estaba a su lado. Había que ver lo descuidado que podía ser el chico. Era todo sentimientos.

- Naruto…- Empezó a decir en cuanto abrió la gran puerta. Un agradable aroma le llegó entonces, mezcla del pan recién horneado y los bollos que allí se vendían.- Podrías esperar a…

Sus palabras sin embargo, se cortaron de golpe al percatarse de quien era el supuesto amigo de Naruto

- ¡¡Tu!!- Exclamó quedándose estático en el sitió, pero no por mucho tiempo. El rubio reaccionó y se acercó con grandes y furiosas zancadas al mostrador, donde se encontraba un sorprendido Trowa.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Eso debería preguntar yo… ¿No crees?- Ante la insolente respuesta del castaño, el rubio pareció enfurecerse aun más. A él, gran príncipe de los ángeles, nadie le hablaba así.

- Pero quien te crees que eres para…

- Q-chan…- Dijo de pronto Naruto agarrando a su amigo por el brazo y poniéndole una de sus manos en la boca para parar lo que fuese a decir el otro. Por la emoción de encontrar el lugar, había olvidado por completo que Quatre no se llevaba nada bien con Trowa.- No empieces como en la taberna, ¿Si?

Quatre miró unos segundos el rostro suplicante de su amigo. Y rindiéndose a lo inevitable, se calmó todo lo que pudo. Total… ¿Quién podía negarle algo a aquellos inmensos y dulces ojos azules cuando se ponían en pose cachorrillo abandonado?

Trowa sonrió burlón. Aquel rubio era todo fuego, pero en el fondo quizás podría ser buena persona con algunos…

- ¿Trowa? ¿Quién era?- Se escuchó una voz de pronto, y todas las cabezas giraron para ver quien era.

- Ven Duo, quiero presentarte a alguien que conocí el otro día.

El trenzado se acercó hasta donde estaba el castaño, y los dos cruzaron el mostrador para quedar al lado de los otros chicos. Duo miró atentamente a aquellas personas y enseguida pudo notar como el rubio era un ángel negro. El chico parecía no molestarse en ocultarlo.

- Este es Naruto -Dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza al de los ojos azules. Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano, que fue estrechada por un Duo muy entusiasta. El trenzado se quedó a esperas de que su amigo le presentase al otro rubio, pero cuando miró a Trowa, vio que este solo miraba al extraño con ceño y los ojos entrecerrados.

- Como veo que ellos dos siguen a lo suyo, yo te presentare a mi amigo. El es Quatre- Duo abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre. Pero enseguida se quitó la idea de que ese chico pudiera ser el príncipe de los ángeles negros. Aquella persona parecía dulce y realmente atractiva. Mientras que todo lo que había escuchado del príncipe le alejaban bastante de aquella imagen. Sonriendo, Duo extendió su mano, que fue ignorada ya que Quatre aun estaba con toda su atención centrada en Trowa.

- Esto… Q-chan- Dijo Naruto para llamar la atención de su amigo. Cuando Quatre al fin le miró y vio la mano que le tendían, un adorable sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, e instantes más tarde, las carcajadas de Naruto y el trenzado solo lo empeoraron. Trowa por su parte parecía haberse quedado en shock por alguna extraña razón.

- Lo siento- Se disculpó el rubio mientras sonreía apenado el chico de extraños ojos- Estaba distraído

- Ya lo vi…- Más carcajadas por parte del trenzado se pudieron escuchar, pero cuando consiguió calmarse, les ofreció a los dos asiento en una de las mesas que ocupaban el lugar.

- Y decirme…. ¿Qué os ha traído pro aquí? ¿Venís por el mercado?- Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre los 4 chicos. Duo, Naruto y Quatre se habían sentado en las tres sillas, pero Trowa, al ver que solo le quedaba un asiento libre junto a Quatre se había quedado de pie empecinadamente.

- Bueno… se podría decir que un poco de todo- Dijo Quatre mientras empezaba a retorcerse las manos bajo la mesa.

- ¿Sois comerciantes?- Preguntó Duo con intención de saber un poco más de ellos. No era por ser indiscreto, pero en verdad había aprendido a no confiar en la gente, y mucho menos en las que parecían tan nerviosas ante preguntas tan tontas.

- ¿Comerciantes?- Dijo Quatre, no sabía por que, pero su habitual facilidad para mentir, había desaparecido por completo- Bueno…

- Nosotros estamos huyendo- Dijo de pronto Naruto, y a Quatre se le cayó el alma a los pies. No era posible que su amigo fuese a decirles a los demás quien era él. Pero para su completo asombro, su amigo mostró una perspicacia que Quatre no sabía ni que poseía- Él y yo somos pareja, pero mis padre no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos, y nos fugamos para estar juntos.

Quatre miró boquiabierto a su amigo, no sabía si echarse a reír por todo aquello o si llorar por la gran mentira. Pero el rubio se quedó aun más sorprendido cuando Duo, mirándole comprensivo, dijo:

- Hay que ver lo que pueden llegar a molestar las familias

- Y que lo digas- Soltó Quatre antes de poder contenerse. Él se refería a su verdadera situación con su padre, pero Duo pareció creer toda la historia de Naruto, por lo que simplemente sonrió y siguió hablando- Podéis contar con nuestra ayuda para lo que queráis, ¿Verdad Trowa?

Los tres giraron la cabeza para mirar donde estaba apoyado Trowa, pero el castaño no estaba- ¿Trowa?- Repitió Duo confuso, y entonces el trenzado vio a su amigo, que caminaba apresurado hacia la trastienda, y por lo visto algo le había sucedido, ya que su espalda parecía estar más tiesa que una tabla.- Esperad un momento. Podéis coger refrescos de la nevera que hay ahí mismo- Duo señalo un pequeño frigorífico, que se encontraba tras el mostrador y casi escondido a la vista.

El trenzado entonces se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia la puerta por donde Trowa había desaparecido momentos antes. Cuando llegó, vio que el chico no había prendido los fósforos del lugar, pero la luz que entraba por la puerta entreabierta le dejó ver al castaño sentado en una vieja silla y mirando a una de las paredes completamente metido en sus propios pensamientos. Tanto era así que ni cuenta se dio de la llegada del otro.

- Trowa…. ¿Qué sucede?- El castaño dio un respingo en la silla, y sus ojos verdes buscaron rápidamente la figura de su amigo en la semi-oscuridad que reinaba. Cuando dio con Duo, el trenzado solo negó con la cabeza.

- Nada- Dijo con la voz algo entrecortada

Duo caminó hasta detenerse frente a su amigo para después inclinarse hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los otros.

- Su historia te trajo recuerdos, ¿No es así?- Si Trowa se sorprendió por lo dicho, no mostró señal de ello. Simplemente bajó su mirada para regir los bellos ojos de Duo-

- Estuve pensando que quizás… quizás lo mejor que puedo hacer por todos es regresar y casarme. Cada vez que veo a los niños con sus raídas ropas y sus mendrugos de pan peleándose por los animales por la comida y tan sucios que no se pueden ni mirar de la lastima, me pregunto como demonios puedo ser tan egoísta. Solo pensé en mi cuando me fui, sin percatarme de todo lo que se podría evitar.

- Trowa, siempre habrá pobreza. Esta es una ciudad donde la guerra no ha llegado, y aun así, sus calles están llenas de la pobreza que sobra en el mundo. Con guerra o sin ella, la gente sin nada para comer seguirá existiendo y…

- ¡¡Pero no lo entiendes…. Yo podría evitar algo de esa pobreza!!

- Tu mismo fuiste el que dijiste que tu boda no solucionaría nada.

- ¿Pero que pasaría si estuviera equivocado? Hay demasiado en juego y…

- Trowa, debes dejar de atormentarte, además según se ha dicho, el otro consorte también ha rehusado a casarse. Para la ceremonia se necesitan dos y por mucho que quisieras que se celebrara, si no esta el otro, no se dará.

- Gracias Duo, yo…- Empezó Trowa para agradecer a su amigo la ayuda. Era verdad que últimamente la culpa se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesada. Ver lo que la guerra hacía y saber que el tenía en sus manos la posible solución era algo realmente doloroso. Pero las palabras de su amigo habían aligerado en cierta medida aquel peso con el que cargaba.

- Nada- Le interrumpió el trenzado- Ahora voy a salir ahí fuera con esos dos chicos. Son muy majos y ya me explicarás después que te sucede con Quatre… Con lo simpático que es, no lo entiendo….

Duo se levantó e hizo lo que había dicho. Cuando Trowa se quedó solo, un suspiro de alivió salió por sus labios. No había sido solo el recordatorio de su situación lo que le había puesto así, aun que aquello definitivamente había ayudado.

Pero no, el motivo que le había hecho salir prácticamente huyendo de la tienda, había sido el hecho de saber que aquellos dos eran pareja. Nunca había negado que el chico rubio, Quatre, le había atraído físicamente, pero aquella oleada de celos que le había asaltado al oír aquello, era en definitiva, algo que no se esperaba. Una imagen nítida y demasiado convincente de esos dos juntos le había aparecido entre sus ojos, y Trowa solo pudo aspirar bruscamente ante el pinchazo que sintió en el estomago, que después se había retorcido dolorosamente.

¿Pero no puede ser posible que te guste alguien a quien no soportas, verdad? Eso era lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento el castaño. Una pregunta simple, pero con una difícil solución. Nunca le había gustado nadie lo suficiente como para sentir celos, así que él no era lo bastante experimentado como para poder contestarse su pregunta retórica.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el castaño tranquilizó completamente su cuerpo y su mente. Dejando fuera todo atisbo de aquel extraño sentimiento, el chico se levantó de su silla y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la zona principal de la tienda. Cuando llegó, tanto Duo como los dos visitantes se encontraban de pie y charlando animadamente. Al ver como Quatre sonreía dulcemente a Duo, el estomago de Trowa saltó. Ya estaba claro que aquel chico podía ser amable y simpático. Solo quedaba que toda aquella simpatía y dulzura fuera dirigida a él….

- ¡Trowa!- Dijo de pronto Duo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El trenzado le miró sonriente antes de decir- Ven a despedirte que ya se van los dos.

- ¿Encontraste el trabajo que buscabas?- Preguntó Trowa a Naruto acercándose a este.

- Aun no, pero Duo me ha dicho que en la taberna de la acera de enfrente, están buscando un mesero. Me voy a pasar ahora mismo a ver si hay suerte.

- Pues espero que te vaya bien, y si te metes ahí estoy seguro que nos podremos ver más a menudo- Quatre frunció el ceño al ver como el de ojos verdes sonreía a Naruto. Quatre esperaba que aquello de "a menudo" no fuera tomado al pie de la letra.

- Ya te avisaré. A partir de hoy vendremos todos los días aquí para comprar el pan- Quatre abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo. El chico acababa de incluirle en un plan que no le gustaba para nada. Pero como no, fue completamente ignorado- Hasta mañana

Quatre se despidió de Duo pasando olímpicamente del otro chico. Claro que Trowa también se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de Quatre. El que le atrajese solo era un motivo más para no mezclarse con él. Bajo ninguna circunstancia….

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar, en un rincón oculto del bosque cercano al pueblo, allí donde Heero había visto a Duo bañándose en una bella cascada, se encontraba de nuevo el moreno, pero esta vez su compañía no era tan agradable.

- Me lo debes Forgarht- La fuerte y clara voz del moreno se podía escuchar por todo el claro- Sabes que me debes una.

Heero miró con sus ojos azules, más fríos y vacíos de expresión que nunca, a la inmensa criatura que tenía delante. Este era uno de los demonios más antiguos y poderosos del infierno. Un demonio de séptima categoría. El ser poseía una forma que hacía recordar vagamente a un gran perro. Con su gigante y negra cabeza, su alargado y grueso cuerpo, que mediría más de tres metros de largo y sus cuatro patas imponentes y tan oscuras como el resto de todo él. Sus garras tenían unas afiladas zarpas, y Heero sabía perfectamente que si el ser tocaba algo con ellas, moriría envenenado en menos de diez segundos.

Los inteligentes ojos del animal, del color de la más roja sangre, miraron a Heero devolviéndole con insolencia el gesto. Su boca medio abierta dejaba ver unos colmillos largos y finos que causarían escalofríos y pesadillas a más de uno. Pero el moreno sabía que lo que hacía fuerte al ser era su potencial mágico y su inmunidad a casi todo tipo de magia. Pero no a la de Heero.

- No eres nadie para andar pidiéndome cosas- Dijo la bestia con su voz de ultratumba. Heero no se inmuto.

- No me hagas demostrarte que te pasará si no cumples tu palabra…

- Eres un simple mestizo. Alguien como tu no puede amenazar a un demonio de séptima- La insolente criatura tuvo el descaro de parecer complacido con sus palabras. Ese fue su gran error.

En menos de un segundo, una afilada daga estaba apuntándole directamente a la garganta. La filosa hoja se incrustó un poco en la gruesa piel de la bestia.

- Hicimos un trato Forgarht, cuando te salvé de aquellos demonios me dijiste que lo que te pidiera, me lo darás. Es hora de cumplir con ello.- Heero sonrió para dentro, satisfecho de sentir como el ser tragaba saliva. Era obvio que temía por su vida, y aquello era inteligente ya que sabía que el moreno podría acabar con el.

- Está bien, esta tarde lo haré. Pero con esto queda saldada nuestra deuda. Si vuelvo a verte tras eso, mandaré tras de ti a todo el inframundo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la bestia desapareció en un borrón. Heero sin embargo se quedó allí completamente inmóvil, a la espera de posibles ataques sorpresa de algún demonio menos. Pero cuando pasaron unos minutos y el moreno no percibió ninguna presencia, Heero se convenció de que Forgarht cumpliría su palabra. Aquella tarde su plan llegaría a su punto clave. De el dependía su triunfo o su fracaso, y con Forgarht haciendo su papel, nada podía salir mal.

Cuevas de Durihn

Las frías paredes rocosas que guarecían a los visitantes del lugar, se encontraban húmedas por la cercanía del gran océano que separaba los dos grandes continente sen los que se dividía el planeta. Aquellas cuevas, tan viejas como el mismo océano, guardaban en su interior los secretos más ocultos de la Tierra, secretos que no podrían ser revelados por ningún ser viviente.

Pero en sus profundidades, dos criaturas discutían sobre el futuro del mundo, futuro que creían en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de perderlo? Te di una tarea expresa. Algo relativamente fácil para alguien como tú. Me has decepcionado- Decía un viejo de aspecto desagradable, mientras taladraba con sus sabios ojos a la otra persona.

- Pero amo, ya le dije que por mucho que lo busco, no hay ni rastro de él. Es como si hubiese muerto.

- ¡Eso no es posible, y lo sabes! Ha debido huir a algún lado que esconda su magia. Y no son muchos los lugares que pueden hacer eso. Es más, por aquí cerca, solo hay dos lugares, el valle de los muertos, y el bosque de las hadas.

Al oír el último nombre, el semblante de Lucius Malfoy perdió el poco color que poseía. Isaac sin embargo se mostró imperdurable.

- Exacto, quizás sea hora de hacerle una visita a tu querido hijo- Tras esas palabras, el rubio solo atinó a asentir a los dicho por su amo. Pero en el fondo se sentía completamente miserable. Malfoy no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguiría entrar en aquel lugar sellado. Pero su amo, mostrando de nuevo su inteligencia, informó pacientemente a su subordinado de sus planes futuros. Planes que incluían a Harry Potter, a los tres únicos demonios que sobrevivían de la más alta categoría, y a Heero Yui, su pupilo y el futuro asesino de los reyes que daban equilibrio al mundo.


	8. El bosque

El bosque by shirachan

Trowa miró con el ceño fruncido a Duo, el trenzado mientras tanto solo le devolvía el gesto, pero su cara solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

- Vamos Tro- Dijo Duo acercándose a su amigo con pasos felinos y sin borrar la sonrisa de la boca- No hace falta que disimules conmigo. He aprendido a conocerte perfectamente en el poco tiempo que has estado aquí.

- Cállate, ya te dije que no tienes razón. No se de donde sacas toda esa imaginación para montarte esas historias.

- ¡Pero si es que era demasiado evidente… ¡¡Te gusta Quatre!!

Trowa puso los ojos en blanco mientras se alejaba de Duo y se dirigía al mostrador. Colocándose frente al cajón donde guardaban el dinero, Trowa empezó a sacarlo para hacer el recuento de aquel día. Dentro de poco Heero volvería y según había dicho, tendrían que ir a algún sitio. Solo faltaba saber que estaba planeando.

- No se por que vienes con eso ahora, él no me gusta.

- Entonces dime un solo motivo razonable para que le hayas tratado así de mal sin conocerle si quiera- Trowa se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como pensando en lo que diría a continuación.

- Es que simplemente no congeniamos.

- Esa no es buena respuesta Trowa- Duo se acercó también al mostrador, pero en vez de pasar al otro lado junto al otro, se apoyó con los codos inclinándose sobre él.- No convences a nadie con eso.

- ¡Pues entonces cree lo que quieras, no me importa!

- Primero la negación, ahora te pones a la defensiva… Definitivamente él te gusta. Aun que no te lo puedo reprochar ya que el chico está que quita el hipo.

El de ojos verdes casi deja escapar una carcajada pro la expresión usada por el otro. Casi…

- Tienes mucha imaginación, ya te lo he dicho. Yo no tengo tan mal gusto y nunca me fijaría en alguien tan insoportable como él.

- Pero… ¿Acaso no crees que esos grandes ojos aqua no son preciosos? Y esa cara de angelito junto a un cuerpo fino pero atractivo. Y que decir de su trasero… Redondeado y….

- ¡¡¡Duo!!!- Para entonces, Trowa ya mostraba un delator sonrojo, que se había extendido imparable por sus mejillas.- ¡Déjalo de una vez!

El trenzado rió por el bochorno de su amigo, pero sin darle importancia a esto, Trowa simplemente siguió con su recuento intentando ignorar a Duo.

- Ya veremos cuanto aguantas en esa línea de que no te gusta- Soltó Duo una vez se calmó- Terminarás contándome la verdad.

Duo pasó tras el mostrador y se dirigió a la trastienda para cerrar la puerta trasera, pero antes de poder acercarse a esta, la vieja puerta se abrió de un portazo y antes de que el chico tuviese tiempo de recuperarse del shock, tenía una espada apuntándole al cuello.

- ¿Ves?- Dijo una voz mientras Duo solo entrecerraba los ojos acusadoramente mientras fulminaba al que le estaba amenazando- n realidad yo tenía razón y esta puerta es peligrosa.

Heero bajó su espada y la hizo desaparecer. Su expresión era tan vacía como de costumbre.

- Esta me la pagas- Dijo Duo mientras se llevaba una mano a donde momentos antes había estado aquella espada y se sobaba la piel. Tardaría al menos media hora en recuperarse de la impresión.

- me basta con que reconozcas que debes cerrar esa puerta- Heero se quedó allí plantado impasible mientras el otro pasaba por su lado bruscamente y golpeándole con el hombro en el acto. El moreno se dijo que aquello había estado bien. Ya que el matar al chico habría sido imposible, por lo menos se había llevado un buen susto, y ahora mismo su orgullo estaría por los suelos.

Caminando detrás del trenzado y manteniendo su vista clavada entre los omoplatos del chico (para evitar posibles accidentes), el moreno llegó donde estaba también Trowa.

- Mira lo que encontré en la despensa- Dijo Duo en tono helado- Un bicho.

- Cerrar la tienda, nos vamos al bosque- Dijo Heero sin hacer ningún caso a las palabras. Los otros dos le miraron ceñudo y Heero supo que debía explicarse mejor.- Allí estaba la base de los que me habían contratado, quiero ir a echar un vistazo y quiero que él venga para que vea que no le mentí- Dijo mientras señalaba con un gesto de cabeza a Trowa- Y como supongo que tu no le dejarías solo conmigo ni a la de tres, te llevaré a ti también.

Duo abrió la boca para dejar oír lo que él pensaba de aquel estúpido plan, pero Trowa se le adelantó.

- Me parece bien- Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de su amigo- Es la prueba que queremos Duo.

El mencionado no pudo replicar nada ante esto ya que su amigo tenía razón. Si encontraban aquel campamento podrían averiguar cuanto de verdad había en la historia de Heero, además de que el moreno tenía razón, nunca dejaría a Trowa a solas con él.

- A la mínima… A la mínima yo mismo acabaré contigo- Murmuró el trenzado sin despegar sus hermosos ojos de los cobalto. Pero Heero no pareció inmutarse ante esto.

- Sí, claro- Aun con el claro sarcasmo en sus palabras, Heero no pudo evitar el que una ligera sonrisa quisiera asomar a sus labios. Era increíble como aquel chico podía sacarle las más extrañas reacciones. Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido, aun que también había que tener en cuenta que nunca antes había estado hablando tanto tiempo seguido con una persona como lo había hecho con aquellos dos.

- Bueno…- Empezó Trowa deseoso de romper el tenso ambiente que reinaba- Será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos que se nos haga de noche por ahí.

Duo pareció despertar de sus pensamientos, fueran cuales fueran, y se apresuró a ir a coger su chaquetilla a la trastienda y a traer la de Trowa también. En aquel momento no hacía frío, pero el trenzado sabía que el bosque podía ser traicionero y que de buenas a primeras, un día esplendido podía pasar a ser uno tormentoso y lleno de un viento increíblemente fuerte.

Cuando regresó, se encontró a Trowa abriendo la puerta para salir, y el moreno ya estaba fuera de la tienda mirando al castaño con gesto impaciente. Duo se sorprendió de que dejara ver algo en aquel bello rostro.

Saliendo junto a su amigo, le entregó la vieja capa, que le llegaba por las rodillas y que era muy útil para ocultar su identidad.

- Bueno pues ya estamos listos. Guíanos- Dijo Trowa entregándole las llaves a Duo, quien las guardó a buen recaudo en unos de los grandes bolsillos de su pantalón negro y ancho.

- Claro- Heero empezó a caminar por la calle hacía la zona este del pueblo. Entonces Duo frunció el ceño.

- Espera, por aquella parte es imposible que estuviesen. Hay demasiadas criaturas oscuras y poderosas para que la gente común entre. Si alguien se pierde ahí… No saldrá vivo.

- Por eso mismo fueron allí. Nadie los encontraría.

Duo lo pensó por un momento. La idea era tan ridículamente buena que hasta podía resultar. Claro que nadie los encontraría en caso de que pudieran sobrevivir. Puede que el motivo por el que no les encontrase fuera por estar dentro del estomago de alguna de aquellas carnívoras criaturas.

Siguieron caminando durante alrededor de una hora, hasta que Trowa se paro de golpe. Llevaban sobre unos cuarenta minutos dentro del bosque, pero aun que en el linde había bastante espesura, a medida que avanzabas adentrándote en las entrañas del lugar, te encontrabas con tramos en los que era casi imposible avanzar sin quemar o cortar aquella exuberante vegetación. La luz, oculta completamente por los altos árboles, se echaba en falta en aquel lugar.

Pero Trowa se había detenido no por aquello, si no por que justo enfrente de ellos había sonado un grito desgarrador y tan sobrenatural que había erizado cada cabello del cuerpo del castaño. Era un grito espeluznante que se colaba a través de las hojas haciéndose perfectamente oíble aun si ver de qué provenía.

- ¿Qué fue… que fue eso?- Preguntó Trowa con vacilación. Al frente de los tres iba Heero, que pasaba entre los árboles como si aquellos no fueran obstáculo alguno y tras él iban Duo y Trowa. Ambos juntos e igual de atemorizados.

- ¿Qué ocurre príncipe…- El tono burlón en la última palabra hizo que la espalda del moreno fuera fulminada- es qué acaso tienes miedo?

- ¿Pero qué dices? Solo es curiosidad- Duo se rió, pero no era aquella risa franca y contagiosa a la que Trowa estaba acostumbrada. En aquel sonido se podía percibir el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- Seguro que ha sido algún animal, pero ha sonado lejos así que no sucede nada. Y aun que hubiese estado cerca tampoco ocurriría ya que estamos a salvo de cualquier cosa por que nosotros somos…

- ¡Quieres callarte!- La cortarte orden hizo que Duo se sobresaltara y de pronto se avergonzó de si mismo. Era estúpido tener miedo. Además si Heero no temía, él tampoco tenía por que hacerlo, después de todo ambos eran igual de fuertes y ninguna criatura allí viviente podría con ambos. O al menos eso esperaba.- Así solo atraerás a las bestias.

Vale… Aquello no era la forma de tranquilizar a nadie y Duo lo comprobó en carne propia.

- Maldita sea, nunca debimos venir aquí. Seguramente no encontremos el camino de vuelta si quiera.

- Si tu no tienes ningún sentido de la orientación no adjudiques que todos son como tu. Volveremos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el grupo mientras la espesura del bosque se hacía cada vez más densa y asfixiante. Ahora comprendían por que nadie iba allí. Pero unos diez minutos después, ante sus ojos apareció un claro de un tamaño aceptable que les permitió descansar un rato.

- Por los ángeles- Murmuró Duo mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano para secarse el sudor de la frente.- Pensé que nos terminarían comiendo esos árboles.

- Vamos, descansemos un rato- Dijo Trowa mientras se sentaba sobre un viejo tronco caído y sacaba una cantimplora llena de la ansiada agua.- Caminatas como esta son las que me tientan a arriesgarme. Sacaría mis alas aun sabiendo que me podrían descubrir con tal de no volver a pasar por eso.

- Levantaos- La seca voz del chico de ojos cobalto sobresaltó a los dos amigos- No tenemos tiempo para hacer el vago.

- Pero… ¡Necesitamos descansar los pies!

Heero miró a Duo como si fuese el más miserable de los insectos y eso a Duo no le causó ninguna gracia. Claro que no se iba a pelear allí con él para llamar ala atención de todas las horribles criaturas que en aquellos momentos debían estar muy cerca de ellos.

- Eres el ser más insoportable que he tenido la desgracia de conoc…- Las palabras de Duo murieron en sus labios cuando de buenas a primeras una mancha negra voló hacia ellos. El castaño creo por inercia una barrera que rodeo a los tres del peligro.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Pero nadie pudo contestar su pregunta, ya que frente a ellos se dejó ver la bestia más espantosa que Duo podría haber imaginado. Era algo parecido a un perro gigante. Con todo su cuerpo negro y aquellos ojos rojos que parecían saber todos los secretos del universo.

Heero por su parte sonrió para si al ver a Forgarht, por lo visto el poderoso demonio había decidido que Heero si que podía matarle de desobedecer.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- La tenebrosa voz causo escalofrío en los dos castaños- Hasta me evitaron tener que salir de caza hoy.

Heero, desde dentro de la burbuja de inmenso poder vio como la criatura elevaba su zarpa derecha y la dejaba caer con brusquedad, alzando con ello un haz de energía que chocó de lleno contra la barrera, disolviéndola al instante.

- ¿Pero…- Duo, atónito por lo sucedido, solo pudo quedarse congelado en el sitio, pero en cuanto la criatura se movió para atacarle el chico saltó hacia tras de un gran impulso haciendo que el animal cortara en dos el tronco en el que había estado sentado Trowa momentos antes. El tronco no solo se partió, sino que se fue pudriendo hasta caer completamente en cenizas- Mierda… ¡Es veneno! Trowa mantente alejado de sus zarpas.

El animal volvió a la carga y Duo pensó que se había tomado el asunto como personal cuando había logrado esquivar el ataque ya que solo parecía querer atacarle a él. Pero el trenzado hizo aparecer un fino arco, con el que apuntó a la cabeza del animal, disparando al instante.

Un haz de luz violeta salió disparado, encontrando blanco en el lomo del animal, que no había podido esquivarlo lo bastante rápido. Con un rugido la bestia se preparó para lanzarse contra Duo y este se preparó para defenderse creando un anillo de energía, pero entonces la bestia pareció sonreír burlesca y sus ojos se posaron en Trowa.

- ¡¡No!!- Duo pronto se dio cuenta que aquel ser iba a atacar a su amigo, el cual estaba bastante separado de él o del moreno y totalmente indefenso ante aquella poderosa criatura. Si la bestia había sido capaz de acabar con su barrera, mataría a Trowa.

El trenzado sintió la desesperación de saber que no llegaría a tiempo y angustiado corrió en dirección a Trowa, pero entonces algo sucedió. Igual que ya había ocurrido una vez cuando apenas contaba con cinco veranos, el chico desapareció, apareciendo de nuevo frente al de ojos verdes y protegiéndole del ataque con su propio cuerpo.

La zarpa de la bestia se dirigía impecable hacía el cuerpo del chico y Duo no tubo tiempo suficiente ni de darse la vuelta antes de que aquella gran pata estuviese sobre él. Pero entonces, por segunda vez en apenas un minuto, algo asombroso pasó.

La enorme bestia fue parada en seco e impulsada hacia un lado brutalmente. Cuando Duo pudo mirar comprobó que en aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera, se estaba desintegrando rápidamente tirada de costado en el suelo. Demasiado impactado para hablar, Duo solo pudo mirar a la persona que acababa de salvarle la vida. Al otro lado se encontraba Heero con un inmenso arco en sus manos y aun en pose de tiro mirando fijamente a la bestia.

El trenzado calló de rodillas al suelo y sus temblorosas manos se aferraron a sus antebrazos. Acababa de recibir el mayor susto de su vida y sus piernas no parecían ser capaces de soportar peso alguno.

- Duo… ¡¡Duo!!- Gritaba Trowa, que había salido de detrás del trenzado y ahora estaba frente a él sacudiéndolo lentamente y con los ojos inundados en lagrimas que no se decidían aun a salir.- ¡Por dios, pensé que me mataba, y después tu… fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada!

Heero hizo desaparecer su arco y miró a los dos chicos aun en shock. No entendía lo que acababa de suceder y es que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Tenía que matar al trenzado, y acababa de salvarle la vida cuando podía haber dejado perfectamente que aquella bestia le matara.

El moreno caminó con pasos largos hasta Duo, parándose frente a él y sintiendo como su furia crecía. Pero no estaba dirigida a Duo, sino a si mismo.

- ¿Pero cómo se os ocurre hacer eso? Primero tu te separas de nosotros sabiendo lo que eso supondría y después tu apareces como salido de la nada para poneros a ambos en las garras del maldito de…

Heero tubo que callar cuando la impresión le hizo soltar una exclamación y es que el trenzado se había levantado de pronto y se había echado en sus brazos. El castaño le rodeo el pechó con sus finos brazos hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Heero mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuese una fina hoja al viento.

- Me salvaste… Tu me salvaste- Murmuraba el chico haciendo con su cálido aliento estremecer a Heero. Trowa solo miraba la escena en silencio mientras intentaba recuperarse de la angustia que había sufrido por todo aquello.

- Gracias- Duo apartó al fin su cara del cuello de Heero, pero aun le tenía fuertemente agarrado y Heero no pudo moverse- Si no hubiese sido por ti, yo ahora…

Heero separó rápidamente de si al otro. Ver aquellos ojos violetas llenos de gratitud a escasos centímetros de si lo había puesto aun más nervioso y alejándose de ellos dos sacó de pronto sus dos inmensas alas grises, extendiéndolas en toda su longitud.

- Volved ahora mismo al pueblo- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se echaba a volar creando así un fuerte remolino de tierra y viento.

- ¿Querías que confiáramos en ti, no? Pues lo has conseguido- Grito Duo para hacerse oír sobre el ruido que generaba el otro. Heero solo le miró por un momento y Duo hubiese jurado que había dolor en aquellos bellos ojos. Con una sonrisa se volvió hacia su amigo.- Sabes Tro… creo que acabo de darme cuenta de que mi atracción por ese chico es aun mayor de lo que pensaba. Además ahora se que él no quiere hacernos daño.

- ¿Tu..- Trowa no podía creer lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

- Sí, me di cuenta esta mañana, pero nunca había aceptado algo así por un enemigo. Quizás sea hora de confiar en más gente…

Trowa abrió también sus alas dispuesto a llevarse con el a su amigo. Quería saber que había pasado para que Duo se pusiera delante de él justo antes de ser atacado, parecía como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, pero eso era imposible. Nadie podía desaparecer y aparecer donde quisiera de ese modo.

Por otra parte Heero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Era cierto que en un principio su plan había sido ayudar al trenzado a matar al demonio para que confiaran en él, pero eso había sido por que había estado seguro que Duo podría vencer a la bestia. ¿Pero que le había impulsado a salvarle de una muerte segura? Heero no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que su cuerpo había reaccionado casi por instinto al ver como aquella bestia iba a matar al chico, y sin poder evitarlo había disparado su arco, a sabiendas que aquello impediría que Duo muriese.

Con un suspiro de frustración Heero intentó dejar todo aquello de lado. Pensando que quizás lo hizo por que él quería matar al trenzado con sus propias manos, demostrarse a si mismo que era más fuerte que él, y demostrarse también que no era capaz de tener sentimientos.

Lejos de allí, en un caminó pequeño y alejado de cualquier signo de población, ya fuera humana o no, dos chicos iban caminando con paso ligero y seguro mientras hablaban de cosas amenas. Por lo menos hasta que uno de ellos mencionó un tema que sacó a ambos de la tranquilidad.

- ¿Crees que él diga la verdad?- Dijo un pelirrojo a la vez que su brazo rodeaba la cintura de su apuesto novio

- Vamos Ron, tu mismo le viste. Ese chico no puede ser espía de Malfoy, es demasiado…

- Ingenuo- Terminó por Blaise su novio- Pero recuerda que puede estar fingiendo. Quizás nos apresuramos demasiado al dejarle como huésped.

- Tranquilo, sea como sea él estará constantemente vigilado y le será imposible sacar información de allí.

- Pero si lo que cuenta es verdad, el padre de Draco pronto se presentará aquí para luchar. No se quedará esta vez con los brazos cruzados y lo sabes.

- Quizás sea eso lo que Draco espera. Llevamos ya mucho tiempo con están batallas que no solucionan nada y que acaban con demasiadas vidas inocentes. Quizás sea hora de enfrentarse a nuestro verdadero enemigo.

- ¿Y hacia donde vamos a ir?

- Pues hacía el norte- Empezó Blaise, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de pronto como platos al ver que una luz dorada en forma de aro rodeaba el pecho de Ron, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento de sus brazos. No pasaron ni tres segundos antes que él estuviese en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Quiénes demonios sois vosotros?- Preguntó una grave voz masculina, y cuando los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta, el alma les calló a los pies al ver a un grupo de unas diez personas, y todos ellos de los ángeles blancos por lo que se podía ver en el emblema que llevaban en la ropa.

- Solo somos dos viajeros, no tenéis derecho a tratarnos así- Dijo Ron echando chispas por los ojos. El pelirrojo tenía un temperamento que venía que ni pintado con su color de pelo.

- Hace dos días fue asaltada una aldea cerca de aquí. Quedáis detenidos comos sospechosos hasta que se descubra la verdad.

- ¡¡Pero…

- Los sospechosos eran dos chicos de vuestra edad según contaron los aldeanos que sobrevivieron, solo que llevaban capuchas ocultándoles el rostro.

Blaise maldijo sus malditas capas mientras pensaba en el modo de salir de aquella situación. Pero antes de poder hacer nada uno de los soldados empezó a hablar sobre algo que le interesaba bastante, por lo que decidió seguir en silencio por un tiempo.

- De cualquier forma tenemos que volver al pueblo a vigilar al príncipe. Ahora que sabemos que su… "marido" esta allí, no podemos perderlo de vista…- El hombre rió ante sus propias palabras.

- ¡¡Cállate!!- Blaise y Ron saltaron ante lo brusco de aquella voz. Un hombre encapuchado se acercó a ellos y agarró al otro soldado por el brazo- Ahora mismo te vuelves a palacio por tu imprudencia. Ya hablaremos de esto.

El hombre se giró hacia ellos y se bajó la capucha.

- No puede ser…- Exclamó Ron al ver a un chico de aproximadamente su edad y realmente bello. Sus cabellos negros contrastaban con su pálida piel, y como haciendo aun más contraste sus ojos poseían el color de las más oscuras de las noches, compitiendo con su cabello.

Blaise dio un codazo a su expresivo novio, aun que él estaba tan sorprendido como Ron. Era obvio que aquel joven, que no aparentaba más de 19, era el jefe de aquellos guerreros, y algo así era muy extraño, tratándose de los poderosos ángeles.

- Os pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mis hombres, dijo el chico moreno, pero de todas formas debemos llevaros con nosotros. Coincidís demasiado con las descripciones que nos dieron y como comprenderéis no podemos dejaros ir hasta asegurarnos de que sois inocentes. De cualquier forma se os tratará bien.

El chico hizo desaparecer los aros de energía que impedían moverse a la pareja, pero a su vez unas esposas finas y unidas por un largo cordón plateado.

- Por vuestra ropa se deduce que no sois simples ladrones o mercenarios. Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Ambos vacilaron, pero era una tontería negarse a aquello, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que sus nombres no eran conocidos y que de negarse lo único que conseguirían sería que ellos desconfiaran aun más.

- Yo soy Blaise Zabini y él es Ron Weasley.- El moreno asintió.

- Para no ser descortés, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- Tras aquellas palabras los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra. Ambos conocían muy bien aquel nombre ya que Ron siendo espía, debía conocer a quien investigaba, y Blaise había luchado lo suficiente como para conocer a la perfección el nombre de la persona que ocupaba el puesto más alto en el ejército de los ángeles blancos.- Por lo visto sabéis quien soy.

- Poca gente no sabe quien eres- Contestó el pelirrojo algo hosco, pero Sasuke no pareció ofenderse ante esto.

- Tienes razón, en épocas de guerra los nombres de los que pelean siempre son conocidos.

- Sobretodo si eres quien manda uno de los mayores ejércitos, si no él que más.

La ironía en la voz del pelirrojo empezó a molestar a su novio, si no se tranquilizaba los iban a descubrir muy rápido. …l sabía de la antipatía que el muchacho sentía por cualquier miembro de los ejércitos de los ángeles, pero se estaba exponiendo demasiado.

- Dejemos el interrogatorio para después, ahora debemos darnos prisa ya que si no llegamos al pueblo antes de que anochezca, el bosque no podrá ser cruzado con luz y eso sería bastante difícil.

- ¿Y dónde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó Blaise en tono cordial.

- A la Ciudad de Nistrick- Blaise se sorprendió ante aquello ya que había sido uno de los destinos que se habían puesto él y su novio. Aquella cuidad donde se estaba celebrando una de las mayores ferias de comercio del año sería una fuente de información inagotable.

Ron debió de pensar lo mismo por que no abrió la boca en casi todo el camino a la ciudad, excepto por supuesto para pedir comida, para no variar.

Ciudad de Nistrick

En la posada del pueblo mientras tanto, más exactamente en la habitación ocupada por Quatre y Naruto, un rubio se había quedado paralizado al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la persona que menos pensó que vería allí.

- Wufei- Susurró con un hilo de voz mientras miraba incrédulo al moreno, de pronto pareció recordar sus facultades para moverse e intentó cerrarle la puerta de golpe al oriental, pero no funcionó.

- Hola príncipe, ¿Esa es la bienvenida que piensas darme?


	9. El beso

El beso by shirachan

- ¡Por Urkides! Te va a matar en cuanto se entere…- Exclamó un joven soldado mientras zarandeaba a su compañero con el pánico grabado en el rostro- Cuando el capitán Uchiha se entere, te mandará cortar la cabeza.

El otro soldado, vestido al igual que su amigo con una túnica ligera de color rojo y con su espada bien guardada en su cinto, abrió sus ojos grises como platos para mirar horrorizado hacia una de las posadas que tanto abundaban en aquel pueblo.

Su capitán pronto saldría de allí, y tal y como le había dicho su amigo rubio, Uchiha acabaría con él en cuanto se enterara de que se le habían escapado sus prisioneros.

- ¡Ha sido un accidente!- Gritó exaltado- Solo les llevaba la comida… ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que pensaban golpearme con la maldita bandeja para escapar? Si por lo menos aquel trasto no hubiese pesado igual que un caballo…

- ¡No pongas excusas! No te van a servir de nada.

En ese preciso momento ambos notaron una presencia a sus espaldas, y cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era, de sus bocas escapó una exclamación de horror. Ante ellos se alzaba el orgulloso capitán de las tropas de los ángeles blancos, lleno de ira y con los ojos rojos como el mismo infierno.

- ¿Me pueden explicar de qué están hablando?- Dijo el joven guerrero con voz calmada y neutra, sin embargo, bajo esa superficie falsa, se escondía el temperamento de los mil demonios.

- Bueno… creo que tengo que irme a ver si los caballos están bien…- Se excusó el otro soldado intentando escaparse de aquel lío, pero no tuvo suerte.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí. En realidad, nadie se va a mover de aquí hasta que me expliquen lo que ha pasado. ¿Y quiero saberlo ya!

- Los prisioneros señor…- Dijo el oji gris mirando hacía el suelo en lo que era una actitud sumisa- Me golpearon y lograron escapar.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, cavilando sobre lo que le acababan de decir. Llevaba dos semanas intentando sacar algo a aquellos dos hombres que se había encontrado por el camino y que le habían resultado sospechosos. Pero ni una maldita palabra había salido de sus labios. Sasuke sabía que por las malas podría haberles hecho hablar, pero el capitán del ejército no había tenido tiempo suficiente como para preocuparse por ellos, que al lado de la inmensa guerra en la que estaban, parecían insignificantes.

- ¿Hace cuanto desaparecieron?

- Más o menos hora y media- Contestó de nuevo el soldado, quien se asustó al ver la cara de enojó de su superior- ¿Pero es que me dejaron inconsciente! No fue si no hace cinco minutos que desperté del golpe.

Sasuke contó en voz baja hasta tres para tener paciencia con aquellos incompetentes, y después, sin mirarlos si quiera, les mandó buscar a los dos chicos por la zona sur del pueblo mientras él iba por el norte. Sasuke estaba seguro de que aun no habían salido del pueblo.

En otra parte del pueblo, más exactamente en la ya reconocida panadería de la familia de Gaara y Duo, dos chicos discutían a gritos en lo que ya era un show algo repetitivo.

- ¡Eres un cabezón! Y no me importa lo que tu pienses o dejes de pensar. ¿Ese era mío!- Quatre alargó su pálido brazo para alcanzar el último pastelito que adornaba un plato llano colocado en el centro de la pequeña mesa de la panadería.

- ¡De eso ni hablar! Tu te comiste casi todos los demás- Contestó Trowa impidiéndole al rubio comerse el pastel.

Tanto Naruto como Duo solo miraban la escena con una enorme gota en sus cabezas, y Heero, que como de costumbre se hallaba en un rincón apoyado indiferente en la pared, les ignoraba. Los chicos, en las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que les habían atacado en el bosque, habían forjado un lazo de amistad que pocas veces se había visto antes. Y allí estaban todos, diferentes modos de vida y distintas especies, pero que por arte del destino se habían ido a juntar en un empobrecido pueblo.

De pronto, cansado por las constantes peleas de aquellos dos, Heero abrió sus ojos mientras miraba con furia a Trowa.

- ¡Quieren parar de una jodida vez!- Los demás se quedaron en silencio mientras que sus rostros giraban bruscamente para mirar al usualmente callado Heero.- Sois insoportables los dos. ¡Ir ahora mismo a recoger frutas al bosque! Y no os quiero ver hasta que anochezca…

La boca de Quatre se abrió para soltar una carcajada de incredulidad. Él nunca obedecería ordenes de nadie, y menos de aquel chico tan huraño y agresivo. Pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Heero se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos y sin decir nada más, les lanzó un conjuro de aparición.

- ¡Heero!- Gritó Duo mientras corría a donde momentos antes había estado sentado su amigo rubio y veía con incredulidad la silla completamente vacía!- ¿Qué les hiciste?

- ¿Yo? Solo les mandé directamente al bosque. Así se ahorrarán la caminata.

Duo frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Heero. Aquel chico, que le atraía de una forma demoledora, a veces también lograba enfadarle como nadie. Tenía que admitir que en dos semanas, el moreno había conseguido encajar un poco más en aquel extraño grupo que formaban, pero aun así, mientras todos los demás se abrían poco a poco, Heero seguía mostrándose tan reservado como al principio.

Siempre que había una conversación sobre sus pasados, todos contaban aun que fuera, alguna anécdota. Pero Heero no. Heero simplemente escuchaba todo lo que decían atentamente, como si de alguna forma quisiera grabar cada una de sus palabras sin soltar él mismo nada de su pasado.

Duo nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Era arisco en demasía, evitando como a la peste cualquier contacto físico con los demás, por muy leve que fuera. Pero Duo aun no se había dado por vencido, y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, se aproximaba al otro sorpresivamente para abrazarlo o colgarse de su cuello literalmente.

Una vez tuvo admitido que su atracción por Heero era algo real, algo casi palpable, para Duo fue muy fácil intentar acercarse a él. Sin nada que le carcomiera la conciencia o que le retuviese en sus tentativas por acercarse.

Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que fuese tarea fácil. Heero era, por decirlo de manera suave, la persona más antisocial que había conocido, y cada vez que Duo se atrevía a tocarlo de alguna forma, por muy inocente que fuera el roce, el moreno se alejaba de él por lo menos a diez pasos.

- No deberías usar hechizos en ellos. Se supone que son tus amigos…

- No les hice daño- Duo no sabía si reírse histérico por aquella conversación o felicitarse a si mismo por sacar a aquel chico más de dos frases seguidas.

- Pero pudiste equivocarte al echarlo y ahora ellos podrían estar en medio de alguna batalla…

- Estas dudando de mi magia… ¿Acaso crees que cometería un error tan tonto.

Heero dejó la conversación de golpe, como si le pareciera demasiado aburrida como para gastar saliva en ella, y se dirigió a la misma esquina que había estado ocupando durante la hora anterior. Duo abrió la boca, ahora enfadado, para replicarle cuatro cosas, pero antes de decir nada una presencia se hizo presente fuera de la tienda. Todas las miradas se clavaron en la puerta de la panadería y los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron.

- Un ángel blanco, sin duda.- El rubio recordó a Quatre y su posición en aquella guerra. No iba a permitir que nadie le descubriese. Por otra parte, Duo se preocupó por Trowa. Era obvio que aun que ambos no sabían el secreto del otro, se preocupaban por igual.

Más Heero, siendo tan observador como era, no le había costado mucho descubrir la identidad del rubio también. Y fue hacia ya casi dos semanas cuando la sangre real del chico aclaró la mente de Heero, haciéndole ver toda aquella estúpida e irónica situación realmente. Ambos príncipes estaban huyendo el uno del otro, y habían tenido la mala suerte de caer en el mismo lado sin saber quien era quien… Ridículo.

- Yo me encargo de él. Será mejor que no os acerquéis vosotros. Vuestra energía es muy difícil de ocultar a poca distancia.

Heero dudó que Naruto pudiera esconder su "presencia" también, pero no dijo nada. Al igual que reconocer la esencia de Quatre le había resultado insultantemente fácil, Heero había notado que Naruto escondía más de lo que parecía a simple vista. En cierto modo, casi podía sentir más afinidad con él que con cualquier otro de los chicos. Naruto, al igual que él, tenía una parte oscura en su interior pugnando por salir y liberarse de su encierro. Y por lo que Heero había sentido, aquella oscuridad era grande y poderosa. El rubio se había ganado el respeto de Heero ya que no cualquier persona podría sujetar bien aquella oscuridad y llevar una vida casi normal.

- Es poderoso. Muy poderoso- Dijo Heero mirando fijamente a Naruto. Duo abrió los ojos de par en par y una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios.

- Vaya.. ¿Es eso que oigo preocupación?- Una mirada fulminante fue lo único que recibió antes de que Heero se adentrara en la despensa de la tienda para esperar allí mientras Naruto despachaba a quien quiera que fuera aquel ángel.- No hace falta que te enfades Heero- Dijo Duo llegando a su lado y apoyándose en la pared. El hecho del que el brazo del trenzado rozara el suyo ponía a Heero casi de los nervios. Casi. Aquellos continuos acercamientos del trenzado le hacia pensar en cosas demasiado raras como para mantener tranquilo su espíritu.

- Nadie se ha enfadado- Susurró alejándose casi imperceptiblemente del otro.

- ¿Por qué eres así?- La voz dolida de Duo hizo que Heero girara con brusquedad su cabeza para mirar algo sorprendido al trenzado.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Tanto odias que te toque que ya huyes incluso de mí?

- Yo no huyo de nadie

- ¿En serio?- La voz neutra de Duo debió poner a Heero sobre aviso, pero el moreno, totalmente ignorante del carácter humano, lo descubrió demasiado tarde- Pues demuéstramelo.

Duo acercó su cuerpo al de Heero haciendo que casi se tocasen. Sus pechos no estaban separados ni por cinco centímetros y sus ojos buscaban a los de Heero.

- No me evites. Mírame.- Heero no lo hizo, temiendo perderse en aquellos expresivos ojos como tantas veces le había sucedido ya. Quería alejar al trenzado de su cuerpo, su mente se lo pedía, pero en cambio su cuerpo era incapaz de hacerlo. Si hubiese podido, Heero se habría reído de si mismo. No entendía que le estaba pasando, pero lo que si entendía era que todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel pedía a gritos el contacto de Duo. Era como si el castaño le hubiese echado algún tipo de lazo invisible, que tiraba de él atrayéndolo cada vez más. Y sin embargo, todo su pasado, su maestro, la muerte de sus padres y su educación eran demasiado importantes para él, y otro lazo que en vez de acercarle, le alejaba del trenzado.

Heero se preguntó cuanto podría aguantar así. No creía que fuera posible separa una mente de un cuerpo, pero empezaba a sospechar que él era la excepción a aquella regla.

- ¿No lo vas a hacer, verdad? ¿Tanto temes verte en mis ojos Heero?

Ignorando aquel poco sutil anzuelo, Heero intentó separarse del trenzado, pero sorpresivamente, tal y como solía actuar Duo, Heero se vio apretado contra la pared de aquella tienda con el trenzado completamente pegado a él. Sus ojos de inmediato volaron hasta los de Duo buscando respuestas.

- Algún día caerás Heero. Y cuando ese día llegue, yo estaré ahí para abrazarte.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en acosarme?

- Por que lo necesitas

Tras aquello, Duo se separó de Heero para apoyarse en la pared del lado contrario de la habitación. Se sentía frustrado, pero de algún modo se había esperado aquel nuevo rechazo por parte del chico

Era casi inevitable, pero él sacaría a Heero de su soledad, y le enseñaría que acercarse a la gente no era malo. Él mismo había tardado una eternidad en descubrirlo, pero no cesaría hasta que Heero abriera los ojos ante lo que tenía junto a él.

Por otra parte, Naruto vio abrirse la puerta de la tienda y su respiración se atoró en sus pulmones, que de pronto parecieron olvidar como respirar. Ante él se hallaba el ser más bello que hubiese visto nunca. Cuando el chico se quitó la capucha que llevaba cubriéndolo casi por completo, mechones de liso cabello negro cayeron casi tapando unos penetrantes ojos negros que veían todo como si pudiese descubrir todos los secretos del lugar. Su piel parecía translucida de lo pálida que se veía y su rostro poseía unos huesos finos de altos pómulos, boca sensual y cejas bien definidas y arqueadas casi femeninamente. Pero había poco más en aquel chico que fuera femenino. Su sola presencia hizo estremecer al rubio, que cuando recuperó el habla se apresuró a preguntarle qué quería.

Buenas tardes- Si su voz sonó como un grillo, el rubio se felicitó de que al menos pudiese hablar.- ¿Qué desea?

Sasuke miró por un instante al chico rubio que tenía ante él, preguntándose si sabría algo de sus fugitivos.

- Estoy buscando a dos personas- Dijo con su voz suave. Naruto se tensó al instante pensando en su amigo rubio y recordando de pronto que aquel chico era un ángel blanco.

Pero para desgracia de Naruto, Sasuke percibió aquello de inmediato, y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- Habla. Di lo que sepas.- Naruto dio un paso hacia tras casi por inercia, como si su instinto hubiese actuado por su propia cuenta.

- No se.. no se de que habla- Se apresuró a decir, intentando que aquellos afilados ojos no le hiciesen titubear más.

- Mientes- Sasuke se acercó al mostrador dejando entrever un aura que conmocionó al rubio. Si escondes algo y me entorpeces mi trabajo, me las pagarás.

Naruto de pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel ser le estaba amenazando, y sin poder evitarlo todo su nerviosismo desapareció dejando pasó a la furia. Algo sorprendido por el cambio que habían dado sus emociones de pronto, pero sin dejar de lado la rabia, Naruto se encaró al ángel.

- Ya te dije que no se nada. De cualquier forma, si quieres explicarme a quien buscas y por qué, quizás me digne a pensar en ello.

El moreno no pareció alterarse ni un ápice por aquellas palabras, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, una delgada lanza se apoyaba en el centro de su pecho. Con una exclamación el rubio fue a dar un paso atrás, solo para ser parado por la voz del moreno.

- No te muevas si no quieres que te destroce.

- Maldito seas…- La primera expresión real se asomó en el rostro del Uchiha, dejando ver una cruel sonrisa.

- ¿Asustado?

- En tus sueños

- Mmmm, quizás debería esmerarme más- Dijo mientras la lanza se clavaba levemente en la piel de Naruto, haciendo que de inmediato una pequeña herida se abriera. Pero Sasuke se quedó estático al comprobar que de ella no salí ni gota de sangre. ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Lárgate de aquí? gritó Naruto tapándose la herida y apartando el arma de si con un rápido movimiento.

- ¿Qué demonios eres tu?- Dijo Sasuke mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre. Su expresión mudó a una indescifrable de pronto y Naruto supo que había visto algo.

- ¡Dije que te fueras! ¿Es que ni escuchar bien puedes? el moreno pareció dudar por un breve momento, para después girar sobre sus talones en un elegante movimiento y caminar hasta la puerta de la tienda.

- Nos volveremos a ver- Susurró a sabiendas que el otro le escuchaba- Semi-demonio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas del moreno, Naruto sintió todo el peso de lo que aquello significaban. Le habían descubierto. De nuevo alguien lo sabía….

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?- La conocida voz de Duo le llegó desde muy lejos, e incapaz de respirar con normalidad, el rubio se desvaneció.

Bosque de las hiedras

- ¡Por todos los malditos ángeles! ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- Repitió por milésima vez Quatre mientras que con su mano se secaba el sudor de la frente. Llevaban caminando más de media hora sin encontrar rastro de algo que es indicara donde habían sido enviados, y aq2uello empezaba a desesperar al rubio.

- Cállate de una vez, pesado- Dijo Trowa desde unos cinco metros por delante. El castaño tampoco es que se encontrase de muy buen humor, pero al menos él no lo gritaba un millón de veces.

- Todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieses empezado otra estúpida pelea nada de esto habría pasado.

Trowa puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a ignorar a Quatre. Cuando tras otros treinta minutos de andar, no encontraron nada, Quatre empezó a desesperarse de veras. Desde luego no había convencido a Wufei para que le dejara quedarse dos meses más en aquel pueblo para perderse en medio de un bosque…

Con una sonrisa vacilante, Quatre recordó como el chino se había aparecido en la taberna dándole un susto de muerte. Pero tras hablar con él Quatre se dio cuenta que el moreno tenía en tan poca gracia su futura boda como él mismo. Pero como capitán que era no podía desobedecer las ordenes de su rey, por lo que le dio al rubio dos meses más para acostumbrarse a su situación.

"Mañana parto al valle de los ogros para ayudar en una batalla importante. Te doy dos meses, hasta que yo vuelva, para que te hagas a la idea de que te vas a casar. Puedes usar tu tiempo como quieras, pero dentro de dos meses volveré a por ti, y no te molestes en huir de nuevo. Te encontraría."

Quatre no tuvo otra que reconocer el favor que le estaban haciendo. El chino no tenía por que ser paciente con él, y si hubiese querido se lo hubiera llevado a rastras al castillo, y por eso mismo el rubio acepto la propuesta sin protestar. ¿Esconderse de Wufei? Nah.. Sería más fácil escapar en pleno desierto del agudo ojo de un águila.

- Estamos andando en círculos- Dijo de pronto Trowa sacándole de sus pensamientos.- Ya hemos pasado por aquí antes.

Quatre miró a su alrededor y solo vio árboles y hojas por todas partes.

- ¿Y como demonios puedes saberlo? Que yo sepa aquí lo único que hay son árboles y más árboles…

La mirada condescendiente de Trowa no le sentó nada bien. Le miraba como quien le da la razón a un loco.

- Solo lo se. Tengo bastante orientación.

- Pues perdona que yo no confié en tu "genial sentido de la orientación", pero en verdad siempre me has parecido un inútil

Los pasos del castaño se pararon en secó tras aquellas palabras. Trowa se giró para fulminar a Quatre con la mirada, pero sus ojos verdes se perdieron en algo que se encontraba tras el rubio.

- Ohh… No. – De ver todo un florido y verde paisaje, Quatre paso a ver unos intensos ojos. Trowa se le había echado encima como si de un animal se tratase, tirándolo al suelo en el acto.

- ¿Se puede saber que ha…- La mano de Trowa tapó los labios del rubio mientras sus ojos recorrían la espesura del bosque.

- Una andágora anda cerca, no armes escándalo- Susurró en el oído del rubio mientras sacaba su mano de la boca del otro.

Quatre miró nervioso sobre el hombro de Trowa al intante. ¿Una andágora? que hacia una bestia como aquella en aquel bosque. Hasta donde Quatre sabía, aquellas aves demoníacas solo se encontraban en los volcanes más altos, cazando a los que fueran lo bastante tontos como para adentrarse en su territorio.

- No Puede ser. Esos monstruos no salen nunca de su territorio. Y este bosque esta muy lejos de las zonas volcánicas.

- Debe ser alguna extraviada…- Trowa suspiró de alivió cuando la presencia del ave no fue perceptible. Aquel ser era muy poderoso y aun que estaba bastante seguro de que podría derrotarla con bastante facilidad, aquello solo atraería a los demás bichos de su camada. Las andágoras eran animales fieles. Si alguien mataba a uno de ellos, los demás vendrían también.

- Esto.. Creo que ya puedes levantarte…- Trowa miró a Quatre sin percatarse de nada, pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas. Aquel chico podía ser todo lo odioso que quisiera, pero en verdad era muy hermoso.-¡Oye! No me mires así. Recuerda que tengo novio

Quatre dijo aquello en broma. Sabía que Trowa aun creía que Naruto y él estaban saliendo, quizás era el único del grupo que aun no se había percatado de la farsa. Pero su risa murió en sus ojos al percatarse de la repentina seriedad del otro.

- Quatre.. Yo…- Trowa se alejó del rubio unos metros, intentando razonar un poco con la distancia, pero ni aun así pudo reprimir las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios.- Me gustas.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Bueno.. No es gustar exactamente. En realidad me caes muy mal, pero es mi cuerpo el que se siente atraído por ti… No se que demonios me pasa.- Con un suspiro de frustración Trowa se sentó en el suelo sin percatarse de que Quatre se había quedado casi literalmente helado.- Pero no te preocupes, se que estás con Naruto, así que no temas que salté encima de ti de pronto para atacarte ni nada así. En realidad no creo que fuera capaz de hacer eso aun que no estuviese con él, así que…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando de pronto un brazo le levantó del suelo y unos labios devastadores se pegaron a los suyos, abriéndose de inmediato y reclamando aquel sabor que tanto había deseado. Las manos de Quatre fueron a la nuca de Trowa para acercarle más su rostro y poder inclinarse sobre este para que su lengua tuviera mejor acceso entre sus labios.

Un ronco gruñido escapó de sus labios al percatarse de que su beso no era correspondido.

- Se supone que después de haberte "declarado", deberías contestar el beso…

Una vez más sus labios se abatieron sobre los del castaño, pero aquella vez fue la lengua de Trowa la que tomó la iniciativa acariciando cada parte de aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida.

Las manos del rubio dejaron la nuca del otro para deslizarse hasta su espalda y después ir descendiendo. Nunca se había excitado tanto, ni tan rápido, y cuando sus manos estuvieron firmemente colocadas en las nalgas de Trowa, no pudo evitar pegarle contra él y ondular sus caderas de forma que su ya erecto miembro friccionara deliciosamente contra la excitación de Trowa.

Un gemido escapó de alguno de los dos, pero ninguno supo de cual. El castaño, siguiendo las ondulaciones del cuerpo del otro tomo una de las piernas de Quatre subiéndola a su cadera para hacer así más profunda la fricción, se estaba volviendo loco de placer y su grueso miembro empezaba a doler demasiado apretado como estaba en los viejos pantalones que llevaba.

- Joder, voy a explotar- Soltó Quatre sin aliento a escasos centímetros de Trowa mientras este se dedicaba a lamerme del lóbulo de la oreja y la parte sensible del cuello, donde se unía con la clavícula.

Trowa sonrió burlonamente mientras su mano bajaba acariciante por el pecho del otro. Sus labios nunca se separaron del cuello de Quatre quien retuvo la respiración esperando que aquella mano llegara a su destino. Sin embargo aquello nunca pasó.

- Espera.. Esto esta mal… Dijo el castaño entre jadeos y separándose de golpe del caliente cuerpo de Quatre. El rubio estuvo cerca de gritar de frustración.- Naruto no se merece que le engañen…

Quatre abrió la boca dispuesto a gritarle la verdad y que volviera a tocarle, a lamerle y a hacerle todo lo que se le ocurriera, pero las siguientes palabras de Trowa fueron como un cubo de agua fría, casi acabando con toda su excitación.

- Ustedes se quieres, eso se ve. No creo que por mera lujuria debamos romper eso- Sin entender el nudo que se formó en su pecho, Quatre bajó la cabeza cerrando sus manos en puños. ¿Qué se esperaba?

Pero mientras el rubio se repetía aquello una y otra vez, su nudo se hacía más y más grande.

- Tienes razón- Contestó al fin con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.- Tu mismo lo has dicho antes. En realidad me odias… No creo que quiera romper con Naruto por algo así- Dijo mientras miraba despectivamente el cuerpo de Trowa, casi de forma insultante.

El castaño fue a abrir la boca. Quería decirle que no le odiaba. Quizás se pasaran el día peleándose, pero aquello no era odio. Más recapacitando se dijo a si mismo que dejando las cosas así todo estaría mejor. Después de todo, el hecho de que estuviese huyendo no le libraba de estar comprometido…

Sin decir palabra, el castaño extendió sus alas blancas mientras extendía los brazos hacia Quatre. El rubio aun no sabía camuflar su energía, por lo que, contra menos magia usara, mejor.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste esto desde el principio?- Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba que los brazos del otro le rodeasen acogedores.

- No tenía prisa por volver- Fue lo único que dijo dejando a Quatre algo descolocado.- Pronto todo esto habrá acabado- Susurró pensando en que pronto tendría que volver a su casa. A su compromiso. Más Quatre lo escuchó, y sin poder evitarlo se preguntó durante todo el camino de regreso el qué terminaría pronto.

Y así, con sendas sonrisas melancólicas, ambos volvieron a la tienda. A las peleas y a la indiferencia. O al menos eso creían…

Bosque de las hadas

- Jaque mate- Dijo orgulloso Harry a la vez que movía su reina bloqueando cualquier escape posible para el rey de su contrincante.

- Eres bueno- Dijo Draco Malfoy con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Aquella era su primera derrota al ajedrez.

- Lo se- Las palabras que en otros labios hubiesen sonado pretenciosas, en Harry fueron como las palabras del chiquillo que tras un largo entrenamiento, logra por fin montar a su caballo correctamente.- En el castillo de tu padre, cuando el tiempo libre parecía asfixiarme, jugaba contra…- Los ojos de Harry brillaron por la humedad de lagrimas contenidas.- Contra Naruto

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó con su voz carente de todo sentimiento el rubio.

- Mi único amigo.

Draco no preguntó más. Por lo visto aquel tema perturbaba a su prisionero. Intentando que el moreno no mostrase aquella expresión llena de pesar, Draco buscó rápidamente otro tema de conversación.

- ¿Te gustaron las aguas termales?- Era algo increíble como aquel chiquillo de ojos verdes y sin un pelo de la cabeza en su sitio había encandilado a toda la fortaleza. Hasta Draco tenía que reconocer que su distanciamiento inicial había desaparecido con la sola presencia del chico. Era amable, cariñoso y estaba lleno de una extraña emoción que parecía calentar el corazón de quien estuviera a su lado.

- ¡Mucho!- Contestó aun algo cabizbajo- Muchas gracias por permitirme bañarme allí.

- No hay de que. Las hadas nos permiten usar sus aguas de vez en cuando. Disfrútalas mientras puedas.

- Aquí todo parece estar controlado por ellas.

- Y así es. Dentro de poco tendré que ir a renovar nuestro pacto. Espero que sus demandas no hayan aumentado.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, y con una exclamación se levantó de su silla para acercarse al lado de Draco.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también? Nunca he conocido un hada…

- No

- Pero…

- Potter- Dijo suavemente. Pero Harry al escuchar su apellido supo que el rubio hablaba muy en serio- Ellas matarían a cualquiera que se acercara a su casa. Yo puedo ir por que así está pactado, pero nadie más tiene permitido acercarse.

- Entiendo- Murmuró algo apenado, aun que comprendiendo que aquello era lo único que se podía hacer.- ¿Por qué las hadas os aceptaron aquí? Nunca antes había pasado algo parecido. Debiste ofrecerles algo realmente importante…

Los ojos plateados de Draco se volvieron fríos de pronto y sus fracciones se endurecieron. Harry supo que había metido la pata.- Lo siento… Yo no quería…

- Nunca.. Nunca hagas un trato con ellas. Son seres avariciosos y demasiado poderosos. Te perderás en su pacto- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla para salir del cuarto con la espalda rígida. Harry supo que fuese lo que fuese lo que Draco había entregado a las hadas, era algo demasiado valioso para él.

Era triste ver alguien como él podía derrumbarse de aquella manera ante la simple mención de un pacto. Con un suspiro de frustración, Harry recordó como habían sido sus dos últimas semanas. Tenía que admitir que aun que allí era un prisionero, estaba infinitamente más a gusto de lo que había estado nunca con Lucius. Y eso que con el hombre había sido un invitado.

Todos en la fortaleza parecían una gran familia, donde el compañerismo, la amistad e incluso el amor llenaban los días de aquel solitario lugar en medio de un bosque casi desierto. Aun que de todo aquello, lo que más llamaba la atención a Harry no era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, el hijo de su anterior "captor" y ahora quien le tenía prisionero.

El rubio parecía fuera de contesto en el lugar. Harry escuchaba a todos reír y hablar durante las comidas, y observando atentamente había descubierto que Draco, aun interviniendo en aquellas ociosas charlas, se mantenía alejado de todos. Como si de alguna manera él mismo se hubiese construido una pared para estar solo en el otro lado.

Harry no le veía mucho, solo en las comidas, las cenas y en ocasiones como la de aquella tarde, en las que su anfitrión se aparecía en su cuarto con alguna propuesta sorprendente como leer antiguos libros, jugar al ajedrez, escuchar música en vivo e incluso intercambiar hechizos.

Era increíble ver como una misma persona podía llegar a mostrar tantas caras distintas. Primero el Draco frío que daba ordenes a sus subordinados sin distinción alguna entre ellos, después el neutro, que parecía no tener ningún tipo de sentimientos y que solo mostraba cuando las conversaciones oscilaban entre temas que no eran de su agrado.

También había conocido al Draco gentil, aquel que se sentaba con el horas y horas mirando un tablero de ajedrez y contando anécdotas de su niñez y las travesuras que hacían él y sus amigos. Alguien con quien hablar dejaba de ser un mero acto para convertirse en algo acogedor y sutilmente atrayente.

Pero por encima de todo aquello, Harry estaba seguro que las mascaras de Draco iban multiplicándose con el paso de tiempo. No sabía explicar por que, pero Harry había visto demasiada falsedad en su vida como para no reconocerla si se la ponían frente a sus narices. Y desgraciadamente un presentimiento le decía a Harry que todo aquello tenía que ver con las hadas y el tabú que representaba aquel extraño pacto.

Ciudad de Nistrick

- ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?- preguntó un angustiado Quatre mientras entraba en la despensa de la tienda, encontrándose a su amigo rubio tumbado en el suelo sobre unas mantas y con el rostro tan pálido como la misma muerte.

- Se ha desmayado- Dijo Heero manteniendo su habitual expresión estoica.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Trowa se inclinó también sobre Naruto para ponerle los dedos en la garganta confirmando los fuertes y regulares latidos del corazón.

- No lo sabemos-Intervino Duo- Vino un ángel blanco y tras hablar solo un momento con él, Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

La exclamación de Quatre fue escuchada por todos los demás. El rubio se horrorizó ante lo que las palabras de Duo podían significar. Si tan mal se había tomado Naruto la visita de ese ángel, quizás fuera por que les estaba buscando a ellos, a él.

- ¿Quién era el ángel? Era blanco, o de las tinieblas?

- Era un ángel blanco, y muy poderoso.

Quatre sintió como se descomponía. Quizás su prometido se había cansado de esperar a su novio fugitivo y había mandado a su ejercito a buscarlo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus propios medios que ni cuenta de dio de cuando Trowa se levantó bruscamente abandonando la habitación. El castaño también había sacado sus propias conclusiones del asunto. Si el ángel blanco estaba buscando a alguien, por supuesto que debía ser él. ¿Pero por que se desmayaría Naruto? Quizás le hubiese dicho quien era Trowa en realidad. Pero aquello no parecía ser motivo suficiente para que el chico perdiera el conocimiento.

Todo aquello era demasiado extraño y parecía complicarse por momentos… Quizás iba siendo hora de volver a su casa.

- No te preocupes- Dijo la voz de Duo tras él, sobresaltándolo al instante- Sea lo que sea lo que buscaba esa persona, no lo encontrará aquí.

Sus palabras poco hicieron para reconfortar al chico. ¿Cómo iban a impedir que le encontrase? Era algo realmente difícil de creer.

- Creo que el momento de volver a casa ha llegado. No puedo seguir aquí poniéndoos en peligro a vosotros. Podrían tacharos de traidores por esconderme…

- Nunca me han importado esas estúpidas normas que ustedes, los ángeles, tenían. Así que deja de preocuparte por esas cosas y simplemente deja que el tiempo transcurra a su paso, todo lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá.

- Vaya Duo- Dijo Trowa mostrando una sonrisa vacilante y mirando a su amigo con los ojos vivos de nuevo- No sabía que eras un filósofo…

- No te rías, y ves a la herbolaria a comprar algo de medicina. Naruto ha tenido un fuerte impacto y seguro que cuando vuelva en si necesita algo que le ayude a recuperar fuerzas.

Trowa asintió y sin importarle que aquello hubiese sonado como una orden, simplemente salió de la tienda tras coger algo de dinero para ir a comprar las medicinas.

- ¿Qué le habrá dicho el ángel para que reaccionara así?- Se preguntó Duo en voz alta para si mismo. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar más respuesta de la que esperaba.

- Estaba buscando a dos personas

Duo giró su rostro para mirar a Heero. ¿Cómo lo sabía él?. Pero aquella pregunta pronto paso a segundo plano al darse cuenta de que sus peores sospechas se habían confirmado. Aquel tipo solo podía buscar a Trowa en aquel lugar…

Más tarde, una vez Naruto reaccionó y pudo decirles a los demás que su desmayó era por una leve anemia (No quería que nadie excepto Quatre supiera que buscaban a dos personas. Ninguno de ellos sabía supuestamente la verdadera identidad del príncipe).

Ninguno pareció creerle, pero por algún motivo nadie dijo nada. Naruto se tomó las medicinas por la insistencia de los demás y después dijo que se iría a su habitación de la taberna a descansar un rato. Quatre se fue con él.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Una andágora en el bosque? Pero eso es imposible…

Gaara, Duo, Trowa y Heero se hallaban cenando en la pequeña y única mesa de la panadería mientras el príncipe les contaba su encuentro con el ave demoníaca.

- Lo se, yo me quedé tan impresionado como tu. Menos mal que no nos vio…

- Pero anda muy lejos de su territorio, y ellas nunca abandonan a los suyos.

- Quizás no esté sola- La afirmación de Gaara hizo que los ojos de Trowa y los de Duo se agrandaran de la sorpresa ante aquello.

- Pero…- Duo pinchó su tenedor nerviosamente en su plato de verduras.- Nunca habían venido hasta aquí.

- No os preocupéis, nunca han atacado ningún poblado. Por lo menos nunca se ha tenido noticia de algo así- Afirmó Trowa.

Y es que aun que ellos pudieran protegerse, ¿Cuántas personas morirían si una camada entera de aquellas bestias atacaba el pueblo? Arrasando las casas y a todos los pobres infelices que estuvieran a su paso.

Heero no había abierto la boca en toda la cena, y aun que aquello no era extraño en él, su ceño estaba fruncido como si algo le rondase la cabeza desde hacía rato.

- Tengo que irme- Dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a pasos firmes pero rápidos hasta la puerta de la tienda.

- ¿Ehh? Pero si no terminaste la cena…- Duo no pudo decir nada más cuando la puerta se cerró de un seco golpe.

Pero Heero poco se preocupó por aquello. Le había sentido. Había sentido a su maestro y Isaac le estaba llamando. Desplegando sus inmensas alas grises, el chico echó a volar hacia su posada dejando que el frío y húmedo aire le golpease su rostro sin que este cambiase de su típica expresión vacía.

Cuando llegó hasta su ventana, pasó por ella sin ningún problema, y tal y como lo había sentido, su maestro se encontraba sentado frente al pequeño escritorio con unos documentos de aspecto bastante antiguo en sus encallecidas manos.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó sin mirar si quiera a su discípulo.

- Dando una vuelta- Heero supo que su maestro le había descubierto cuando sus oscuros ojos se volvieron hacía él taladrándole el alma.

- Acércate- Susurró Isaac sin cambiar el tono de voz o su postura. Heero obedeció al instante, colocándose a solo dos pasos de su maestro- ¿Te crees acaso que soy imbecil? ¿Crees que puedes engañarme a mi, al hombre que te ha criado y te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes?

Heero no abrió la boca. Sabía que hacerlo solo le condenaría más. Su maestro estaba furioso con él, y quizás con razón.

- Apestas a ángel, y si no me equivoco, también tienes un dejó de olor a demonio… ¿No has cumplido mis ordenes, verdad Heero?

- No señor.

- ¿Y tienes algún motivo para ello?

- No pude matarlos, son demasiado fuertes, sobretodo uno de ellos.

- Ya te dije que eso no me importaba. Yo te enseñe a matar, no a ser un cobarde.

Los ojos de Heero se entrecerraron, pero tal y como actuaría el perro de Paulov, Heero se quedó completamente inmóvil, acto que reflejaba años y años de continuo entrenamiento.

Pero antes de poder percatarse de algo más, un dolor conocido para Heero, pero no por ellos menos letal se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Implacable y abrasador, le recorrió desde sus entrañas hasta las puntas de sus dedos, y fue su disciplina lo único que evito la vergonzosa reacción de doblarse en dos ante la tortura.

Tan pronto como había aparecido, aquel fuego se fue, quedando dentro de Heero un malestar que sabía, duraría horas. Aquel era uno de los castigos que siempre le imponía Isaac cuando no estaba contento con él. La primera vez, cuando Heero solo contaba con cinco años, le había costado recuperarse de las heridas internas más de una semana, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ellos, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una maquina sin sentimientos, que ni el dolor podía hacer caer.

- Esta vez lo dejaremos así Heero. Pero dentro de dos días tendrás que demostrarme todo lo que has aprendido. Atacaremos el pueblo, bueno… las bestias lo harán, y tu mataras a todos los ángeles que puedas mientras las andágoras devoran a los humanos.

Por alguna razón la bilis de Heero subió hasta su boca. Estaba más que acostumbrado a oír barbaridades como aquellas de boca de su maestro, pero por algún motivo, aquella vez resultaba mucho más chocante que las demás.

- Así que el que esos bichos estén por aquí es obra tuya…

- No me subestimes Heero. Si hubiera sido yo, no serían esas estúpidas aves las que arrasarían todo. Es obra de Lucius. Veremos si da el resultado esperado.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?

- La vida de dos príncipes- Los ojos de Isaac relucieron de maldad. Como si aquello fuera lo único que podía darle un aspecto de vitalidad. Heero maldijo para si mismo esperando no haber entendido bien a su maestro, no podía haber descubierto que los dos príncipes de los ángeles se encontraban allí, ¿Verdad?- Sus muertes iniciaran la verdadera guerra. La batalla de donde yo saldré victorioso y como único amo de todo el mundo.


	10. ¿Culpa?

Aquel día, en contraste con los usuales meses de cálido verano, el cielo amaneció cubierto de densos nubarrones. La niebla bajaba hasta el suelo, enfriando las calles y dificultando la visión a todos aquellos madrugadores que debían abrir sus negocios.

Más nada impidió que los tres desvalijados carros que formaban la pequeña caravana de gitanos emprendieran su camino hasta la plaza del pueblo, donde con danzas y distracciones ganarían lo que sería el sustento para casi una semana.

-Nos van a descubrir- Dijo Ron colocándose bien la capucha sobre su rojiza cabellera- Ese bastardo es demasiado listo.

-No creo que busque entre los gitanos- Masculló Blaise mientras cargaba sobre el lomo de su caballo tres bolsas pequeñas con lo que les quedaba de comida para su viaje.

Tras escapar de las garras del ejército de los ángeles blancos, ambos se habían ocultado en una pequeña caballeriza escondida en los lindes del pueblo. Pero las continuas patrullas, con sus negros uniformes y sus brillantes cintos, les obligaron a pensar rápido la forma de salir del pueblo.

O por lo menos así había sido hasta que, por pura casualidad, dos delgadas y furiosas figuras pasaron muy cerca de ellos. Uno era a ciencia cierta el príncipe de los ángeles negros, Quatre Winer. Inconfundible con su rubia cabellera y sus finos rasgos aristocráticos. Y el otro… el otro no habría tenido la menor importancia de no haber sido por las extrañas marcas que portaba en sus mejillas. Unas marcas que Harry Potter les había descrito muy bien.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué demonios hacía el amigo de Potter con el príncipe?

-No pienso vestirme de nuevo como ellos. Las ropas coloridas me sientan de pena… Si hay algo que pueda llamar más la atención que mi cabello es mi cabello acompañado de un gran turbante amarillo- Divertido por el enfurruñamiento de su novio, Blaise alargó sus brazos hasta rodear el conocido y cálido cuerpo de Ron.

- No te preocupes. Hoy usaré yo el turbante y te dejaré a ti las pociones para vender.

Ron gruñó algo inteligible para sus oídos y después se encaminó hacia su propio caballo. No eran sus acostumbrados potros de guerra, con sus robustas patas y sus gruesos cuellos, pero aquellos caballos eran veloces y ambos habían acordado comprarlos para su pronta huida.

-Si no los vemos hoy, simplemente nos iremos de aquí.

-Tenemos que conseguir la información.

-Pero antes que eso tenemos que mantenernos vivos. Muertos no serviríamos de nada a la causa. Y menos apresados por el ejército. Quien sabe lo que esos animales nos harían para hacernos hablar. Y lo conseguirían. Siempre lo consiguen.

Blaise no dijo nada más. Ron parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y una vez más no pudo si no preguntarse cuantas barbaridades había visto en sus misiones de espía. Él mismo, en las batallas luchadas hasta entonces, había sido testigo de innumerables y sangrientas muertes, que aun dormido, volvían para atormentarle.

Pero en el caso de Ron era aun peor. Los engaños en la corte, los sobornos a altos cargos de la justicia y la prepotencia de los poderosos hacían de la guerra algo que iba más allá de la lucha por un ideal. Ron no solo vio muertes, si no que en todos aquellos años él mismo debió de ser protagonista de más de una sangrienta y cruel tortura.

Durante más de medio año, hacia ya bastante tiempo cuando aún ni siquiera estaban ellos juntos, Ron había desaparecido. Cuando fue encontrado por una de las avanzadillas del bosque de las hadas, el pelirrojo se encontraba en unas condiciones lamentables y con evidentes signos de tortura por todo el cuerpo. Ron nunca habló de ello, solo con Draco fue capaz de contar por lo que pasó. Y únicamente por que se lo debía como subordinado que era.

Blaise nunca insistió para que Ron le contase nada. Cuando estuviera preparado diría lo que tuviese que decir. Y Blaise le escucharía.

Las empedradas calles laberínticas del pueblo les llevaron hasta la pequeña plaza que ocupaba un lugar destacado en el centro del pueblo. Allí podían apreciarse ya los distintos puestos ambulantes de todo tipo de artículos, desde la ropa más estrafalaria hasta recuerdos de la feria.

Ambos cabalgaban detrás del último carro de los gitanos. Por suerte sus figuras apenas llamaban la atención, desviada como era hacia los gritos y cantos de los ocupantes de la caravana. Aquel era un buen escondite. Uno que les permitiría mantenerse lejos de las miradas de los guardias y a la vez salir por las calles en busca del tal Naruto.

Era una lástima que los gitanos no aceptasen dinero a cambio de su estancia con ellos. Los muy malditos se limitaron a exigir la mitad de la comida que les quedaba.

-Ron, tú eres mejor pasando desapercibido. Me encargaré de seguir en los carros con las ventas mientras das una vuelta a ver que consigues. Por lo menos ya tenemos alguna pista.

Ron asintió secamente, bajando de su montura y ajustándose el grueso cinturón que mantenía su capa de viaje bien asegurada.

-Acuérdate de mantenerte alejado de las hijas del jefe.- Fue cuanto dijo antes de perderse de vista entre el gentío. Blaise sonrió. Era obvio que su novio no estaba demasiado contento con el coqueteó de las dos mujeres… El último carro estaba casi vacío, por lo que acercarse y coger la enorme caja llena de pequeñas botellas de pestilente líquido amarillo fue tarea sencilla.

Momentos después los gritos de Blaise se mezclaban con los demás, buscando quien comprase aquel sucio intento de medicina.

-¡Naruto! ¡Corre hijo, corre!- Las furiosas ráfagas de viento solo traían consigo el espeso humo negro que se elevaba en bastas columnas hasta el cielo. Con la respiración jadeante y los ojos inundados en lágrimas, un joven de cinco años corría por el pequeño camino de barro que comunicaba su pobre casa con el pueblo.

-¡Pero mamá…!

-¡Vete de aquí! Debes salvarte, ¡Tienes que vivir!- La voz de su dulce madre se fue apagando a medida que el fuego consumía su casa. Las que antaño habían sido blancas paredes, ahora se desmoronaban en un manojo de escombros. Llevándose con ellas a toda su familia.

Las manos de su madre le empujaron bruscamente al borde del camino, cayendo directamente tras uno de los arbustos que rodeaban el bosque. Naruto gritó intentando salir. Lloró llamando a su madre, más lo único que se escuchaba para entonces eran las voces graves de los hombres, que sobre su caballo blandían sus armas contra toda la aldea.

Naruto… Naruto… Podía escuchar desde algún punto lejano. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de su madre, tendida en el centro del angosto camino y rodeada por tres jinetes.

-No... ¡No!

-¡Naruto despierta!- La conocida voz de Quatre le hizo abrir los ojos con brusquedad. Su mirada recorrió las descorchadas paredes de madera podrida que componían su actual cuarto.- ¿Qué pasó? De repente empezaste a gritar…

-Viejos recuerdos. Nada importante- Dijo mientras se levantaba a medias de la cama, acomodando las roídas sabanas sobre sus desnudas caderas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, recordándole en qué época del año se encontraban.- Tranquilo, de verdad que no es nada. Y ahora vistámonos que debemos llegar pronto a la panadería. Prometimos a Duo ayudarle.- Añadió al ver la vacilación de su amigo rubio.

Quatre asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña bolsa de viaje que guardaba bajo su cama. De ella sacó algo de ropa y se dispuso a cambiarse de espaldas a Naruto. No había vergüenza entre ellos, más aquel día la tensión era casi palpable. Naruto se sintió culpable por su tono cortante y brusco, pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no soñaba con la muerte de su familia.

Seguramente se debía a la visita el día anterior de aquel extraño ángel a la tienda. El muy maldito descubrió su secreto sin necesidad de mirarle más de dos minutos. Y aquello le asustó.

-Debo hacer algo antes de ir a la tienda. Adelántate tú- Dijo Quatre ajustándose la pequeña daga que llevaba escondida en su bota.- Tengo que enviar un mensaje a Wufei diciéndole como estoy, si no, vendrá a por mí…

Naruto solo asintió, recordando cuando su amigo le contó sobre la visita de uno de los generales de su ejército y la oportunidad que le había dado de estar más tiempo libre. Quatre se despidió de él con su habitual sonrisa alegre y después salió del cuarto. Con un suspiro de cansancio Naruto se preparó para lo que sería un largo día.

"Estoy bien. Aquí todo parece calmado. Ten cuidado en la batalla"

Satisfecho, Quatre releyó de nuevo la nota. No era larga ni reveladora y por lo tanto no supondría un problema de ser interceptada por algún enemigo. Guardándose el pequeño papel en el bolsillo, bajó hasta el comedor de la posada, donde no le costó demasiado localizar al dueño.

Tras darle instrucciones precisas de qué hacer con su nota, y sellándola antes con magia para imposibilitar su lectura por terceras personas, Quatre decidió que ya era hora de ir a la tienda, por lo que cogiendo una tostada de la cocina se encaminó hacia los establos. Aquel día llevaría el caballo que la noche pasada había comprado para poder llevar a un casi desmayado Naruto hasta la taberna.

Quatre pocas veces había ensillado a un caballo, por lo que le llevó más de diez minutos el conseguir poner correctamente la silla sobre el lomo del animal y enganchar los arneses. Una vez lo hizo, puso su pie en el estribo dispuesto a subir mas un murmullo a sus espaldas le hizo girar bruscamente, esperando encontrarse algún atacante.

-Heero- Dijo sin embargo al ver la figura de su reciente amigo en el suelo. Heero se encontraba recostado contra las tablas de uno de los compartimentos. Un enorme caballo negro le miró mientras se acercaba cautelosamente. Estaba dormido.

Con una última mirada a la bestia, se acercó hasta Heero para sacudirle, y fue entonces que lo vio. Justo donde empezaba el cuello de la blanca camisa que llevaba el moreno, una peluda araña roja, de unas tres pulgadas desde pata a pata y con unas extrañas manchas azules descansaba peligrosamente cerca de su piel. Quatre ahogó una exclamación al reconocer la araña. Era venenosa. Muy venenosa.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Heero y que este reaccionara con movimientos violentos- lo que llevaría a que la araña clavase su aguijón en aquella pálida piel- se acercó hasta agacharse a su lado. Indeciso, decidió que el método más sencillo sería moverse con lentitud. La araña no le picaría a menos que se sintiera amenazada.

Una de sus manos se acercó con la palma hacía arriba, cubierta de su guante de cuero hasta la araña y empujando lentamente comprobó con satisfacción como el animal subía hasta su mano.

Pero entonces dos cosas pasaron demasiado deprisa. Heero despertó y en menos que se tarda en parpadear Quatre se encontró una filosa espala contra su cuello. El movimiento había hecho además que la araña se asustase y Quatre, en un intentó de evitar su picadura, movió la mano bruscamente, haciéndola caer a unos metros de distancia.

-Joder- Exclamó mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido- Casi me matas del susto.

Heero bajó el arma mientras seguía la mirada de Quatre.

-¿Qué hacías?- Preguntó con su voz ruda y seca. Quatre puso los ojos en blanco mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Esa araña ha estado a punto de picarte. Y te aseguro de que entonces habrías tenido suerte si salías entero de eso… Pero casi haces que me pique a mí después.

Heero le miró incrédulo y Quatre supo sin lugar a dudas que Heero no le creía.

-Vamos hombre… Ya sé que desde tu punto de vista nadie debería hacer nada por otra persona, pero gracias a que yo no soy como tú, aun puedes respirar con normalidad.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Eres mi amigo, no? ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

Heero sacudió la cabeza, como intentando despejarse. Y entonces algo increíble sucedió. Su rostro, normalmente inexpresivo, se llenó de culpa. Y no fue algo fugaz, no. Fue una culpa tan cruda e intensa que Quatre sintió el impulso de reconfortarle.

-Vamos, que no era para tanto… solo una araña.

Heero sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez para darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta de su caballo. Casi tirando a Quatre en el acto, montó al animal y casi saltó hasta la puerta del establo.

- Sígueme- Dijo después de pararse a unos metros de distancia y mostrar un vacilante silencio. Quatre montó también su caballo y sin una sola palabra más se lanzó al galope.

Le llevó hasta el bosque, adentrándose en él y cabalgando hasta un pequeño claro lo bastante apartado del pueblo. Quatre no pudo menos que preguntarse qué hacían allí.

Heero descendió de su montura y acarició el morro de su caballo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el cuello. Incrédulo Quatre pudo ver como la bestia relinchaba y devolvía las caricias juguetonas a su amo.

Tras un largo y tenso momento, Heero se giró hasta él con sus brazos en jarra y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Sé quien eres- Dijo caminando hasta detenerse a menos de un brazo de distancia.- No me gusta deber nada a nadie, por lo que te diré que mejor aprendas a esconder tu energía. Eres demasiado evidente.

-¿Co… cómo dices? No sé de que hablas.

-Claro que lo sabes. Pero no es asunto mío lo que decidas hacer. Hay ángeles de ambos ejércitos en el pueblo, es cuestión de tiempo que unos u otros vengan a por ti.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-Tu energía es demasiado reconocible. Llevas el emblema de tu familia en cada onda de energía que desprende tu cuerpo.

-No puedo esconderlo. No sé como hacerlo…- Murmuró avergonzado. Quatre sabía que de no esconder su magia pronto le descubrirían, pero realmente por mucho que intentaba ocultarse, no podía.

-¿No te enseñaron de pequeño?

-Lo intentaron.

Heero le miró por unos instantes como si no le creyese. Momentos después un agudo silbido escapó de sus finos labios.

-Esto es por lo de antes. Lo vas a necesitar- Quatre no supo a que se refería hasta que frente a él apareció una inmensa serpiente blanca. Sin poder evitarlo retrocedió dos pasos. Pero el reptil se arrastró hasta llegar a los pies de Heero para después subir por su cuerpo. Delante de sus ojos incrédulos Heero abrió la boca del animal y con una pequeña navaja le arrancó uno de aquellos inmensos y seguramente venenosos colmillos.

Después se dirigió hasta su caballo y hurgando en la bolsa de su silla sacó una larga cinta de cuero que cortó con la misma navaja. Momentos después Heero le tendió un colgante donde se podía apreciar la sangre aun seca del animal en el colmillo.

-Su magia se conservará durante algo de tiempo. Mientras lo tengas se mezclará con tu energía, haciendo imposible el reconocerte. Con suerte durará algo más de dos semanas.

-Gracias- Murmuró sinceramente impresionado con el gesto de Heero. Desde que conocía al extraño moreno nunca había dado señales de tener sentimiento alguno. Es más, Quatre podía afirmar no haber hablado con él mucho más de tres frases seguidas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Quatre se estremeció por algún motivo. La voz de Heero sonó casi resentida y el rubio solo pudo preguntarse por qué.

-Huí de mi casa.

-¿Por qué? Debías de saber que allí era el lugar más seguro para ti.

-Yo…

-Está bien- Le cortó Heero viendo su vacilación- No hace falta que me lo digas. Y ahora deberías volver a la tienda. Yo hay algo que tengo que hacer aun…

Quatre asintió, y colocándose su nuevo colgante bajo la camisa, montó en su caballo.

-Gracias de nuevo- Fue su despedida mientras espoleaba las riendas de animal.

-¿Oíste Spike? Me dio las gracias- Masculló Heero una vez estuvo completamente solo. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos y contradicciones.- Que irónico…

Su inteligente mascota apretó su abrazo sobre él, intentando reconfortarlo. Heero supo que de algún modo, podía sentir su confusión. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Tras las órdenes específicas e inquebrantables de su maestro, el poco podía opinar sobre sus planes de guerra. Al día siguiente se daría el ataque al pueblo y mucho se temía Heero que sería toda una masacre.

Aquellas bestias no se limitarían a destrozar ángeles. Cualquier inocente indefenso moriría en sus garras. Y Heero no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

El problema estaba en que no solo sentía culpa hacía aquellos inocentes, no. También le carcomía el remordimiento cada vez que pensaba en sus nuevos supuestos amigos. Tenía muy claro su misión, debía matarles a todos. Y sin embargo una parte de él rechazaba de plano aquella idea.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Él no sentía nada. Por lo general sus sentimientos, si es que existían, estaban bien ocultos en algún lugar bien resguardado de los demás. Donde solo él pudiese hundirse en ellos.

La noche anterior, tras su casi ridícula cena, tuvo tiempo de pensar. Pensar en lo que Isaac se proponía, y en las consecuencias de sus actos. Heero nunca antes mató a nadie, nunca tuvo oportunidad, pero sabía que al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían. Lo que aun no sabía era en que modo. ¿Podía ayudar de alguna forma a que las victimas civiles fuesen lo más escasas posible? Heero lo dudaba. Aquellas bestias que atacarían el pueblo en plena vorágine de actividad tomarían como recompensa por sus servicios la vida de todo aquel incauto que tuviesen delante. Niños, mujeres, ancianos… daría igual lo que fuera mientras ellos se lo pudiesen comer. Y cuando su hambre se saciara, entonces empezaría el turno de matar por el simple placer de destrozar carne humana.

La única esperanza para todas aquellas personas serían los ejércitos de ángeles que se encontraban en el pueblo y todos aquellos que pudiesen luchar. Como Duo y todos aquellos que se habían autoproclamado sus amigos. Y francamente era duro pensar que él iba precisamente en el bando contrario. Aquel que se encargaría de destruir el pueblo entero.

Si tan solo pudiese matar a los ángeles…

Heero suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre una roca plana que aun estaba húmeda debido a la niebla que tan solo se había levantado media hora antes. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza el brazalete que apretaba su muñeca izquierda, recorriendo con sus dedos los símbolos grabados en la lisa madera. Amor, decía Isaac que significaban. Amor familiar que habían sentido su familia por él antes de ser brutalmente asesinados por los ángeles.

La conocida furia que asolaba su cuerpo junto a sus recuerdos empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, calentando sus fríos huesos y haciendo a sus ojos billar casi de manera sobrenatural. Pero entonces la imagen de Quatre frente a él señalándole la araña venenosa le golpeó en el pecho, casi dejándole sin respiración.

Quatre, quien le había salvado sin pedir nada a cambio. Aquel que siempre sonreía maliciosamente o discutía hasta el cansancio por cualquier tontería con Trowa. A quien además se convertiría en uno de sus principales objetivos al día siguiente.

Las figuras de Trowa y Duo aparecieron también, haciendo que el vacío de su interior se extendiera. Los demás quizás escapaban si eran lo bastante inteligentes. Pero su maestro le había pedido las cabezas de los dos príncipes y de aquel que parecía ser tan poderoso. Nunca debió pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, nunca. Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada difícil de manejar. Por una parte su venganza y su obediencia a Isaac. Por otra aquellos endemoniados ojos violetas que le sonreían cariñosos y se llenaban de picardía cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él.

Por primera vez Heero se replanteó las cosas. Las dudas eran demasiadas y, simplemente, no podía dejarlas a un lado y seguir con los planes. Debía aclarar su cabeza antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Los árboles sirvieron de guía a la hora de volver al pueblo. Mecidos por la suave y silenciosa brisa, dejaban colar entre sus abundantes hojas los escasos rayos de sol que alumbraban el bosque. Los caminos, demasiado estrechos y llenos de pequeños baches, se cruzaban entre sí creando un verdadero laberinto.

No tardó más de cuarto de hora en llegar a pueblo montado sobre su caballo.

Las figuras uniformadas de cuatro soldados le hicieron gruñir silenciosamente, esperando que no se acercaran a la panadería de la familia Turner.

-Demonios Zero, esto se me ha ido de las manos- Acariciando el cuello de su caballo, bajó de un salto hasta el suelo y después se despidió del animal con una afectuosa palmada. Zero emprendió al galope, directamente hacia los establos de su posada.

Intentó evitar a la muchedumbre que se amontonaba junto a los puestos de los feriantes. Buscando la forma de comprar el mayor número de cosas posible al coste más bajo. Heero sabía muy bien la razón. En plena guerra, el comercio se desestabilizó de tal forma que era casi imposible el conseguir cierto tipo de materias.

La comida se racionaba avariciosamente, casi matando de inanición al burgo. La ropa era escasa, así como la madera y los metales, usados como eran para la fabricación de armas.

A ello se añadía las plagas que habían asolado el sur del país, acabando con la mayoría de las cosechas más importantes que suministraban trigo y maíz a las ciudades.

Los gitanos se hicieron oír sobre el jolgorio y Heero desvió su mirada hacia los tres carros que exponían todo tipo de medicinas y hierbas curativas. Sin prestar mayor atención, colgó su bolsa de piel de oveja a su espalda y partió hacia la panadería. Pero antes tendría que pasar por el herrero. Su caballo necesitaría nuevas herraduras para mañana.

Las inmensas fuentes repletas de pequeños pastelillos no duraron ni dos horas. Colocadas sobre el mostrador de madera de la panadería, eran la atracción perfecta para un día en el que la gente llevaba sus bolsas llenas de dinero.

Aquel día empezó especialmente provechoso. Las ventas se multiplicaron y gracias a la ayuda de los demás, Duo y Gaara vendieron en dos horas lo que no habían vendido en años. Algunos entraban simplemente atraídos por el dulce olor de las cremas el pan recién horneado, otros por mera curiosidad por conocer a los apuestos jóvenes de los que ya hablaban la mayoría de la gente.

Satisfecho, Duo miró la larga cola que se iniciaba junto al mostrador y salió fuera de la tienda. Las cuatro mesas que componían el lugar estaban a rebosar y tanto Trowa como Quatre hacían un estupendo trabajo a la hora de llevar los pedidos. Normalmente aquellas mesas las usaban quienes, cansados después de un arduo día de trabajo, necesitaban descansar comiéndose algún bocadillo junto a un refrescante vaso de agua (O si había suerte con el reparto, una rica y espumosa cerveza). Pero aquel día la gente se sentaba allí para hablar entre ellos o simplemente mirar a los que suponían dueños de la tienda.

-Necesitamos más carbón- Dijo Gaara mirando con aquellos claros ojos los dos sacos que quedaban amontonados junto al horno.

-¿Dónde se puede conseguir?- Preguntó Naruto dejando de lado las cajas que llevaba hasta el almacén.

-Siguiendo esta calle hacia el sur, la primera a la derecha te lleva a un gran refugio donde venden madera y carbón.

Naruto asintió, y quitándose el manchado delantal que llevaba, salió de la tienda de forma acelerada. Tanta gente empezaba a agobiarle.

Mientras tanto Heero, que ya había llegado, se encontraba colocando la poca mercancía que había en el almacén. Cuando un Duo sofocado y cansado casi le había ordenado lo que debía hacer, lo dejó pasar. No le gustaban las órdenes, viniesen de quien viniesen, pero algo en su interior, quizás la culpa, no le permitió abrir la boca para quejarse. Demonios, cada vez que miraba a su alrededor se sentía como un monstruo.

Cuando a sus manos cayeron algunos trozos de chocolate, se dio cuenta que uno de los recipientes de cristal se había roto. Maldiciendo fue a buscar otro para no perder más de aquel caro material.

La tienda estaba llena de gente y por algún motivo Heero no podía dejar de imaginarles a todos tirados en el suelo mientras se desangraban lentamente. Su maestro le había hecho llegar una nota que le puso alerta. "Ellos ya están aquí. Prepárate para mañana" Ponía en su letra pulcra y extremadamente inclinada, y Heero se sintió aun peor.

¿Cómo y cuándo llegó a aquel estado? Desde luego la respuesta escapaba por completo de su imaginación. Pero poco importaba, mañana tendría que seguir con su venganza. Costase lo que costase.

-¿Qué te pasa?- La voz de Duo hizo que su espalda se enderezase en cuestión de segundos.

-Nada. Hoy será un buen día para la tienda.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Heero? ¿Será un buen día para ti?- Cuando los finos brazos de Duo le rodearon desde su espalda, Heero pensó que su espalda bien podría ser de madera por lo tiesa que estaba.

-Yo estoy bien- Con un movimiento brusco se zafó de sus brazos. Aquellas muestras de confianza, a las que tan poco se había habituado, seguían poniéndole los pelos de punta.- Tengo que irme- Prosiguió ante la falta de respuesta de Duo. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos. Alejarse de él.

-¿Aún sigues huyendo de mí?

-No es eso.

-Claro que sí. ¡Por Dios Heero, pensé que ya dejamos eso atrás! Nosotros…

-¡No hay ningún nosotros!

-Niégalo cuanto quieras. Eso no hará que las cosas sean distintas.

Sus ojos, de aquel violeta tan extraño, le miraron con tal intensidad que sin darse cuenta retrocedió. Aquellos ojos... Aquellos ojos podían embrujar a alguien.

-Sé como te sientes Heero, de verdad. Y no tendrás paz hasta que no digas exactamente lo que te estas guardando. Yo no la tuve hasta que lo acepté.

-¿Acaso no te cansas de seguirme como un perro?- La expresión de dolor que cruzo por su rostro hizo que Heero sintiera un poco de satisfacción.

-Haré como que no escuché eso.

-Entonces yo tendré que repetírtelo.

Duo maldijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo contra la pared. Cuando retiró la pálida mano de la madera, sus nudillos se encontraban sonrojados y con algunos hijos de sangre descendiendo hacia su muñeca. Mudo, dio un paso hacia el trenzado.

-No te conocía esa vena masoquista- Dijo sin embargo cuando se recuperó.

-Tal vez sea por que no me conoces- Duo se quitó su delantal, quedándose en aquel fino jersey que se ajustaba a su torso, dejando apreciar cada una de sus ondulaciones.- Quizás sea hora de que nos conozcamos mejor.

Sus pasos dejaron de ser vacilantes y su larga trenza se balanceó a su espalda cuando, con pasos gatunos, se acercó hasta él. Heero se quedó parado, impasible, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y sin permitir que las estupideces del otro le incomodasen.

Cuando una de sus finas manos se posó en su pecho, deslizándose lentamente sobre su áspera camisa hasta adentrarse entre los botones para tocar su piel, Heero inspiró hondo.

-Eres una puta.- Y lo consiguió. Duo se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te pasas el día persiguiéndome? Al principio pensé que sería algún capricho. Pero realmente te estás pasando. Eres demasiado molesto.

No estuvo seguro de cual de sus palabras provocó la ahogada exclamación de su supuesto amigo. Pero Duo rápidamente retiró su mano.

-¿Mo... molesto?

-¿Es qué acaso no tienes a nadie más que molestar? Digo, con toda la gente que hay en el pueblo, ¿Por qué siempre yo? Me cansas.

-Entiendo- Por increíble que pareciese, los expresivos rasgos de Duo se convirtieron en una fría mascara. Con una enorme y falsa sonrisa en sus sensuales labios.- Lo siento. No pensé que lo odiases tanto. ¿Pero y por qué no lo ibas a hacer? Después de todo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

Heero abrió la boca, preguntándose de qué estaría hablando. Pero Duo, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa le acercó hasta él, robándole un breve beso.

-Lo siento- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar por la puerta trasera.

-Maldición- Masculló golpeando el mismo sitió que había astillado el trenzado momentos antes.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se dispuso a salir de la tienda, más convencido que nunca de que no pintaba nada allí. Pero la voz grave e imperdurable de Gaara le detuvo.

-No debiste decirle eso.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que sí. Es mi hermano.

-No es para tanto. Solo le llamé molesto. Ni que le hubiese matado…

-Creo que Duo hubiese soportado mejor los golpes. Pero te felicito. Si querías librarte de él, lo has conseguido de forma rotunda.- Algo en su dura mirada le hizo preguntarle de qué hablaba. Gaara, con su espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada, meneó la cabeza antes de señalar algo colgado en el techo. Siguiendo su dedo Heero solo pudo ver una especie de pequeña pajarita de papel.- Ahora mismo Duo debe estar en brazos de algún impresentable buscando convencerse a si mismo de que no es "molesto".

Con una brusca inspiración, Heero dio un paso amenazante hacia el pelirrojo. Pero Gaara no se movió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Justamente lo que piensas. Solo espero que esta vez vuelva a casa

Heero sabía que Gaara exageraba. Tenía que estar exagerando. Algo de sus pensamientos debió verse en su expresión ya que Garra volvió a hablar.

-¿Ves esa pajarita? La hizo Duo con 11 años. Recuerdo ese día como si no hubiesen pasado más de unas horas. La tienda estaba muy llena, se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta, y al igual que ahora, parecía ser la única manera de llenar el pueblo- Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, Gaara se adelantó hasta sentarse sobre un par de cajas de masas para pan. Heero caviló la posibilidad de largarse y no escuchar, pero algo le había clavado los pies al suelo- Duo había hecho un pastel, tenías que haber visto lo contento que estaba. Era el primero que hacia solo.

Lo colocó en el mostrador y cuando una mujer lo vio y preguntó de qué era, Duo le dijo que lo había hecho él. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de Duo cuando esa víbora le dijo que no lo quería. "¿Cómo me voy a comer algo hecho por un monstruo?" Le dijo con más desdén de el que un niño de 11 años debería ver. La gente que había en la tienda rió, pero Duo ya había notado muy bien que no era muy apreciado en el pueblo. Lo soportó como todo un valiente, pero cuando el día terminó su pastel era el único que quedaba intacto en el mostrador. Duo no lloró, ni siquiera se enfadó con la gente. Simplemente cogió su pastel y se lo comió él mismo. 

Sin entender muy bien qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, Heero apretó los puños a su espalda.

-A partir de ese día la gente se volvió realmente cruel con él. Los adultos le ignoraban, haciéndole el vació, y los niños… los niños pueden ser realmente crueles. ¿Viste esa sonrisa que llevaba hace un rato? Duo se pasó llevándola en la cara al menos cuatro años. Muy pronto comprobó que la gente, aun odiándole, no podía resistirse a él. No podría contar los chicos y chicas con los que ha tenido algo que ver. Y nunca sabré como no he matado a ninguno de ellos. Deberías ver como le miran al día siguiente… No saben si imitar el desdén de los adultos o seguir jodiendole.- Gaara se levantó, acercándose hacia él.- Esa pajarita la hizo después de comerse su pastel. La colgó en el centro del almacén y dijo que él era igual que esa pajarita. Los dos estaban igual de solos.

-Tú eres su hermano, ¿no? ¿Dónde demonios estabas mientras todo eso sucedía?

-A su lado. Pero no era suficiente.

Heero volvió a maldecir, y sin poder evitarlo simplemente salió de la tienda para después extender sus alas cual largas eran y emprender el vuelo.

-¿Por qué le has contado eso?- La voz de su padre hizo que Gaara se girara en redondo. Sonriendo a la compasiva figura de Jonh Turner, se acercó hasta él para palmearle en el hombro.

-Creo que ayudará a Duo.

-Nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho, ¿Eh?

Gaara simplemente negó con la cabeza, dándose perfecta cuenta del dolor que mostraban los ojos de su anciano padre. Tendiéndole el bastón de ébano de pronto se percató de lo cansado que parecía. Sus hombros en algún punto del transcurso de los últimos años se habían encorvado. Así como su pelo, antaño de un brillante tono cobrizo, se encaneció. Sin una palabra ambos se adentraron en la tienda, intentando ganar dinero suficiente para pasar el resto del invierto lo bastante alejados de las penurias de la guerra.

Un jadeo fue todo lo que pudo escucharse entre el denso follaje del bosque. Allí, cerca de su cascada, las frías y desconocidas manos morenas de Nícolas, su nuevo amigo, repasaron su torso marcándolo a fuego. Sus labios se abrieron ante la boca demandante del otro y sus piernas flaquearon cuando una mano precoz empezó a friccionar su entrepierna sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que me llamases? Según tenía entendido, nunca repetías.

Duo no rió ante aquello. Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir una amabilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Ocasiones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas.

-Pues sea lo que sea lo que te haya sucedido, me alegro.

Duo no podía estar de acuerdo, pero simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose tocar por aquel extraño. El placer, mezclado con el dolor de la dura madera en su espalda, alejó toda melancolía de su mente. Siempre funcionada.

Llevó sus manos hasta el grueso tronco en el que estaba apoyado, echando hacia tras la cabeza para permitir mejor acceso a la boca de Nícolas hasta su cuello. Aquellas morenas manos pronto dejaron atrás la barrera de la ropa, acariciándole las nalgas bajo sus calzones. Cuando aquellas mismas manos rodearon su cintura, con el fin de llegar a su hinchado miembro, Duo no le detuvo. Nunca había dejado a nadie tocarlo de esa manera, pero maldición, si alguna vez lo había necesitado, era aquella.

Giró su rostro para no ver el de su acompañante. Aquel mismo rostro que le había mirado con desprecio hacia tan solo unos días. Y tan absorto estaba en su propio placer que no notó la figura que se acercaba hasta ellos con una visible aura de furia emanando por cada poro de su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro toda caricia cesó. Abriendo los ojos Duo miró incrédulo a Nícolas, tirado en el suelo y con la mirada horrorizada.

-¡Lárgate!- Escuchó la atronadora voz de Heero. Asustado, miró hacia la amenazante figura del moreno, que miraba a Nícolas como si de un gusano se tratase. Acordándose de quien y qué era Heero, Duo se acercó hasta tenderle la mano al chico.

-Vamos Nícolas, será mejor que vuelvas al pueblo.

-Pero Duo…- El humano, claramente ignorante del verdadero peligro que corría, le miró indeciso

-Márchate. Ya hablaremos, ahora… ahora estoy ocupado.

Nícolas retiró su mano de la de Duo como si sintiera repugnancia y levantándose le miró furioso. Quizás intentó decir algo, mas la amenazadora presencia de Heero debió disuadirle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Duo modulando su voz y viendo marchar a Nícolas entre los árboles y tupidos arbustos.

-Vuelve a la tienda. Allí te necesitan.

Duo rió. No lo pudo evitar y simplemente soltó una irónica carcajada.

-Realmente ahora tengo muy poco que hacer en el bosque, después de que estropearas mí… cita…

-¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que te odia? O por lo menos, te desprecia.

-¿Y eso que importancia tiene? No es amor lo que busco.

-Duo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Heero no estaba de acuerdo y Duo pudo sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser. Aquella arrogante persona, que aun después de haber montado toda una escena se mantenía estoicamente erguido, simplemente mostraba prepotencia y soberbia.- Sabes, lo más gracioso de todo es que hacía unas horas yo estaba seguro de que por ti, ya no sería igual. Que idiota…

-Deja de decir tonterías y volvamos.

-¡No! ¿Para qué? No tiene ningún caso volver allí donde no haces ninguna falta. Yo en serio creí que las cosas habían cambiado. Sobretodo por ti. Por primera vez me vi en compañía de alguien que no me temía. Que no caía rendido a mi seducción aun odiándome. Por primera vez me sentí tratado como una persona. Pero debí darme cuenta de que las cosas no cambian. Yo siempre seré el bicho raro al que nadie puede querer. Un pobre huérfano que vagó por las calles durante meses viviendo en la miseria. El mounstruo al que nadie entiende.

Duo se veía realmente miserable. Pero demonios, no lo podía evitar. No ahora, cuando todo parecía volver a su frustrante pasado.

-Te estas auto-compadeciendo. Y debo decirte que ante la persona equivocada. Si lo que quieres es dar lástima, no lo conseguirás conmigo.

-Ya lo sé. Y era eso precisamente lo que te hacía diferente. También Trowa y los demás me tratan bien, pero ellos… si les contara esto, simplemente me mirarían con lástima y me darían palmadas en la espalda diciéndome que no soy diferente a ellos. Obvia mentira, desde luego.- Cansado, se dejó caer contra el árbol, sentándose en el frío suelo y dejando que su rostro se escondiera en sus piernas flexionadas- Vete Heero. Quiero estar solo.

-Adelante. Sigue rebozándote en tu propia lástima. Así seguramente llegarás lejos.- Las palabras, llenas de burla, hicieron doler a su garganta por contener las ganas de gritar.- ¿Por qué en vez de ver lo que no tienes te das cuenta de lo que sí tienes? Puede que los humanos te teman, pero ¿No temen ellos a todo lo que no puedan comprender? Tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti, ahora mismo tu hermano me ha amenazado claramente, aun arriesgo de que le matase… Y tus amigos están en la tienda, ayudándote a ti y tu familia sin recibir nada a cambio. ¿Sabes que pensarían ellos si te hubiesen encontrado cómo yo lo he hecho? Sí, ¿Verdad? ¿Realmente mucha gente mataría por tenerlos a su lado? Por tener lo que ellos representan.

Duo abrió los ojos sorprendido, preguntándose si acaso Heero no estaría hablando de si mismo. Más sin embargo...

Sin embargo la emoción le embargó. Rayos, en aquel momento se sentía como un niño al que le acababan de echar la regañina de su vida. Pero extrañamente estaba feliz. Levantándose del suelo, dio un paso para acercarse a Heero. No se decepcionó al verle retroceder.

-¿Miedo?- Le picó mientras avanzaba un poco más.

-Precaución.

Y Duo volvió a reír. Pero esta vez su risa fue cristalina y pura, sin rastro de falsedad o ironía en ella.

-Eres un caso perdido. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Pero me has subido el ánimo y por ello mañana te invitaré a comer un delicioso pastel de trufa, que es mi especialidad.

Duo dejó su intento por acercarse al notar como el ambiente cambiaba bruscamente. Heero se había puesto en guardia, como si esperase que lo atacara.

-¿Heero?- Preguntó confuso. Más el moreno solo negó con la cabeza, meciendo esos incontrolables cabellos que parecían no haber conocido un peine en su vida. Su rostro había palidecido.- ¿Heero, qué tienes?

-Nada. Solo vayámonos.

-Pero…

-Duo, vamos.- Duo no dijo nada cuando sintió como sus dedos se clavaban sin ningún control sobre la fuerza en su brazo. Ahogado un gemido de dolor contuvo su asombro al ver de nuevo aparecer aquellas bellas alas. Cuando Heero le soltó no pudo contener su curiosidad, por lo que extendiendo una de sus manos, pasó los dedos vacilantes por aquellas plumas grises que tanto llamaban su atención.

-Son bonitas- Murmuró con admiración, pero pronto su cuerpo se vio alzado en vilo.

-No, no lo son- Fue cuanto obtuvo como respuesta mientras se veía transportado entre aquellos fuertes brazos.

Y allí, viendo desde el cielo el basto y devastador paisaje que se extendía bajo ellos, Duo supo sin lugar a dudas que amaba a ese hombre. Con su incomprensible carácter y sus arranques de maldad. No sabía por qué, pero de hecho le quería.

Se sintió libre. Quiso soltarse la trenza y dejar que sus cabellos se mezclases con las rápidas ráfagas de viento que les guiaban entre los escasos rastros de niebla que quedaban, pero se conformó con enterrar su cara en el hueco del cuello de Heero, aspirando aquel aroma limpio y perturbador que inundó su cerebro, embriagándolo.

-Algún día confiarás en mí, Heero. Ya lo verás.- Como si de un bálsamo se tratase, la presencia de Heero le calmó hasta tal grado que se quedó profundamente dormido. Lo que le impidió escuchar la respuesta de un confundido Heero.

-Te equivocas. A partir de mañana habrá poco que puedas querer de mí.

El olor del pescado crudo y los mariscos abrumó su sensible olfato por unos instantes. Un hombre rechoncho con una amplia túnica azul oscuro le miró con sus avariciosos ojos mientras elevaba frente a su rostro una trucha recién pescada. Frunciendo la nariz, negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con su camino.

Las calles, estrechadas sensiblemente por los puestos ambulantes, eran un continuo fluir de gente que iba y venía. Por suerte su destino no estaba lejos.

-¡Joven! ¿No le apetece comer algo caliente?- Gritó unos de los vendedores mostrándole un cuenco con humeante caldo de carne. Naruto negó sonriendo ligeramente. Por muy tentado que se sintiera a comer algo, su dinero no daba para aquellos lujos.

-¡Hey rubio!- Gritó un atractivo gitano mostrándole un rollo de tela oscura de lo que parecía ser fino terciopelo- Compra esto para tu dama. O para tu hombre…- El pícaro gitano le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía mostrando una hilera de blanquísimos dientes. Naruto casi se echo a reír, pero negando con la cabeza le contestó que quizás en otra ocasión.

Cuando dos vendedores más le asaltaron con sus mercancías, empezó a preguntase si tendría en su cara algo que incitase a la gente a creerle ingenuo y fácil de engañar. Que pensasen lo que quisieran, él mismo vivió con los gitanos durante siete años, tiempo de sobra para conocer todos los ardides de los vendedores.

Naruto sonrió con nostalgia al recordar su antiguo campamento, a la orilla del rió Fair y donde aprendió a regatear como la mejor ama de casa, hacer todo tipo de malabarismos y robar mejor que cualquier carterista. Nadie vería provechoso el quedarse con un grupo de gitanos, pero para un niño de siete años que huía sin nada que perder, significó un cambio radical. Y definitivamente bueno.

Recordó nítidamente la amable expresión de Kana, la matriarca de la caravana, cuando le abrazó con sus rechonchos brazos casi ahogándole entre sus dos más que generosos pechos. El día que los gitanos le encontraron medio muerto tras las palizas de un grupo de soldados, Naruto fue adoptado por ellos con una fiesta en su honor donde tocaron los tambores y las flautas mientras bailaban alrededor de una gran hoguera.

Los primeros tres años había aprendido su lengua, sus costumbres y como leer y escribir en cuatro idiomas. Naruto demostró ser lo suficiente inteligente como para saber sacar partido de las lecciones. Cuando cumplió los diez años, un grupo de gitanos le llevó hasta el interior de un oscuro y solitario bosque y le enseñaron como cazar para sobrevivir y como luchar con la espada y los puños. Además pronto quiso ayudar con el trabajo y tras meses de entrenamiento se convirtió en un decente malabarista y trovador. Naruto aprendió a rodar pelotas por el aire mientras contaba fantasiosas historias. Aprendió a vender un peine a un calvo y lo más importante, aprendió como ganarse la vida. A los trece años Naruto se había convertido en un hombre.

Casi se había convencido que allí pasaría el resto de su vida cuando, contando con catorce veranos, su pasado había vuelto a por él.

Dejando de lado aquellos recuerdos, giró la primera calle hacia la izquierda. Los puestos desaparecieron y una explanada con algunos cobertizos le dio la bienvenida. Respirando hondamente, vio a lo lejos el refugio del que Gaara le habló.

Naruto fue atendido por un anciano con una incipiente calvicie que dejaba entrever aun el dorado de sus cabellos. Los penetrantes ojos del hombre no le perdieron de vista mientras buscaba el carbón. Cuando salió, Naruto suspiró, dejando atrás el gran refugio de madera y roca que servía de establos y de almacén al mismo tiempo.

Tras la guerra las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en la vida de los civiles. Pero aún en pleno apogeo de los enfrentamientos, existían cosas que se conservaban. Como aquella calle.

La impoluta e inmaculada apariencia de la ciudad, con sus parejas casas blancas que intentaban pasar desapercibidas, se veía desafiada por la calle de los libreros. Aun que en aquel momento todas las tiendas se encontrasen cerradas, debido a que los comerciantes enseñaban sus mercancías en la plaza durante la feria, aquellos hogares parecían competir por llamar la atención. Se podían ver desde rojos brillantes hasta extraños turquesas que prendaban la vista. Al igual que aquellos altos tejados llenos de extrañas veletas de metal cobrizo. Naruto había oído que servía para ahuyentar a los malos augurios.

El suelo se encontraba en un estado más que decente, donde los carros pasaban sin el mayor problema y la falta de basura ensuciando la imagen del lugar era demasiado notoria.

Naruto cruzó la calle para coger uno de aquellos atajos que recorrían los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Callejeros usados por la inmundicia para llegar más rápido que los demás. Pero la figura de un caballo abatiéndose sobre él le hizo abrir la boca en un silencioso grito de advertencia. El jinete, que obviamente no notó su presencia, se encontraba en aquellos instantes mirando hacia tras.

Solo sus aguzados instintos le salvaron de ser arrollado por la bestia, y fue entonces cuando el jinete se percató de su presencia.

-¡Oh, joder! ¿Estás bien?- Naruto, a quien se le cayeron los sacos de la impresión, asintió con énfasis mientras el otro desmontaba. La capucha de la capa cayó y Naruto se quedó atrapado en unos penetrantes y oscuros ojos.- Lo siento, iba con prisas y no te vi. Seguro Que estás bi…- Sus palabras murieron en sus labios y una mueca de incredulidad adornó sus finos labios- ¿Uzumaki? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-¿Quién eres?

El hombre pareció meditar su respuesta por un largo minuto, hasta que finalmente mostró una amigable sonrisa.

- Blaise, me llamo Blaise. Y vengo por tu amigo Harry Potter.


	11. Y entonces llegó la traición

Heero Yui necesitaba un descanso. Tras una larga noche de insomnio, donde trató de agotarse mentalmente repasando las cincuenta y dos reglas básicas que Isaac le enseñó de supervivencia, solo sentía su cuerpo pesado y entumecido.

Más nunca llegó más allá de la regla número doce. Aquella que decía, con texto literal que adornaba las crueles palabras: "Vive para ti mismo y destruye todo aquello que se interponga en tu camino". Aquella frase solo hizo empeorar la situación, y los remordimientos volvieron con más fuerza.

Una sola pregunta rondaba por su mente desde que subió a su cuarto tras su casi inexistente cena. ¿Podría de verdad matar a todas aquellas personas? ¿Podría matar a ángeles que no habían cometido ningún pecado más que el de interponerse en el camino de Isaac? Y más exactamente, ¿Podría matar a Duo, Quatre y Trowa por seguir con una venganza?

El alivio que sentía al saberse incapaz se mezclaba con la desazón de lo que aquello suponía. Después de todo, no era un monstruo como su maestro. Pero eso le condenaría a una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos del anciano. Heero, durante toda su vida, fue instruido para una única cosa. Matar. Y Heero sabía que podía hacerlo. Quizás si no se hubiesen cruzado los demás en su camino, todo serían distinto.

Y llegado a aquel punto, volvía al principio.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer a la mañana siguiente?

Como una mala jugada del destino, aquella que debió ser una larguísima noche –de ser por Heero, nunca hubiese dado paso al amanecer –pronto dio paso a un nuevo día. Era irónico comprobar la insólita calma que reinaba en las calles. Los feriantes parecían retrasarse en sus aperturas, y el incesante murmullo de la gente no podía escucharse por ningún sitio.

Cansado de estar en la misma postura durante tanto tiempo, saltó de la cama. Sus ojos viajaron desde la vieja puerta de madera, mágicamente cerrada, hasta el montón que suponían sus ropas en el suelo. Todas arrugadas y completamente desordenadas. Aquello era una novedad en él. Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió directamente hasta el establo, en busca de su caballo.

No quería encontrarse con Isaac.

De un saltó, montó su montura, y sin hacer si quiera presión en los flancos del animal, éste puso rumbo hacia la tienda de la familia Turner.

Castillo Malfoy.

La delgada y pálida figura, arrodillada ante el trono, bajó la cabeza de forma sumisa y apoyó en el suelo ambas manos, hasta que su pelo casi tocó las heladas baldosas de piedra grisácea.

Si piel no fue capaz de sentir el frío del suelo, ni siquiera su cuerpo, envuelto en la liviana túnica de seda blanca, notaba ya los estragos del cambiante tiempo de la zona.

-Ponte en pie. –Ante la orden, de tono firme y demandante, obedeció. Sus rodillas crujieron bajo su poco peso, pero sus ojos negros nunca miraron directamente los de su anfitrión.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Cómo has estado esta semana, Sai?- preguntó Lucius levantándose de su enorme trono decorado en extravagantes dorados y plateados.

Sai se encogió de hombros, sin que su eterna sonrisa abandonara los labios.

-Perfectamente, Lucius.

Aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta, Lucius palmeó paternalmente su cabeza, revolviendo la lisa cabellera negra.

-Necesitas un corte de pelo.

Sai pensó en su pulcro peinado, cortado hacia tan solo unos días. Reprimiendo la necesidad de pasar sus dedos entre las hebras negras, simplemente asintió, esperando nuevas órdenes. Hacia tantos años que todo era así, una rutina eterna, que mucho tiempo había pasado desde que perdió el poco control que tenía sobre su voluntad.

-Puedes ir a pasear por el jardín, pero recuerda no acercarte al muro sur del castillo. Es peligroso.

Sai bajó la mirada hasta los lustrosos zapatos de Lucius, brillantes y costosos, y después giró para salir de aquel inmenso salón. Sus pies tropezaron con el borde de su túnica, por lo que, agarrando la tela blanca para subirse el bajo, se apresuró antes de que Lucius notara su usual torpeza.

Los largos pasillos, adornados únicamente con grandes antorchas prendidas, eran algo que siempre había odiado. Le recordaban su propia soledad, tan silenciosos y vacíos. Cuando la puerta acristalada que daba al jardín se vislumbró al final de uno de los corredores, suspiró aliviado.

Hacia dos semanas que no salía del castillo. Dos semanas que su piel no era tocada por el sol.

Sonriendo, se sentó en un banco de piedra y sus ojos se perdieron en las flores. Flores rojas, flores amarillas. Flores, en definitiva, de todos los colores. Y allí se quedaron.

Mientras tanto, a tan solo unos metros de distancia, Sakura Haruno negaba tristemente con la cabeza, mirando desesperanzada la solitaria figura del moreno. Sus ojos, inundados en lágrimas incapaz de derramar, parpadearon furiosos.

Con pasos apresurados, para pasar desapercibida, se encaminó hasta la muralla sur. A medida que sus pasos se alejaban del castillo, la maleza que rodeaba el camino se hacía más y más alta. Nadie se ocupaba ya de aquella zona.

Pisó con cuidado cuando llegó hasta la gran verja que mantenía separados a los curiosos de la vieja y deshabilitada prisión del castillo. Después de la construcción de las celdas subterráneas, colocadas estratégicamente en el lado opuesto del castillo, aquella prisión se vació, dejando únicamente una celda apenas habitable.

Cogió la oxidada llave que tenía colgada en su cinturón y abrió la verja. Demasiado acostumbrada al horrible chirrido del metal, ni se inmutó antes de traspasar la barrera mágica y entrar finalmente en la prisión.

El olor era pútrido. Los restos de antiguos prisioneros habían sido olvidados en los oscuros rincones del lugar, pudriéndose poco a poco. Las ratas y alimañas similares eran ahora las dueñas de aquellas catacumbas.

Evitando los fosos, llegó por fin a la única puerta de madera intacta del lugar. La pequeña rendija, con un trozo de viejo metal corredizo, estaba tan usada que era imposible de cerrar. Por lo que no fue complicado asomarse por el estrecho hueco para ver el interior.

Su ceño se frunció.

-¿Hey, estas bien? –Dejando la bandeja en el suelo, abrió la puerta con rapidez. La fuerza de la barrera mágica aumentó considerablemente, haciéndola jadear. Pero eso no impidió que se adelantara para agacharse junto a la figura encadenada a la pared. –Hey, venga. Despierta.

Echó hacia un lado los largos y enmarañados cabellos negros, intentando ver el rostro del prisionero. Un suspiro de alivió escapó de sus labios cuando dos oscuros ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Levanta. Te he traído algo de comer. Siento no haber podido venir antes.

El joven no la contestó. Ni siquiera cambió su postura. Sakura vaciló unos instantes antes de ponerle una mano en los hombros. Nunca lo comprendería. Sus reacciones eran demasiado impredecibles.

Cuando sintió como los hombros del moreno se ponían rígidos, aparto la mano.

-Tienes que comer un poco –insistió, elevando la voz.

Por fin la figura tendida en el suelo se movió, arrastrándose por la pared hasta quedar recostado contra el muro agrietado de la celda. Sakura se encogió ante el jadeo entrecortado del otro, lleno de dolor.

Miró con pena las raídas ropas del prisionero, llenas de agujeros y suciedad. Una tupida barba tapaba la mitad del rostro del joven, y sus cabellos no habían visto un peine o una tijera en demasiados años.

Pero nadie que viviera en aquel castillo dejaría de reconocerlo.

Cuando las manos pálidas y huesudas del joven se alargaron hasta la bandeja, Sakura no pudo evitar llorar amargamente. Por suerte, la oscuridad impidió al otro percatarse de ello. O quizás fue la debilidad de aquel delgado cuerpo.

Totalmente descorazonada, Sakura refrenó las ganas de sacarle de allí. Si hubiese sido más valiente, o quizás más fuerte, habría arrancado aquellos grilletes y sacado al otro de aquella prisión mágica.

Tras diez minutos, la comida desapareció por completo de los platos. Los huesos de la carne terminaron esparcidos por la celda. Así las ratas tendrían con qué entretenerse antes de volver a su pasatiempo preferido. Morderle a él.

Sakura recogió la bandeja, y con una última mirada atrás, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Lo último que escuchó al salir de allí fue la respiración acompasada del joven. Gracias a Dios, se había dormido de nuevo.

-Algún día, te sacaré de aquí. Te lo juro, Sai.

El camino de vuelta fue casi una tortura. Levaba casi cinco años viviendo en aquel lugar, encargándose de alimentar al extraño prisionero de su señor.

Cuando Sakura, ocho años atrás, llegó con su madre al castillo en busca de trabajo, Malfoy las acogió a ambas con una sonrisa. Dos años más tarde su madre murió y Sakura, sin saber donde ir, no pudo abandonar el castillo.

Poco después encontró una razón aún más fuerte para quedarse.

Una noche, tras trabajar durante casi todo el día en las cocinas del castillo, Malfoy la llamó. Sakura, asustada, pensó que quizás había cometido algún fallo que supondría su despido.

Pero aquel día sus obligaciones cambiaron. Malfoy la llevó hasta la parte sur del castillo, abriendo él mismo la verja que guardaba la entrada a la vieja prisión. Sakura se había tapado la nariz al entrar en aquella fosa llena de deshechos.

Pero Malfoy, limpiándose de su túnica los rastros de barro que se habían pegado al cruzar el terreno, húmedo aún tras las primeras lluvias de Octubre, siguió su camino, seguro de que ella le seguiría. Y así fue.

Momentos más tarde llegaban a una pequeña puerta con una ventanilla cerrada por una placa de metal. Lucius abrió la puerta con rapidez, y Sakura solo pudo llevarse una mano a los labios intentando ahogar el grito de horror que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

Allí, encadenado como un animal, se encontraba un niño que no podía ser mucho mayor que ella. Quizás tuviese unos catorce o quince años. Su cabello, sucio y revuelto, caía por su rostro, tapando sus ojos.

Sakura se mantuvo erguida en el umbral de la puerta, observando a Malfoy caminar hasta la figura del niño y agarrarle por los cabellos con brusquedad. Entonces, el infierno estalló.

Sakura nunca podría olvidar los gritos y gruñidos de aquel niño mientras Lucius le alimentaba a la fuerza. Ni aquel delgado cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que se veía peligrosamente cerca de la inanición.

Y tampoco olvidaría la mirada de aquellos ojos negros que se clavaron en ella, furiosos. Cómo si reclamara al mundo por una desconocida y dolorosa traición.

Sakura no tuvo valor de volver en mes y medio. Lucius tuvo que amenazarla con echarla para que por fin aceptara alimentar a su prisionero.

Y la hechizó.

Francamente, ahora entendía por qué. Aunque a sus trece años había sido incapaz de comprender la crueldad de aquel hombre. Sakura estaba bajo su magia, incapaz de hacer nada por aquel desdichado encerrado durante tanto tiempo. No podía ayudarle a escapar, y no podía decirle a nadie sobre su existencia.

En un principio, la sola idea de ayudar a aquel salvaje era totalmente ajena a ella. Cada vez que visitaba la celda, el prisionero se revolvía como un loco y trataba de atacarla. Parecía haber perdido todo rastro de cordura.

Pero un día, cansada de verle hacerse daño a sí mismo cuando, con sorprendente fuerza, intentaba librarse de sus cadenas, Sakura se sentó frente a él, empecinada en hablar con el moreno a como diese lugar.

El miedo había dado paso a algo más. Quizás preocupación por lo que tan solo era un niño. Por que sí, bajo aquella fachada de locura, estaban aquellos inmensos ojos negros que la miraban en ocasiones con una cruda emoción.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la cocina, dejó la bandeja en la mesa para que la cocinera se encargara de ella. Tras asegurarse de cambiarse de ropa y quitarse el olor de la prisión, salió de nuevo al jardín.

Puede que tuviese prohibido ayudarle a escapar. Pero nunca abandonaría la esperanza de que alguien viniese y descubriera todo.

Sentada en uno de los muros que rodeaban el estanque, sonrió observando la etérea figura que aún se encontraba observando las flores. Sí, puede que algún día pudiese ayudarle.

Ciudad de Nistrick, pueblo de humanos pacíficos.

Duo necesitaba un descanso. Quizás, más que un descanso, lo que necesitaba eran unas largas y tranquilas vacaciones.

Con cansancio, agarró tres monedas de bronce de la caja y se las tendió a la regordeta y huraña mujer que le miraba, desde veinte centímetros más debajo de sus ojos, con censura.

Acostumbrado como estaba a tales tratos, simplemente sonrió esperando que se fuese pronto. La mujer, apartándose del rostro algunos rizos oscuros que habían escapado de su apretado moño, alzó el mentón y, cogiendo la bolsa con el pan, salió de la tienda sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo cosas bastante desagradables.

Desde una de las sillas del local, casi al otro extremo del lado donde se encontraba Duo, pudo escucharse también la exclamación ofendida de Naruto.

Solo hicieron falta algunos segundos para que el hiperactivo rubio llegase a su lado, completamente sonrojado por la furia.

-¿Por qué no la dijiste nada? ¡Se merecía que la pusieras en su lugar!

Duo se encogió de hombros, cerrando la caja donde guardaban el dinero con cuidado, y quitándose el blanco delantal que cubría sus ropas de posibles manchas.

-Es una tontería. Además, diga lo que diga de mí, sigue siendo una de nuestros clientes. No tenemos tantos como para despreciarlos.

En aquel momento Gaara salió del almacén. Duo suspiró frustrado al ver su expresión ceñuda. Su hermano masculló algo por lo bajo, mirándole con sus pálidos ojos inundados en resentimiento.

Mas Duo sabía que no con él. Nunca con él.

Con una sonrisa casual y los brazos escondidos a su espalda, se acercó hasta donde esperaba Gaara, rígido y ceñudo.

-Venga Gaara, quita esa cara de besugo. ¿Qué pasaría si entrase en la tienda ahora mismo aquella morena que tanto te gusta? –Duo casi soltó una carcajada cuando la expresión ceñuda del otro dio paso a la perplejidad.

-No conseguirás desviar mi atención con un truco tan viejo, Duo.

-Pero… ¿Acaso no llevo razón?

-Por supuesto que no. Y lo sabes muy bien –contestó mientras se encaminaba hasta el cajón donde guardaban el dinero, evitando chocar con Duo en el camino. Sus manos abrieron el cajón y sacaron algunos billetes. Duo solo suspiró cuando le los tendió. –Vete a comprar más carbón. Tal y como están las cosas, no podemos perder tiempo en cortar leña. El carbón nos vendrá mejor.

-Pero es más caro.

Gaara solo levantó sus casi invisibles cejas ante el comentario de Naruto.

Sin embargo, tal y como todos esperaban, los fríos ojos de Gaara no asustaron en absoluto a Naruto. Duo solo pudo agradecer haberse quitado antes el delantal.

-Yo puedo acompañarle al bosque –siguió Naruto sin prestar la mínima atención a Gaara. El pelirrojo suspiró hondamente, mascullando algo por lo bajo para volver a guardar el dinero. Era obvio que la situación económica de su familia no era un misterio para los demás.

-Está bien. Pero no toquen ningún árbol joven.

Ofendido por el comentario, Duo miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. Antes de poder si quiera abrir la boca, Naruto le agarró del brazo para sacarlo a rastras de la tienda.

-¿Quieres decir que tu amigo está en el bosque de las hadas? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Creí que nadie podía entrar allí.

-Pues por lo visto alguien sí que lo consiguió –dijo un muy sonriente Naruto a Quatre. El príncipe elevó sus finas cejas mientras dejaba que una agradable sonrisa adornara sus labios.

-Me alegro. Me alegro mucho –Dudó unos instantes, temiendo la siguiente respuesta de Naruto. -¿Vas a ir con él?

Quatre se mordió el labio inferior, contemplando como el otro se sentaba en la vieja y desvalijada silla del comedor de su posada. Frente a él, un humeante plato de caldo con carné clamaba por ser bebido.

Aquel día la bruma matinal había tardado en desaparecer más de lo normal. El frío que se colaba por las rendijas de puertas y ventanas helaba todo a su paso, estremeciendo a todo aquel incauto que se hubiese dejado su ropa de abrigo en el armario. Naruto acababa de llegar de la tienda acompañado con un Duo cargado de leña. En trenzado no había tardado en marcharse para llevar su mercancía hasta la panadería. Pero Naruto y él se quedaron para comer allí.

Estaba llevándose una cargada cuchara de caldo a la boca cuando al fin Naruto contestó.

-No lo sé. Quiero ir, pero por lo visto no es fácil entrar allí. Y tú…

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo estaré bien. Y después de que encuentres a tu amigo, podemos vernos. Si ya no estoy aquí, os invitaré al castillo de Low. Así ambos estaréis seguros.

Naruto sonrió complacido. Su amigo se llevó un par de cucharadas de su propia comida a la boca y después se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, llevándose las manos hasta su lleno estómago.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir conmigo?

-Tengo que esperar a Wufei aquí. Pero en cuanto venga, me pondré en contacto contigo.

Emocionado, se dio cuenta del nivel que había alcanzado su corta amistad. Quatre había tenido pocos amigos, confinado como había estado en palacio. A veces pensaba que cualquiera que se acercaba a él podía hacerlo solo por dos motivos. Uno, por interés, o dos, por orden de su padre. Solo Wufei había estado allí para él cuando más lo necesitó. Por eso no podía desaparecer de nuevo. No sin antes ver al oriental.

-Voy a echarte de menos. A ti y a todos los demás –Quatre hizo caso omiso de la preocupación en aquellos ojos azules, restándole importancia.

-Todo saldrá bien. ¿Les vas a decir dónde vas?

-Ellos ya saben de Harry. Blaise me dijo que no podía ir contando donde estaba su refugio. Pero…

-Pero quieres contárselo a ellos, ¿cierto?

-Sí. ¿Sabes?, a lo largo de mi vida no he tenido muchos amigos. Más bien, podría decir que mi primer amigo fue Harry. No pasé mucho tiempo con él, pero llegué a quererle como un hermano. Y después te conocí a ti. No sé que hubiese hecho si estuviese solo. Si ni tú ni el resto hubiesen estado a mí lado. La preocupación y la frustración de no poder hacer nada hubiesen podido conmigo.

Es raro ver como un grupo tan... diferente como nosotros hemos podido llegar a juntarnos tan de repente. Debe ser cosa del destino.

-Tú y tus tonterías del destino…

Naruto sonrió. Pero sus labios no mostraron aquella brillante y amigable sonrisa que siempre llevaban pintada. Esta vez la melancolía empañaba sus rasgos como un funesto manto.

-Al final no te conté nada sobre mí.

-Créeme, no hizo falta.

-Quizás. Pero yo sé quien eres tú. Mientras que tú…

Quatre negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda y se inclinó sobre la astillada madera de la mesa. Su plató quedó olvidado y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Yo sé quien eres. ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto? Nos volveremos a ver, ya verás –masculló, suponiendo correctamente que eso era lo que preocupaba al otro. Naruto meneó la cabeza, consiguiente despeinar completamente sus dorados cabellos.

-¿Entonces por que tengo este mal presentimiento?

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Y si cuando nos volvamos a ver estoy casado, bueno, entonces sabrás que por fin me volví completamente loco.

Naruto no pareció apreciar su broma. Una mueca de disgustó le desfiguró sus jóvenes fracciones.

-¿Has quedado con ese tal Blaise? –preguntó, intentando borrar aquella inquietante expresión de Naruto. El otro le miró y asintió.

-Esta tarde. Tendremos que ir a despedirnos antes de los demás.

Quatre asintió, levantó una mano para llamar la atención del tabernero y pidió la cuenta. El fornido camarero desapareció tras la puerta que conducía a la cocina y Quatre se puso en pie. Por primera vez se permitió pensar en lo qué sentiría él de tener que marcharse así. ¿Echaría tanto de menos al resto?

Desde luego iba a echar de menos la constante compañía de Naruto, sus comentarios graciosos y su rara personalidad. También añoraría a Duo, con sus grandes y preciosos ojos violetas, sus comentarios irónicos y divertidos y su musical risa. Heero y Gaara eran poco comunicativos. En realidad ambos parecían ser introvertidos en exceso. Pero también los extrañaría. Los escasos pero divertidos sonrojos de Gaara cuando su hermano hacía algo para sacarle de sus casillas. Los intentos del pobre pelirrojo para que comprendiese como se cocinaba una tarta de arándanos. O sus sabios y directos consejos.

-"No deberías mentir a Trowa" –le dijo una vez mientras ambos tomaban un café después de una abundante y deliciosa comida en la panadería –"Tarde o temprano se enterara de tu verdadera relación con Naruto. Es evidente que no sois pareja".

Tuvo que compartir aquel caliente y húmedo beso con Trowa para darse cuenta de lo cierto de aquellas palabras.

Y por último Heero. Quizás el más difícil de catalogar.

¿Qué podía decir de alguien que no hablaba casi nada y que, de buenas a primeras, o le miraba mal después de salvarle la vida o le regalaba un poderoso y mágico colmillo de serpiente blanca?

Pero pese al mal carácter del moreno, y quizás porque después de todo era otro del pequeño grupo que ahora formaba parte de sus amigos, también le echaría de menos.

Sobretodo, tuvo que reconocer, sus divertidas y secas disputas con un medio pervertido y "demasiado sociable" Duo.

Y por último Trowa. ¿Cómo no iba a extrañar a aquel cabeza hueca?

Quatre tuvo que reconocer ante si mismo que aquel insulto no pegaba en absoluto con la imponente y atractiva figura del perspicaz castaño. Pero por el momento no quería pensar demasiado en él y en su futura despedida.

Cuando hubieron pagado (en realidad se empeñó en invitar a Naruto, para compensar su marcha) ambos pusieron rumbo a la panadería. A estas horas todos deberían estar allí.

Las calles estaban bastante vacías. Era hora de comer, y aunque el clima no era caluroso, la gente reservaba aquellas horas para pasarlas en sus casas.

Quatre cerró con fuerza el cuello de su abrigo, evitando que el helado viento se colara hasta tocas su cuerpo. Parecía que las altas montañas que protegían el sur del pueblo habían arrojado sobre Nistrick un frío mando lleno de humedad.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la tienda. Como suponía, tanto Duo, Gaara como Trowa se encontraron allí. No había rastro de Heero.

Duo les saludó desde atrás del mostrador con una brillante sonrisa y las mejillas manchadas con harina. Quatre fue a sentarse junto a Gaara en una de las mesas y sus ojos se desviaron fugazmente hacia Trowa, apoyado contra otra de las mesas. Cuando aquellos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos, Quatre suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-¿Te vas? –Se escuchó, casi cuarto de hora después, el agudo grito de Duo. Este ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa también, como todos los demás. Naruto, algo apenado, asintió. -¿Pero hoy? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Ha surgido algo. Ya sé donde está mi amigo Harry, y tengo que ir con él. Pero él está bien, así que pronto volveré aquí y podremos vernos de nuevo.

Aquel escaso consuelo no engañó a nadie. En época de guerra los caminos eran difíciles de recorrer. Aquel "pronto" podía llegar a convertirse en años.

-¿Y tú vas con él? –preguntó Duo, mirándole intensamente. Quatre negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que esperar a alguien que vendrá pronto.

-Así que tú también vas a marcharte pronto.

Los rasgos de Duo se habían endurecido, como si no quisiese mostrar lo que de verdad pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Pero unos instantes después se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta la barra del mostrador. Regresó con una gran tarta de queso entre sus brazo.

-Para despedirnos –fue cuanto dijo.

-¿No ha estado aquí Heero?

Duo sacudió negativamente la cabeza ante la pregunta de Naruto. El rubio suspiró profundamente.

-Después me pasaré por su habitación de la posada para despedirme. No quisiera irme sin haberle visto antes.

Quatre se preguntó por unos momentos como reaccionaría Heero ante un Naruto triste y melancólico por no volverle a ver. Casi soltó una carcajada. No queriendo herir los sentimientos de su amigo, se tragó sus serias dudas sobre su estoico, moreno amigo y empezó a comer tarta.

Fue una bonita tarde.

Duo le hizo prometer a Naruto que escribiría por lo menos una vez a la semana.

-¡Pero si el correo casi nunca llega! –Había exclamado un sorprendido Naruto, más eso solo consiguió que el trenzado subiese su orden a una carta cada tres días.

-¡Alguna tendrá que llegar…!

Conversaron y rieron y Quatre fue muy consciente de la penetrante mirada de Trowa. No habían hablado a penas desde el incidente en el bosque, cuando ambos habían compartido aquel apasionado encuentro. No estaba seguro de quien evitaba a quien. Pero él por su parte no había puesto mucho empeño en conversar con el castaño.

Demasiado pronto llegó la hora en la que el rubio debía verse con Blaise Zabini.

Una maliciosa y cruel sonrisa estiró sus resecos labios. Su túnica cubrió su huesudo y anciano cuerpo mientras era ondeaba por el frío viento. Elevó el rostro al cielo y abrió los brazos en silenciosa petición. El viento rugió, las nubes se disolvieron. Y el brillante azul fue opacado por inmensas y azuladas alas que caían en picado sobre un desprevenido pueblo.

La masacre había empezado.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Gritos agudos y desgarradores que ennegrecían las almas. El fuego lo arrasó todo, llenando el devastado pueblo de gruesas y espesas columnas de humo que se elevaban hasta el cielo. De la nada surgieron decenas de inmensas aves demoníacas, que descendían en picado sobre sus incautas y desvalidas víctimas.

Magos tenebrosos alzaron sus varitas sobre los humanos, trayendo la muerta tras ellos como una larga y severa sombra de la que nadie escapaba.

Las mujeres y los niños salían huyendo de sus casas, corriendo hasta los lindes del bosque que, quizás, podría salvarles la vida. Los hombres intentaban apagar el fuego, pero los cubos de agua solo parecían avivar más las voraces llamas.

Y en medio de todo el caos, una espigada y negra figura se alimentaba de todo aquel terror.

No lo vio venir. En realidad nadie lo hizo.

Trowa se llevó una temblorosa mano hasta los labios para reprimir el grito de angustia que pugnaba en ellos. Sus ojos, agrandados por el terror y la angustia, contemplaron atónitos como frente a él caía una familia entera bajo las garras de una Andágora.

El horrorizado grito de un niño hizo que al fin reaccionara, soltara el cubo de agua que cargaba en esos momentos y corriera hacia el mago que amenazaba a una madre y su hijo con su varita.

Trowa no lo pensó En aquel momento solo escuchaba el llanto de la madre y los angustiantes gritos del muchacho. El mago calló a sus pies cuando su espada se incrustó entre los omoplatos en una fatal estocada. Fue la primera vez que mató a alguien. Más nos ería la última.

Convirtió su energía en un largo y letal látigo, y empezó a luchar.

Pero eran demasiados, y las victimas seguían cayendo a su alrededor sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Una flecha salida de la nada se clavó en su muslo izquierdo. Soltó un alarido de dolor ante el lacerante pinchazo. Pero siguió adelante.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso durante la que sería su primera batalla. Había matado por primera vez, pero nada borraría de su mente la imagen de dos pequeñas gemelas siendo devoradas por un asqueroso demonio perro.

Corrió hacia la tienda, dando gracias al cielo cuando allí encontró a la familia Turner al completo. Sus ojos recorrieron ansiosamente la estancia. Quatre Naruto y Heero no estaban.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –Gritó un furioso Gaara cuando llegó junto a él.

Pero Trowa no tenía respuesta a eso.

-Tenemos que salir y…

-¡No! -El desgarrador grito de Jonh Turner detuvo en seco a Duo, quien se sobaba la trenza mientras miraba con angustia a su alrededor. – ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Pero todos sabían perfectamente que debían salir. Porque si no luchaban ellos, que podían hacerlo, ¿Quién lo haría entonces?

Un fuerte estruendo hizo temblar las paredes del local. Los vasos de cristal cayeron al suelo, seguidos de las tres bandejas que estaban colocadas sobre la vidriera del mostrador.

Trowa caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir para seguir defendiendo lo que pudiese.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó, arrancando su mano del pomo de la puerta. Ardía como los fuegos del infierno.

Duo se acercó para intentarlo también. Pero una seca risa al otro lado les detuvo en el acto.

Naruto intentó, por tercera vez, quitarse de encima la inmensa piedra que se había derrumbado sobre el.

No entendía qué estaba pasando.

-¿Quatre? –Llamó a su amigo con la voz ronca a causa del humo inhalado -¡Quatre!

Repitió al no obtener respuesta. Alarmado, buscó la figura de su amigo entre los escombros de aquella vieja casa.

Y por fin lo vio. Tendido entre las astillas de lo que antes había sido una vieja mesa, Quatre parecía inconsciente.

No sentía su pierna derecha, y mucho temía haberse torcido ambas muñecas cuando intentó detener el trozo de columna que le había enterrado entre escombros. Aún así, apretó los dientes mientras volvía a empujar todo lo que pudo.

Sería más fácil si me dejaras a mí

Si hubiese podido saltar en aquella situación, Naruto lo hubiese hecho del susto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le escuchaba.

No contestó a la voz que se había instalado en su cabeza, simplemente siguió empujando.

Eres un jodido inútil, Naruto. Tú amigo se está desangrando frente a ti, puedo olerlo. Y tú, mientras tanto, con tus patéticos intentos de levantarte

Naruto ya sabía aquello. En un último intentó, hizo de palanca con sus pies mientras gritaba el nombre de Quatre. Casi lloró de alivió cuando su amigo se movió ligeramente.

Pero antes de poder gritar de nuevo, la puerta de la choza se abrió.

-¿Naruto? –Cerró los ojos, aliviado. Aquella voz ya la había escuchado antes.

-¡Aquí, Blaise! ¡Estoy atrapado!

Frente a él aparecieron Blaise y junto a él, un desconocido pelirrojo. Blaise alzó su varita y la piedra desapareció.

Tuvo que ser ayudado por ambos para levantarse. Con voz ronca les pidió que le llevasen hasta donde reposaba Quatre.

-Está vivo –dijo mientras sentía los lentos pero regulares latidos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –Preguntó Naruto cuando las otras dos figuras se acercaron a él. Blaise negó con la cabeza, pero fue el otro quien contestó.

-Un ataque. No sabes quién es el responsable.- El pelirrojo se presentó como Ron Weasley, compañero de Blaise. -Lo siento, no pudimos llegar antes.

Naruto iba a decirles que no pasaba nada. En realidad Q-chan y él solo llevaban esperándoles poco más de unos minutos cuando todo empezó. Pero la puerta de la choza volvió a abrirse. Y Naruto quedó en shock.

Una delgada figura, envuelta por completo en una oscura capa se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta ellos. Pero Naruto no necesitó ver aquellos finos y pálidos rasgos para reconocerle. No olvidaría fácilmente aquel olor a ángel blanco.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó una vez pudo recuperarse. Blaise le miró con sorpresa, pero se encogió de hombros mientras miraba con ceño la alta figura encapuchada.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas. Digamos que no es fácil engañarle.

-Es un alivio que por fin lo entendáis –dijo por fin el desconocido, retirando la capucha y meneando la cabeza para despejarse el rostro de los largos mechones negros de su flequillo. –Ahora debemos irnos de aquí. La ciudad está tomada por los magos y demonios. La gente está huyendo y…

Naruto ahogó una exclamación horrorizada cuando el otro detuvo su discurso, elevó la cabeza con brusquedad y volvió el rostro hacia Quatre. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y su boca se contrajo en una desagradable mueca.

Y Naruto lo supo. Aquel ser había descubierto el secreto de Quatre con la misma facilidad con la que, días atrás, descubrió el suyo.

-Tenemos que ir a la tienda de los Turner –dijo, intentando ponerse en pie. Ron y Blaise le ayudaron y el extraño se acercó hasta Quatre.

Para su sorpresa, se limitó a tomar el pulso de su amigo, suavizando su expresión al ver que seguía con vida. Con un movimiento fluido cargó la desmayada figura y sin más salieron de la choza.

El impacto fue brutal. Naruto ya antes había presenciado los estragos de la guerra. Pero nunca vio una verdadera batalla. Tuvo que taparse la nariz con el cuello de su sucio jersey cuando el hedor a sangre y muerte le produjo nauseas. Y sus temblorosas manos tardaron una eternidad en encontrar el kunai que llevaba atado en el bajo de sus pantalones.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si el desconocido sería en realidad un aliado, o, en cambio, sería su enemigo. Era un ángel blanco, y en sus brazos llevaba un inconsciente príncipe de las tinieblas.

Si Quatre se despertaba en aquel momento, iba a morirse del susto.

Las tropas de los ángeles concentradas en la ciudad, (seguramente buscando al príncipe de Low, se dijo decaído) luchaban encarnizadamente con los demonios y magos. Pero algo en el ambiente frenaba sus fuerzas con facilidad pasmosa. Naruto podía sentirlo, pero su fuerza no provenía de ninguna energía natural, por lo que no le afectaba.

Para su consternación, el extraño ángel que les acompañaba tampoco parecía muy dañado.

Naruto olfateó discretamente, no queriendo ser descubierto por el resto. Y entre el olor a sangre y miedo, uno más aterrador y oscuro se alzaba desde algún punto del norte del pueblo. Algo que se extendía rápidamente como una negra bruma absorbiendo la energía de los demás.

Por fortuna no tardaron en llegar a la tienda. Más solo Gaara y el señor Turner se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Gaara en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre Quatre. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, impregnados de miedo. Y aquello, del alguna forma, preocupó aún más a Naruto. Gaara, no, el estoico Gaara, no debería mostrar esa expresión.

-Tranquilo, solo está desmayado.

-¿Pero que está pasando?

-No lo sabemos. Estábamos en la casa donde nos teníamos que encontrar con ellos –explicó señalando a Blaise Y Ron –cuando algo derrumbó la casa. Todo se llenó de humo y después empezaron los gritos… -Gaara sacó un pequeño botiquín de la trastienda mientras el maleducado ángel que ni siquiera se había detenido a presentarse dejaba a Q-chan en el suelo. -¿Quién eres? –preguntó finalmente, cansado de su mutismo.

El otro le miró por un largo rato en silencio, calibrando, seguramente, las opciones. Finalmente se levantó de su sitió junto a Quatre para acercarse hasta él. Naruto controló el impulso de retroceder ante él e irguió rígidamente los hombros.

-Uchiha –dijo el otro con un tono neutro y algo ronco de voz. –Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Y qué hacías con ellos cuando…?

-Verás, nosotros nos escapamos el otro día cuando nos retuvo. Teníamos prisa… -le interrumpió Ron dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada a Uchiha. Este ni se inmutó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras no despegaba sus ojos de Naruto.

Nervioso, se volvió hacía el señor Turner.

-¿Dónde están Duo, Trowa y Heero?

-Duo y Trowa salieron a ver que podían hacer. A Heero no lo hemos visto en todo el día.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Están ahí fuera?

Jonh Turner asintió y sus ojos se cerraron, cansados.

-Había algo ahí fuera, y fueron a ver qué era.

Naruto no dijo nada más. No sabía qué debían hacer a continuación. Por suerte, entre ellos había gente bastante experimentada en aquel tipo de situaciones.

-Los civiles están siendo evacuados hacia el bosque. Las pocas tropas que había o las personas que estaban cualificadas para luchar aún siguen ahí fuera. O por lo menos eso espero. –Blaise se llevó una mano a su largo cabello en actitud nerviosa. –Creo que debemos salir y ver en qué podemos ayudar.

-Y tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

-No te preocupes por los otros –dijo de pronto Gaara, terminando de limpiar las heridas superficiales de Quatre. –Duo sabe defenderse, al igual que Trowa. Y Heero es tan fuerte como Duo.

-Pero no sabemos ni dónde están…

Naruto se interrumpió cuando Sasuke Uchiha le cogió con brusquedad por los hombros. Sus ojos por primera vez demostraban algún tipo de sentimientos.

-¿Trowa? ¿Qué Trowa? –preguntó exaltado.

Naruto frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué le pasaba ahora. Pero Gaara respondió en su lugar.

-Tú eres de las tropas de los ángeles blancos, ¿cierto?

-¡Oh, mierda!

Naruto retrocedió cuando logró zafarse de esas manos. Uchiha miró por última vez a Quatre, aún inconsciente, y salió corriendo de la tienda. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Naruto le siguió, ignorando los gritos de Blaise tras él.

Lucius Malfoy observó detenidamente la larga hilera de soldados caídos a sus pies. Estaba satisfecho.

Las ganancias con aquella batalla serían suficientes como para costearse la entrada al reino de las hadas. Quizás esos malditos seres no aceptaran su dinero, pero si que abrirían sus puertas ante la energía natural que había obtenido. Magia pura en su mejor elemento.

Ahora solo faltaba atar el último cabo suelto que quedaba y que, sorpresivamente, había visto por pura casualidad hacía menos de una hora.

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki estaba en aquella ciudad. Y él daría con aquel maldito demonio zorro.

Aún recordaba claramente como sus experimentos tuvieron que detenerse con la huída de aquel desgraciado.

-Pero esta vez será diferente –masculló cruelmente mientras se detenía frente al cartel de una de las pocas panaderías del pueblo. –Esta vez nada logrará que te deje ir.

La energía demoniaca era muy susceptible a su varita. Por lo cual era extremadamente fácil encontrarle. Los dos hombres que le acompañaban abrieron la puerta de par en par, varitas en alto y caras tapadas por oscuras máscaras pintadas con rojo sangre. Tras ellos, Lucius caminó hasta el interior de la tienda, con su capa ondeando tres él como si de una bandera se tratase.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos personas totalmente desconocidas. Un anciano que le miraba aterrado y un joven pelirrojo con una extraña marca en su frente.

Lucius sonrió malignamente.

-Te encontré –susurró exultante, mirando directamente al demonio mapache.

Duo sabía que algo malo pasaba. Podía sentirlo en cada uno de sus poros. Transpirando en el aire como una transparente lluvia que va calando poco a poco.

Limpiándose la sangre de sus manos en los costados de su pantalón, corrió en dirección a la panadería. Tras él Trowa cargaba a un niño inconsciente de no más de seis o siete años. No habían tenido tiempo de llevarlo hasta el bosque.

Dobló la última esquina que llevaba directamente a la calle de la tienda y divisó por fin la puerta trasera. El gritó de advertencia de Trowa llegó demasiado tarde.

-¿Pero qué…? –Surgidos de la nada, lazos de energía le elevaron con brusquedad, apretándose en torno a su cuerpo. Duo liberó su propia energía, esperando romper aquellas ataduras. Pero todo movimiento cesó cuando dos figuras aparecieron frente a él. –Heero –Susurró, sin aliento.

-Mira lo que hemos cazado, mi querido alumno – Mascullo la persona con peor presencia que Duo había conocido nunca. El anciano sonrió, mostrándole una hilera de dientes perfectos, más aquella sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos. –Ahora cumple de una vez con tu trabajo. ¡Mátale!

Duo sonrió estúpidamente. Sin saber qué demonios pasaba. Miró a Heero, que evitaba mirarle a los ojos. De pronto, todo encajó.

-¡Maldito cabrón! –Gritó hasta que su garganta dolió.

Y entonces Heero le miró.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, los labios más pálidos que su piel. Llevaba solo una larga camisa, completamente empapada de sangre. Y Duo no tuvo duda alguna de a quiénes pertenecía esa sangre.

Una lanza de luz apareció en la mano de Heero, y Duo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe de gracia.

Pero nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, parpadeó, esperando que la grotesca imagen que tenía ante él desapareciera.

Y a su alrededor surgió el caos.

Escuchó a Naruto gritar tras él, y a Trowa correr hacia ellos.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Anonadado, contempló como la figura de su padre caía al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. En su pecho, la larga y delgada flecha de luz desaparecía lentamente.

Jonh Turner había muerto. Y Duo estaba tan seguro de eso como de quién era el asesino de su padre.

Trowa cortó sus ataduras con la espada, y Duo cayó de rodillas al suelo, junto a Jonh. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, sacudió el hombro de su padre.

Pero el vacío de sus inexpresivos y muertos ojos claros fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-¡Duo reacciona! –Escuchó gritar a Naruto. Vio como Trowa llevaba sus dedos hacia el cuello de su padre, buscando el inexistente pulso. Con irracional ira, Naruto se abalanzó contra las dos figuras que aún permanecían inmóviles. Más solo hizo falta un ligero movimiento de la huesuda mano de Isaac para que Naruto cayese inconsciente varios metros más allá.

Duo llevó su mano hasta la encanecida cabellera de su padre, intentando borrar las gotas de sangre que tenían el brillante cabello.

-Ahora, Heero. ¡Mátale!

Sintió como el aire a su alrededor cambiaba, volviéndose más frío e inestable. Como si de un mero espectador de aquella brutal escena se tratase, vio a Heero caminar hasta él, detenerse con su arco pendido de los rígidos dedos y esbozar una siniestra sonrisa.

Duo no se movió. Se sentía incapaz. Pero no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en los del otro.

Y entonces sucedió.

Su conciencia se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Su cuerpo se volvió liviano y notó como se encorvaba sobre la figura inerte de su padre.

Podía oír los gritos de Trowa. Y los del anciano. Pero ya nada importaba. Le habían traicionado. Y ahora su padre estaba muerto.

Miles de imágenes familiares pasaron por delante de sus ojos. Su padre sonriéndole mientras le tendía la mano en su primer encuentro. Su padre dejándole soplar las velas de su tarta de cuarenta cumpleaños. Su padre arropándole por las noches. Y finalmente, su padre defendiéndole de la crueldad de las demás personas.

-Heero, vámonos –escuchó al anciano desde algún lejano lugar.

No sentía rabia, ni siquiera dolor.

Y lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad fue los ojos de Heero volviendo a la vida. Heero le miraba completamente horrorizado.

Días después, en lo más profundo de las ruinas del castillo Malfoy, la figura encorvada de un pelirrojo tiritaba brutalmente contra las frías losas del suelo. Su lacerado cuerpo desnudo brillaba a la escasa luz de luna que se colaba entre los gruesos barrotes de la única ventana.

El sonido de los rápidos y ligeros pasos de los roedores consiguió estremecerle.

Pero no era ese el ruido que más le asustaba. Agradecido por el bienvenido silencio, solo rezó para que siguiera así por algunas horas.

Aquel encarcelamiento acabaría con él.

Horas después, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con el horrible sonido de sus oxidados goznes le sacó de su letargo. Tuvo el impulso de taparse los oídos, pero algo le hizo mantenerse alerta.

La gruesa voz de un hombre se dejó escuchar a través de la puerta de madera que impedía su libertad. Y después vinieron los gritos. Gritos largos y desgarradores que tras quince minutos, se convertían en lastimeros y desgarradores gemidos.

Gaara no sabía quien estaba allí, y aunque tampoco estaba seguro de cuantos días llevaba en aquella celda, el prisionero que ocupaba la prisión de enfrente recibía la misma cruel visita cada día.

Gaara nunca podría acostumbrarse a aquellos gritos.

Había intentado gritar hasta que su voz desapareció bajo una dolorosa ronquera. Sus uñas se rompieron dolorosamente al intentar cavar un hueco junto a la puerta para poder ver al otro prisionero. O, por lo menos, hacerse oír. Pero había sido inútil. Si el otro hombre podía escucharle, Gaara nunca había tenido signo alguno de ello.

Había intentado alguna técnica ninja que le permitiese escapar. Pero aquella prisión de condiciones infrahumanas poseía una extraña magia que restringía cualquier energía ajena.

Ignoró el molesto sonido de los grilletes y se incorporó sobre sus codos, intentando sentarse. La desgastada y sucia pared le rozó la espalda aún en carne viva.

Por suerte la pequeña ventana le permitía tener noción del tiempo. Habría sido difícil saber cuántos días llevaba encerrado si no hubiera contado con la luz del sol para ayudarse. Como el resto de días, cuando el sol llegó al tercer barrote, la puerta crujió. Una pequeña rendija, situada al fondo, dejó paso a un sucio plato con algo que parecía agua sucia. Pero tras un día y medio sin comer, Gaara no iba a hacer ascos a nada.

Aguantó la respiración mientras bebía, directamente del plato, un buen sorbo de aquel líquido. Se preguntó que habría pasado con su hermano y los demás. Ya casi no sentía la preocupación que le había carcomido los tres primeros días. Era como si estuviese exhausto de tanto pensar y darle vueltas a las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

Pero lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza era la imagen de Lucius Malfoy sonriéndole antes de apuntarle con la varita. Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

No había recibido vista alguna desde que el estirado y cruel rubio le dejó tirado en aquel agujero, diciéndole que ahora estaba en el castillo de Lucius Malfoy, y que si se portaba bien, pronto saldría de aquella celda.

En acostumbrada monotonía, pasaron dos días más. Los gritos del otro prisionero seguían escuchándose, pero parecían ir a peor. Ahora no solo gritaba cuando su carcelero decidía visitarlo. Cuando llegaba la noche y el viento aullaba entre las rocas, el sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose y agudos chillidos le hacían taparse los oídos durante horas.

Y fue justamente ese día cuando, al fin, su situación cambio.

-¡Tú, levántate! –La puerta chirrió cuando un hombre fornido y apestoso la abrió de Golpe. Gaara, sentado contra el muro, levantó su rostro de sus rodillas para clavar sus claros ojos en la inmensa figura del carcelero. Tenía el rostro cetrino y unos redondos y malvados ojos marrones. Su tupido bigote ocultaba unos carnosos labios que sonreían de forma maliciosa. –Es hora de empezar a movernos.

Gaara no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a qué se refería. Sus grilletes se separaron de la argolla clavada en la pared y se vio arrastrado tras el otro hombre.

No llegaron muy lejos.

Casi cayó sobre sus rodillas al ver donde se detenían. Intentando calmar su respiración, pero cuando el otro metió la gruesa llave de metal en la cerradura de la puerta de enfrente, Gaara deseó salir corriendo.

-No sé si esto será buena idea. Claro que si Malfoy lo dice…

Gaara sabía que no debía contestar. El hombre estaba, como vulgarmente se dice, hablando solo.

Y solo su estoicidad le permitió mantenerse impasible cuando el carcelero le empujó al interior de la celda. Si antes pensó que su agujero particular era infrahumano, aquella celda de la mitad de espacio que la propia y sin ventanas era una tortura.

Una pequeña lámpara proyectaba escasa luz sobre el suelo. El carcelero se acercó para aumentar la intensidad de la pequeña bombilla, hasta que el bulto tirado en una de las esquinas quedó visible.

-¡Bueno días, Sai! –Dijo el hombre caminando tranquilamente hasta la figura encogida. Cuando llegó a su costado, le dio la vuelta con el pie. Y Gaara pudo verlo.

-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó sin poder contenerse. Era joven. Aún con la dificultad de precisar una edad exacta bajo espesas capas de negra barba, aquel escuálido y mancillado cuerpo pertenecía a alguien muy joven. Largos y enmarañados cabellos tapaban, casi en su totalidad, un rostro ceniciento.

El carcelero le pateó en un costado, y la figura se movió.

Gaara retrocedió un paso, pero al ver al carcelero pendiente de su presa, se concentró en sus grilletes. En aquella celda la magia cambiaba un poco. Quizás podría, con un poco de suerte, soltarse.

Sus manos invocaron a la arena. Lentamente, pequeñas piedras rodaron hasta él, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la abertura de la cerradura de sus grilletes.

Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando algo asombroso sucedió.

¡Su arena se volvió contra él!

Atónito, contempló como una fina pulsera de arena apretaba sus muñecas hasta cortarlas levemente. Su grito entrecortado atrajo la atención del carcelero.

-¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo? –grito mientras le agarraba con fuerza de los brazos. Pronto una sonrisa malvada sustituyó su furia. –Iba a dejar las cosas algo más fáciles para ti. Pero ya que eres lo bastante valiente como para intentar escaparte, creo que podrás tú solo con la situación.

Gaara cayó sobre uno de los muros cuando fue empujado bruscamente. En la mano del carcelero apareció un extraño aparato mientras caminaba triunfante hasta la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, lo miró por última vez.

-Espero que lo disfrutes.

Cuando el maldito apretó el único botón de lo que parecía ser un pequeño detonador, estalló el caos.

Tras él, el otro prisionero empezó a gritar histéricamente mientras se ponían en píe. Incrédulo, se apretó contra el muro cuando empezó a embestir contra las paredes. Las manos, finas y cortadas por el frío, se cerraron sobre su cuello, donde un extraño collar negro parecía estrangularlo.

Gaara se acercó hasta él, intentando ayudarle. Pero antes de poder tocar aquel artefacto, el otro le empujó con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle chocar con la puerta.

Y así, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Gaara contempló durante casi cuarto de hora el tormento del otro.

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, el moreno cayó al suelo de golpe. Su respiración era trabajosa y gemía de vez en cuando.

Indeciso, se acercó hasta él.

-Oye… -susurró cuando llegó hasta él. No quería que volviese a golpearle. -¡Hey!

El otro no se movió, y Gaara se preguntó si podría hablar. Quizás el pobre diablo llevaba demasiado tiempo allí. Tanto como para olvidar el comportamiento humano.

Suspiró aliviado cuando unos ojos negros se alzaron hasta los suyos, mirándole con abrasadora intensidad.

Aquella furia ciega lo asustó.

-Espera –continuó cuando lo vio avanzar hacia él. Su paso era tambaleante, pero su mirada no se desviaba. No había rastro de cordura en aquellos ojos desenfocados. –Solo quiero ayudarte. Yo no soy tú…

El penetrante grito, seguido de una masa liviana y huesuda lanzada contra él, le calló.

Gaara terminó en el suelo, con el otro inclinado sobre él, sentado sobre sus caderas.

No pesaba apenas.

-Espera, ya te dije que no soy tu enemigo –masculló incomodo. Ambos olían como cerdos. No tuvo la confianza de tocarle, por lo que mantuvo las manos bien visibles en los costados. –Sai, ¿verdad?

Algo brillo en aquellas oscuras profundidades. Quizás reconocimiento por su nombre, o quizás simplemente un nuevo acceso de locura. Pero la presión en sus piernas aflojó lo suficiente como para relajarse un poco.

Sai estaba inmóvil y Gaara no le presionó. Parecía una bestia salvaje. Una peligrosa bestia salvaje.

Maldijo al carcelero por dejarle allí solo.

-Sai –repitió con voz más firme –no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Daño?

No debió extrañarse de que hablara. A fin de cuenta había estado escuchando sus gritos durante días. Pero por algún motivo aquella voz ronca le estremeció. En aquel instante no tuvo alguna duda de que estaba loco. Solo pudo preguntarse cuánto tiempo le llevaría a él perder también la cordura.

La expresión malsana del rostro de Sai era bastante aterradora. Gaara siempre había sido fuerte, pero llevaba una semana subsistiendo a base de agua sucia y su energía estaba fuera de control. Tragó saliva y se mojó los labios, repentinamente resecos.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerme daño?

Sus uñas, largas y sucias, se clavaron en el cuello de Gaara con brusquedad, sacándole un quejido de sorpresa. Sai apretó sus dedos aún más, hasta que Gaara por fin movió las manos, intentando liberarse.

-Suéltame. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí?

Una carcajada seca y cínica fue toda respuesta por parte de Sai. Más los dedos se alejaron de su cuello y por fin se levantó.

Con movimientos lentos, se acercó hasta quedar sentado junto a una de las paredes. Los ojos de Sai nunca le abandonaron. Pero sabía que, de hacer algún movimiento brusco, el otro reaccionaría mal.

Un pequeño roedor apareció junto a él. Gaara levantó la mano, dispuesto a acabar con la vida del molesto animal.

Pero entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Sai se levantó, corrió hacia él y, atrapando al ratón le arrancó la cabeza. Volvió a su sitió segundos después de haberse levantado, tiró el ratón a una de las esquinas y cerró los ojos apoyándose contra la pared como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Asqueado, retiró la mirada de los restos del animal.

Gaara empezó a temer seriamente por su vida.

Ya bastante había tenido al principio con la incertidumbre de si Malfoy le mataría para ahora soportar aquella pobre imitación de humano.

Agradecido, no rompió el silencio que reinó durante las siguientes horas. Su mente vagó hasta su familia. ¿Cómo estarían su padre y Duo? Con la destrucción de la ciudad, seguramente la tienda no tendría futuro. Per si Gaara tenía algo claro era que Duo no se preocuparía de eso. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, empezando por sacarle a él de aquella maldita pocilga.

También se preguntó si todos los demás estarían bien. Las tropas de los ángeles seguramente descubrieron la esencia de su príncipe en plena batalla. Y solo esperaba que Naruto y Quatre estuviesen fuera de peligro. Con un poco de suerte, quizás hasta abandonaron Nistrick antes de que todo comenzara.

Y así, con la mente entumecida y sus sentidos abotagados por aquella extraña esencia reinante en el ambiente cargado, terminó por dormirse.

Aunque quizás se lo hubiese pensado dos veces de ver la oscura y desenfocada mirada de Sai sobre él.

-No podemos dejarle ahí. Lleva una semana encerrado, sin comer apenas ni hablar con nadie.

-Sabes muy bien que si no quiere salir, nada conseguirá que lo haga. Ni siquiera hemos podido acercarnos a la puerta.

-¡Pero va a pasarle algo, lo sé!

Draco Malfoy suspiró cansadamente mientras apoyaba su frente en la lisa superficie de su escritorio. Frente a él, Naruto Uzumaki se retorcía ansiosamente las manos mientras le miraba suplicante.

-Por favor, siéntate –le rogó cuando el hiperactivo rubio inició su doceava vuelta alrededor de la mesa.

Naruto, quizás por el cansancio, le hizo caso.

-Esta es tu casa, ¡Algo podrás hacer!

Drago no contestó a eso, solo miró a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y se inclinó sobre los papeles que estaba intentando leer.

-¡Venga, déjame intentarlo de nuevo! Esta vez, si veo algún indicio de problemas, saldré de allí.

Draco negó con determinación. Sabía de la desesperación del rubio. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que otra oleada de la extraña energía de aquel trenzado desequilibrara la balanza que tan cuidadosamente había mantenido entre la magia de sus compañeros y la de las hadas.

-Le darnos algunos días más. Tiene que recuperarse un poco.

-¡Pero no ahí, encerrado y completamente solo! ¡Duo no es así!

No supo muy bien qué le asombró más. Si la evidente inocencia de aquellas palabras o que fuera precisamente él quien las pronunciase. Draco paseó su mirada por las ropas desgastadas de Naruto. Sus cabellos rubios llevaban días sin tocar un peine. Y bajo sus azules ojos unas horribles ojeras evidenciaban su cansancio.

Hacía una semana que todos habían llegado. Heridos tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Una semana desde que aquel extraño trenzado se encerró en una de las habitaciones de la zona sur a llorar silenciosamente sus penas.

Una semana desde que tenía al príncipe de los ángeles negros, al príncipe de los ángeles blancos, y a Sasuke Uchiha en su refugio. Supuestamente ignorantes de las identidades del resto.

Si las cosas antes habían sido extrañas, ahora simplemente estaban fuera de su control. Y eso no le gustaba.

Era demasiado peligroso.

-Naruto, cálmate. Si Duo no sale de ahí antes de que mañana anochezca, yo mismo le sacaré.

-¿Pero puedes hacerlo? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?

Draco no contestó. No podía explicarle eso. Naruto quizás nunca entendería hasta que punto era peligroso para él usar el poder que las hadas le habían otorgado temporalmente.

Pero definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con la situación antes de que se le saliera de las manos.

Nunca había sido una persona empática. Le costaba ponerse en el lugar de otros casi tanto como le costaba descifrar sus propios sentimientos. Y últimamente iba a peor.

Pero el ambiente que reinaba en la casa era tan perceptible en aquel momento que cualquiera hubiese podido notar la angustia y melancolía en los ojos de Naruto. O la tristeza que empañaba los gestos de Trowa y Quatre.

Se sentían heridos. Heridos y traicionados. Habían visto la muerte cara a cara. Y ninguno había estado preparado para ello.

Pero nada podía igualarse a lo que Duo transmitía. Y si bien era algo difícil saber hasta que punto los demás estaban sufriendo, con Duo era diferente. Cuando se enfadaba, la casa crujía bajo su propio peso, llenándose de aire estático que ponía el vello de punta. Si estaba triste, un extraño entorno de melancolía les absorbía a todos.

Y Draco no tenía idea de cómo resolver la situación sin hacer uso de sus poderes como elemento del pacto con las hadas.

Todo lo que había en el bosque era de las hadas. Y ahora él podía manejarlo en cierta medida.

Si Duo no salía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

-Tan solo déjalo así hasta mañana, Naruto. –Dijo. Y añadió antes de que el otro protestara. –Y ahora tengo una reunión con Uchiha sobre los movimientos de las tropas. ¿Quieres quedarte?

Decir aquello era como echarle directamente. Y Draco lo sabía.

Existía una palpable animadversión entre Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto. Una rara mezcla entre desagrado y temor. Naruto no se quedaría en el despacho demasiado tiempo.

Tal y como imaginaba. Naruto se levantó de su silla como si hubiese tenido un resorte en el trasero. Se rascó la nuca con expresión desenfadada y sonrió levemente.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Q-chan. Nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de reuniones.

-Entiendo.

-¡Pero volveré! ¡No creas que es tan fácil librarse de mí!

Momentos después la puerta se abrió, y Naruto prácticamente corrió hacia ella. Pero era demasiado tarde.

La elegante y esbelta figura de Uchiha tapó el rellano con su sola presencia. Naruto se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él para evitar chocar.

Draco casi suspiró al ver como Uchiha sonreía con suficiencia y Naruto, aunque no podía verle la cara, seguramente fruncía el ceño.

-¿Escapando? –dijo con sorna el moreno. Naruto se envaró y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Eso te gustaría, Uchiha.

-¿En serio? –añadió dando un paso adelante. Para sorpresa de Draco, Naruto no retrocedió esta vez. A decir verdad, casi juraría haberle visto inclinarse hacia delante.

-Eres demasiado creído, Uchiha. Un día de estos te tropezaras con ese enorme ego que te cargas.

Años y años de experiencia y de amargado impidieron que Draco se riera. Pero la cara del Uchiha era algo digno de recordar.

-¿Puedes apartarte de mi camino? Los adultos tenemos temas serios que tratar.

Aquello fue como un cubo de agua helada para Naruto. Draco le escuchó soltar una dolida exclamación, y segundos después su figura se perdía por la puerta. Sasuke suspiró, se acercó hasta la silla que antes había dejado Naruto libre y se arrellanó en el respaldo.

-Tenemos un problema –dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Lo sé. Aunque sabemos quién inició el ataque, aún nos faltan demasiados datos. Harry no pudo decir demasiado sobre ese tal Isaac.

-Yo no llegué a verle. Pero según dicen los demás, era bastante poderoso.

-Y tenía a Yui. Heero Yui, ¿cierto?

Sasuke asintió secamente y ambos guardaron silencio, sopesando las posibilidades.

Por una parte, tenía un sorpresivo ataque sobre una ciudad que no tenía referencia alguna sobre la guerra. ¿Qué podían haber ganado atacando Nistrick?

Por otro, una extraña alianza entre magos, demonios y un ángel mestizo que Draco aún no conseguía catalogar. Nadie parecía muy dispuesto a hablar sobre Heero Yui.

Pero él parecía estar en el centro de todo aquello.

-Según mis espías, mi padre ha movilizado parte de su ejército hacia el norte. Parecen dirigirse hacía las montañas de nieve.

Sasuke Frunció el ceño. Y Draco sabía bien porque.

Las montañas de nieve representaban la muralla natural que protegía el sur del palacio de Low. Pocos se atrevían a internarse en aquellas resbaladizas y engañosas cumbres. Donde los serpenteantes e interminables caminos se perdían en los helados páramos cubiertos de espesa niebla. Demonios moraban por aquellos lares. Demonios demasiado poderosos.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Unos cuatrocientos. Quizás algo menos. La avanzadilla fue vista por última vez a orillas del rio Nubia. –Sasuke apretó los puños frente a él, y Draco se asombro de que aquella inexpresiva persona pudiera dar muestra tan evidente de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Si siguen el río, pronto llegarán al primer puerto de las montañas.

-Exacto. Pero no entiendo qué quiere hacer mi padre. No tiene fuerza suficiente como para atacar a Low. Algo está tramando. Algo bajo esta supuesta invasión. Y es frustrante no tener forma de saber qué es.

-¿Qué hay de tus espías?

Draco sintió el conocido ramalazo de culpabilidad que le asaltaba cada vez que pensaba en los dos últimos espías que lograron entrar en el castillo Malfoy.

-Nadie que traicione a mi padre en sus dominios dura demasiado. Ya he perdido demasiadas vidas allí.

Por suerte Sasuke no discutió aquel punto. Parecía que la reunión había llegado a punto muerto. Pero entonces recordó algo más.

-Mis informadores me dijeron que los ángeles negros habían estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre lo sucedido en Nastrick.

-¿Acaso te inclinarás por nuestro lado? Sabes lo que eso puede significar.

-Yo no tengo nada en contra de los ángeles negros. Mi lucha es, exclusivamente, contra mi padre. Pero no me hará nada bien que este sitio sea descubierto por tanta gente.

Sin más, ambos guardaron un largo silencio, roto solo cuando Uchiha se levantó para abandonar el lugar.

A lo lejos, el crujir silencioso de la poderosa esencia de Duo rebotaba contra las frías y vacías paredes de todo el refugio. Se acercaba una tormenta.


	12. Sai

Sus dedos, callosos y huesudos, se deslizaron con parsimonia sobre la pálida y fría piel de la mejilla de Heero. Su lengua mojó sus labios libidinosamente mientras sus ojos negros no se despegaban de aquel cuerpo bien formado.

Tenía que admitir que Heero se había convertido en una verdadera belleza. Ya las bellas facciones de sus padres prometían un hermoso vástago. Pero aquellos ojos cobalto, aquellos jóvenes y fríos labios rojos y aquel apuesto rostro de líneas duras y pómulos altos sobrepasaban sus más altas suposiciones.

Y es que deseaba al muchacho. Lo deseaba desde que Heero, con tan solo once años, le miró firmemente y se negó a matar a una loba que acababa de regresar de amamantar a sus crías. Odió su debilidad, y le castigo por ello. Pero no pudo dejar de admirar la rigidez de su espalda, sus jóvenes y firmes músculos en tensión o aquella inquebrantable fidelidad a lo que pensaba.

Pero que poco le había durado aquello. La mente era un instrumento frágil. Con la debida presión y perseverancia, toda mente terminaba cediendo.

Su mano recorrió los duros pectorales, desnudos y fríos como la misma muerte. Bajo su palma, el latido lento pero constante desmentía el aspecto que mostraba el joven. Heero no abría sus ojos desde hacía dos semanas.

-Ya es hora de que despiertes, mi rebelde pupilo. Ya es tiempo de sanar tus heridas.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel, dejando que los pequeños regueros de sangre descendieran por los costados del dormido cuerpo. El sello de magia que contenía el indómito espíritu se rompió. Y con el, su control sobre Heero.

-¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó un angustiado Quatre a nadie en particular.

-Eso espero. No podemos seguir así por demasiado tiempo.

Quatre se giró hacia Trowa. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, mostraban todo su dolor.

-Pero él no quiere volver a la realidad. ¿Tenemos derecho a obligarle? ¿De verdad es bueno para él hacer que reaccione ahora?

Trowa suspiró, se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando y se acercó hasta él. Sus lagos brazos le rodearon. Agotado tanto mentalmente como físicamente, solo se dejó caer contra el cálido cuerpo, pegando su rostro al pecho de Trowa y dejando que el conocido y penetrante aroma le calmara.

-Puedo sentir su dolor.

-Lo sé. Todos podemos sentirlo –contestó Trowa apretando su abrazo. –Pero es algo inevitable. Negar a despertar no le devolverá a su padre.

-¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo creía que era nuestro amigo!-Sus dedos se clavaron en la fina tela del jersey de Trowa mientras se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerza. No le importó que sus lagrimas mojaran su cuello -¿Cómo pudo…? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a él?

-Nos engañó a todos.

-Pero él… ¡mierda! ¡Compartí mi comida con él, le ofrecí mi amistad sin reservas! Y Duo… ¡Duo le quería!

No le importó que Trowa no contestara. Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, derramando la rabia que aún no había podido dejar salir y que le corroía por dentro. Frente a ellos, el largo y oscuro pasillo que albergaba el cuarto cerrado de Duo parecía llamarles. No hacía ni cinco minutos que Draco Malfoy había entrado por la inmensa puerta blanca que durante dos semanas había supuesto una invencible barrera mágica.

Sintió como Trowa enterraba la nariz entre sus rubios cabellos, aspirando con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, pensando en el cambio que había tomado su relación desde que ambos llegaron allí, heridos y moralmente hundidos, hacia dos semanas. Las peleas cesaron, las miradas sutiles pasaron a ser caricias y roces de necesidad. Ninguno hablaba sobre ello, pero Quatre sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a él cada vez más a menudo.

Trowa era como un imán. Le atraía con su presencia como una polilla es atraía por el fuego. Solo esperaba no terminar calcinado en las llamas que brillaban en aquellos impetuosos ojos verdes.

El desgarrador grito que resonó a través de las paredes les hizo separarse con brusquedad. La figura fantasmagórica de Duo se erguía en medio del pasillo, emanando poder y fuerza por cada uno de sus poros. Junto a él, Draco Malfoy parecía tener problemas para controlarle.

Quatre dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a ir a ayudar. Pero los brazos de Trowa le detuvieron.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó sin mirarle si quiera. Incapaz de desviar los ojo de la figura de su amigo trenzado. Trowa no lo hizo y Naruto, que se había mantenido apartado hasta aquel momento, pasó junto a ellos como una exhalación.

-¡Duo! –Grito cuando llegó hasta ellos. Quatre logró soltarse del agarre de Trowa y también corrió hacia el trenzado. -¡Duo reacciona!

Casi se detuvo de golpe al ver el rostro de su amigo. Estaba completamente demacrado. No quedaba vida en aquellos orbes violetas y vacíos. Parecía un animal, herido y furioso con el mundo.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando aquellos ojos se posaron en él. Quatre recordó repentinamente aquella vez que, con tan solo cuatro años, había sido raptado por un grupo de radicales especialmente violentos.

Pasó tres semanas encerrado en un zulo junto a otros tres jóvenes ángeles negros. Quatre nunca podría olvidarse de uno de ellos. Quizás el más mayor de todos, y quien más tiempo llevaba allí. Uno podía mirar aquellos ojos y sumergirse en la más pura angustia. Ojos opacos y vacíos, sin esperanza y tan heridos como mancillados.

Duo acababa de recordarle a aquel pálido y escuálido chico que había muerto días antes de que le soltaran a él.

-Deja la esperanza de lado, pues cuando te la quitan a la fuerza, con ella se llevan un pedazo de tu alma. –le había dicho mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño eterno. Quatre, en aquel entonces aún inocente, no había entendido a qué se refería.

Duo había perdido todo en un solo día. Había perdido a su padre a manos del ser que, Quatre sabía, amaba, y su hermano había sido secuestrado. Aún podía recordar con terrorífica nitidez lo sucedido. No había estado presente cuando todo empezó, pero si cuando la energía de Duo empezó a descontrolarse.

Las casas ardieron, los demonios huyeron y el aire dejo de ser respirable. Una espesa bruma cubrió el pueblo y antes de caer desmayado solo atinó a ver desaparecer a Heero junto a un anciano.

Despertó horas después, con un Duo en estado de shock incapaz de reaccionar y un inconsolable Naruto, que intentaba contarle sobre el rapto de su hermano.

Blaise y Ron, que también estaban allí junto, sorpresivamente, a Uchiha Sasuke, les guiaron hasta su refugio. Y desde entonces Duo no había abandonado aquella desolada habitación.

Los días se hicieron eternos en espera de lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¡Apartaros! –escuchó gritar a Draco, sacándole así de sus pensamientos. Vio como levantaba su varita y, apuntando a la cabeza de Duo, grito un hechizo que hizo desprender un veloz y potente rayo plateado.

Atónito, vio como Duo caía al suelo gritando y apretándose la cabeza. Intentó acercarse para ayudarle, pero la firme mirada de Draco le detuvo.

Tras eternos cinco minutos, Duo pareció calmarse lo suficiente como poder mirarles. Quatre casi cayó de rodillas al ver el reconocimiento por fin en aquellos ojos. Su rostro se contorsionó, sin perder aquella belleza etérea que le caracterizaba y entonces empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Draco sonrió, Trowa suspiró aliviado y Naruto corrió para abrazar al sollozante castaño. Quatre se le unió en seguida, notando los temblorosos espasmos de su amigo y llorando con él.

Consecutivamente, los muros perdieron el eco del dolor de Duo.

Los días parecían pasar más lentos cuando uno no tenía nada que hacer. Enfurruñado y más cansado de lo que se esperaría debido a la inactividad, Gaara recargó la cabeza en el rugoso muro mientras bostezaba sonoramente.

Arrastrándose, llegó hasta la gruesa puerta de su celda y, con las que eran sus últimas fuerzas, la golpeó. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para recibir otro golpe sordo de respuesta.

Sonrió, se recostó contra la puerta y se dejó llevar por el sueño mientras escuchaba el rítmico sonido de unas cadenas arrastrándose.

Despertó mucho después, cuando el sol ya no alumbraba a través de los gruesos barrotes de la celda. El sentimiento de irritación y furia que había sentido en un principio, a lo largo de aquella semana, había dado paso a una sorpresiva dependencia de los puntuales sonidos del exterior. Los gritos que tanto le martirizaron, disminuyeron paulatinamente y sus comidas pasaron a ser algo más sustancial que aquel asqueroso caldo.

Después de despertar en su celda tras haberse dormido en la del otro prisionero, Gaara no le volvió a ver. Su carcelero le pasaba las comidas a través de la pequeña rendija de su celda, ignorando sus preguntas a gritos y sus quejas y amenazas.

Sin embargo los gritos y lamentos a medianoche seguían perturbándole. Solo que ahora era peor.

Antes no conocía a Sai. No había visto sus hundidos ojos y su cuerpo desnutrido. Ahora que podía asociar una persona a aquellos gritos, todo se volvía aún peor.

Dos días después de la visita a la celda de Sai, empezó a golpear su puerta. El otro prisionero llevaba días sin gritar ni hacer sonido alguno. Preocupado, se pasó horas gritando su nombre y golpeando la madera podrida de la puerta. No fue hasta esa misma noche que obtuvo una pequeña respuesta. Un solo golpe, y lo bastante bajo como no haberlo oído de estar distraído.

Por suerte poco había allí para distraerse…

Esa misma noche volvieron los gritos.

Dos días más tarde algo más sucedió. Las rutinarias y heladas mañanas, cuando era despertado bruscamente con un garrotazo en su puerta y un pequeño jarro con lo que parecía ser leche aguada, eran ya algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Cada día se llevaba a los labios aquel asqueroso brebaje, se atragantaba intentando contener las arcadas y tiraba el jarró de metal contra la puerta en muda protesta.

Obviamente el cazo desaparecía por si solo, y con el todo rastro de aquel blanquecino líquido que pudiese haber derramado.

No había agua, ni paños con los que bañarse. Estaba seguro que su olor no sería muy diferente al de las ratas con las que compartía prisión.

Y por si fuer poco, el tobillo izquierdo empezaba a dolerle de verdad. El oxidado grillete había lacerado su piel hasta el punto de desgarrar los músculos. El más leve movimiento le hacía ya soltar un quejido de molestia.

Pero aquella mañana, acompañando a la salida del sol vino alguien nuevo.

Era una chica. Una atractiva joven con cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que entró a la celda con una amable sonrisa. Gaara casi suspiró al ver el balde de agua que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Buenos días –dijo mientras se adentraba en la celda. La chica cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con el pie y dejó el agua junto a él. Gaara no hizo ningún movimiento, intentando adivinar si aquella chica era un mejora a su habitual carcelero o si, por el contrario, se había confiado demasiado pronto. –Habrá que ver ese tobillo.

Definitivamente, esto es una mejora. Se dijo cuando notó como su grillete izquierdo se soltaba por arte de magia. Gruñó cuando su piel quedó expuesta al aire. Tenía muy mala pinta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Gaara no contestó, levantando una de sus cejas en actitud desafiante. La chica le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Comprendo que no confíes en mí. Pero a estas alturas poco son tus alternativas.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Y soy sirvienta de Malfoy desde hace años –contestó inmediatamente, sorprendiéndole en el acto. Gaara dudó unos instantes, pero cuando la varita de la chica empezó a curar sus heridas, se relajó. ¿Qué podía adivinar aquella chica de él que su amo no supiese ya?

-Gaara, me llamo Gaara –dijo, seguro de que la chica ya lo sabía.

-Realmente no sé qué habrás hecho para estar aquí, pero debes haber molestado mucho a Malfoy para que te encierre en esta mazmorra. Hace años que fueron derribadas. Ya nadie es encerrado entre estas ruinosas paredes.

-¿Y qué me dices del otro chico?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos. Gaara frunció el ceño, seguro de que aquella expresión de estupefacción no era falsa.

-¿Cómo sabes de él?

-Me llevaron a verle.

-¿Y cómo está? –la desesperación evidente que ocultaba tras un falso tono de interés le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Le conoces? –ella asintió, esperando su respuesta. Cavilando, decidió ser sincero –Bastante mal. En realidad parece más un animal salvaje que una persona.

El dolorido suspiro que soltó la chica le confirmó sus sospechas.

-¿De qué le conoces?

-Antes cuidaba de él. Le traía comida, o intentaba hablarle.

-¿Y ahora no lo haces?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Ya había terminado de limpiar su piel. Gaara casi le agradeció el gesto. Ahora volvía a sentirse como un ser humano. El grillete volvió a cerrase, pero no le importó.

No iría a ningún sitio. Con le grillete o sin el.

-¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? Parece…

-Parece que lleva toda la vida encerrado –terminó ella por él. Gaara asintió y con un movimiento de la varita de Sakura, su camisa desapareció. –En realidad llegó aquí hace muchos años, seguramente demasiados. No parece recordar nada de su pasado.

La chica dudó unos instantes mientras le ayudaba a lavarse los hombros y el torso. El agua tibia sobre su piel fue como un bálsamo. Cerró los ojos y arrodilló, dejando su vientre al aire libre para poder lavarse.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Yo… necesito saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no sé en quien confiar.

Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. La chica se había puesto en pie y ahora le miraba escrutadoramente. Con brusquedad se alzó sobre sus pies, haciendo rechinar los grilletes clavados a la pared y sobresaltando a Sakura, que dio un paso atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres? –casi gritó.

-Por favor. Solo contéstame.

-Soy un contenedor –dijo al fin. ¿Qué importaba que ella lo supiera? Lucius Malfoy ya lo sabía, así que el daño estaba hecho. Sakura abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano, evitando así la exclamación que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. –No sé que quiere de mí, pero sí que tiene algo que ver con el demonio que tengo dentro.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto empeora las cosas! –Gritó Sakura acercándose hasta él y colocando sus manos sobre los húmedos hombros –Tienes que irte de aquí. Tienes que marcharte. Y te debes llevar a Sai.

Sonriendo, dejó que ella terminara de zarandearlo.

-Vaya, si no me lo dices, ni cuenta me doy. ¿Te crees que estoy aquí por que me gusta? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es imposible escapar de aquí.

La chica guardó silenció, le soltó y se alejó hasta dejarse caer contra la pared de enfrente. Sus rodillas ocultaron aquel pálido rostro por unos instantes. Gaara se preguntó si se echaría a llorar.

-Yo te ayudaré. Debemos encontrar la forma.

-Tú eres un mago. Puedes sacarme de aquí.

-No. En realidad soy una persona normal. La varita que tengo es un contenedor de magia que Malfoy me deja usar cuando vengo aquí a ver a Sai para atenderle. Solo deja hacer algunos hechizos pobres de sanación y algún que otro truco inservible. Pero llevo años pensando en cómo sacarle de aquí. Y aunque es difícil, no es imposible. –Sakura levantó la cabeza, clavando en él una mirada de fría determinación. –Pero sí peligroso.

-No importa. Más peligroso será quedarse aquí.

-Debes prometerte que te los llevaras de aquí. Ya ha sufrido bastante.

Pensando que la chica se había confundido, se encogió de hombros.

-Si consigues sacarme de aquí, no te será difícil sacarle a él.

-Puede ser. Pero el otro ocupa una de las habitaciones contiguas a la de Lucius Malfoy. Si escapamos, deberá ser de día. En plena noche, sentiría nuestra presencia. Y Sai solo puede salir mientras haya sol.

-Espera, creo que me he perdido hace un rato. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Por que el único Sai que yo conozco se pasa las noches gritando en su celda. –Gaara, a pesar de la frustración que había sentido durante las últimas semanas, no estaba preparado para el repentino dolor de cabeza que le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo. Sakura debió notarlo, ya que su mano se apoyó, apaciguadora, sobre su hombro.

-No luches contra el dolor. Es culpa de la magia que guarda este lugar. Contra más luches, más dolerá. Y sí, estamos hablando de la misma persona, pero ahora escucha lo que tengo que contarte sobre Sai, y entonces lo entenderás todo.

Gaara en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar. Pero se limitó a sentarse pacientemente y prestar atención a la voz de Sakura, quien parecía haberse perdido en sus recuerdos.

Yo vine a vivir aquí con mi madre. Ella era una de las tantas criadas que se encargaban del mantenimiento del castillo. Pero hace algo más de seis años, murió. Fue en aquella época que una epidemia de peste asoló estas tierras. Madre se contagió en una de sus visitas al pueblo, en busca de provisiones. Malfoy nunca más la dejó entrar en el castillo.

Se sabe a ciencia cierta que los magos son inmunes a esa enfermedad, pero había demasiados humanos viviendo en el castillo Malfoy como para dejar entrar a alguien infectado. Así que pasé las últimas semanas de mi madre acompañándola a ratos.

Gaara nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué le estaba contando eso a él. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo aquello con su futura fuga y Sai? Más no abrió la boca, y simplemente dejó que una Sakura perdida entre sus dolorosos recueros siguiese narrándole lo sucedido tantos años atrás.

-A veces Malfoy venía conmigo. Un sencillo hechizo me protegía del contagio. Siempre me pregunté por qué mi madre no lo usó también aquel día que visitó el pueblo. Pero en la segunda semana de enfermar mi madre, cuando solo le quedaban unos días, Malfoy me acompañó hasta la cabaña de las afuera que habían asignado a los enfermos, acompañado de dos soldados. Me pareció algo extraño, pero tras dejar a mi madre a última hora del día, no volvimos al castillo.

El pueblo estaba inundado de enfermos. Pocas eran las tiendas que abrían para entonces, y las casas donde algún familiar se había contagiado estaban marcadas con un aspa roja pintada en la puerta. Malfoy me dejó fuera de una de esas casas mientras él y los dos soldados entraban. Solo les llevó unos minutos, pero cuando salieron, con ellos llevaban a un niño moreno y bastante desnutrido. Aquella fue la primera vez que vi a Sai.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Sai había estado enfermo? ¿Qué llevó a Malfoy a encerrar a un niño así? Sin embargo solo observó como Sakura se sentaba a su lado y miraba ansiosamente la puerta de la celda. Seguramente, temerosa de que alguien llegase y la escuchara.

-Después de que mi madre muriese, Malfoy… bueno yo terminé trabajando para él, suplantando el puesto que antes ocupaba mi madre. La siguiente vez que vi a Sai fue dos meses después de su captura. Malfoy me había ordenado limpiar uno de los cuartos de huéspedes que lindada con el suyo. No pude quedarme más sorprendida cuando le vi a él. Nunca podré quitarme de la cabeza aquella imagen. Llevaba un largo camisón blanco y parecía haberse recuperado por completo. Se veía… saludable. Pero de alguna forma, cuando me miró sin reconocimiento en aquellos ojos negros, supe que algo debía pasarle. Parecía un muñeco sin vida. A partir de ese día Malfoy me mandó ocuparme de él. Parecía un autómata, dispuesto a cumplir toda orden que se le daba y carente de cualquier chispa de vida. Pero era imposible no hacerse amiga suya.

No fue, sin embargo, hasta meses después que Malfoy me encargó otra tarea. Me dijo que debía llevar comida diariamente a un prisionero. Si bien aquello no era algo nuevo en época de guerra, el prisionero en cuestión estaba encerrado bajo fuertes hechizos en la prisión abandonada del castillo. El propio Malfoy me llevó hasta la celda, y él fue quien se encargó de presentarme al prisionero.

Si ver a Sai como un autómata me había afectado, nada me habría preparado para ver al mismo Sai convertido en un animal salvaje. Este no era el Sai que había visto horas antes en un bonito cuarto mientras regaba las macetas de flores, era un Sai que había perdido la cordura por completo. Gritaba y se golpeaba a si mismo contra las paredes constantemente. La verdad es que me dio miedo. Salí corriendo de allí, incapaz de ver nada más. Y justo cuando cruzaba el camino que llevaba al castillo, volví a ver a Sai sentado en una fuente, mirando fijamente los peces de colores que nadaban a su lado.

-Espera un momento. Me he perdido. ¿Estas diciéndome que hay dos? ¿Son gemelos, acaso?

-Eso pensé yo. Pero entonces escuché una interesante conversación. No sé cuánto sabes acerca de Malfoy. Pero él tiene un hijo. O por lo menos lo tenía hasta que hace cerca de seis años, se fue. Se llamaba Draco y aunque poco recuerdo sobre él, era un niño espabilado y muy perspicaz. No tardó en descubrir los planes de su padre. Según escuché, Lucius trabajaba para alguien más, alguien que ahora sé, es un viejo loco llamado Isaac. En busca de obtener un arma perfecta, ambos empezaron experimentando con personas. Aquel día les oí discutir a ambos, el hijo reprochando a su padre arruinar la vida de un niño simplemente por capricho. No pude entender bien de qué hablaban y por desgracia poco después Draco Malfoy abandonó el castillo.

A partir de ahí me encargaba de cuidar al Sai que se escondía en su habitación cada vez que había tormenta y al que me miraba ido y furioso cada vez que entraba en su celda. No entendía gran cosa, y por ello me puse a escuchar las conversaciones de Lucius cada vez que podía. Y bien que eso dio su fruto. Meses después de la huída de Draco Malfoy, por primera vez el viejo para el que Malfoy trabajaba visitó el castillo. Quería ver a Sai. Pero nunca sabré a cuál se refería. Al que estaba encerrado en la prisión, o al que se ocultaba a mi espalda mientras intentábamos pasar desapercibidos a ojos de aquel viejo horrible. Llevé a Sai a su cuarto y volví a bajar al salón donde Malfoy y el otro discutían. Y entonces lo oí. Malfoy había experimentado con aquel niño que recogió en una vieja casa del pueblo. Huérfano como era, nadie le echaría de menos. Pero algo tuvo que salir mal. Algo que separó su alma en dos, dejando por un lado un cascaron vacio incapaz de actuar por si mismo y por otro, un ser humano que había perdido todas las capacidades de las personas. Parecía no acordarse de cómo hablar. No soportaba que le tocasen y día tras día su locura empeoraba. Horrorizada, escuché al viejo ordenar matar a los dos. Dijo que si uno de ellos moría, el otro también lo haría. Después de todo, ambos eran la misma persona. Pero Malfoy le convenció de no hacerlo. Había estado cerca de conseguir su propósito, y aún quería seguir investigando

-Oh, joder. ¡Lo convirtieron en una maldita rata de laboratorio!

-Sí. Malfoy me hechizó, por lo que hasta hace algo menos de un mes, ni siquiera podía hablar de esto con nadie.

-¿Y por que ahora sí?

La chica se encogió de hombros, algo aturdida.

-No estoy segura. Quizás la magia de Malfoy se encuentra demasiado repartida y se haya debilitado. Solo espero que no sea una trampa.

-¿Y hay alguna forma de volverle a la normalidad?

-No lo sé. La biblioteca del castillo es zona prohibida. Nadie entra allí sin el consentimiento explícito del amo. Y aún si consigues pasar, la sección de magia oscura es inaccesible.

Gaara se dejó caer contra el muro, sin sentir nada cuando las gruesas y viejas piedras le arañaron la espalda. Todo lo que le había contado volvía a pasar por su cerebro en una tira incesante de imágenes horribles. ¿Cómo había podido experimentar con un niño?

Si ese era el malnacido que le había capturado, Gaara comprendió por primera vez lo lejos que llegaba el peligro en el que se encontraba. ¿Qué pasaría si quería hacer lo mismo con él? Quizás, extrayendo el demonio por un lado y a él por otro. Una marioneta poderosa que manipular en medio de una sangrienta guerra.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo casi sin aliento. –No sé hasta que punto Sai colaborará. Ni sé que podemos esperar de él.

-Lo creas o no, aún queda algo de humanidad en él. Con el tiempo conseguí que me hablase, incluso dejó de atacarme o herirse a si mismo en mi presencia. Tenemos que encontrar una cura.

-Paso a paso, primero debemos escapar. Y eso, creo, es lo más difícil.

Cansado y más conmocionado de lo que pensaba, cerró los ojos mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre los posibles puntos flacos del castillo. Aquella mañana se pasaron cerca de una hora hablando sobre lo que harían. Y por la noche un bienvenido silencio al otro lado de la puerta le permitió dormir casi cinco horas seguidas.

Las delgadas y quebradizas páginas del desgastado libro hablaban por si solas de la antigüedad del mismo. Sus dedos encallecidos recorrieron con veneración la fina hilera de letras doradas que cubrían, en relieve, la tapa de cuero del volumen.

-No logro encontrarlo –susurró por enésima vez mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo. Dejó fluir su energía, mezclándose con la latente y poderosa esencia de las hadas. Pasó de largo las barreras del antiguo bosque, buscando una pizca de la conocida esencia de su hermano. Pero parecía que Gaara había sido trabado por la tierra.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se dejó caer en el mullido sillón frente al fuego. La biblioteca se había convertido en uno de los lugares preferidos para Duo. Aquellas altas paredes, llenas de toda clase de libros le recordaban un poco al tiempo en que vivía felizmente con su familia y su padre, Gaara y él se encerraban por horas en la biblioteca del pueblo para que John intentase explicarle un poco de lo que su hermano Gaara estudiaba en el colegio.

Como de costumbre, Duo no fue admitido en la escuela. Nunca nadie pensó que un monstruo necesitase aprender.

El recuerdo de su padre sobre un grueso libro de matemáticas, intentando que comprendiera que era la trigonometría, le hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Era increíble como en unos pocos días su dolor ciego había dado paso a una sensación de pesadez y melancolía que le encerraba, en ocasiones, en si mismo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza, dejando de lado el libro que sostenía en sus brazos, y miró sonriente a Trowa, que se acercaba con pasos rápidos y ligeros.

-¿Ya es hora de comer? –preguntó, dejándole sitió al otro en el sillón. Trowa se sentó, negó con la cabeza y le miró fijamente, interrogante.

-¿Le has encontrado?

-No, pero tiene que estar en algún lado. Está vivo, lo sé.

-Hay demasiada magia y dolor ahí afuera. Quizás eso confunda las cosas.

Duo asintió, pensativo. Pero sus hombros se encogieron mientras dejaba finalmente el libro sobre la mesilla que tenía a su lado.

-Puede que sea este lugar. La magia de las hadas es poderosa. Y muy engañosa. –Trowa se recargó en el respaldo y sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el techo del lugar, ricamente decorado con exquisitas pinturas. -¿Y los demás?

-Todos menos Naruto y Harry están afuera. Y esos dos, creo que estaban en la cocina, intentando cocinar algo comestible.

Duo sonrió, algo divertido. Sería interesante probar lo que ambos cocinasen…

-Tal vez sería mejor salir de aquí. Debe haber algún pueblo cerca, desde donde pueda buscar a Gaara.

-Pero no irás solo. Yo te acompañaré. Y apuesto a que el resto también lo hará.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron repentinamente, llenándose de lágrimas que no fue capaz de derramar. En su mente, nítida y dolorosa, la imagen de Heero se le clavó en el pecho. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya aquel día?

Apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiendo la rabia ciega mezclarse con el aturdidor dolor que le dejó momentáneamente sin aire. Heero era tabú para todos los demás. Pero el hecho de que nadie se atreviese a mencionarlo no hacía que su mente pudiese olvidarlo así de fácil.

Además, Duo ansiaba venganza. Lo ansiaba tanto como ansiaba encontrar a su hermano.

Trowa, quizás conocedor de su pena, le agarró una mano, apretándola conciliadoramente. Suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo mataré, Trowa. Tengo que matarlo.

Trowa no contestó. Era la primera vez que le mencionaba. Y Duo sabía muy bien que Trowa le entendía.

-Eso será después –contestó su amigo con voz tranquila y monótona. –Lo primero es encontrar a Gaara.

Duo asintió. Más sabía muy bien porque aún no se había atrevido a salir al exterior.

Desde aquel lugar la esencia de las personas se mezclaba. Si salía, estaba completamente seguro de que sentiría a Heero. Y no quería saber qué pasaría entonces. Le daba miedo la parte oscura de si mismo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Vamos a la cocina? –preguntó, levantándose y alisando las arrugas invisibles de su pantalón caqui. La ropa le estaba algo grande. Pero la imposibilidad de usar magia en condiciones dentro de aquel bosque le impidió poder arreglarlo. Y no iba a quejarse. Bastante amables habían sido todos los que vivían allí con él.

Camino a la cocina se encontraron con Draco Malfoy, que caminaba junto a dos de sus compañeros y Sasuke Uchiha. Trowa saludó al resto sonriente, y cuando las miradas se clavaron en Duo, sonrió amablemente, acompañado con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Adonde vais? –preguntó Draco, acercándose hasta quedar junto a él.

-A la cocina. Por lo visto Harry y Naruto están cocinando. Eso es algo digno de ver.

Draco sonrió de vuelta. Pero sus ojos se mantuvieron tan serios como siempre. Si bien Duo no era quién para hablar de eso, aquel muchacho que días antes le había sacado de su autismo auto impuesto a la fuerza parecía toda una caja de sorpresas. Pero Duo estaba seguro de que no mentía. Era, simplemente, incapaz de sonreír del todo.

Y a él le pasaba algo parecido. Había intentado, de verdad que sí, con todas sus fuerzas mostrarse el mismo de siempre ante sus amigos, culpable por la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que alguien hablaba con él. Pero aquello era imposible. Se sentía cansado de todo. Y se sentía solo aun rodeado de gente. Muy solo.

Esperó pacientemente mientras Draco se despedía de sus dos compañeros. Algo alejado de ellos, Sasuke Uchiha le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Duo aún no podía catalogar a aquella persona. Era como un caparazón. Completamente inescrutable. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Uchiha se enderezó y caminó hasta ellos.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo en tono firme y neutro. Duo elevó sus finas cejas, interrogante. Era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente. Parecía que Uchiha era incapaz de hablar abiertamente con nadie. Quitando los comentarios irónicos que intercambiaba con Naruto y la amabilidad con la que trataba a Trowa.

-Está bien –dijo, sin embargo.

Y más extrañado se quedó aún cuando Draco se despidió de él con un saludo cordial y a Uchiha le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

Duo se golpeó mentalmente. Quizás debía estar más atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su perspicacia parecía haberse evaporado los últimos días.

Cinco minutos después, sentados en una de las sillas del despacho de Draco Malfoy. Duo miró interrogante a Sasuke Uchiha, de pie ante él.

-Sé adonde está tu hermano.

Directo como pocos.

Duo sintió como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Tuvo que tragar una bocanada de oxigeno, sintiéndose asfixiado.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó tontamente.

-Hace varios días, recibí un informe de uno de mis espías. Este tenía la misión de observar a uno de los magos que tenemos en la punta de mira. Lucius Malfoy. Alguien del servicio parece que se fue de la lengua.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿Pero ese no es el padre de…?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Tenemos que…!

Su exaltación se cortó de golpe cuando su intento de ponerse en pie fue interrumpido por Sasuke. El moreno posó sus manos en los hombros de Duo, empujándole suavemente hacia la silla de nuevo. Duo le miró incrédulo, pero el otro se mantuvo impasible.

-No es tan sencillo. No se puede entrar en ese castillo fácilmente.

-¡Y una mierda que no! ¡Tú déjame eso a mí y…!

-No, no lo entiendes. Ya de por si solo entrar ahí es complicado. Pero… -la inexplicable vacilación de Uchiha hizo a Duo ponerse en guardia. Algo le decía que no iba a gustarle lo que vendría a continuación. Y no se equivocó. –También descubrimos que hace dos días al castillo Malfoy llegaron visitas. Una de ella es un anciano vestido de negro llamado Isaac –Duo tragó saliva, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse. –Y el otro parece ser su pupilo, y responde al nombre de Yui.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. Todo se volvió borroso y el mundo osciló peligrosamente ante sus ojos. Temiendo desmayarse, respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como sus pulmones clamaban por aire.

-No estamos seguros de que sea él, pero... –escuchó como si viniese de lejos. Ya su mente había dejado de procesar información, y en su lugar la nítida imagen de Heero Yui sosteniendo una fina lanza se clavó en su corazón.

Duo tuvo que inclinarse cuando las dolorosas palpitaciones de su corazón se desbocaron por completo.

-Maldito cabrón –masculló entrecortadamente. Sintió, más que ver, como unas manos se posaban sobre sus ojos, obligándolos a cerrarse. Los finos y sorprendentemente suaves dedos del Uchiha masajearon los parpados. Momentos después, Duo parpadeó, incrédulo.

-Es un viejo remedio contra la ansiedad. –Fue cuanto dijo el moreno.

Y vaya si funcionaba. Por primera vez, Duo recapacitó sobre su opinión de Uchiha.

-Voy a ir a investigar, junto a algunos de mis hombres. No podemos meternos en ese castillo aún. Así que podrás venir con nosotros si prometes obedecer mis órdenes.

-Si crees que voy a…

-Hay mucho en juego. Más de lo que puedas creer, Duo. No puedo arriesgarme a que todo salga mal.

-¿Qué más te da que le mate? Voy a recuperar a mi hermano. Y si me encuentro con los asesinos de mi padre…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No sé hasta que punto ese plan es factible. Solo te pido que confíes en mí. Tengo años de experiencia en casos como este. Tu hermano está fuertemente protegido, será difícil llegar hasta él. Y más aún sacarle.

Duo notó como su furia crecía por momentos.

-No puedo quedarme quieto ahora que sé donde está.

-No es eso lo que te pido. Solo que colabores con nosotros. Encontraremos la forma de sacarle de allí. Pero ese es su territorio. Si te enfrentas a ese viejo, a Yui y a Malfoy allí, te matarán. Hay que pensar las cosas antes de actuar precipitadamente. Además –continuó cuando vio que Duo abría la boca para replicar. –Si vas, no dudes que todos los demás querrán acompañarte. ¿Vas a ponerlos a ellos en peligro?

-Ellos no vienen. Tú más que nadie sabe que Trowa no puede ir a ese castillo. Y no quiero poner a nadie en peligro.

-Eso no servirá. No podré detenerle. Ni a él ni al resto.

Acorralado, Duo se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva. No iba a renunciar al derecho de salvar a Gaara. Pero el solo pensar en que el resto se enfrentasen a Heero y a aquel viejo abominable le ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos entonces?

-Primero buscaremos la forma de entrar sin que nos descubran para sacar a tu hermano. Después, si tenemos alguna posibilidad de ganar, intentaremos retener a Malfoy.

-¡Y qué pasa con los otros dos?

-Ni siquiera sé si estarán allí cuando lleguemos.

Duo asintió. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo de lo que, se suponía, debía sentirse. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba su hermano, un enorme peso había sido quitado de encima. Solo faltaba saber cómo hacer para matar a Heero.

Sus ojos se llenaron de rencor, y una macabra sonrisa desfiguró sus bellos labios.

-No deberías dejarte llevar así por el rencor y la venganza. No es bueno, te lo aseguro.

-¿Hablas por experiencia?

-Sí.

Duo entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose en pie y mirando al otro a los ojos.

-Entonces no creo que seas el más adecuado para decir eso, ¿o no?

-Precisamente por eso es por lo que puedo hablar con tanta seguridad.

Duo se tensó, pero el otro simplemente se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Una vez llegó y abrió, se mantuvo parado esperando que Duo saliese también. Con un gruñido, Duo le siguió.

-Pase lo que pase, lo pagará. –escupió cuando pasó junto al otro.

Escuchó perfectamente como Uchiha suspiraba a sus espaldas y cerraba la puerta. El eco de los pasos del moreno alejándose le siguió todo el camino hasta la cocina.

La cocina del refugio era un lugar sorprendentemente acogedor. Ya que debía alimentar a bastantes personas, disponía e cuatro largas hileras con fogones de gran tamaño donde gran parte del día se cocinaba en inmensas cacerolas de metal. Cada hilera contaba con dos pilas y un mueble largo colgado del techo, donde guardaban todo lo que pudiese ser necesario para cocinar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, la imagen que lo recibió le hizo detenerse en seco.

Frente a él, y en un estado lamentable, Quatre y Naruto se peleaban por ver quien se encargaba de echar el sirope sobre una inmensa tarta que, admitió, tenía buena pinta. Ambos llevaban la ropa llena de manchas de distintos colores. Desde lo que obviamente parecía ser harina, hasta la enorme mancha de color ciruela que adornaba el hombro de Naruto.

-Venga Quatre, tú ya pusiste antes parte del chocolate. Esto me toca a mí. –Sofocando una carcajada, observó como Trowa ponía los ojos en blanco desde la silla que ocupaba al lado de una pared.

De pronto Harry Potter, con quien Duo no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar, apareció desde la puerta de la despensa cargando una bolsa de buen tamaño. Cuando la dejó junto a la tarta, Duo no pudo resistir más la curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó llegando junto a los tres chicos. Del susto, Quatre estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo el sirope que tenía en las manos. Solo los reflejos de Duo, que lo atrapó al vuelo, impidieron un desastre mayor. –Esto es peor que cuando Trowa intentó hacer un pastel.

Trowa refunfuñó algo desde su sitio, pero la musical carcajada de Harry le hizo volver a relajarse sobre la silla.

-Nunca había intentado cocinar antes. ¡Pero es de lo más divertido! –dijo el chico moreno con aquellas lentes redondas que Duo encontraba bastante pasadas. ¿Aquel chico no sabía que la magia podía curar la mala visión? -¿Quieres decorarla?

Duo miró algo indeciso la bolsa que le tendió, comprobando que estaba llena de pequeños dulces en forma de frutas. Sonriendo, se remangó las mangas, cogió la bolsa y con un empujón de cadera apartó a Quatre para ponerse frente al pastel.

-Si queríais un pastel, tendríais que haber avisado al experto –exclamó, poniéndose manos a la obra. No fue consciente de la mirada de alivió de Naruto, ni de la sonrisa deslumbrante de Quatre. Pero si del respiro que tuvo su alma durante las siguientes horas.

Duo nunca se había sentido tan rodeado de gente. Siempre había tenido a su familia, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Pero el concepto de tener amigos en los que poder apoyarte era algo que aún le costaba digerir.

Y mientras terminaba de decorar la tarta y veía como Naruto ponía todo su empeño en escribir su nombre sobre el pastel –que quedó con una letra bastante ilegible –se preguntó cuánto duraría aquello.

Por primera vez en varios días se sintió realmente en paz consigo mismo. Ahora sabía donde estaba su hermano. Tenía a sus amigos a su lado y casi podía volver a sonreír. Además, también sabía dónde encontrar a los asesinos de su padre. Y dentro de poco Jonh Turner podría descansar en paz.

Comieron junto al resto de los chicos de la resistencia en el enorme comedor. Duo se rió cuando uno de los chicos más jóvenes les contó su última aventura con la viuda del pueblo vecino. Que, por desgracia, había resultado no ser tan viuda después de todo. Duo casi se ahogó con un trozo de pan mientras le escuchaba relatar la huída forzosa que tuvo que hacer completamente desnudo y en medio de la noche cuando el marido de la "viuda" apareció en su cuarto con el rostro contorsionado pro la furia. Desgraciadamente había ido a parar a la plaza del pueblo, donde otro grupo de jovencitas habían llamado a los guardias por que un "desgraciado" estaba persiguiéndolas desnudo como un pervertido.

Al final uno de sus compañeros había tenido que ir a sacarle del calabozo, donde compartió celda por una noche con un hombre que tenía el doble de tamaño que él, y que no dejaba de mirarle el trasero.

A su lado, Trowa le miraba seguidamente, expectante. Duo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, intentándole hacer comprender que estaba bien. Los ojos verdes de su amigo se entrecerraron, pero volvió a su comida, relajándose un poco. Podía sentir sobre él también la intensa mirada de unos penetrantes ojos negros. Al otro lado de la mesa, clavando sus agudas pupilas en Duo, Sasuke Uchiha comía completamente silencioso, sin prestar atención a la conversación que se llevaba en la mesa en aquel momento. Duo le miró, y, contra todo pronóstico, el Uchiha suavizó sus rasgos, desviando la vista.

Aquella tarde la pasó en compañía de Quatre, Trowa y Naruto. Los cuatro se entretuvieron en una extraña sala que contenía toda clase de espejos. Desde uno que alargaba la figura, deformándola completamente, hasta otros que hacían parecer la delgada figura de Quatre un boliche. Duo se dejó arrastrar por la energía de sus amigos, olvidando momentáneamente sus problemas.

No le costó, además, captar las miradas que compartían Trowa y Quatre. Casi sonrió cuando les vio tocarse las manos sutilmente, para retirarlas inmediatamente como si se hubiesen quemado con el contacto. Nada le gustaría más que esos dos quedasen juntos.

Pero no todas las noticias eran buenas. Y en medio de una guerra la estabilidad no duraba demasiado.

No fue hasta entrada la noche que uno de los espías de Malfoy llegó al refugio agotado tras una larga y frenética cabalgada. Duo estuvo presente cuando el chico, un joven con aspecto desaliñado y completamente sonrojado pro el frío, pasó junto a ellos como una exhalación para adentrarse en el despacho de Malfoy con urgencia.

Quince minutos después el joven y Draco salían del despacho. Duo sintió como un nudo se instalaba en su estómago al ver la expresión del rostro del rubio. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Draco les llamó a su despacho, y Duo, junto a Trowa, Quatre y Naruto entraron tras él. Tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos hasta que el resto de los convocados aparecieron uno a uno. Sasuke Uchiha apareció nada más entrar ellos con el entrecejo fruncido. Su mirada se clavó en Duo, dura y evaluadora. Después de deslizó hasta Naruto, pero la retiró rápidamente. Ron y Blaise llegaron junto a una chica bajita y morena que respondía al nombre de Pansy Parkinson. Y por último entró Harry, obviamente confundido pro la situación. No había sillas para todos, por lo que los cuatro últimos tuvieron que quedarse de pie.

-Acabo de recibir noticias. Y no son muy buenas. No sé exactamente cuánto sabéis los unos de los otros, pero de una manera u otra creo que todos están involucrados en lo que está sucediendo –empezó Draco Malfoy desde su asiento. Su rostro lucia serio y sus labios finos y apretados en una dura mueca. Duo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos se cubrían de una fina capa de sudor. –Como sabéis, hasta ahora en la guerra había dos bandos conocidos oficialmente. El bando de los Ángeles blancos y el de los ángeles negros. Dentro de cada uno han surgido muchas ramificaciones. Desde pueblos neutrales de ángeles que se negaron a luchar hasta radicales que llevaron a cabo verdaderas masacres. Pues bien, hace unas semanas supimos que detrás de todo esto había un tercer bando. Uno que se había mantenido a la sombra durante mucho tiempo.

Nadie interrumpió cuando Malfoy calló durante unos instantes, intentando meditar qué decir a continuación. Duo podía sentir el aturdimiento de la mayoría de los presentes. La furia de Malfoy y el miedo de Potter. Uchiha, por el contrario, mostraba un extraño grado de resignación.

-Hace cerca de seis años, como algunos ya sabéis, abandoné mi casa cuando descubrí los… negocios de mi padre. En aquel entonces no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero sí que Lucius había hecho una alianza con alguien que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos. Mi padre… –continuó poniéndose en pie, como si no pudiese mantenerse inmóvil por más tiempo. Se inclinó y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, de donde sacó un par de carpetas llenas de documentos. Sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa se extendieron algunos de ellos. Unos con extraños dibujos, otros con mapas del continente. Duo los miró unos instantes, pero cuando la voz de Malfoy volvió a sonar, sus ojos violetas volaron hacia él. –Mi padre era un intermediario. Contrataba mercenarios para todo aquel que le pagase lo suficiente. Era un buen negocio, se llevaba una buena comisión por mover los hilos de su influencia. Pero entonces atrajo la atención de alguien que mi padre hubiese desdeñado a primera vista. Un solo hombre que no parecía tener nada de dinero ni poder. No sé exactamente como lo consiguió, pero meses después Lucius mostraba un saludable y alto respeto por aquel tenebroso anciano. Yo solo le vi una vez, pero fue suficiente.

-Isaac, ¿cierto? –dijo Uchiha desde su asiento cuando Draco guardó silencio. El rubio asintió lentamente, clavando sus ojos grises en uno de los papeles sobre la mesa. Cuando lo levantó, mostrándoselo a los demás Duo contuvo el aliento.

Nadie entendía los extraños planos, pero el título rezaba bien claro en la parte superior: Alquimia de las almas.

-¡eso esta prohibido! –Exclamó Naruto inocentemente. Draco asintió, y su mirada hizo a Naruto tensarse. Todos sabían que la alquimia era algo bastante habitual en cuanto se limitase a los metales. Pero hacía algo más de dos siglos alguien había intentado llevar la teoría a la práctica. Sobre una persona humana. El experimento no tuvo el menor efecto sobre el cuerpo de la persona, pero destrozó por completo su alma. El grupo de médicos que trabajaba en ello creó un monstruo, matando toda humanidad de su "rata de laboratorios".

Lucius estaba de lo más interesado en el proyecto del anciano. Trajeron a alguien al castillo e intentaron quebrantar su alma para convertirlo en un monstruo que luchara la guerra por ellos. Con muchos como él, nadie podría detener su avance.

-¡oh, Dios mío! ¡Pero no pudo funcionar! –casi gritó Quatre, que había dejado su apoyo en la pared para erguirse tenso en medio de la sala. -¿Verdad?

-No. Salió mal. Y el niño con el que experimentaron lo pagó claro. Pero nunca dejaron de buscar un modo de hacer de su experimento un éxito. –Draco Malfoy guardó los papeles y clavó de nuevo sus ojos en Naruto, quien se encontraba completamente inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como platos. –Y casi lo consiguieron hace algo menos de un año. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

En la sala estalló el caos. Quatre corrió hasta Naruto, que se había levantado de golpe y retrocedía con los puños apretados a sus costados. Trowa se encontraba anonadado y aún apoyado en la puerta blanca del despacho. Duo giró los ojos a su alrededor, asintiendo como su garganta se cerraba ante la desesperación que inundaba el lugar. Desesperación que provenía de Naruto.

Estupefacto, notó como la silla a su izquierda se movía con brusquedad. Sasuke Uchiha se había levantado de su asiento, mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo pueden separar un conte…?

-¡Cállate! –gritó de pronto Naruto. Sus ojos se habían vuelto dos rendijas rojas y sus uñas, transformadas en punzantes garras, se clavaban en sus palmas creando pequeños hilos de sangre que se perdían en sus muñecas. -¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de esto!

-Pero ahora Malfoy tiene a Gaara –siseó el Uchiha entrecerrando los ojos -Y para que ellos entiendan exactamente qué está pasando, deberás hablar.

-¿Y qué sabes tú?

Una sonrisa depredadora estiró los finos labios de Sasuke. Y Duo se puso en pie cuando el moreno se acercó hasta Naruto. Casi no pudo retenerse cuando, desde sus diez centímetros de ventaja, Sasuke miró a menos de un palmo de distancia a su amigo rubio, que se encogió visiblemente. Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos y sus manos subieron hasta rodear el fino cuello de Naruto.

-Yo solo sé lo que veo.

Y debía ver algo realmente malo. Naruto, d un manotazo, se separó del otro y volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente en su silla. Su respiración trabajosa era el único sonido en toda la sala. Compadeciéndose, Duo se acercó hasta arrodillarse a su lado. Cuando sus ojos conectaros con unos azules, sonrió.

-No tienes porque decir nada. Nadie va a obligarte.

Duo sintió como Uchiha, atrás de él, se enfurecía. Pero no le importó.

-Todos tenemos secretos.

Casi suspiró cuando la respiración de Naruto se calmó. Duo, demasiado empático, no podría soportar la presión de someterse a tanto estrés junto. Era tan fácil sentir su dolor como propio…

-En realidad no debería importarme que lo supierais –susurró el rubio. Pero era evidente que aún seguía reacio a hablar.

-¿Pero? –le instigó amablemente.

-Duo, soy un monstruo. Yo… -Duo podía ver claramente su terror. Naruto estaba convencido de que todos le rechazarían. –Soy un demonio.

Y entonces la comprensión cayó como n balde de agua helada sobre él.

Naruto era igual a Gaara.

Instintivamente rodeó al chico con sus brazos, dejando que toda su comprensión penetrara en él. Naruto estaba demasiado tenso. No todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos con la revelación. Uchiha Sasuke y Draco Malfoy solo miraban la escena con paciencia, mientras que Harry tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas que no podía derramar por su amigo.

Los demás, Quatre, Trowa, Ron, Blaise y Parkinson se veían bastante sorprendidos.

Pero cuando Quatre reaccionó, lo hizo como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Ese era tu terrible secreto? –Quatre se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos y Duo vio como Naruto miraba al otro rubio con duda. Quatre le sonrió, volvió la vista hacia Naruto y simplemente se encogió de hombros. –Sinceramente, lo mío era bastante peor.

No pudo sorprenderse más cuando Naruto, abrazando a Quatre también, soltó una carcajada.

-Siempre el centro de atención, ¿no? –masculló Naruto con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Quatre. Este se volvió a encoger de hombros y suspiró dramáticamente.

-Que se le va a hacer. Viene de familia.

-Bueno, y ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿podemos seguir con lo nuestro? –la irritante voz de Sasuke hizo a Duo ponerse en pie. Realmente no sabía que pensar de aquel tipo. Podía ser francamente odioso.

Pero Draco asintió seriamente y Duo se dio cuenta de que en realidad todo aquello era demasiado serio como para posponerlo. Duo volvió a su sitio.

-Lo siento, Duo. Pero para poder seguir con esto, tengo que hablar de tu hermano.

Duo asintió. Si eso lograba salvar a Gaara, pues adelante.

-Gaara es como Naruto. Cuando nació, los aldeanos sellaron uno de los nueve demonios en su interior. Aunque siempre ha podido controlarlo y el pueblo le tenía en buena estima.

Era una pena que aquello no se hubiese extendido hasta él también…

Duo escuchó algunas exclamaciones sorprendidas, pero nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas, por que Draco siguió hablando.

-Para que entendáis a que nos enfrentamos, tenéis que comprender que tanto Naruto como Gaara nos son demonios. Solo contenedores para los demonios. Y por lo tanto, se pueden separar. Hasta donde yo sabía, eso había sido siempre imposible. La separación de la energía del demonio y el alma humana provocaba la muerte de ambos instantáneamente. Por lo visto estaba equivocado.

-¿Estas diciendo que Gaara está…? –preguntó Duo con el corazón en un puño. Pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No. Gaara aún está bien. Pero he estado siguiendo los movimientos de mi padre durante años, comprobando sus avances en los experimentos. Lamento decir que tres de los demonios, junto a sus contenedores, ya están muertos por sus intentos.

Pero hace unos meses, uno de mis espías logró colarse en el castillo Malfoy, y descubrió algo realmente asombroso. –Duo pestañeó para despejar su mente, que tendía a divagar sobre lo que le contaban. Todo aquello parecía realmente retorcido- Lucius consiguió separar uno de los demonios de su contenedor. La mujer que llevaba sellado el demonio murió, pero Lucius consiguió capturar la esencia del demonio y guardarla en un contenedor temporal. Ahora que está en su poder, servirá perfectamente a sus planes.

-¿Pero como puede controlar a un demonio? –preguntó Naruto aturdido. Parecía más calmado, pero su confusión era casi palpable. –Yo no puedo hacer nada para manejar al mío.

-Eso es por que esta sellado dentro de ti. Pero si Lucius crea una marioneta que se mueva a sus órdenes y le sella el demonio dejando que su poder fluya por el cuerpo humano, tendremos como resultado un muñeco con el poder de uno de los nueve demonios y completamente a su merced.

Nadie dijo nada en los siguientes minutos. Cada uno de ellos metido en sus pensamientos. Duo sintió terror por lo que aquello podía significar.

Si ese hombre ponía sus sucias manos sobre Gaara, él se encargaría de mandarlo derecho al infierno. Aunque tuviese a una horda de demonios cubriéndole.

-¿Ha conseguido sellar el demonio en alguien que esté bajo su control?

Draco cerró los ojos, y Duo supo la respuesta aún antes de que aquellos finos labios la pronunciasen.

-Sí.

-¡Joder!

Nadie prestó atención al comentario de Ron, que miraba a su jefe con la boca abierta.

-El soldado que visteis salir vino con un mensaje urgente de otro de nuestros espías. Lucius logró su objetivo hace unos días, encerrando el demonio en el cuerpo del único experimento que sobrevivió. El mismo niño que yo vi como destrozaba separando su alma en dos. Parece ser que los dos invitados que estaban en el castillo tuvieron algo que ver.

-¡Heero! –Ante su grito de furia, todos se volvieron hacia él. Duo ignoró todas las miradas, cegado pro una furia que le ahogaba.

-Sí. Heero Yui. Junto a su maestro, Isaac.


	13. Preludio

La extensa pradera de baja hierba negra se extendía tres millas al sur del linde norte del bosque. Rodeada de árboles, el contraste entre la blanca tierra y la hierba creaba un poderoso efecto hipnótico. Además, el ligero pero perturbador olor que flotaba en el aire, procedente de los altos abetos del este, le embargaba de forma lenta pero devastadora.

Era una zona peligrosa.

Frente a él, el alto y grueso tronco plateado del árbol de las hadas se erguía orgulloso con sus cuatro metros de altura. No debía tener muchas más de diez hojas, pero cada una de ellas más larga que él mismo y afiladas como cuchillos. Como el resto de la hierba allí, eran de un desolador negro.

Caminando despacio pero con la cabeza erguida, depositó el cesto que portaba en sus brazos junto al tronco, arrodillándose frente al árbol y recitando las palabras que ya se sabía tan bien.

-Mi sangre por tu sangre, mi magia por tu magia. –Silencio. –Y mi alma por tu alma.

El tronco pareció brillar por unos instantes. Draco hubiese podido jurar escuchar el latido de un fuerte y vigoroso corazón en lo más profundo de aquel milenario ser. Una fuerte brisa meció suavemente las pesadas hojas y el sonido lejano de un aterrador aullido le congeló la sangre.

Cerró los ojos y solo esperó que el tiempo pasara lo más rápidamente posible.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

-Se mueven más deprisa de lo esperado - masculló Lucius Malfoy con el ceño fruncido mientras señalaba, con uno de sus pálidos dedos, un punto indeterminado del gran mapa, que ocupaba toda la superficie de la mesa del estudio. –A este paso, pronto cruzarán las fronteras del continente. Es peligroso llamar aún la atención.

-Nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Saben esconderse bien.

-Pero es un ejército entero. –Lucius Malfoy guardó silencio súbitamente al encontrarse con la mirada feroz de Isaac. Al viejo nadie le decía lo que debía hacer. Retirándose, dejó que las dos personas restantes en la habitación continuasen con sus planes.

-¿Qué piensas de este bosque? Esta bastante al sur. Los ángeles negros no lo notarán hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Heero Yui frunció el ceño, clavando sus agudos ojos en el mapa frente a él. Sus dedos recorrieron los contornos montañosos, que rodeaban al bosque de la Quimera. Desde su nacimiento junto a la desembocadura del río Baco hasta los lindes del territorio de los ángeles negros.

Era un bosque espeso y escarbado. Podría ser un buen escondite para los quinientos cincuenta mercenarios que habían llegado aquel mismo día, desde más allá del gran océano.

-Podría funcionar –murmuró con la voz monótona y vacía que le caracterizaba. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, dejando sus dedos enredados entre sus ingobernables cabellos. –Pero él tiene razón. Es arriesgado. Por ahora.

-Podrían mantenerse junto a las costas. Si no se adentran cerca de su territorio, los ángeles no los notarán.

Asintió, sabiendo la veracidad de aquellas palabras. Su maestro asintió complacido, y su pecho se hincho de orgullo. Heero pudo leer perfectamente lo que Isaac estaba pensando.

Estaba listo. Su asesino estaba listo.

Y quizás, por primera vez, pudiese enzarzarse en una batalla. Ya era hora…

-¿Quieres que me ponga en contacto con ellos?

-No te preocupes por eso. Déjaselo a Malfoy. Tú y yo tenemos... otras cosas de las que ocuparnos.

-¿El demonio?

-Exactamente. Todo está listo para empezar con los experimentos. Necesitamos resultados, y los necesitamos ya.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Isaac clavó en él sus ojos negros, y una horrible sonrisa, adornaba por increíbles dientes blancos, deformó el apergaminado rostro. Su mirada era calculadora.

-Está bien. Veremos que puedes conseguir. Ahora ve a descansar, y mañana por la mañana podrás encargarte de nuestro pequeño… invitado.

Asintió, a sabiendas que cualquier respuesta en contra de sus deseos no sería tomada en cuenta. No estaba cansado, pero llegó a su cuarto en pocos minutos, y tras desvestirse como un autómata, se metió desnudo entre las heladas y finas sábanas de lino.

Le costó casi dos horas conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin la negrura acabó por absorber toda consciencia, todo fueron pesadillas sin sentido.

------…….

Le despertó el sonido estridente de los pájaros.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, subió las sábanas hasta ocultar por completo su cabeza. Pero el agudo trino de las aves no cesó.

Con un gruñido, retiró las sabanas, se puso en pie y busco las ropas, esparcidas por el suelo. Su estómago rugió, pero Heero simplemente lo ignoró. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse de tales banalidades.

Dejó su cuarto unos minutos después, con el cabello completamente alborotado y una ancha y pesada espada en la cintura. No es que antes la hubiese necesitado, pero desde que despertó de su extraña enfermedad, que según su maestro le tuvo meses en la cama, su magia estaba extrañamente descontrolada.

Era tan fuerte como antes. Pero su energía parecía demasiado ingobernable últimamente. Y el asunto solo iba a peor.

No le dijo nada a Isaac. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaría esa debilidad a los ojos de su maestro. Por lo que simplemente empezó a portar una espada, con la escusa de que así, podría entrenar sin agotar su fuerza mágica.

-Para reservarla para la batalla –fue cuanto dijo. Isaac había entrecerrado sus perspicaces ojos, mirándole intensamente. Pero tras unos tensos minutos, el anciano se relajó visiblemente y se fue.

Lo cierto es que últimamente, todo parecía descontrolarse. No solo su magia.

No recordaba nada de esos meses que estuvo enfermo. Y cada vez que su mente se esforzaba en atisbar si quiera lo sucedido, una dolorosa punzada en la parte trasera de la cabeza le tiraba literalmente al suelo. Su maestro le había ordenado ser paciente. Todo se solucionaría.

Pero Heero empezaba a dudar de ello.

Era como si las cosas más estúpidas le sorprendiesen. Se sentía vulnerable de una forma que no era capaz de entender.

Por ejemplo, ¿qué significaban aquellas pesadillas que le acosaban todos los días?

Al principio era poco nítidas. Un campo rodeado de fuego. Un niño llorando. Una madre escondiendo a su hija.

Eran horribles, pero de alguna forma, todo parecía lejano a él.

Por lo menos, así había sido hasta hacía cosa de una semana. Los campos ardiendo se llenaron de gente. Gente que, aún sin poder reconocer sus caras, se sentían cercanos y conocidos. Los rostros se distorsionaban, y a veces, cuando él mismo aparecía en el sueño e intentaba llegar hasta ellos, las figuras se hacían cada vez más lejanas, ardiendo frente a sus ojos y profiriendo desgarradores gritos de dolor.

Llegó al amplio patio del castillo Malfoy. Sus silenciosos pasos le llevaron hasta la muralla norte del fuerte, donde pequeños miradores dejaban ver un devastado y solitario paisaje. Era un pueblo fantasma.

Sus manos se movieron afanosas, sacando la espada del cinto y elevándola sobre su cabeza. Colocándose en posición, la dejó caer con los brazos rectos. Su entrenamiento había empezado.

_Anexo: Mitología del libro de la alquimia. "Diario de Kane Bryan, aprendiz del gran Abrahán Kosta"._

Todo comenzó siglos atrás. Cuando la humanidad, aterrada ante aquellas extrañas y poderosas criaturas, acudieron en busca de ayuda a uno de los magos más poderosos. Pero retrocediendo aún más…

…

Tan antiguo como la misma tierra, el demonio primario, fuente del equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, vivía gobernando las tinieblas desde su inhóspito habitáculo, en lo más recóndito del infierno. Su voz era un mero susurro, que arrasaba ciudades con la peste y asolaba puertos con tempestades.

Se decía que solo el bien primario igualaba su poder. Un perfecto equilibrio, que mantenía el día y la noche en su lugar, la lluvia y el sol, la tierra y el cielo. Todo debía tener su contraparte, para funcionar correctamente.

Por ello, cuando el bien primario se hizo con nueve guardianes, que custodiaban su casa del mal, el odiado demonio vio conveniente engendrar nueve oscuras criaturas.

Se decía que cada una de ellas gobernaba sobre un elemento. Cada una más fuerte que la anterior. Nueve poderosos demonios que canalizaban su enorme poder, distribuido por las colas que pudiesen contarse en sus incandescentes cuerpos.

Siglos y siglos de luchas hicieron que la tierra creada por el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se inclinara peligrosamente hacia las sombras del infierno. Los demonios eran demasiado poderosos.

Pero entonces el bien primario creo la vida. Primero fueron personas. Humanos sin capacidad de usar magia alguna, y que vivían felices en su ignorancia sobre todo lo sobrenatural. Después, vinieron todo tipo de animales, unos capaces de canalizar su flujo de energía, como los unicornios, y otros, parecidos a los humanos, incapaces de usar la magia, como los caballos.

Se dice que entonces el mal decidió mejorar las creaciones. Y así las criaturas mágicas nacieron. Al principio, en un intento de criatura maligna destinada a acabar con los humanos. Pero, aunque nadie supo qué pasó exactamente, el bien que reinaba en la tierra hizo que entre aquellas criaturas, nacieran seres de todo tipo. Desde oscuros ángeles ansiosos de sangre humana, hasta gnomos que desmentían su escasa estatura con proezas heroicas en pro de la humanidad.

Milenios tuvieron que pasar para que la guerra entre los nueve demonios y las nueve criaturas divinas volviera a estallar. Nadie supo cómo fue. Pero de la noche a la mañana, los caminos de la tierra se llenaron de extrañas y poderosas criaturas, que asolaban pueblos y ciudades a su paso. No se sabía cómo acabar con ellos. Y muchos murieron en el intento.

Ante el paso imparable del tiempo, cansados de las muertes en vano, los humanos acudieron a un poderoso mago para deshacerse de aquellas criaturas.

Abrahán Kosta era poderoso. Nadie sabía exactamente su edad, pero sí que era el mago más reconocido de la época. Siempre cubierto con una larga gabardina blanca, que hacía juego con su encrespada barba canosa, también era llamado el mago blanco.

Pero poco tenía su alma de blanca y pura. Conocedor e inventor de la alquimia de las almas, Abraham había estado, durante casi un siglo, experimentando con humanos.

"Las almas humanas son como ríos. Fluyen a través del cuerpo impetuosamente. Pero al igual que con los ríos, hay que controlar que su fuerza no se desborde, manteniendo su cauce bien controlado" decía uno de sus más antiguos escritos. Y Abrahán intentó controlar las almas. Primero a través de la magia buena. Intentando hacer el menor daño posible. Después, sometiéndolas bajo el peso de la oscuridad de su energía.

Muchos murieron en sus manos. Pero aquellos sacrificios, le permitieron un nivel de conocimiento superior al que nunca alguien hubiese tenido sobre las personas. Y a cambio de más "conejillos de indias" para sus experimentos, Abrahán llevó a cabo su más insólito y arriesgado hechizo. Selló el alma de uno de los demonios, dentro de un alma humana.

No fue fácil. Los demonios, aún incorpóreos, tenían demasiado poder. Muchas vidas se perdieron en el camino. Pero finalmente la humanidad se vio libre de aquellas bestias. Y eso hizo que todos cerrarán los ojos ante la aberración cometida.

Durante siglos, los demonios pasaron de un contenedor a otro, sellándose inmediatamente después de la muerte del humano en su nuevo huésped. Todos ellos niños. Todos ellos destinados a una lenta, dolorosa y temprana muerte.

-------…………………………..

Despertó sudoroso y con el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Ahogó la exclamación de horror que pugnaba por salir de sus labios y se restregó la frente con un brazo, limpiándose la capa de sudor que le cubría.

Sus ojos, desenfocados, giraron con rapidez por toda la habitación. Buscando.

¿Pero buscando qué?

Con una maldición, apartó las mantas de su cuerpo enfebrecido. La húmeda y fría brisa que le acarició, fue un respiro para su aturdimiento. No se levantó. No sabía si tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Con un gruñido de frustración, se dejó caer hasta apoyar la espalda en el acolchado cabecero de la cama. Su respiración dificultosa. Su mente aún sumida en la reciente pesadilla.

Había empezado igual a las demás. Caminaba solo por un pueblo que no conocía, llamando a las casas en busca de alguien. Algo le perseguía. Y entonces llegaba a un bosque, con vegetación espesa y caminos largos y sinuosos. Corría adentrándose en él. Pero pronto las llamas se alzaban voraces, devorándolo todo y despidiendo humo negro que cubría, poco a poco, el cielo despejado.

Y era entonces cuando las personas aparecían. Quizás cuatro o cinco. Quizás más.

Nunca le daba tiempo a contarlas, y solo podía mirar como borrosas figuras se calcinaban entre vivaces llamas anaranjadas.

Pero esa noche… Esa noche el sueño siguió. Sus manos entraron en aquel sofocante fuego, desesperadas por sacar a alguien de allí. Los gritos de sufrimiento le perforaban los oídos, pero él solo podía sentir la necesidad de salvarlos a todos.

Y justo cuando el sueño debía terminar, alguien salió de entre las llamas. Alguien rodeado por el aura más poderosa que alguna vez hubiese sentido. Alguien que le llamaba por su nombre, mientras su voz se llenaba de puro resentimiento.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, intentando quitarse los últimos vestigios de sueño. Poco tardó en estar completamente vestido y listo para empezar un nuevo día.

…

El desayuno en el castillo Malfoy era el ritual más absurdo y pomposo que Heero hubiese visto nunca. Malfoy, con una exagerada reverencia, cedía su silla presidencial en la larga mesa a Isaac. Y su maestro, después de acomodarse y sonreír con superioridad, se servía un único vaso de vino aguado, que se bebía lentamente mientras escrutaba a su pupilo, sentado a su derecha.

Aquella mañana, Isaac lucía particularmente contento. Sus labios, apergaminados y resecos, se estiraban en el esbozo de una fría sonrisa. Y sus viejos y perspicaces ojos le taladraron cuando se sentó junto a él.

Casi temía que sus inestables pensamientos pudiesen ser escuchados por Isaac.

Sin embargo, su maestro se limitó a servirse el vino en una de las finas copas, que dos sirvientas dispusieron en la mesa. Cuando sus largos y delgados dedos empezaron a jugar con los bordes de la copa, Heero supo que algo iba mal.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó, manteniendo el tono de voz lo más neutral que fue capaz.

Su maestro negó con la cabeza, un movimiento que sacudió sus lacios y escasos cabellos. Heero se reclinó en la silla mientras le veía cavilar sobre qué decirle.

-Creo que tú deberías realizar el ritual.

Heero se congeló. Y debió ser bastante evidente, por que el ceño de Isaac se frunció, feroz.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Heero tenía una larga lista de motivos. Para empezar, su magia se encontraba fuera de control. Motivo más que suficiente para no querer ser quien sellara un poderoso demonio en una persona humana.

Sin embargo, solo negó escuetamente, manteniendo un tenso silencio. Su maestro y Malfoy empezaron a discutir sobre las próximas acciones que se llevarían a cabo en el ámbito defensivo del castillo, y Heero volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

El desayuno transcurrió lentamente, y cuando terminaron, Heero se encaminó hacia el exterior del castillo. El camino empedrado del jardín era sinuoso y, a la luz del sol, las grandes piedras que lo bordeaban desprendían un bonito brillo violáceo.

Heero cerró los ojos unos instantes, intentando inhalar la sutil fragancia de las flores entre la humedad del aire. Sus brazos se balancearon al son de sus pasos mientras caminaba hasta un largo banco de piedra gris.

¿De verdad sería capaz de sellar un demonio dentro de un humano?

Heero no lo sabía. Realmente no sabía que deseaba. Se suponía que no debía anteponer la vida de una sola persona, ante la obra que intentaban llevar a cabo. Incontables veces su maestro se lo había dicho.

"Las grandes victorias conllevan grandes sacrificios" Decía siempre, determinante y orgulloso en su regio porte. Heero nunca se había planteado hasta que punto pensaba él igual.

Miró sus manos por unos instantes, intentando concentrar algo de magia en sus dedos. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una leve chispa de fuego, que apareció flamante ante él y fue menguando lentamente.

No estaba preparado, ni mental ni físicamente, para llevar a cabo el ritual.

Para su desdicha, una delgada y grácil figura apareció entre los arbustos más altos de los jardines. Cubierto con una liviana túnica blanca, Sai – o como fuese que se llamase "el sacrificio"- caminaba con la cabeza gacha y el lacio cabello negro balanceándose al son del viento.

Heero estuvo a punto de irse. Pero justo cuando se disponía a ponerse en pie, Sai levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos negros en él. Inmovilizado, solo pudo esperar mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado, en completo silencio.

-Hola –Dijo Heero al fin, contemplando el frágil cuerpo de Sai, al ver que el otro no diría nada. Una anodina sonrisa curvó aquellos finos labios.

-Hola. ¿Eres un invitado de Lucius?

Heero, desconcertado, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Acaso no recordaba en único encuentro que habían tenido? Había sido corto y no habían cruzado palabra. Pero tendría que recordar aquella aburrida cena.

-Sí –Contestó al fin. -¿De dónde vienes?

-De dar un paseo por el jardín. Me relaja. ¿No te gusta la naturaleza?

Heero volvió a plantearse el levantarse y dejarle allí plantado. Nunca había tenido paciencia para conversaciones inútiles. En realidad, nunca había tenido paciencia para ningún tipo de conversación. Sin embargo, no pudo levantarse del banco.

-Sí. Es… tranquila. –Antes de que el chico le preguntase alguna otra estupidez, Heero preguntó: ¿Estas tú solo aquí?

Sai le miró, confuso.

-¿No tienes algún… familiar?

-Lucius es mi familia.

-Ya… ¿Y a parte de él? ¿Algún hermano? ¿Un primo…?

-No.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? No había venido antes, pero parece un buen lugar para vivir. –Heero intentó mostrarse sereno. Al contrario que Sai, que parecía inmune a cualquier tipo de emoción, él estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Pero Sai no contestó. Es más, le miró francamente perplejo.

Preguntándose qué había dicho, que resultase tan extraño, Heero se aclaró la garganta.

-¿No te acuerdas cuando llegaste aquí?

-Yo siempre he estado aquí. Nací aquí.

-Entiendo... ¿Y tienes algún amigo? ¿Qué haces aquí para pasar el tiempo?

-Veo el jardín. Las flores son tan bonitas. Pero sí que tengo una amiga. Sakura.

Temiéndose de que hablase de alguna planta, Heero suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Quién es Sakura?

-Una chica que trabaja en casa. No es que hablemos mucho, pero me cae bien.

¿Acaso había alguien que pudiese caerle mal? Y más importante, ¿aquel joven anodino era, en realidad, un ser humano? Parecía un muñeco. Un bello y frágil muñeco. Heero de repente se sintió enfermo. ¿Cómo iba a soportar un demonio en su interior? No había pizca de malicia en él.

Por primera vez, se fijo realmente en el jardín. Y descubrió porque Sai mostraba tanto interés en él. Nunca había visto tanta variedad de flores a su alrededor. Un arcoíris de colores y fragancias que armonizaban el ambiente.

-¿Has plantado tú esas flores?

-Sí. Sakura en ocasiones me ayuda.

Sai, por primera vez, mostró una reacción en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente y sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Quieres verlo? Hay un árbol inmenso en la parte posterior, que da unos frutos muy buenos.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando posibles fisgones escondidos detrás de las anchas columnas que sostenían la fachada principal, o tras los densos arbustos. Pero al no notar nada, asintió rápidamente.

¿Qué había de malo en investigar un poco más? Quizás dentro de unas horas, Sai no fuese capaz de decir nada más.

Caminaron a través de paseos de tierra, franqueados por todo tipo de plantas y exóticos árboles. El aire mecía las largas y gruesas hojas de los más altos, mientras que pasaba silbando entre las de los más pequeños. El trino de los pájaros se hacía más fuerte a medida que se adentraban en la parte más densa del jardín. Allí donde los caminos empezaban a difuminarse y las plantas crecían salvajes.

Tuvieron que cruzar un pequeño arroyo, para por fin llegar al árbol. El árbol sobresalía entre los demás. Quizás por sus gruesas y exuberantes hojas de color púrpura, o quizás por el grosor de su oscuro y antiguo tronco.

Estaba seguro que, de cerrar los ojos, percibiría la centenaria y poderosa energía del árbol.

Una fría mano se agarró a la suya, sobresaltándolo. Heero abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros y amables de Sai. El chico le sonrió, y arrastrando ambas manos, señaló una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. Heero siguió el movimiento, dejando escapar una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Es un Fénix! ¡Es… de verdad, es uno de verdad!

-Sí. Vino aquí hace algunos años. Y nadie sabe aún de su existencia.

Heero apenas notó como el otro soltaba su mano y, asombrado, contempló el majestuoso animal. Sus plumas eran del color del más rojo atardecer y su pico, afilado y largo, pálido. El animal meneó la cabeza, mientras una de sus alas se extendía. Su cresta se agitó con él, y Heero comprobó como el ala debía medir, al menos, dos metros.

El fénix era un animal hermoso. Tanto por fuera, como por dentro. Su energía era curativa. Se decía que las plumas del fénix podían sanar casi cualquier enfermedad. Pero estas, tras ser arrancadas del animal, se marchitaban y desaparecían. No se capturaba a un fénix fácilmente. Y Heero, realmente, pensaba que el solo hecho de intentarlo era un crimen.

El animal gorjeó, y tras unos momentos de vacilación, extendió su otra ala y voló hacia arriba, adentrándose entre las gruesas ramas del árbol, fuera de su vista.

-¿Por qué me lo has mostrado? –Preguntó, aún en shock. Escuchó una musical carcajada. Y al girarse, supo la respuesta de la pregunta que llevaba atormentándole semanas.

Sai le sonreía con franqueza. Un ser puro que creía en la bondad de las personas. En su bondad.

Y Heero no le haría daño. No podía hacerle daño.

Algo de su malestar debió verse reflejado en su rostro. Por que las frías manos se apoyaron en sus hombros.

-¿Te pasa algo? Si te sientes mal podemos volver al castillo.

-Coloca tus manos sobre las mías. –Fue todo lo que dijo.

Sai lo hizo, depositó sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él, más grandes y callosas por el uso de la espada. Heero cerró los ojos un instante, dejando que su energía recorriera el cuerpo del otro, grabándose cada matiz de su energía.

Al ser humano, el patrón de esta era algo extraño para él, pero de todos modos, una vez se dejó llevar por su instinto, fue fácil grabar en su memoria la energía de Sai.

Minutos después, retrocedió unos pasos. Su rostro serio y sus ojos vacíos.

-Vuelve al castillo. Yo volveré en unos momentos.

El chico asintió y sin despedirse si quiera, dio media vuelta, desapareciendo por el sinuoso camino. Heero se quedó en silenció, cavilando qué hacer a continuación.

Si él no hacía el ritual, lo haría su maestro. No era como si la situación estuviese en sus manos. ¿Pero como conseguir que su maestro viera lo que él había visto?

No podían quitarle la vida a ese chico para conseguir un arma. Simplemente aquello era demasiado cruel hasta para él. Le segarían el alma. Se la arrebatarían para sustituirla por la de un demonio milenario. Y ya que el alma del chico ya estaba partida en dos, esa mitad simplemente desaparecería. Y con el tiempo, la otra mitad moriría, sin poder reencarnarse o seguir su camino.

Pero la otra mitad de Sai debía estar en algún sitio. Y no sería lejos. Quizás si la encontrase…

Heero se sentó en el suelo. Vació su mente de todo pensamiento y solo dejó que la energía de Sai se colara en él. Cerró los ojos y cruzó las piernas, dejando salir su energía lentamente al principio. Aquello lo notaría su maestro, pero necesitaba saber…

---…----…..------………--------------………………….

Duo casi se ahogó dentro de la bañera cuando, de la nada, una ola de poderosa y conocida energía choco, literalmente, con la suya.

Salió a la superficie del agua escupiendo y tosiendo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Le llevó menos de medio minuto salir de la bañera de madera, atarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y correr hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

No llegó muy lejos.

La puerta se abrió por si misma cuando la agitada figura de Quatre apareció por el marco, jadeante.

-¿Lo has sentido? ¿Has sentido eso? –Casi gritó el rubio mientras agrandaba aún más sus aterrados ojos - ¿Era Heero, verdad? Tenía que ser él.

Duo se sacudió brevemente, notando como la furia y la sed de venganza volvían a salir a la superficie. Por supuesto que había sido él.

-Hoy mismo saldré hacia el castillo de Malfoy. Digan lo que digan.

-Yo voy contigo…

-¡No! –Duo se reprochó a sí mismo haber gritado, al ver al otro encogerse y mirarle dolorido. Suavizó el tono y se acercó hasta Quatre. –No quiero que te pase nada. Esta es mi guerra.

-No lo es. Todos tenemos derecho a ir allí. Necesito… Necesitó saber por qué.

-¿Qué por qué lo hizo? Eso no importa. ¡El mató a mi padre!

Quatre volvió a mostrar aquella expresión que tanto molestaba a Duo. Una mezcla entre lástima y dolor. No quería la lástima de nadie.

-¿No quieres saber el por qué?

-No cambiaría nada.

Pero en realidad, si que lo quería. Su alma maltrecha lo necesitaba. Y Quatre lo sabía tan bien como él.

-Tenemos que pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer.

-No tenemos tanto tiempo. Si logran controlar el poder de uno de los demonios... No quiero ni imaginarme qué harían a Gaara. Le sacarían el demonio que porta, y con eso, le matarían.

-pero Draco…

-Draco no tiene un hermano que perder. No puedo dejar a Gaara. No puedo perderle a él también. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

Quatre asintió. Sus rubios cabellos cubrieron su rostro cuando bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Momentos después, una ligera risa se escapó de sus labios. No era divertida, más bien parecía el sonido de alguien que ha pedido la cordura.

-Está bien. Esta noche, mientras todos duermen, saldremos de aquí. Tú puedes esconder tu energía perfectamente a las hadas. Tu magia es… especial. Y yo... Yo aún tengo el colmillo.

Los ojos de Quatre se volvieron de un tono verdoso mientras la tristeza teñía sus rasgos. Una de sus manos acarició el colgante que llevaba bajó la camisa. Confuso, Duo le apartó la mano, para agarrar el cordón de cuero y sacar un afilado y largo colmillo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Quatre vaciló Y fue tan evidente que Duo no pudo evitar echarse hacia tras para mirarle con interrogación.

-Es un colmillo de serpiente. Me lo dio… Me los dio Heero.

Sus dedos se congelaron sobre el frío colmillo, agarrotados.

-¿Heero? -Masculló sin aire.

Quatre asintió, y las repentinas ansias de arrebatárselo para quemarlo le hicieron sacudir la cabeza con brusquedad. Aquel objeto les sería de mucha utilidad. Debía controlarse.

-¿Cuándo te lo dio? –Le preguntó, sin embargo.

-Poco antes del ataque. Le había quitado una araña venenosa. Y bueno... ya sabes que no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

-Es un regalo muy…

-¿Generoso?

A Duo le costó asentir, pero finalmente lo hizo, soltando el colgante. Aquel objeto era poderoso. Más de lo que ambos pudiesen creer. Y Duo no sabía por que Heero, si tenía planeado matarlos, se lo dio a Quatre.

-¿Entonces saldremos esta noche? –preguntó, intentando que la nítida imagen de Heero abandonase su cabeza. -¿Estas seguro de querer venir? Sería mejor si…

-¡No! Voy a ir, Duo. No voy a dejar que vayas solo. Y si crees que por que te escapes antes vas a detenerme, te equivocas. Te seguiré tan rápido como pueda. Y recuerda que yo puedo volar.

Duo asintió. De pronto, fue consciente de su estado de casi desnudez. Y no hacía tanto calor como para quedarse así mucho rato. No le importó que Quatre siguiera aún en el cuarto. Se encaminó hasta la bañera y, dejando caer la toalla al suelo, se metió en ella.

Lo último que escuchó antes de que su mente derivara hacia futuros planes, fue la puerta cerrándose suavemente.

----…………

Tal y como había supuesto, al llegar al castillo Malfoy, su maestro le aguardaba furioso. E Isaac daba miedo normalmente, pero estando furioso, era realmente aterrador.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Heero? –Preguntó nada más cruzó el umbral del amplio comedor. Heero guardó silencio unos instantes, los suficientes como para que Isaac se creyese su fingida duda, después se encogió de hombros y contestó:

-¿Te refieres al despliegue de poder? Solo estaba entrenando. Intentaba contar los animales que estaban a mí alrededor. Sentir su presencia cuando mi energía diera con ellos.

Quizás no era la mejor excusa. Pero a falta de algo mejor, Heero simplemente deseó que Isaac, por una vez, lo dejase correr. Y para su completa estupefacción, así fue.

-Como sea, -dijo el anciano, sentándose en uno de los largos y mullidos sillones, que se encontraban perfectamente alineados frente a la chimenea. -¿estas listo para esta noche? Malfoy está preparando a Sai en estos momentos. Dentro de dos horas empezaremos.

Heero intentó esconder la sorpresa. ¿Dos horas? Demonios, no le daría tiempo a hacer absolutamente nada.

-¿Lucius Malfoy estará presente?

-Sí. No es que nos vaya a ser de mucha utilidad, pero el muy idiota no paraba de preguntar si podría presenciar el ritual.

Heero, sorprendido, se preguntó desde cuándo su maestro aceptaba los deseos de otros tan apaciblemente. Pero no mostró rastro de duda en su rostro. Eso era algo que su maestro nunca toleraría.

-Pero su magia puede interferir en el ritual. Y si algo falla…

Isaac asintió, dejando de lado el bastón que tenía sujeto entre sus dedos, se levantó con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad.

-Hasta dentro de dos horas –dijo el anciano antes de salir del salón.

Heero se quedó estático en el sillón, preguntándose qué haría a continuación. Tenía localizado a la otra mitad de Sai. No había sido difícil encontrar su presencia cuando extendió su energía. Pero no sabía de qué podía servir ir a ver al otro Sai.

De todo modos, se puso en pie y, con determinación, se encaminó hacia la parte sur del castillo, allí donde Lucius Malfoy tenía encerrado a la contraparte de Sai.

….--------------

El sonido opaco de unos pasos sacó a Gaara de su aturdimiento.

Llevaba dos días sin probar bocado y sus fuerzas menguaban a una velocidad alarmante.

Como pudo, se levantó sobre sus antebrazos para pasar de estar tumbado de espaldas, a apoyarse contra la rasposa pared. Ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando una piedra especialmente afilada le cortó cerca del omoplato.

La pequeña rendija de luz que dejaba entrar la ventana, apuntaba directamente a la puerta de la celda, creando extrañas sombras sobre la vieja y podrida madera.

Soltó un suspiró mientras escuchaba las sutiles pisadas, acercarse hacia su celda.

No entendía lo que Malfoy pretendía. En los tres últimos días, nadie se había acercado a la prisión, ni para darle agua, ni para darle comida. Gaara empezaba a notar los estragos de la inanición. Era una suerte que el demonio que tenía sellado fuese capaz de resguardar su cuerpo de morir por deshidratación.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados e hinchados, y no dudaba tener el peor aspecto que nunca hubiese tenido. Quizás no tanto como el otro prisionero, Sai, pero si suficiente como para llevarse un buen susto de haberse visto en un espejo.

Los pasos se pararon al otro lado de la puerta, y Gaara esperó ansioso que alguien golpeara la superficie de madera, abriese la rendija de la puerta y le pasara algo para comer. Lo que pasó, sin embargo, fue que el visitante simplemente que quedó allí, completamente inmóvil.

Esperó pacientemente un par de minutos, pero nada sucedió.

Más cansado de lo que se atrevía a reconocer, casi se arrastró hasta apoyarse en la puerta, colocando el oído contra la rugosa superficie. Probablemente, de no haber hecho eso, no habría escuchado el lento y sutil arrastrar de un par de pies. Ni el golpe suave que se dio en otra puerta.

La situación le golpeó de lleno. No venían a verle a él, sino a Sai.

Pegó aún más su oído a la puerta y contuvo la respiración, esperando escuchar algo más. Momentos después, escuchó la puerta de Sai abrirse casi silenciosamente sobre sus oxidados goznes. Para su sorpresa, los acostumbrados gritos de Sai no siguieron a esta acción.

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que una voz, amortiguada por la madera, llegó hasta él.

Y Gaara estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia lengua.

-¿Heero? –su voz sonó como un débil graznido. Algo entre la esperanza y el miedo le oprimió el pecho. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? -¡Heero! –Gritó, esta vez con más fuerza.

No pudo escuchar nada a través de la puerta, ni pasos, ni la voz de Heero. Pero tras unos minutos, la puerta de Sai se cerró con firmeza, y secas pisadas llegaron hasta el otro lado de su celda. Espero pacientemente a que Heero abriese la puerta, seguro de que él, su hermano y quizás algunos más habían ido a rescatarle. Mas la atronadora voz que escucho del otro lado le secó la boca.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – ¿No le reconocía? - ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?

Gaara tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión.

-¡Soy Gaara! Estoy aquí encerrado. Vamos Heero, abre la puerta. ¿Está Duo contigo?

Solo obtuvo más silencio. Y tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, se alejó de la puerta cuando esta se empezó a mover. Casi lloró aliviado cuando Heero, con su acostumbrado porte y sus despeinados cabellos, le miró.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Date prisa y suéltame! No creo que los guardias tarden mucho en notar tu presencia. ¿Y Duo? ¿No está aquí dentro?

Gaara supo que algo iba realmente mal cuando en los ojos de Heero solo brilló, por unos momentos, la sorpresa. Después se cerraron unos instantes. Al volver a abrirlos, eran tan fríos e impenetrables como siempre.

Heero iba vestido de forma demasiado elegante, con una camisa fina de hilo negro y unos pantalones también oscuros. De su cintura, colgada en una brillante vaina, se encontraba una inmensa espada. ¿Para que querría Heero aquella arma? Le había visto utilizar su magia, y no creía que necesitase de una espada para nada.

Por fin tuvo que admitir que algo iba francamente mal. Heero se agachó junto a él, manteniéndose alerta y tenso. Sus ojos le recorrieron veloces y perspicaces. Sin dar muestra de reconocimiento.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Demonios, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Mira que ya antes pensaba que algo en tu cabeza no andaba bien, pero ahora…

Gaara fue silenciado súbitamente por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Heero le había pegado, sin cambiar en ningún momento la inexpresividad de sus rasgos.

-Aquí hago yo las preguntas –fue cuanto dijo, después se levantó y se apoyó contra la pared de en frente, cruzando los brazos en lo que pareció una actitud defensiva.- ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?

Gaara abrió la boca. Solo para cerrarla instantes después. ¿Qué se suponía debía contestar a eso? Al final, se decidió por la verdad.

-Nos conocimos en mi pueblo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te heriste en la batalla y no recuerdas nada?.

Para su completo horror, el rostro de Heero palideció. Pensando que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, Gaara deseó que se sentase. En aquellos instantes, Heero era su única baza de escape. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo?

-Digo que cuándo me conociste.

-Hace algo más dos meses. Quizás incluso tres. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

Heero no recuperó el color normal de su cara, y sus músculos se tensaron visiblemente. Gaara estaba cansado de hablar. Hacía días que su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. Y él no era muy dado a conversaciones. Sin embargo, por lo poco que sabía de Heero, él tampoco lo era.

-¿Y quién dices que eres?

-Oh, Joder, esto si que es mala suerte. Soy Gaara Turner. ¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas de Duo? Eso le va a molestar, tanto como intentó que le prestases la atención que él quería.

-Pero... tú eres un humano. –Dijo Heero, como si aquello fuera motivo suficiente para que él no se hubiese acercado a Gaara. -¿De que batalla hablas?

-Nos atacaron. Muchos demonios. Mierda, todo esto es demasiado largo para contar. ¡Sácame de aquí y te lo contaré todo por el camino! Debemos volver al pueblo y buscar a mi padre y a Duo. Deben estar preocupados.

Gaara fue perdiendo determinación a medida que el otro empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No pienso hacer eso. ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-¡Por favor…! –Casi gritó, exasperado -¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! ¿Acaso te han lavado el cerebro? Al menos debes tener una laguna bastante grande en tu memoria.

Casi suspiró aliviado cuando el ceño del otro se frunció. Heero se removió inquieto contra la pared.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?

Heero no contestó, simplemente se quedó allí, mirándole como si dudase qué creer. Algo le golpeó como un rayo.

-¿Y qué estas haciendo aquí, en el castillo de Malfoy? No eres un prisionero, y después de que nos atacase y me encarcelara… -Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -¡Oh!, te ha engañado. ¿Te dijo acaso que estas de su lado? ¡Ere miserable hijo de puta! Voy a matarle por atreverse a encerrarme aquí como un animal –Ante el silencio del otro, Gaara terminó por exasperarse aún más. –Mira Heero, puede que no recuerdes nada, pero ese hombre nos atacó hace un mes, y desde entonces he estado aquí metido. Te está engañando, tienes que creerme. Estuviste en Nistrick, y allí nos conociste a Duo y a mí. También a Trowa, a Naruto y a Quatre. ¡Tienes que acordarte! ¡Salvaste la vida de mi hermano Duo!

Aquello si que pareció sacar una reacción. Bendita fuera.

-¿Y quién es Duo?

-Duo es… -Dudó por unos momentos, sin saber qué decir. En el tiempo que estuvo Heero junto a su hermano, la relación de ambos había sido de lo más ambigua. A Duo le gustaba, quizás incluso más que eso. Y aunque Heero siempre se alejaba de él, en realidad era con el único que realmente hablaba más de dos palabras. –Duo es tu amigo. –Dijo al fin.

-Y dices que… ¿le salvé la vida?

-Sí. Un demonio mayor le atacó. Tú le mataste.

Una sonrisa torcida se extendió por los finos labios de Heero, sus ojos helándose como cubos de hielo.

-Mientes Yo no mataría a uno de los demonios. Yo solo mataría a un…

Guardó silencio, y Gaara se preguntó qué más podría decirle para que le creyese. Decidió que, de momento, tenía otra prioridad.

-¿Has visto a Sai, verdad? ¿Qué tal está?

Heero pareció sorprenderse, pero fue tan fugaz que Gaara no supo si se lo había imaginado.

-¿También conoces a Sai?

-Me llevaron a verle a su celda en cuanto llegué aquí. Supongo que para que comprendiese cual inútil era intentar escapar. Y cómo estaría pasado un tiempo.

-Se está muriendo.

Gaara ahogó una exclamación.

-¿Qué?

Heero negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que aguante ni una semana más en esas condiciones.

-¡Entonces debemos sacarlo!

Atónito, contempló como Heero se levantaba del suelo, le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y se encaminaba a la puerta. ¿Se iba?

-¿Adonde vas? ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

-Si lo que dices es verdad, volveré.

-¡Pero no tengo tanto tiempo!

-No te han hecho nada aún. Ahora están ocupados en otras cosas…

-¡No, no lo entiendes! Si Sai muere yo... yo seré el siguiente! –Como Heero no se paraba, Gaara casi gritó -: ¡Soy un contenedor!

Y vaya si aquello lo detuvo en seco.

-Malfoy me matará cuando acabe con Sai.

-¿Cómo sabes qué piensa hacer con Sai?

Gaara recordó a Sakura. Pero aún no sabía si confiar en aquel Heero.

-Lo escuché. Además, Sai sabe muy bien que quieren hacer con él.

Aquello era, obviamente, una mentira. Más Heero simplemente se encogió de hombros y tras una corta pausa, Salió de la celda, cerrando suavemente tras él.

-No puedo creerlo. –murmuró, sintiendo como el aire abandonaba dolorosamente sus pulmones. Por fin veía a alguien que podía ayudarle, y resultaba completamente inútil. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Heero?

No pudo divagar mucho, por que tras unos momentos, los desgarradores gritos de Sai le hicieron taparse los oídos.

-…………….------------------

Heero estaba furioso. No, furioso había estado el día en que Isaac le mandó sostenerse durante diez horas de cuclillas con solo siete años. En este momento la ira lo carcomía por dentro.

En cuanto salió de la vieja prisión, respiró aliviado, notando como los grilletes de la enorme barrera mágica se desprendían lentamente de él. Sus pulmones pudieron entonces llenarse de aire, y su mente se aclaró.

Con la cabeza llena de la conversación que había tenido con el extraño prisionero, empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo, sin prestar atención al sinuoso camino que le llevaba. Le dolía la cabeza. Y ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Justo lo que me faltaba –farfulló mientras su mano masajeaba la frente, aliviando así la palpitante presión en sus sienes. Como si no hubiese tenido ya suficiente con sus dudas sobre Sai, ahora aparecía un nuevo elemento más que añadir a su conciencia.

Su parte racional, aquella que tan bien había entrenado Isaac, le decía que el tal Gaara estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué demonios iba él a olvidar casi dos o tres meses de su vida? ¿Y peor aún, por que Isaac se lo iba a ocultar?

Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Pero claro, ¿entonces de que le conocía?

Estaba seguro de no recordarle. Ni a él, ni a nadie que tuviese el ridículo nombre de Duo. Y menos aún recordaba haber salvado la vida de nadie.

Si algo así hubiese ocurrido realmente, guardaría aunque fuese un vago recuerdo de ello, ¿cierto?

Y sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente racional, siempre quedaba la ligera duda.

Por que ciertamente Gaara parecía conocerle. Y por que durante bastante tiempo había estado en la cama, inconsciente completamente y sin ningún recuerdo del periodo de tiempo exacto al que Gaara se refería.

Y quizás, si se hubiese encontrado con él en otro lado y le hubiese contado aquella historia, Heero simplemente se hubiese reído. Pero no. Gaara le había reconocido con solo escuchar su voz a través de una puerta, Y en un estado tal de deterioramiento, que posiblemente sufriera serios daños mentales por un tiempo.

Y aún así le había reconocido.

Es decir, se necesitaba conocer bien a una persona para conocer su voz, incluso distorsionada, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que aquello no le llevaría a ningún lado. Pero la pequeña parte de él que dudaba, le decía una cosa muy clara.

Ahora sí que tenía que detener el ritual del traspaso del alma del demonio.

-----------………………………

Duo se ajustó la oscura capucha sobre su cabeza, cerciorándose que su brillante cabello no se escurriera hacia fuera. La alta sombra del inmenso árbol en la que se apoyaba, le ocultaba de cualquier ojo ajeno. Y sin embargo, los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeaban su pecho tan acelerados que Duo temía, fuesen escuchados.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que una segunda figura, vestida al igual que él de negro, se uniera en su refugio. Los brillantes ojos de Quatre, rebosantes de determinación, le miraron fijamente.

-¿Nos vamos?

Duo asintió en respuesta. Agarró la bolsa que reposaba junto a sus pies y atándola alrededor de su pecho. Algo punzante se le clavó en la parte baja de la espalda.

-No llevo muchas provisiones. Quizás nos de para comer mañana, pero a la vuelta tendremos que abastecernos.

-No te preocupes, nos apañaremos bien.

Quatre le miró por unos instantes, mezcla de indecisión y confianza. Duo suspiró, se arrebujó entre los amplios pliegues de su capa y de un saltó se agarró a una de las ramas bajas del árbol. Un solo balanceo y sus pies se apoyaron con precisión en la rugosa superficie.

-Para cuando amanezca tenemos que estar lejos de aquí. El bosque nos ocultará bien, pero una vez fuera, nuestra presencia será muy fácil de encontrar para el resto. Nos seguirán –dijo mientras Quatre se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no vamos volando? Con el colgante puedo ocultar bien mi magia.

-No en este bosque. Podrías salir herido si nuestros anfitriones se enfurecen. Después podemos ir volando. Si es que puedes cargarme.

Quatre sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Apuestas algo?

Duo no contestó. Y lo último que Quatre vio fue la figura borrosa del trenzado perderse velozmente entre el denso follaje. En algunas horas llegaría la linde del bosque si iban a aquella velocidad.

-----………..----------------……………………………

La superficie plana de la mesa desprendía el tenue aroma de la sangre derramada. Los colores oscuros se opacaron bajo el brillante rojo escarlata, mientras las paredes de la antigua gruta dejaban pasar el lejano sonido del agua embravecida del río.

Un suave murmullo que adormecía a las bestias.

El cantico de los sacerdotes se elevó desde sus oscuras capuchas, sus manos se alzaron, huesudas y pálidas, y sobre la mesa un círculo de llamas ocultó la sangre.

- La sangre por la sangre. Tú vida por la mía. Tú alma por SU alma.

El alto sacerdote se acercó hasta la mesa del ritual, alargó una de sus manos y con un fino puñal hizo un profundo corté en su muñeca. Las oscuras gotas resbalaron lentamente hasta el fuego, que se avivó al instante, tornándose más alto y oscuro.

Heero, desde su sitió tras la gruesa columna de guardias, miró indeciso la temblorosa figura de Sai, frente a él. El muchacho se hallaba arrodillado, con las manos atadas a su espalda y un vendaje cubriéndole los ojos. Su rostro, surcado por las marcas de las lágrimas, distorsionado en una mueca de terror.

Solo tenía quince minutos. Si lograba llevar a Sai hasta las mazmorras y sacar de allí a los dos prisioneros, lograrían escapar. Si no…

SI No, Isaac le mataría.

Su mano se crispó sobre la empuñadura de la espada, más su rostro no dejó ver el desasosiego que sentía. El conjuro haría efecto en unos minutos, y entonces la cuenta atrás comenzaría.

Lejos de la mirada aguda de su maestro, adentró la mano en el bolsillo interno de su capa, sacando un pequeño saco de piel. Desató la cinta que lo cerraba y contó hasta veinte. Cuando Isaac se acercó hasta el pódium para tomar su lugar en el ritual, dándole la espalda, Heero supo que había llegado el momento.

El sacó se abrió y con un certero movimiento los bañó a él y a Sai con los dorados polvos. Segundos después, cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba tapar su grito de dolor. No lo pensó dos veces, alargó la mano y agarró la túnica de Sai mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Le mandó callar con un gesto, señalándole a su derecha. Cuando Sai miró, sus ojos se ampliaron. No dijo nada, más pareció impresionado al verse a si mismo duplicado.

Sus pasos, aún sabiéndolos silenciosos para los demás, retumbaban como tambores en su oídos. Consiguió llegar hasta la reja de metal que custodiaba la gruta, y con unas simples palabras en idioma antiguo, un enorme agujero apareció silenciosamente.

Empujó a un asustado Sai ante él, pasando después apresuradamente.

Mientras ambos corrían sin respiro hasta el exterior de la cueva, los pasillos empezaron a ampliarse, y el aire, denso y pesado en el interior, fue despejándose. No vieron la luz del sol hasta minutos después, justo cuando las murallas del castillo se alzaron ante ellos, imponentes.

Las siguieron en dirección suroeste, corriendo por la alta sombra que proyectaba el viejo muro. Pronto llegaron a las viejas mazmorras.

-Quédate aquí. Si no salgo en cinco minutos, huye hacia el árbol más alto de la parte Este. Escálalo y sal del castillo. Nadie te detendrá si llegas allí antes de cinco minutos. Si oyes a alguien acercarse, corre igualmente.

Heero no esperó a escuchar las protestas del otro. Corrió hacia dentro, a sabiendas que el tiempo no corría a su favor. Tardó algo de tiempo en traspasar la barrera mágica sin que su magia emitiera señal alguna. Cuando llegó a la puerta del prisionero pelirrojo, la abrió sin demasiadas contemplaciones.

Quizás en otro momento se hubiese detenido para regodearse de la expresión incrédula del hombre. Era normal.

En aquel momento, Heero era tan visible como el viento.

-Soy yo. No tengo tiempo para explicarte nada. Pero tenemos tres minutos para salir de aquí.

El pelirrojo, después de saltar de la impresión, pareció reconocerle. De nuevo, la sensación de ansiedad le oprimió el pecho. ¿Cómo podía reconocerle tan fácilmente?

Convencido de que era lo correcto sacarle a él también, Heero corrió hasta la celda de Sai. Ahí empezaban los problemas. Gaara llegó junto a él tambaleante, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de Sai cuando esta se abrió. Sai estaba de pie en el centro de la celda. Sonriendo cínicamente.

El prisionero pelinegro miraba a Gaara con ojos entrecerrados. Heero supo que no tenía otra opción. De un golpe en la nuca, Sai cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¡Qué has hecho! Está demasiado débil.

-Se recuperará. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí ya mismo.

Gaara comprendió. Ambos salieron de la celda, Gaara cargando el cuerpo desmayado de Sai. Llegaron fuera en apenas unos minutos. En cuando Gaara y Sai pusieron un pie fuera de las mazmorras, la barrera mágica se intensificó.

Heero no esperó para explicar nada. Isaac acababa de enterarse de su precipitada fuga. El hechizo de ocultación desapareció.

-Aún tenemos unos minutos. Tenemos que llegar hasta el árbol que te he dicho antes –dijo mientras llegaba hasta el Sai despierto.

Sai solo asintió. Y sin más le arrebató el cuero del otro Sai a Gaara. El pelirrojo estaba demasiado débil.

Tardaron más de la cuenta en llegar. Las piernas de Gaara no avanzaban a la velocidad prevista. Y en más de una ocasión tropezó con las altas y enredadas raíces. Por suerte, llegaron al árbol sin ser vistos.

Trepó primero con Sai a cuestas, dejándole al otro lado del castillo. Para su sorpresa, el otro Sai también escaló tras él, despacio pero seguro. Gaara era otra cuestión. El hombre intentó colgarse de la gruesa rama que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Pero sus brazos resbalaron, cayendo flácidamente. Heero, ignorando la expresión compungida, le colocó sobre su espalda y empezó a trepar.

Momentos después, por fin libres de la opresión mágica del castillo, Heero casis suspiró de alivio al poder realizar un hechizo de transportación.

.---……………………..---------------------------------------

Millas y millas se extendían ante ellos coloreadas por los intensos colores de la estación. Las flores, en su pleno apogeo, llenaban el bosque de intensos y aturdidores aromas.

El aire, más húmedo de lo normal, no revelaba la presencia se sus perseguidores, pero Heero sabía muy bien que, de confiarse, caería más rápido en las manos de Isaac de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

El hechizo de transportación no les había llevado lejos. Eran cuatro personas, dos de las cuales estaban demasiado débiles y la otra… la otra no parecía ser demasiado útil en aquella situación.

Frustrado, Heero detuvo su rápido avance para apoyar su pierna estirada contra un tronco caído. Se afianzo el peso desmayado de su espalda, y se volvió hacía el Sai que e mantenía relativamente cuerdo.

-Si seguimos a prisa por este camino, dentro de unas horas llegaremos a la ciudad de la Horca. Una vez allí podremos escondernos en una de las tabernas durante el resto de la noche. Hemos perdido a los perseguidores, así que no sabrán por donde empezar a buscar.

La vacilante sonrisa de Sai casi le hizo maldecir en voz alta. Gaara, situado junto a él, le miraba sin demasiada convicción. Y no le extrañaba. El plan, a partir de aquí, era más improvisación que otra cosa. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Él no había salido nunca al mundo humano por si solo. Por lo que, lo que conocía de pueblos y ciudades, lo sabía de las enseñanzas de su maestro. Algo bastante lamentable si tenía en cuenta de quién huía…

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí a dormir un rato y después seguimos?

¿Seguir a donde? Le hubiese gustado preguntarle a Gaara. Sin embargo, lo que dijo fue: -Contra más gente haya a nuestro alrededor, más difícil será encontrar nuestra energía. Iremos allí y después…

"Después ya veremos que hacemos. " Pensó.

Nadie discutió su decisión, más, pensó frustrado, nadie del grupo a parte de él parecía en condiciones para hacerlo. Las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente, una tras otra sin descanso, llevaban a sus pensamientos por derroteros poco recomendables para la ocasión.

Lo primero era lo primero, tendría que ponerse a salvo de las garras de su maestro. Y después, costase lo que costase, le sacaría la verdad al pelirrojo.

Sus labios se torcieron en una cruel sonrisa. Bien sabía que, de no haber sabido nada útil para Heero, el prisionero aún seguiría en su celda.

Los árboles pasaban veloces junto a ellos, y no pararon hasta la espesura del bosque se fue debilitando. El sonido de un río cercano le hizo detenerse por fin, horas después. Si ya habían llegado a la altura del río, ahora solo tendrían que girar hacia el este. Unos dos doce kilómetros les separaban del pueblo.

-------------------------------………………………………………….

El techo bajo y casi podrido olía a moho. No era solo la humedad pegajosa lo que incomodaba a Duo mientras este, en la estrecha cama de la posada "El puerco" – valga la redundancia- , daba vueltas sin parar, buscando la postura idónea para dormir.

Estaban a unas horas del castillo Malfoy, pero como bien le había hecho ver Quatre, atacar en un arrebato de furia, sin ningún plan, solo les llevaría a la derrota.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos estuviesen más despejados, idearían la forma de colarse en la inmensa fortaleza, rescatar a Gaara y… Bueno, aún no había decidió cuál era el castigo que le daría a Heero.

La suave respiración de Quatre, a menos de un metro de distancia, le hizo adormecerse poco a poco. La última imagen que pasó por su mente antes de dejar la incomoda vigilia, fue la de su pueblo. La de Nistrick en llamas.


	14. Chapter 14

Las frondosas praderas que separaban la región de los ángeles blancos, del territorio de los ángeles negros, se llenaban de colores al llegar la primavera. Millones de flores se abrían en todo su esplendor, llenando el aire con sus diversos y placenteros aromas.

Tres kilómetros de verde prado suponían una de las mayores fronteras, protegidas por poderosa magia. Nadie sin un salvoconducto especial, podía pasar de un lado a otro.

Y por eso, el que aquella mañana llegasen dos contingentes de mercenarios y se apostaran a las orillas de la pradera (o Limbo, como algunos lo llamaban), no pudo dejar más sorprendidos a todos.

El rey Low miró furioso a su primer general, Wufei Chang, mientras recorría el amplio espacio que separaba la puerta de su despacho, de la mesa que contenía todos los mapas con los informes de las avanzadillas. Wufei rodó los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de imitar a su rey.

-¡Esto es increíble! Las cosas se están saliendo de nuestro control con una rapidez alarmante. Primero pierdes a Quatre durante una batalla que nadie preveía, después aparecen mercenarios que se asientan tan tranquilos en nuestras fronteras… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer primero, ir a buscar personalmente a Quatre, ya que tú no has sido capaz de hacerlo, ó encargarme de esos mercenarios?

-Con todo el respeto, mi rey, los mercenarios no podrán cruzar esa frontera. Y Quatre ya hace tiempo que abandonó esa ciudad.

-¿Y dónde demonios está ahora?

-No lo sé.

Wufei retrocedió al ver a su rey mirarle con los ojos inyectados en furia. El fornido hombre avanzó hasta quedar a escasos pasos de él.

-¿Y podrías decirme, como lo has perdido? ¡Sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que Quatre, hasta hace unos meses, era incapaz de ocultar su presencia!

-Pues ahora no lo es.

-Si algo le ha pasado…

-Tranquilícese señor. Nada le ha sucedido, de ser así, lo sabríamos. Ha tenido que encontrar la manera de ocultar su energía.

-Tienes que encontrarle, Wufei. Si alguien lo encuentra antes que nosotros, no quiero imaginar que podría pasarle.

-Quatre es más fuerte de lo que piensa.

Low lo miró por unos momentos, incrédulo, para después dejarse hacer en una de las sillas que acompañaban al escritorio. Ocultó su rostro entre las manos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Sé muy bien lo fuerte que es. Pero mejor que nadie sabes lo que se puede encontrar ahí afuera. Es un blanco demasiado atrayente, para cualquiera.

-No se preocupe, hoy mismo volveré a salir. Lo traeré antes de que nadie pueda encontrarle.

-Más te vale, Wufei. Más nos vale a todos.

Todo volvía a repetirse, una y otra vez. El fuego se aluzaba ante él, imperioso e indómito. Las figuras se difuminaban entre el espeso humo y las vivaces llamas, profiriendo desgarradores gritos de alarma y miedo. Heero se tapó los oídos, deseando despertar y, a la vez, que aquellas voces mostrasen por fin una imagen nítida. ¿Quiénes eran?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Con la respiración jadeante y el pulso acelerado, despertó antes del alba. Sus ojos recorrieron el techo de láminas de madera del pequeño cuarto rentado en la posada "Lucero", que había sido la primera que encontraron tras entrar en el pequeño pueblo de la Horca.

Salió de la cama, estremeciéndose al pisar el frío suelo de piedra. Sus tres acompañantes dormían pacíficamente en otras dos camas. Heero rebuscó sus ropas en el montón apilado en el suelo. Su camisa azul estaba hecha un ovillo de tela, pero no le dio ninguna importancia mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponérsela. Sus botas, tiradas también junto a la ropa, pronto resguardaron sus pies del frío.

Heero no se levantó, dirigió la vista a una de las camas y suspiró hondamente, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. ¡Y maldición, aquello era nuevo para él! Heero siempre había sabido cómo actuar. Qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Pero la situación estaba fuera de su control.

El Sai herido lucía como un animal salvaje, revuelto entre sus sábanas y atado a los barrotes de madera de la pequeña cama. No había tenido otra opción la pasada noche, cuando el chico empezó a gritar y a golpearles en una acceso de locura. Gaara, demasiado herido también, se había acostado tras deshacerse de su chaleco y minutos después de que su cabeza tocase la almohada, su respiración se acompasó, mostrando lo lejos que estaba ya del plano de la consciencia.

El otro Sai, para su consternación, se había dirigido hacia él, dispuesto a compartir con Heero la única cama que quedaba. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlo visto, después de todo, él era al único que conocía de todos.

Una sola mirada fulminante bastó para que el moreno cambiase de idea, y con pasos indecisos, se acercara hasta la cama de Gaara. No le despertó, y casi divertido, Heero contempló como Sai se acurrucaba en una esquina de la cama, a punto de caer al suelo, e incapaz de tocar el cuerpo de su compañero de cama.

Aún no había mostrado reacción ninguna por ver a alguien idéntico a él, en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su contraparte. Pero Heero suponía que pronto tendrían que aclarar las cosas. Aunque antes, pensó, tenían que irse de allí todo lo lejos que pudieran.

Sus labios se estiraron en una extraña mueca cuando, al acercarse a la cama de Gaara, vio como sus dos ocupantes se encontraban casi pegados, con los brazos de Sai rodeando a Gaara. Curioso por saber cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo, se acercó hasta sacudirlo de forma brusca por el hombro.

En seguida, aquellos ojos claros se abrieron, mostrando confusión y dolor por unos instantes. Cuando le vio, Gaara casi saltó de la cama, llevándose consigo el dormido cuerpo de Sai.

-¿Pero qué…? –exclamó, mirando incrédulo los delgados brazos que aún seguían rodeando su cintura.

-No había suficientes camas –fue su seca respuesta. Gaara alzó las cejas, mirando brevemente la cama de Heero. Pero no dijo nada y con cuidado de no despertar al otro, se deshizo del agarre. –Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos.

-¿Vas a creer lo que te cuente?

-Si no fuese así, tú no estarías aquí.

-Comprendo…

Pero Heero dudaba que lo hiciese. Aquel chico, por increíble que pareciera, confiaba en él. Y frustrado, Heero no entendía que podía haber hecho para merecer algo así. Era un humano, o por lo menos lo sería de no llevar en su interior un demonio. ¿Cómo se habían conocido? Por suerte, aquellas preguntas tenían su contestación frente a él. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló la mesa que adornaba el cuarto desde una esquina, como único mueble de la pequeña estancia. Solo había una silla, pero a Heero no le importó.

Gaara ocupó el asiento cuando él se colocó, en pie, junto a su cama, a un metro escaso del pelirrojo.

-Y ahora –dijo mirándole con seriedad-, puedes explicarme cómo nos conocimos, y que hacía yo en ese pueblo del que hablas.

-Eso, en realidad, no lo sé. Todo lo que contaste sobre ti, era que eres un mercenario, y que te habían pagado para matar al príncipe de los ángeles blancos. Pero al final, aceptaste convertirte en su… ¿guardián? No, supongo que esa no es la palabra adecuada, aceptaste no matarlo, mejor dicho.

Heero, guardándose las ganas de golpearlo, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me estas diciendo que protegí a un ángel? ¿A uno que, además, es príncipe?

Gaara asintió, pero el movimiento quedó congelado cuando una ola de furia de extendió por todo el cuarto.

-Eso –dijo Hero entre diente-, es imposible.

-Pues te aseguro que es lo que paso. Intentaste matarlo más de una vez, pero Duo te detuvo.

Heero frunció el ceño, su cabeza palpitante de dolor, sus recuerdos, una pizarra en blanco.

-¿Y quién demonios es ese Duo? ¿Otro ángel?

-¡No! Duo es mi hermano.

-¡¿Es humano?! –no había querido gritar, pero aliviado comprobó que ambos Sai continuaban durmiendo tras removerse levemente en sus camas.

-No exactamente. Duo… es fuerte con la magia. Tanto como tú. Parecen que ambas energías se anulan mutuamente.

Heero se sentó en su cama, incapaz de seguir de pie. ¿Anularse? Aquello era imposible. La magia no se anulaba con magia. Su poder era más grande que el de un ángel normal, y no había criatura más fuerte que un ángel. ¿Cómo demonios podría pararle un mero humano que podía usar magia?

Pero ante todo, estaba la increíble revelación de haber ayudado a un ángel. …l nunca haría eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Porque les odiaba. Les odiaba con todo su ser.

Y sin embargo, Gaara no emitía ninguna señal de falsedad.

-¿Tu hermano es un mago? –dijo, comprendiendo de pronto. Pero la negación de Gaara solo le enfureció más.

-No. Duo es un ser mágico. No necesita de hechizos ni nada parecido. No sabemos muy bien cómo sucede, pero siempre ha sido así. Mira, será mejor que te cuente todo lo que pasó, y después sacas tus propias conclusiones. Después de detener tus intentos por matar a Trowa, el príncipe –añadió al ver la confusión en el rostro de Heero-, simplemente te quedaste con nosotros una temporada. Mi familia tiene una panadería, y todos los días ibas allí. No hablabas mucho. En realidad, no hablabas nada, quitando a Duo, que parecía poder sacarte algunas palabras.

-¿Solo erais tu hermano, el príncipe y tú?

-No, también conocimos a dos chicos que llegaron cuando tú, más o menos. Quatre, que es un ángel negro, y Naruto, que es humano.

Por todos los dioses, esto tenía que ser una broma. Una muy mala, a decir verdad.

-Así que, en resumidas cuentas, me pasé tres meses con un grupo de gente en una panadería, y entre ellos, había dos ángeles… ¿En serio piensas que me voy a creer eso?

Gaara abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de golpe, como arrepintiéndose. Después de un tenso momento, el pelirrojo dejó caer sus hombros, abatido.

-Ya sé que para ti, es todo muy extraño. Pero después de que luchases algunas veces con Duo y todo quedase en nada por lo de vuestra mutua anulación de magia, creo que de alguna forma te sentiste intrigado por él. Entre vosotros…bueno, había algo.

-Algo… ¿Qué tipo de algo?

-No lo sé. Eres una persona difícil de descifrar, y Duo tampoco se queda atrás… Pero después vino la batalla. Un día, aparecieron de la nada una manada de andágoras. Atacaron el pueblo, acompañadas de demonios y brujos. No sé que pasaría al final, pero Malfoy me atrapó y me encarceló. Eso es todo lo que puedo contarte.

Heero asintió secamente. Frustrado, se paseó por el cuarto mientras Gaara se miraba las heridas de sus muñecas.

-Voy a salir un momento, volveré dentro de diez minutos. Despiértales, porque desayunaremos y después nos marchamos. Sino, no tardarán en encontrarnos.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, abandonó el cuarto, bajando las estrechas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta el primer piso. Cuando pasó en frente del posadero, le avisó sobre sus planes para el desayuno, y sin más, salió fuera de la posada.

El aire fresco de la mañana fue un bálsamo para su dolor de cabeza. No había rastro de nubes en el cielo, por lo tanto el sol brillaba en toda su gloria. Era muy temprano, apenas habían dormido, pero debían darse prisa. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, pero lo harían de camino a donde quieran que fuesen ahora.

Las calles, que empezaban a llenarse de madrugadores trabajadores, estaban extrañamente limpias para ser un pequeño pueblo pesquero. Y el aire traía consigo el salado aroma del mar. Quizás, si cogieran un barco y se fuesen a otro país, podían escapar. Podrían ir a Gaius, de donde había leído, la nieve caía en todas las estaciones, cubriendo con un inmenso manto blanco, las extensas praderas que recorrían el territorio de costa a costa.

" quizás algún lugar más lejano, como las Islas Skiland. Hogar de bucaneros y piratas. Encajarían bastante bien entre toda aquella gentuza, pensó, recordando al salvaje que llevaban con ellos…

Pero mientras sus ojos se perdían en el azul del inmenso mar, algo le retenía en aquella tierra. Quizás sus recuerdos perdidos. Quizás el que nunca hubiese ido a ningún lado. Tomando una decisión, que sabía, podía traer serias consecuencias, se dio la vuelta para volver a la posada.

Encontró a Gaara y a la marioneta de Sai sentados en una mesa, esperándole. Sai le saludó con una amigable sonrisa, que no contestó. Y Gaara simplemente le miró, interrogante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Heero dejó que el posadero trajera sus desayunos antes de contestar. Bebió un largo trago de su leche, y finalmente se volvió hacia Gaara.

-Iremos a tu pueblo. Allí donde dices que me conociste.

-¿A Nistrick? –preguntó Gaara casi gritando, sobresaltado. Heero le lanzó una amenazante mirada. -¿Acaso estás loco? Será el primer lugar donde nos buscarán.

-Si nos ocultamos bien, no habrá problema alguno.

-Por si te has olvidado, llevamos con nosotros a un loco. No sé que será capaz de hacer.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿El qué, el pueblo, o Sai?

Heero bufó, exasperado.

-Sai. Conozco ese pueblo.

En realidad, solo sabía de él por los mapas que había estudiado. Pero sabía dónde estaba. Y aunque desconocía cuanto sabía Gaara de su triste pasado encerrado en una cabaña perdida en mitad del bosque, no quería dar la impresión de ser alguien que no había visto nada de mundo.

-En la cama, aún atado. Se ha despertado, pero no ha sido muy… racional.

-¿Quién es él? –la voz vacilante de Sai, hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la silenciosa figura que hasta entonces se había limitado a comer. Los ojos negros de Sai se encontraban dilatados, seguramente de miedo, y sus manos aferraban, nerviosas, sus cubiertos.

-…l, eres tú –dijo Heero, ignorando la furiosa mirada de Gaara. Los ojos de Sai se abrieron aún más. Pero la incomprensión estaba grabada en cada uno de sus gestos.

-No te preocupes. Cuando esté un poco mejor, todo se aclarará –dijo Gaara.

-Pero no entiendo…

-Sai, toma esto –dijo entregándole un par de pequeñas monedas de plata-, y págale al posadero.

Sai miró por unos instantes su desayuno a medio acabar, pero asintió y obedeció. Gaara le miró con lástima, pero los ojos de Heero estaban tan inexpresivos como siempre.

-No está preparado para saberlo aún-dijo Gaara, en tono cortante.

-Sea como sea, se terminará enterando. Si no se juntan de nuevo, terminaran por desaparecer ambos.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron por la impresión.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Pareces haber olvidado que ambos son una misma persona. La magia los separó, pero no pueden vivir así eternamente. Este Sai es un cascarón vacío, mientras que al otro apenas le queda un poco de humanidad. Terminarán destruyéndose.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer para volver a unirlos?

-No lo sé.

-¡Oh, vaya, eso es estupendo! ¿Vas a dejarlos morir, así sin más?

Heero frunció el ceño, enfadado. ¿Acaso él tenía que saber cómo hacer todo? Perfecto, primero su maestro, y ahora aquel idiota de mirada desafiante y dura.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no sé como ayudarles! –siseó. Gaara se puso en pie de un salto, enfadado.

-¡Pues tendremos que averiguarlo!

-Pero será después. Tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer antes.

-¿Y si para entonces es demasiado tarde? –preguntó Gaara, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa e inclinando hacia él. Heero desvió la vista, sintiendo el monstruo que siempre había sabido que era.

-Entonces ya nada se podrá hacer.

Gaara le miró incrédulo por unos momentos, y después cerró los ojos, derrotado.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada –dijo. Heero no respondió, y finalmente Gaara se marchó, en busca de Sai.

Sin nada de hambre, dejó su plato de lado.

¿Qué demonios querían que hiciera? No podía ponerse a investigar ahora sobre la cura para Sai. Tenían a un maldito ejército tras ellos, y lo que era peor. Isaac les perseguiría también, personalmente.

Tenían que escapar. Tenía que descubrir lo qué sucedió realmente durante esos tres meses de los que no guardaba recuerdo alguno. Y sobretodo, tenían que mantenerse con vida en medio de un país en caos.

Y si de algo estaba seguro, era que prefería mil veces morir en alguna batalla por el camino, que morir a manos de Isaac.

Se levantó, tirando sobre su plato la servilleta que había usado para limpiarse las manos. Miró a su alrededor un momento, viendo a Gaara y a Sai subir las escaleras hacía su cuarto rentado. Cansado, los siguió con pasos lentos y silenciosos.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

Furioso, Harry Potter golpeó con sus manos la lisa superficie de madera del escritorio de Draco. El rubio levantó su vista de los papeles que leía y la centró en él. No se dejó amilanar ante el tono helado de aquellos ojos grises.

Aquella mañana Harry se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios, tal y como pasaba desde que había llegado al refugio. Retiró las sabanas de su cuerpo y se puso en pie, enfundando sus pies en los cómodos zapatos que reposaban junto a la cama. Se dirigió hacia la silla sobre la que reposaban sus ropas y empezó a vestirse.

Era viernes, y como tal, la mesa del desayuno estaría completa. Era el día en que los soldados debían traer sus informes, y por lo tanto, todos desayunarían en el gran comedor del refugio. Con un breve vistazo en el espejo, suspiró ante el desorden de sus negros cabellos. Pero sin borrar la sonrisa, salió de su cuarto.

Como cada mañana desde hacia una semana, paró en la habitación contigua a la suya, golpeó la madera y esperó pacientemente. Solo que aquel día Quatre no respondió.

-Si quieres voy a despertarlo y…-dijo, pensando en Trowa.

-¡No! –Harry estrujó la nota entre sus dedos ante la interrupción de Draco. Suavizó su agarre sobre el frágil papel antes de que este se rompiera. –Yo mismo se lo diré a todos –dijo Draco, haciendo que el nudo que tenía en su pecho le dejase respirar momentáneamente-. En el desayuno.

-¡Para eso queda más de media hora! Deberíamos salir inmediatamente a buscarlos. Quizás podamos darles alcance y…

Guardó silenció ante la mirada inquisidora del otro. Draco se levantó de su silla, dejó de lado los papeles que aún sostenía en las manos y caminó hasta detenerse frente a él. Tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde. Han salido del bosque.

-Pero…

-Harry –susurró Draco, colocando sus manos, de dedos delgados y largos, sobre los hombros del moreno. Harry suspiró, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza. –Esta tarde saldremos todos, y con suerte, les pillaremos.

-Ellos querrán salir de inmediato.

-Pues tendrán que esperarse.

Los fríos dedos de Draco le agarraron por la barbilla, levantándole el rostro y mirándole con suavidad. Harry sintió el vergonzoso impulso de dejarse caer contra aquel cuerpo firme y cálido, fundirse con él. Sin embargo, la expresión pétrea de Draco era un recordatorio constante de lo fuera de lugar que quedaban sus "impulsos".

Abrió los dedos cuando Draco cogió sus manos y le instó a darle la nota. Echó de menos su contacto, pero sus ojos se enfriaron a medida que leía. A Harry no le extrañó, el mismo había sentido como se le helaban las entrañas ante las palabras de Quatre.

"He partido junto a Duo hacia el castillo de Malfoy. Ha sentido a Heero, y fue imposible detenerle. No le quiero dejar solo, pero intentaré retrasar nuestra llegada todo lo posible. Francamente, espero que nos alcancéis antes de llegar allí.

Tener cuidado."

Qué irónico, pensó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa carente de humor. ¿Qué tuviesen cuidado? No había sido él quien, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, había escapado silenciosamente para meterse solo en las fauces del enemigo.

En el mismo momento que Draco le devolvía la nota, un estruendo se dejó oír en el pasillo. Harry ni siquiera tuvo que mirar el rostro frustrado de Draco para saber quien entraría por la puerta. Momentos después, esta se abrió, casi saliéndose de sus goznes.

-¡¿Dónde están?!

Harry retrocedió, instintivamente, cuando una oleada de furia y frustración le golpeó. Trowa, que miraba a Draco, desvió sus ojos esmeralda hacia él, y Harry se sintió ruin por haber intentado ocultárselo.

-Se han ido –dijo, severamente.

-¡Harry!

-No, Draco. Mírale. Tiene que saberlo.

Harry se acercó hasta Trowa, dándole la nota para que la leyese. El cuerpo del castaño se fue tensando a medida que iba leyendo. Cuando terminó, la hoja cayó al suelo, al igual que Trowa parecía estar a punto de hacer. Asustado, Harry se acercó para agarrarlo por los hombros.

-Ellos están bien.

-Los van a matar –dijo en un hilo de voz. De pronto se apartó de él, mirando a Draco con desesperación- ¡Los van a matar, tenemos que ir a por ellos!

El rubio negó lentamente, y Trowa avanzó hacia él, con los brazos levantados en actitud amenazante. Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiese parpadear, Draco se apareció frente a Trowa, con actitud tranquila.

-Cálmate. Ya lo has oído, están bien. No llegarán al castillo hasta esta noche. Y eso si Quatre no logra retrasarlos.

Harry frunció el ceño, sabiendo las pocas posibilidades de que Quatre y Duo demorasen tanto. En realidad, aún conociéndolos tan poco como los conocía, sabía que ambos podían ir más rápido de lo que Draco había dejado ver. Sin embargo guardó silenció, deseando que todo se resolviera lo antes posible.

-Me da igual. Yo salgo ahora mismo –dijo Trowa.

-¡Yo voy contigo! –grito Harry. Sin embargo los ojos grises de Draco le paralizaron en el acto.

-¡No vas a ir a ningún sitio! –gritó. Después, viendo el miedo en Harry, se tranquilizó- Nadie va a ir a ningún sitio.

El ambiente se tensó hasta tal punto que Harry estaba seguro, podría cortarse con una espada. Trowa, respiraba de forma entrecortada y Draco les miraba a los dos de forma alternativa.

-Por el mismo motivo que tú te niegas a que vayamos –dijo Trowa de pronto, avanzando hasta Draco-, es que yo debo ir.

Harry no entendió a qué se refería. Pero Draco si que debió hacerlo, ya que su cuerpo entero se puso rígido, y sus puños se apretaron a sus costados. La mirada de Trowa se posó en él, y Harry sintió como si se estuviese perdiendo parte de la conversación.

Con una malsonante maldición, Draco se encaminó hasta su silla con grandes zancadas, dejándose caer en ella pesadamente.

-Dame un par de horas. No podemos salir sin preparación alguna.

-Un hora. Una hora es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a esperar.

Tras un momento de vacilación, Draco asintió. Trowa se relajó visiblemente y tras una mirada algo más calmada hacia él, salió del despacho. Harry casi corrió hasta donde estaba Draco, que había dejado caer su rostro entre sus manos. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, sintiendo como los músculos de este se ondulaban ante su contacto.

Hubiese deseado abrazarlo. Rodearle con sus brazos y trasmitirle el cariño que parecía necesitar tan desesperadamente. Más su determinación se disolvió al ver la línea recta de sus hombros.

-Todo saldrá bien –dijo suavemente.

-Ojalá sea así. Por fin voy a enfrentarme a mí padre, y lo último que parece preocuparme es él…

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco le abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su cara entre los pliegues de su camisa. Harry le rodeó con sus brazos, apretándole suavemente. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa estiró sus labios, mientras olía el fresco y limpio aroma de aquellos platinados cabellos.

-No sé… No sé que va a pasar. Podrías quedarte aquí, a salvo –dijo Draco.

-Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de que haga algo así.

Lo pudo sentir tensarse contra él, apretar el abrazo y hundir aún más su rostro hasta que Harry pudo notar el cálido aliento a través de su fina camisa.

-Podría obligarte.

-No lo harás.

-No, no lo haré –dijo el otro, tras un momento de vacilación. A Harry le partía el corazón verle así. Nunca había visto al orgulloso y altivo Malfoy tan vulnerable. Sus dedos se enredaron en las suaves hebras de su pelo. -Pero Merlín sabe que es lo que debería hacer –susurró.

Sus manos le siguieron cuando Draco se apartó ligeramente de él para mirarle, y Harry se perdió en aquellos insondables ojos. Draco era como una caja cerrada para él. Tan incomprensible y a la vez tan humano. Sentía lástima hacia el odio recalcitrante que sentía por su padre, y admiraba el coraje que había demostrado al salir de su casa para defender sus ideales por encima de la furia de Lucius.

Sintió una de sus manos sobre su nuca, instándole a descender. Y cuando lo hizo, sus labios se posaron sobre los de Harry suavemente. Casi un roce que hizo a su corazón saltar contra su pecho.

Atónito, no fue capaz de moverse ni siquiera mientras la lengua de Draco se hacía hueco entre sus labios, invadía su boca y le atraía hacia sí, haciéndole caer sobre su regazo.

Draco gimió. O quizás el sonido salió de sus propios labios. Harry nunca lo supo, perdido como estaba en un torbellino de confusos y placenteros sentimientos. Si las paredes rocosas del refugio se hubiesen desmoronado sobre él, Harry ni cuenta se habría dado.

Los caminos en primavera eran más difíciles de seguir. La hierba crecía alta y frondosa, tapando, en determinados senderos el camino de tierra que conducía a los viajeros a través de profundos bosques.

Por eso, siempre era importante tener una buena orientación antes de adentrarte entre el denso follaje de los bosques de las montañas. Vivían en una tierra donde nunca llegaba a hacer calor. Pero cuando las nubes dejaban al sol espacio para calentar, la fresca brisa se convertía en un agradable y templado viento, que soplaba entre los árboles llevando todo tipo de extraños sonidos.

Heero elevó los ojos hasta que divisó el astro rey. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, en pocas millas debían girar hacia la derecha, donde encontrarían otro pueblo pesquero que les serviría para su aprovisionamiento.

Tras él, Gaara caminaba entre los dos Sai. El silencio que reinaba en el grupo era algo de agradecer. Nada de la tonta charla de Sai (marioneta, se dijo mentalmente), ni de los comentarios mordaces y a veces estremecedores del otro Sai. Gaara le había soltado de sus correas, que empezaban a rajarle la fina y ya lastimada piel de sus muñecas.

Demasiado compasivo, había pensado Heero. Sin embargo, solo miró como lo hacía, sin molestarse en enfadarse o preocuparse. Llevaban tres horas caminando, y no había rastro de la presencia de Isaac o sus tropas. Heero no se atrevía a hacer un sondeó con su magia, por lo que se tenía que fiar de sus instintos.

El sonido de una pequeña cascada hizo que se desviara momentáneamente del camino. Necesitaban algo de agua, y no les vendría mal refrescar sus sudorosos rostros.

Estaba mirando como los dos Sai bebía cuando Gaara se acercó hasta él, con expresión preocupada.

-Tenemos que contactar con Duo.

Esperando haber oído mal, se limitó a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas. Gaara entrecerró los ojos, pero después exclamó:

-Quizás no esté en el pueblo, sino en los alrededores del castillo para poder liberarme. Si algo le pasara…

-No.

-¿No? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? –furioso, Gaara le agarró pro el cuello de la camisa. Heero no se movió, pero su mirada helada hizo a Gaara soltarle. –No puedo dejarle por ahí, sabiendo que puede estar en peligro.

-¿Y como, si se puede saber, piensas contactar con él?

Gaara retrocedió, evitando su mirada.

-No queda otra opción que usar la magia.

-Ya, claro. Y exponernos así a que nos encuentren. Un plan muy inteligente, desde luego.

-Si tapas tu rastro…

-Lo reconocerían. Ten eso seguro.

Heero casi se apiadó de él al ver cuan frustrado estaba. Gaara se retorció las manos, y después de un momento, dijo:

-Pero si Duo y el resto no están en el pueblo, es inútil ir allí. ¿Quieres recuperar tus recuerdos? No será un pueblo destruido quien te los devuelva, si no la gente que conociste allí.

En eso llevaba un punto, se dijo. Y sin embargo no podía usar la magia. Isaac conocía su energía tan bien como la propia.

-Entiendo lo qué quieres decir. Pero eso no quiere decir nada. Estamos atrapados en medio de un bosque con un ejército tras nosotros. No podemos arriesgarnos así. No tienes ni idea de la que nos espera si nos llegan a atrapar.

Y quizás él mismo se llevase la peor parte. No, preferiría estar muerto que en las manos de su maestro.

-Entonces siento decirte que aquí nos separamos –Heero no se dignó a responderle. Simplemente le miró silencioso, preguntándole por qué pensaba el otro que aquello iba a ser un problema para él.

-Adelante. Yo ya te saqué de tu celda. Pero si tanto la echas de menos, no seré yo quien te impida volver a ella.

-¡Es de mi hermano de quien estamos hablando!

-Si me has dicho la verdad, y él es tan fuerte como yo, sabrá apañárselas.

-¿Contra todo el castillo Malfoy?

-Si es tan tonto como para enfrentarse solo a todo el castillo, entonces quizás no merezca el esfuerzo.

Gaara dio un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente impactado. Heero sintió en la base de su estómago una leve punzada de remordimientos, pero el instinto de supervivencia llevaba las de ganar.

-No podemos usar ningún tipo de magia para contactar. Asique, al menos que tengas algún otro fabuloso plan, mucho me temo que poco se puede hacer.

-Pero… tiene que haber alguna manera.

De pronto, una idea cobró forma en su mente. Puede que Isaac reconociese su magia. Pero si Heero lograba hacer llegar un mensaje sin usar esta…

-Spike –dijo en tono neutro, alejándose de Gaara. Al momento, una inmensa serpiente blanca apareció ante él, con sus brillantes ojos rojos llenos de reconocimiento.- ¿Tienes algo de tu hermano?

Gaara le miró interrogante por unos instantes, pero ante el sonido impaciente de Heero, respondió:

-¿De Duo…? No creo que… No, espera, sí que tengo.

Heero suspiró aliviado cuando Gaara se quitó una pequeña pulsera de su tobillo izquierdo, incapaz de comprender como había aguantado allí después de haber estado encadenado por los pies…

Se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de su serpiente, dejando su mano abierta con la pulsera encima. Spike, con un movimiento rápido, se la tragó.

-Escribe lo que quieras –le dijo a Gaara mientras le entregaba pluma y un pequeño papel. Momentos después, ató a la cabeza de la serpiente un pequeño sacó, con la nota dentro –encuéntralo, Spike. Y dale la nota, es muy importante.

El reptil pareció entender sus palabras, e instantes después, donde había estado la inmensa serpiente solo brillaba polvo purpura.

Por mucho que Gaara insistió en detener su avance hasta tener noticias sobre Duo, Heero se negó. Y Gaara, por una parte, lo entendía. El viento, que para entonces corría raudo entre los troncos de los árboles, traía consigo el frío que se esperaba de un lugar donde no llegaba el sol. Y entre las frondosas cosas de los árboles, parecían oírse los lamentos de los soldados que debían estarles pisando los talones.

Era inevitable mirar hacia atrás cada pocos minutos, casi esperando que los enemigos saliesen de detrás de los setos para saltar sobre ellos. El camino, a medida que avanzaban, se hacía más y más serpenteante, cubriéndose de hierba que dificultaba la visión del trazado y que despistaba a los más incautos.

Sin detener sus zancadas, sacó de la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro una cantimplora que Heero había "conseguido" en el pueblo. Gaara se había escandalizado al ver como el otro la robaba casi descaradamente de uno de los clientes de la posada. Pero mientras se guardaba la cantimplora, fue incapaz de ver culpa alguna en aquellos helados ojos azules.

El agua refrescó su boca seca, y aplacó levemente su sed. No bebió demasiada, temiendo que un dolor de tripa fuese a entorpecerles. Su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado de las semanas de cautiverio, por lo que no quería arriesgarse. Muchos e temía que, de ser un estorbo, Heero se desharía de él.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la izquierda al notar un brusco movimiento. Sus casi invisibles cejas se levantaron al ver a Sai caminado saltando sobre una sola pierna. ¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Acaso había perdido por fin la cabeza completamente?

El chico giró la cabeza para devolverle la mirada, sonriendo cínicamente mientras se rascaba la tupida barba. Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Necesitas un buen lavado. Y que te corten el pelo y la barba.

Sai paró de salta por unos instantes, pasándose los dedos entre las sucias greñas negras. Su mirada se opacó, y su boca se torció en una fea mueca.

-Si quieres mirar al Sai guapo, te equivocaste de dirección, Simplemente gira la cara hacia el otro lado.

-Debes tener colonias de piojos ahí.

-Llevan años conmigo, los he cogido cariño.

-¿No te gustaría dejar atrás esa inmundicia?

Sai sonrió enigmáticamente, mientras se acercaba hasta dejar su rostro casi pegado al de Gaara. Refrenando el impulso de retroceder, alzó sus finas cejas de forma interrogante.

-¿Por qué iba a querer algo así? –Preguntó mientras con una de sus ennegrecidas manos tocaba sus cortos cabellos -¿te sientes mejor después de tener el pelo limpio? ¿Te ha hecho olvidar las semanas que pasaste encarcelado?

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces por qué piensas que cortarme el mío hará que olvide años como prisionero? Cuida del otro Sai, yo estoy completamente perdido.

-Pero es que en realidad, sois una misma persona. –Esta vez, la sonrisa de Sai fue de lástima. Como si de algún modo Gaara le diese pena. Enfadado, retrocedió, saliendo del alcance del otro.

-Puede que al principio si lo fuéramos. Pero muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasará si no os juntáis.

Sai se encogió de hombros, bajó la vista al suelo y brincó tres veces sobre su pierna derecha, volviendo a ignorarle. Furioso, Gaara caminó hasta él, agarrándole por el brazo.

-Morirás. Ambos moriréis.

-¿Y crees en serio que a estas alturas algo lograría unirnos de nuevo? Míranos, ya no somos una persona. Mírale, mírale bien. No parece consciente de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor, ha perdido todo vestigio de la realidad y ahora es como una mascara vacía. Algo insustancial. Y yo… yo hace tiempo que dejé atrás el último rastro de mi cordura.

-¿Entonces en mejor rendirse? Ni siquiera has luchado para conseguirlo. ¡Estamos hablando de tu vida!

-¡Entonces quizás ya no quiera vivir! –Gaara abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sai, con una rapidez que le asombró, le agarró por el cuello, casi rozando sus narices. -¡Quizás esté cansado!

-¿Y él? ¿Qué pasará entonces con él?

Sai desvió la vista hasta su contraparte, que se entretenía comiendo algunos trozos de galleta, bajó los ojos al suelo y soltó una lastimera carcajada.

-No creo que él se de cuenta de lo que sucede.

-Que triste –les interrumpió una voz tras ellos. Gaara se volteó para fulminar a Heero con la mirada, pero este, impasible, clavó sus gélidos ojos en Sai. –No hay nada más lamentable que ver a alguien intentando convencer a otra persona de lo bueno que sería vivir.

Sai frunció el ceño también, alejándose de Gaara para encarar al otro, pero Heero no se amilanó ante el cambio en los ojos de Sai, simplemente siguió hablando como si no sucediese nada.

-¿De verdad quieres morir? Si es así, ¿por qué aún no has acabado con tu vida?, ¿por qué no hiciste algo mientras estuviste en prisión? ¿O por qué escapaste? No seas hipócrita.

-¡Tú no sabes…!

-¡No, no sé nada de ti! Y no es como si me interesase saberlo. Pero no me gusta la gente que se engaña a si misma para poder engañar a los demás. Si no quieres luchar por vivir, entonces no me hagas perder mi tiempo. Lárgate a los brazos de Malfoy, o piérdete a donde quieras. Pero tengo a todo un ejército persiguiéndome, y contra menos gente inútil lleve cargada a mi espalda, mucho mejor.

-Heero, no creo que… -empezó Gaara, pero Heero levantó un brazo, silenciándole.

-Antes me has preguntado si podía dejarlos morir así. Pero, ¿por qué iba a molestarme en ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado? No tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para algo así.

Y con esto, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los altos arbustos. Gaara miró brevemente al otro Sai, que les miraba intimidado desde su sitio, después miró al Sai que tenía junto a él. Casi suspiró al ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos negros. Si aún era capaz de sentir miedo ante su propia situación, es que había algo de esperanza.

-No creo que sirva de nada. Realmente pienso que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos.

Descartó el que Heero se hubiese marchado, dejándoles atrás, cuando vio su vieja bolsa de viaje tirada en el suelo junto a Sai. Gaara se acercó hasta la bolsa y cogió algo de comida, después con una última mirada al consternado Sai, se sentó junto al otro para comer.

Las posadas de pequeños pueblos perdidos de la mano de Dios no eran algo que Duo encontrase demasiado reconfortante. O al menos eso era lo único que pudo pensar al fijar su vista en el techo húmedo y roído por los ratones de su minúscula habitación. A su lado, compartiendo la pequeña cama de la habitación que había comprado por un precio desorbitante para aquel antro, Quatre dormía respirando profunda y rítmicamente.

Al final, el poco rastro de cordura que le quedaba le había hecho pasar la noche en una posada y no intentar atacar el castillo Malfoy completamente indefenso. Se encontraban a escasos kilómetros del castillo, y Quatre, después de un bombardeo de razonamientos del por qué no debían entrar aquel mismo día al castillo, al final había logrado que ambos pasasen la noche en relativa calma. Ambos habían cenado en silencio, con las furtivas miradas de todos aquellos que compartían el comedor de aquella apestosa posada sobre ellos.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía, pero como todas las noches, la imagen difuminada de su padre le hizo abrirlos, sobresaltado y a punto de llorar. Y así pasaron las horas hasta que un leve sonido, no más fuerte que un sigiloso siseo, se escuchó a pocos metros de él. Sobresaltado, Duo abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad de la oscuridad.

Fue en vano. El siseo pronto dio paso a algo rozando el podrido suelo de madera, que crujió audiblemente.

-Duo, ¿qué demon…? –Duo colocó su mano sobre los labios de Quatre, silenciándole al instante. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de la impresión, pero momentos después miraba a su alrededor con intensidad. Pero las luces se prendieron de golpe, y ante ellos una delgada y alta silueta dibujó su larga sombra a lo largo de la pared. Duo se quedó helado.

-No…

-¿Es…?

Duo no pensó. En realidad su mente se había bloqueado, completamente en blanco. Su furia se transformó en fuego, que rodeó a la blanca serpiente.

-¡No Duo, espera! –gritó Quatre. Pero de nada sirvió. El fuego se extinguió, y la serpiente se arrastró hacia ellos completamente indemne. –No parece que quiera atacarnos.

Y efectivamente, la serpiente llegó hasta los pies de Duo, elevando su cabeza hasta dejarla a pocos centímetros de la del trenzado. Duo boqueó, sintiendo como toda su furia se transformaba en angustia. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Su mano se levantó, dispuesto a convocar su arco mágico. Pero Spike giró su enorme cabeza, mostrando una pequeña bolsa con un pergamino enrolladlo. Antes de poder reaccionar, Quatre se adelantó, cogiendo el papel.

La serpiente retrocedió, sin desaparecer, sin embargo. Miró a Quatre, que había desenrollado el pergamino y leía ahora en voz baja. Duo locho contra las contradictorias ideas de quemar el papel o arrebatárselo para leerlo el mismo. Instantes después, Quatre bajó los brazos hasta su regazo, y sus ojos se clavaron en Duo, abiertos de par en par y llenos de incredulidad.

-No puede ser…

Duo le arrebató la nota y empezó a leer, sintiendo, a medida y avanzaba, como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza, y como la misma incredulidad que mostraba Quatre, embargaba su propio cuerpo.

"Hermano, espero que estés bien. Ayer logré escapar del castillo Malfoy. Fue todo gracias Heero, que por algún motivo estaba también allí y pudo sacarme de aquel apestoso lugar. El problema es que no parece recordar nada de su vida durante los últimos meses, así que no recuerda nada respecto a nosotros. Estamos camino a casa, seguramente estés por ahí viendo la forma de rescatarme. Vuelve a casa en cuanto puedas, papá seguro que te necesita."

La nota resbaló de sus dedos, deslizándose hasta su regazo. Abrió la boca, inhalando una honda bocanada de aire cuando sintió sus pulmones arder. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo aquello? ¿Gaara había sido rescatado por Heero? ¿Y ese miserable había olvidado todo?

Agarró el papel entre sus dedos, apretándolo hasta que cayó, hecho cenizas.

-Vístete, Quatre. Salimos ahora mismo. -Duo se agachó hasta agarrar la cabeza de la serpiente con sus brazos, y con voz rota susurró-: Guíanos, Spike. Llévanos hasta él.


	15. Chapter 15

El refugio se convirtió en un hervidero de personas.

Un hervidero que bullía lleno de actividad. Draco solo tardó veinte minutos en hacer llegar el mensaje de alerta a todos sus compañeros, y en menos de media hora, todos los líderes de las diferentes secciones se encontraban en su despacho, recibiendo órdenes y decidiendo la mejor forma de actuar en aquellas circunstancias.

Todo se resolvió cuando Uchiha Sasuke, demostrando lo acostumbrado que estaba a organizar batallas, pareció tomar el mando del asunto. La primera avanzadilla hacia el castillo Malfoy la harían ellos mismos, todo el nuevo grupo de gente que había llegado y que no se quedaría allí mientras Duo y Quatre estaban desaparecidos, Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise y Pansy, y, por supuesto, el propio Uchiha.

Les acompañaría un contingente de veinte hombres, entre los que se encontraban algunos expertos en infiltración y otros tantos en planificación de asedios. El resto saldría a la mañana siguiente nada más despuntar el sol. Les alcanzarían, según sus cálculos, poco antes de llegar al área que delimitaba el perímetro de vigilancia del castillo.

Más cansado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, Trowa se dejó caer en una de las sillas de su cuarto, masajeándose las sienes con suavidad. El terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía desde aquella mañana, provocado por el estrés y la angustia de la situación, le hizo maldecir silenciosamente, levantarse de golpe y caminar por toda la estancia, sin poder estarse quieto.

Aún quedaba algo más de media hora para poder salir de allí, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era todo lo que podría ocurrirles a Quatre y Duo en el tiempo que estaba perdiendo allí encerrado.

Aún no era capaz de entender cómo sus dos amigos habían podido hacerle esto. A él, y a los demás. ¿En serio creían que por irse a escondidas ellos no les seguirían? ¿Qué pretendían, protegerlos?

Su desesperación dio de nuevo paso a la furia, y todo en el cuarto tembló ante la oleada de energía que emitió su cuerpo. Quatre, el joven y descarado ángel que le había robado el sueño tantas noches, volvía de nuevo a confundirle. Ya no sabía qué pensar de la relación que ambos parecían haber forjado lenta pero inevitablemente. Era un ángel blanco, y se suponía que no debía sentir atracción alguna por un ángel negro, contra los que su raza estaba en guerra. Y mucho menos, siendo el príncipe de los suyos, aquel que, aún a pesar de su reticencia, debería casarse tarde o temprano con el príncipe de los que se suponía, eran sus enemigos, trayendo así la supuesta paz que podría generar aquel enlace.

El problema era que si bien ya antes se negaba a aquel matrimonio, ahora la sola idea de atarse a otro ángel que no fuese Quatre, hacía que todo su ser temblase contrariado, que su conciencia se llenase de imágenes de su rubio amigo, desesperándole, llamándole. Se sentía atado de pies y manos, sabedor de la suerte que correría en cuanto pusiera sus pies sobre la lisa y reluciente superficie de su castillo.

Y aquello era aterrador de mil formas diferentes. Podía esconderse, podía huir cobardemente, pero su destino tarde o temprano le alcanzaría. Después de todo, era el príncipe.

Sus pies se detuvieron junto a su cama, donde tantas veces se había imaginado yaciendo allí con el otro, abrazando aquel cálido y tentador cuerpo. ¡Que idea más aterradora y embargante por igual!

Secos golpes en la puerta le hicieron sobresaltarse, para casi volar hasta agarrar el pomo de esta y sacarla de sus goznes al intentar abrirla. Debería controlar su fuerza mientras estuviese en hogares ajenos.

El rostro solemne de Naruto, con aquellos claros ojos llenos de determinación, le hizo suspirar hondamente. Le hubiese gustado que todos ellos se quedasen al resguardo del refugio, donde nada les podría herir. Pero Naruto, al igual que los demás, no iba a permitir que algo así pasase.

Una sonrisa cínica, una que mostraba todos sus sentimientos en una única mueca, se extendió por los labios del rubio, y Trowa simplemente le siguió cuando el otro empezó a caminar pasillo abajo.

-Solo serás un estorbo.

La seca voz de Sasuke le hizo girarse en redondo, incrédulo ante sus palabras. Más la mirada del otro se encontraba fija en Naruto, que simplemente mantenía sus ojos fijos al frente.

El Uchiha, desde su posición apoyado en la pared del pasillo, chasqueó la lengua mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Deberían ambos dejar las batallas para los soldados.

Su asombro no hizo más que crecer cuando Naruto, ignorando aquel comentario, siguió andando. Uchiha se tensó al instante, separándose de la pared para, en dos zancadas, agarrar al rubio del brazo. Trowa se mantuvo en pie, sin intervenir. Sabía Dios que si conseguía convencerle de que no fuese, iba a ser un milagro.

-Si Lucius te captura, solo traería más problemas.

-Suéltame, Uchiha.

-Escúchame, ellos…

-¡Suéltame! –Sasuke tuvo que hacerlo cuando el otro tiró de su brazo con brusquedad. Trowa se adelantó, dispuesto a evitar la disputa, más Naruto se limitó a encarar a Uchiha con una entereza digna de un rey. –Esos que tan poco parecen importarte, son dos de mis mejores amigos. Quatre… él…

Su voz se quebró, más el Uchiha no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir así de fácil.

-Nosotros les traeremos de vuelta.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí sentado, esperando que algo malo les pase, mientras los demás arriesgan sus vidas! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-Una muy estúpida, si es que piensas meterte otra vez en ese castillo. La pregunta es cómo irás esta vez.

Trowa abrió la boca, confuso, pero antes de poder hablar, un Naruto sofocado dio un paso atrás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el rubio, en un hilo de voz.

-Estuve investigando. En un principio me parecía muy raro que Lucius hubiese localizado así de fácilmente al demonio más poderoso. Pero resulta que tú casi le pusiste en sus manos el poder para acabar con mucha gente. Y lo hiciste voluntariamente.

-¡Yo no lo sabía! Si hubiese comprendido lo que en realidad pretendía nunca hubiese ido con él. ¡Y no fue así como lo cuentas! –Naruto agarró al Uchiha por el cuello de su abrigo, acercándose hasta dejar que sus narices casi se rozasen -¡Él me obligó! Pero tú qué sabrás de eso… Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que soltar tus estúpidas suposiciones, sin importarte una mierda lo que en verdad te rodea. ¿Quedarme, dices? Si sabes lo que ocurrió, deberías ser el primero en comprender porque tengo que ir. No solo por Duo y por Quatre, sino por Gaara. ¡Eres…!

Con un bufido de exasperación, Naruto sacudió a Sasuke, y Trowa, con el pecho oprimido por un extraño presentimiento se acercó hasta ellos, colocando sus manos sobre las de Naruto, que se relajaron y por fin soltaron el abrigo del Uchiha.

-Espero que alguna vez llegues a comprender, aunque sea un poco, el porque la gente se preocupa por los demás. Eso es, quizás, una de las pocas cosas que sigue recordándome que, después de todo, sigo siendo una persona y no un monstruo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un instante, y cuando los abrió, el hielo habitual había vuelto. Trowa casi lo agradeció, sin saber muy bien qué habría hecho para separar una lucha entre aquellos dos. Su capitán podía ser de lo más violento con poca presión.

-Haz lo que quieras, dobe –fue cuanto dijo Sasuke. Aquellos ojos negros se fijaron en los suyos, y tras un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento hacia él, Sasuke se fue.

-¿De qué os conocéis? –La repentina pregunta le hizo mirar casi asustado a Naruto, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Naruto era muy amigo de Quatre, a fin de cuentas. Más aquello ya no parecía importar. Lejos habían quedado los días en los que guardar su secreto era algo fundamental.

-Es mi capitán de la guardia.

-¡Ya sé que es el capitán de los ángeles, pero…! –Naruto se frenó en seco, mirándole impresionado. -¿Eres un soldado? No parece tratarte como un subordinado, más bien…

-Más bien al contrario.

La confusión tiñó los rasgos de Naruto, pero poco tardó el rubio en llegar a la conclusión más lógica.

-¿Eres de familia real o algo así? Porque por importante que sea tú familia, un capitán es un capitán a fin de cuentas.

-Sí. Quizás, después de todo, debería volver a presentarme. –Trowa, aún no muy seguro, agarró la mano de Naruto para estrecharla con firmeza. –Mi nombre es Trowa Barton, príncipe de los ángeles blancos.

La mano de Naruto le apretó tanto por unos instantes, que temió por la seguridad de sus dedos. Momentos después le soltó, como si su solo contacto le quemase. Naruto le miró incrédulo y boqueó un par de veces hasta que terminó por retroceder hasta apoyarse en la pared.

-¿Príncipe? ¿Eres el príncipe? Pero eso es imposible. Entonces es contigo…

Naruto miró hacia su derecha, como buscando que alguien apareciese de repente y le sacara de aquella situación. Sus ojos claros finalmente se clavaron sobre él, entrecerrándose levemente.

-¿Estás de broma, cierto?

-En absoluto.

Más silencio. Cansado de la indecisión del otro, Trowa se acercó hasta poder apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, sintiendo como bajo los dedos, cada músculo del otro se tensaba.

-Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros, ¿no es así, Naruto?

Tardó un rato en responder, pero cuando Trowa ya pensaba que no lo haría, el otro por fin pareció reaccionar.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no cambia nada! –Naruto sonrió, y aunque su sonrisa no era tan resplandeciente como siempre, aquel gesto que siempre la acompañaba de llevarse una mano a la nuca, no falló.

-Pero tengo que pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto. Ahora mismo no me conviene que descubran quién soy. –Aunque ya me sorprendería que alguien no lo supiera, añadió para si mismo. Naruto asintió despacio, como calibrando sus palabras. Por fin la tensión pareció desaparecer, y la verdadera sonrisa del rubio, aquella que iluminaba todo su rostro, le hizo suspirar aliviado.

Por unos instantes Naruto le miró intensamente, abrió sus labios y se quedó quieto. Luego cerró la boca y volvió a sonreír.

-Desde luego, Trowa, eres una caja de sorpresas. –Naruto se apartó de él, empezando a caminar hacia donde el resto ya debía estar esperándolos para partir. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, y con una velocidad que le pilló desprevenido, le tuvo aferrado a él y con los ojos iluminados con un extraño brillo. -¡Espera, eso significa que eres el jefe de ese bastardo! ¡Qué puedes mandarle lo que te apetezca sin que él se atreva a negarse! ¡Oh, Trowa, que viaje más interesante vamos a tener!

Trowa dudaba mucho que el Uchiha se dejase mangonear así, ni por él ni por nadie. Pero Naruto ya había vuelto a su camino anterior antes de darle tiempo para contestar. Con una leve sonrisa y un peso menos en el pecho, le siguió.

Heero abrió los ojos bruscamente, interrumpiendo su escaso sueño cuando un ruido cercano, uno que se asemejaba demasiado a una detonación, se escuchó a su lado.

Los reflejos le hicieron levantarse en un solo movimiento, sacar su espalda y volverse, con mirada furibunda, hacía su atacante. Más solo pudo gruñir cuando vio quién era.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó, furioso, a un desprevenido Sai.

El otro dejó de lado sus vesperinas labores para mirarle fijamente.

-Solo intento cocinar.

De un manotazo, se acercó hasta la pobre imitación de marioneta para quitarle la gran olla que cargaba.

-Se supone que es hora de partir. Sin la luz del sol, tendremos más posibilidades de que no nos descubran. Así que deja eso.

Hasta él estaba sorprendido de su paciencia, explicándole al otro algo que resultaba más que obvio. Sai dejó de lado el fuego, que anteriormente habría reaccionado ante los polvos mágicos que Heero guardaba en su bolsa de viaje, y se sentó en uno de los troncos que aquella tarde les había servido para sentarse a la hora de cenar.

-¿Despierto a los otros?

Heero recorrió el improvisado campamento, localizando a los otros dos en sus respectivas mantas. Asintió, dejando al otro aquella labor, y se encaminó hacia el riachuelo que corría a tan solo unos metros de ellos. Necesitarían agua para el viaje, así que llenó su cantimplora y la dejó a buen recaudo junto al resto de sus cosas.

Las voces de los demás le hicieron voltearse, percatándose de que ya todo el mundo se había despertado. A partir de ahí, el camino se bifurcaba hacia dos climas totalmente distintos. Podían tomar el camino que iba hacía el sur, que les llevaría a los campos abiertos que poca protección les daría para esconderse de sus perseguidores. O seguir hacía el noreste, donde el bosque terminaba y las grandes ciudades ganaban espacio. Al oeste solo quedaría el mar abierto.

Lamentablemente, el camino hacía el pueblo del pelirrojo les llevaba directamente hacia el sur, por lo que tenían que cambiar sus hábitos de viaje y empezar a recorrer los caminos cuando solamente la luna los iluminase.

-¡Heero! ¿Ya cogiste todas tus cosas?

Guardándose para sí la incomodidad que le causaba que otra persona le llamase con tanta confianza, so volvió hacía Gaara, asintiendo secamente. El otro agarró la vieja bolsa que habían conseguido en el pueblo, donde guardaban algo más de comida, y caminó hasta él.

-¿Has tenido noticias de tu serpiente?

-No.

-¿Y no puedes ponerte en contacto con ella?

-Spike vendrá cuando terminé lo que le mandé- contestó, algo molesto por la orden indirecta.

Gaara suspiró levemente, echándole una mirada exasperada, y se volvió hacía los dos Sai.

-¡Vamos, terminar de recoger lo que tengáis que llevar, nos vamos!

Sin ninguna queja más, todos partieron rumbo al sur. Pronto los frondosos bosques quedaros atrás, dando paso a grandes extensiones de sembrados, que como mucho, y con suerte, les llegaban hasta la cintura. Sin atreverse a hacer ningún hechizo de ocultación sobre ellos, que solo lograría poner a su maestro sobre su pista, Heero se vio a si mismo corriendo todo lo que le daba sus piernas, seguido por los jadeos de el resto, a los que pronto se sumaron los propios.

Horas más tardes, por fin abandonaron los grandes cultivos, y a lo lejos, hundido en un frondoso valle y cerca de un río, pudo divisar un pequeño pueblo. No les dijo nada a los demás, simplemente se limitó a poner rumbo hacia allí.

De cualquier forma, antes de llegar, buscó algún sitio donde no llamasen la atención demasiado si se paraban, e hizo una brusca seña a los demás para que le siguiesen. Llegó a la sombra de un árbol bajo y en flor, que casi parecía la bienvenida al valle, y esperó al resto.

-Tú, te cortarás ese pelo y la barba. Queremos pasar desapercibidos, y con alguien con pinta de forajido entre nosotros, no lo conseguiremos. –Heero ignoró la replica aguda de Sai para mirar fijamente a Gaara. Un cabello de color tan llamativo no les ayudaría. Se acercó hasta su mochila, sacando otro poco de los polvos mágicos que siempre llevaba, y los extendió en un cuenco. Su dedo removió el contenido unos segundos, después le echó agua. –Y tú te teñirás el pelo.

Agradecido por que el otro no se quejase, le tendió el cuenco. Gaara se extendió parte de la mezcla por las manos, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a hacer aquello, y empezó a masajearse la corta cabellera. Minutos más tarde, aquellos flameantes cabellos tenían un oscuro tono castaño.

Se volvió hacia Sai, levantando una ceja.

-¿Aún no te has rapado?

-No pienso hacerlo.

Heero llevó una de sus manos a la cadera, donde descansaba su espada. Más antes de poder dar un paso hacia el infeliz, Gaara se adelantó. Algo más relajado, le vio agarrar por la fuerza al otro, atarle las muñecas y tirarle al suelo boca abajo.

-No podemos perder el tiempo con esto, Sai. Te cortarás el pelo sin chistar, y si no lo haces, lo haré yo mismo. –Gaara chasqueó la lengua cuando el cuerpo bajo suya empezó a revolverse con más fuerza. Heero le vio afianzar su presa con los muslos y llevarse una mano a su bolsillo, de donde extraño un afilado cuchillo. –Voy a cortar esas greñas, tú verás si quieres moverte y arriesgarte a quedarte sin oreja.

Los forcejeos pararon durante un segundo, momentos después el gritó agudo de Sai aulló por parte del valle.

La impresión que le había causado el pueblo visto desde lejos, no hizo más que confirmarse cuando todos llegaron allí. Heero casi gruñó en voz alta al ver las tres calles que componían el lugar. Desde luego, no era el sitio más adecuado para esconderse, y sin embargo no había nada más en kilómetros y kilómetros en la redonda. Y necesitaban provisiones.

La calle principal del pueblo se encontraba justo al entrar, y no parecía tener nada similar a una tienda. Frunció el ceño, ignorando la conversación que el Sai marioneta y Gaara tenían, y se encaminó hacia la única persona que podía verse, apoyada en un gran barril junto a la puerta de una casa.

La mujer le miró confusa unos momentos, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a ver forasteros, pero momentos después sonrió amablemente.

-¿Hay alguna posada en el pueblo? –preguntó. Al ver el sobresalto de la mujer ante su tono brusco, intentó relajarse. –Necesitaríamos pasar aquí una noche.

-No hay posadas –contestó ella, posando su mirada en los otros tres. Heero casi maldijo entre dientes, pero se contuvo al escucharla continuar. –Pero calle abajo tengo un granero. Si estáis dispuestos a pagar la estancia, podéis dormir allí. Os daré comida, mantas y un buen fuego.

-¿Cuánto?

-Caza. Necesitamos provisiones de comida, y en el valle es difícil cazar. El pueblo ya casi no tiene jóvenes, así que nos es aún más complicado.

Heero caviló por unos momentos sus opciones. En realidad sería bueno que pudiesen comer algo que no fuese la mierda de comida que había podido conseguir en el pueblo anterior, asique simplemente asintió, echando un vistazo hacia los demás.

-Gaara y Sai, cortareis leña, yo me iré contigo –agregó, señalando al Sai salvaje, -y cazaremos.

Para su asombro, el salvaje no se quejó. Gaara pareció algo decepcionado ante la idea de quedarse a cortar leña en vez de tener algo de acción, pero se encogió de hombros de todas formas.

-En el almacén de la otra calle tenemos una despensa llena de madera. Allí podréis cortar lo que queráis. Y para que os podáis orientar, los animales grandes suelen estar hacia el este, donde el rio cruza el valle.

Heero no agradeció la información, pero asintió en reconocimiento. En aquel momento, un hombre que debía ser el padre de ella juzgar por las facciones similares que ambos compartían, y que apenas parecía poder mantenerse en pie, salió por la puerta de la casa, clavando unos claros y sabios ojos en él.

-No crucéis el río. Podéis encontraros algún demonio por aquellos lares.

Confuso, arrugó el entrecejo, caminando hasta detenerse junto al anciano. Bien sabía él, por su propia experiencia con su maestro, que no había que subestimar a los ancianos. Por lo general, cargaban con años y años de experiencia de una vida en la que él, apenas contaba con poco más de veinte años.

-¿Cómo es que hay demonios por aquí? Se supone que no deberían estar tan al norte.

-Es este valle. Muchas batallas se han dado aquí, y la sangre de todos los caídos ha provocado un continuo y poderoso flujo de energía. Hay que tener cuidado que se toca por aquí. –El anciano se rascó su encanecida barba con parsimonia, y se giró hacia el resto. –Bienvenidos todos. Hace muchos años que no tenemos compañía forastera.

Gaara, y para su completo asombro, ambos Sai, asintieron en reconocimiento. Los ojos negros del salvaje se clavaron en él, y una insana sonrisa curvó aquellos finos labios.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que aprovechar el día –dijo rápidamente. Ignorando a Sai, se volvió hacia el anciano. -¿Hay aquí alguna tienda?

El hombre sonrió, sabedor, pero después meneó la cabeza. –Todo lo que necesites tendrás que pedirlo a los vecinos. Solo espera que ninguno intente pedir demasiado a cambio. ¿Buscáis algo en especial?

-Polvos. Necesitamos polvos rojos.

El anciano meditó por unos momentos, y Heero temió que no tuviesen polvos mágicos allí. Pero sería algo extraño, ya que el uso de aquella sustancia tan sencilla era algo realmente extendido.

Creo que en eso puedo ayudarte yo. –Más tranquilo, Heero se volvió hacia la mujer, que le miraba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Asintió y se volvió hacia Sai para agarrarle por el brazo y acercarse hacia él.

-Más te vale no montar ninguna escenita. Si no, yo mismo te rebanaré con mi espada –casi susurró, para no ser escuchado por los demás.

Sai se tensó por unos momentos, pero al instante ya tenía aquella irritante expresión burlona. Heero se volvió hacia el resto, mirando a ambos durante unos momentos en silencio.

-Volveremos lo antes posible, no salgáis del pueblo. –Gaara le miro elevando sus cejas. Cosa que casi hacía gracia a Heero. ¿Cómo alguien sin cejas podía elevarlas…?

-Cuando terminéis, ir hacia el almacén de leña. Supongo que seguiremos allí.

Heero se despidió con un brusco ademán de la mujer y el anciano, y sin más, se dio la vuelta. Hacia el este. No se preocupó por mirar a ver si Sai le seguía Los pasos del otro se escuchaban desde metros a distancia.

-Espero que puedas ser más silencioso, sino los animales huirán antes de que podamos escucharlos nosotros.

Caminaron durante unos veinte minutos, hasta donde la vegetación se hacía algo más alta y los arboles empezaban a ser más frondosos. Sai, silencioso, se detuvo junto a uno de ellos, elevando el rostro y olfateando el aire. Curioso, Heero se detuvo ante él.

-Caballos. Hay caballos salvajes. Y también ciervos. Hacia el noreste.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes oler eso?

Sai se volvió hacia él, y lo que brilló en sus ojos casi le hizo retroceder de la impresión. Más convencido que nunca de lo cercano que estaba el otro a volverse completamente loco, Heero sacó su espada de la vaina.

-Estar años y años en una celda te hace apreciar tus sentidos más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte.

-Entonces no esperemos más.

Heero empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que Sai le había dicho, pero cuando el otro pasó a su lado, algo en el cuello llamó su atención. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, agarró al otro por la camisa y le lanzó contra uno de los árboles. Sai se quejó audiblemente, pero Heero estaba demasiado concentrado en rasgarle la ropa con su espada como para enterarse.

Casi soltó una terrible maldición cuando terminó y la prenda cayó al suelo, hecha pedazos.

-¡Estás maldito! –exclamó incrédulo, viendo el grabado rojo que tenía Sai en el torso. Empezaba desde el cuello, bajando por sus pectorales en pequeñas espirales y perdiéndose en la cintura del pantalón. La parte más baja estaba tomando un color visiblemente más oscuro.

Pero lo que le había llamado la atención al principio, aquello que le había quitado casi literalmente el aliento, eran aquellos pequeños símbolos que cada espiral guardaba en su interior.

-Pillado. Supongo. –Sai se separó de su agarre, y Heero, aún demasiado impactado, no hizo nada por detenerle. –No se separa un alma en dos sin traer alguna consecuencia. Así es como Malfoy logró sus propósitos.

Heero le miró, tan tranquilo y sonriente. Y se preguntó como había logrado sobrevivir durante tantos años. De pronto su opinión sobre ambos Sai cambió.

Aquella magia era llamada alquimia de las almas. Según sabía Heero, era magia antigua. Antigua y poderosa. Los libros de Isaac la nombraban a menudo, sin decir exactamente hasta donde llegaba su potencial, pero todos terminaban con lo mismo. La muerte de su receptor y la fuente del poder que la llamaba.

Isaac no le había explicado mucho tampoco, por lo que los conocimientos de Heero se resumían en un pequeño libro que una vez encontró entre los trastos que su maestro guardaba en el desván de la cabaña. Se suponía que la alquimia de las almas se dividía en diferentes ramas, unas, dedicadas al estudio de las almas y su control. Otras, buscaban la magia que les llevase a realizar tal proeza.

Muchos eran los conjuros que podían realizarse para la fusión o el contener un alma, pero poco había leído sobre las maldiciones alquímicas. Poco se sabía de ellas, y muchas eran las leyendas que corrían sobre algo tan mítico.

Pero Heero si que había podido verificar algo de la información encontrada.

Una maldición normal se echaba sobre alguien por una poderosa magia. Actuaba siempre sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, a veces causando la muerte. Se dice que las maldiciones sobre las almas, las maldiciones alquímicas, son imposibles.

O así había sido hasta un par de siglos atrás, donde alguien había tenido la brillante idea de utilizar poderosas almas para maldecir otras almas.

Es decir, en realidad era algo teóricamente sencillo. Si una persona, o mejor dicho, la magia contenida en el cuerpo de una persona, podía maldecir a otra. Entonces teóricamente hablando, un alma lo suficientemente poderosa podía maldecir a otra.

Abrahán Kosta había dedicado parte de su vida a investigar aquello. El artífice, el incursor de la alquimia de las almas, buscó la forma de tocar el alma humana con algo más poderoso que un hechizo, algo que lograse controlarla desde el interior. Algo como una maldición irrompible.

El problema, obviamente, es que las almas no tenían magia. ¿Cómo un alma podía maldecir a otra? Bueno, eso era algo que a Heero le había mantenido intranquilo e intrigado durante muchos años. Y que si bien todavía no lograba comprender del todo, los distintos estudios que Isaac había practicado habían aclarado algo.

Para empezar, un alma humana no podía maldecir a otra alma humana. Aunque la persona que fuese la fuente del poder tuviese más energía que la víctima, su alma seguiría careciendo del poder suficiente para maldecir a otra del mismo género. Asique hasta ahí habían podido llegar los experimentos sobre aquello. Donde la teoría era tan sencilla, la práctica encontraba una barrera insalvable.

Eso, sin embargo, no había impedido que siguiesen sus investigaciones sobre posibles maldiciones. Porque si bien aún no se había encontrado forma para maldecir un alma, eso no significaba que en un futuro no la hubiese. Solo hacía falta esperar, y que cuando el momento llegara, supiesen que debían hacer.

En siglos se habían creado muchos tipos de maldiciones. Todas ellas sin posibilidad de llevarse a la práctica aún, pero basadas en otras sobre cuerpos reales que sí que habían funcionado anteriormente.

Y Sai tenía grabado en su cuerpo una de ellas. El dibujo, en su totalidad, no era algo que hubiese visto antes. Pero aquellos símbolos los reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna de salir de esta?

-¿Cómo lo lograron? ¿Quién fue?

-Malfoy. O por lo menos él dirigió el experimento desde el castillo. Pero fue tu maestro quien trajo la información de cómo conseguirlo. Hasta entonces, Malfoy siempre había fracasado.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona exactamente?

-¡Claro que no! Lo único que sé es que un día me deserté atado en una celda, más vacío de lo que puedas llegarte a imaginar. Porque de alguna forma lo sabía, sabía que ya no era una persona completa. No solo fueron los años que pasé encerrado lo que me volvieron así, sino que poco a poco mi alma se va disolviendo. Como si desapareciese inevitablemente, separándose de mi cuerpo. Y el tatuaje se vuelve oscuro a medida que eso pasa.

-Sabes que entonces…

-¿Qué no hay cura? –preguntó, con una horrible carcajada. –Claro que lo sé. Y aunque encontrases la forma de romper la maldición, las dos mitades de mi alma están tan cambiadas, que ya no lograrían volver a ser una sola. Sea como sea, estamos destinados a morir.

Para su consternación, Heero, por primera vez, sintió simpatía por aquella persona. Dejó de lado su comportamiento enfermo, y vio algo más. Algo como la pura desesperación por saberse destinado a algo mucho peor que la muerte.

Sin embargo, aquello había despertado un interés poco usual en él. Tiró otra camisa a Sai, alejándose unos pasos del tenso cuerpo del otro.

-Investigaré sobre la maldición. Seguramente ya es imposible curarte. Pero si hay alguna forma de hacer el proceso más llevadero, la encontraré.

Sai sonrió de nuevo con aquella mueca sarcástica que tanto odiaba. Momentos después la máscara burlona volvía a estar en su lugar, y el Sai con el que podía llegar razonar se había vuelto a esconder.

Uno nunca sabía lo que el destino deparaba a sus puertas, y por ello, a Duo siempre le había gustado estar preparado para todo. A los cinco años había aprendido a no depender de la gente para nada. Si los demás le odiaban, él simplemente se daría la espalda y seguiría su camino. A los diez aprendió que sí que existían personas en las que, después de todo, podía confiar. Como en su familia.

No fue hasta los dieciséis que Duo conoció por primera vez las caricias de un enamorado. Y fue a los dieciséis que aprendió que el amor no era algo para él.

Pero lo que nadie se había molestado en explicarle era el motivo del porque era mala idea querer a la gente. Y aquello lo estaba matando por dentro. Su alma se corroía ante el recuerdo de su padre siendo asesinado por Heero. Dos de las personas a las que más había llegado a querer y que ahora despertaban en él tan dolorosos sentimientos.

De nada servía cerrar los ojos ante lo evidente. Su furia crecía por momentos, y mientras otros se hubiesen desquitado a base de descargar su furia, él no podía hacer otra cosa más que guardársela para sí mismo, sonreír a los demás y esperar pacientemente al momento en que pudiese vengarse.

Miró hacia abajo, donde una mancha casi invisible, de color del relámpago, se perdía entre los escasos arbustos que cubrían el suelo de aquella zona. Sin saber cómo Quatre podía seguir el ritmo de aquel reptil, Duo encerró el rostro en la espalda del ángel, inhalando la fresca fragancia del rubio, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Hacía tiempo que sus músculos se habían dormido por la inactividad, pero lejos estaba de quejarse o de hacer algún movimiento que pudiese entorpecer los movimientos de su amigo.

Faltaba poco. Lo sabía cada uno de sus huesos.

Heero dejó de lado un hongo de sospechoso aspecto y pasó a la siguiente zona, donde el musgo tomaba un tono mucho más oscuro.

Acababa de cruzar el río, y tal y como había advertido el anciano antes de mandarle a recoger plantas medicinales, después de cruzar la barrera natural que suponía el agua, la energía cambiaba drásticamente.

Pero Heero no se preocupó. Sabía que su energía mixta se mezclaría entre las de las bestias que rondaran la zona, pasando de inadvertida. A lo lejos, el aullido de una fiera le heló la sangre por unos instantes, temiéndose descubierto, pero los fuertes pasos del gran animal pasaron de largo, sin detenerse a inspeccionar la zona.

Sería malo encontrarse a uno de aquellos demonios, porque ninguna de las opciones que entonces tendría sería buena. O bien luchaba sin usar su magia, cosa que no presagiaba un buen futuro, o usaba sus poderes para acabar con él, siendo descubierto por Isaac y ganándose un futuro aún peor.

Una pequeña flor roja, camuflada entre otras muchas de más claro color, llamó su atención. Enseguida la reconoció. Con cuidado de no dañar los pétalos, cortó firmemente el grueso tallo, guardando la planta en el pequeño saco que el anciano le había entregado al despedirse de él en el linde del bosque.

La brisa soplaba fresca para aquellas horas, donde el sol apenas alcanzaba a despuntar, creando agudos silbidos a través de los árboles. Y aquello debió de ser lo que le impidió descubrir la presencia de su mascota hasta que esta prácticamente se enroscó en su pie.

Una sonrisa casi aflojó sus labios. Se estaba agachando para palmearle la cabeza en acostumbrado gesto, cuando algo le golpeó el hombro.

-¡¿Pero qué…!?

Su grito fue interrumpido ante otro mucho más potente. Otro de una figura que apareció de la nada y le tumbó en el suelo simplemente con la furia de su magia. Alguien que se agachó junto a él y le arrancó la flecha de su hombro sin pestañear.

Alguien que le miraba con ojos violetas, inundados en tal cúmulo de emociones que Heero se quedó helado por segunda vez.

-¡Maldito seas, Heero Yui! –El extraño cerró los ojos un instante, y al momento siguiente sintió el filo de una larga espada contra su cuello. -¡Muere!

Solo sus rápidos reflejos le impidieron morir decapitado. Con un rápido giro de su brazo, se deshizo de su captor, pateándole y mandándole al suelo. Heero se levantó de golpe, sacando la espada de su cinto. No tendría ninguna oportunidad contra su magia.

Sintiendo como su furia crecía a la misma velocidad que el temor, Heero miró al extraño con los ojos entornados. ¡No podía usar su magia! ¡No debía…!

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te envía mi maestro? –Tuvo que retroceder cuando el otro volvió a gritar, y un aro de magia pasó rozandole la coronilla cuando lo evitó.

El trenzado no parecía tener interés en hablar, y ya preparaba su siguiente ataque cuando una tercera figura hizo su aparición. Heero no volteó a mirarla, pero una ráfaga de aire pasó junto a él momentos antes de que un rubio se abalanzara contra el otro para agarrarle por los brazos.

-¡Basta, Duo! Primero tenemos que…

-Suéltame, Quatre.

Heero no se sorprendió cuando el rubio lo hizo al instante, sorprendido ante el tono helado del trenzado.

No vio moverse a ninguno de los otros, pero antes de poder reaccionar con su espada, algo le golpeó la sien. Todo lo que pudo hacer antes de que su visión se nublara, perdiendo la consciencia, fue maldecir en silencio. Conocía aquel nombre. No creía posible que ese nombre ridículo lo tuviesen muchas personas…

-¡Duo, casi lo matas! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, tienes que…

Las palabras que Quatre desaparecieron bajo la densa bruma de su furia. Simplemente no podía quitar los ojos de la figura que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y respirando tranquilamente cuando no lo merecía.

Aún no había sido capaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos coherentes. Había sentido a Heero cuando solo les separaban menos de cien metros. Y todo en él había saltado. Le quiso matar, quiso que aquellos ojos cobalto se apagasen y que todo recuerdo suyo desapareciese de su mente.

Se sintió arder por dentro. Y por fuera.

De nuevo miró aquel rostro que tanto sufrimiento causaba, frunciendo el ceño mientras su pecho se contraía. Era asfixiante. Le embargó la tristeza, la desesperación t el dolor de la sabida traición.

Sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su propio peso y tuvo que inspirar varias veces cuando sintió que se ahogaba. La imagen se fue nublando, y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza contra el pecho.

No supo que estaba llorando hasta que gruesas lágrimas mojaron sus manos, apoyadas aún en el suelo.

Lloró hasta quedarse seco. Lloró por su padre muerto y por el hombre que se encontraba junto a él. Lloró por si mismo en los brazos de su amigo, deseando poder borrar de sus vidas la existencia de Heero Yui. Solo se calmó cuando sus manos cayeron a los costados del rubio, sin fuerzas ya.

-Tranquilo, -le escuchó murmurar. –Todo saldrá bien.

Pero Duo sabía que aquello sería imposible.

-Le necesitamos vivo, Duo. Lo sabes.

Duo no dijo nada, y se limitó a apartar la mirada cuando Quatre cargó el desmayado suelo. Le dio asco pensar en que le estaba tocando. A él, el asesino de su padre. Furioso, se guardó el sollozó que amenazaba con volver a escucharse, llevándose los nudillos a los labios para morderlos con fuerza. Ya había llorado lo suficiente por su culpa. No más.

No dijo a Quatre que le siguiera, simplemente echó a andar hacia donde sentía la presencia de su hermano. Los pasos casi silenciosos de Quatre eran casi trompazos en la quietud del bosque, pero nada se les acerco, quizás temerosos de la furia que contenía la magia que emanaba su cuerpo.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente.

A decir verdad, su gesto hosco y el ceño fruncido solían ser alicientes suficientes para que la gente le dejase en paz.

Por lo que no entendía el comportamiento de aquel exasperante rubio.

Con un imperceptible movimiento de ojos, clavó la vista en la delgada figura de Uzumaki, preguntándose sin poder evitarlo, cómo alguien cómo él había soportado el peso de llevar en su interior a una de las nueve bestias míticas.

La sonrisa que en aquel momento mostraba a Potter estaba llena de radiante sinceridad. Aquel tipo de sinceridad que era palpable e inalterable, de la que Sasuke tan poca había podido ver en toda su vida. Y aquello no hacía más que aumentar sus dudas acerca del otro.

Sasuke no soportaba toda aquella sobre actividad. La forma ordenada y sencilla en la que vivía no encajaba para nada con aquel ímpetu que parecía empujar al rubio cada vez que este hacía algo. Tan impulsivo y tenaz.

Sasuke sabía que, en ocasiones, su actitud hacía Naruto era un tanto ambigua. Desde sus comentarios secos e hirientes, hasta aquella insana obsesión que se había apoderado de él desde el momento que posó sus ojos en él.

Es el demonio, se había dicho. Una y otra vez.

Pero no era la primera persona que conocía con un demonio sellado en su interior. A decir verdad, ya se había topado con unos cuentos, y nunca alguno de ellos le había afectado en la medida que Naruto parecía hacerlo.

Un agudo hormigueo en la nuca le hizo llevarse allí la mano, incómodo. Trastabilló contra algo en el suelo, pero antes de poder preguntarse con qué demonios había tropezado tan torpemente, un brusco movimiento a su derecha le hizo, irremediablemente, girar la cabeza.

El rubio se volvió repentinamente hacia él, y sus ojos azules se velaron durante unos instantes. La sonrisa vaciló, pero momentos después volvía hacía Harry con renovadas fuerzas.

Y fue entonces que sucedió.

La conocida sensación de vacío se apoderó de él, el suelo pareció desaparecer bajo sus pies, y todo el aire de sus pulmones escapó en una gran bocanada de vaho. Sus pies tuvieron que detenerse en algún punto, pero Sasuke no supo a ciencia cierta si esto había sido así. La voces se difuminaban a su alrededor, creando un torbellino de sonidos sibilantes, sin ningún sentido para él.

La opresión de su pecho pronto cedió, dejando que sus pulmones volviesen a su función habitual. La visión tardó algo más en volver, pero cuando lo hizo, Sasuke deseó que no hubiese sido así.

Con semblante preocupado, Naruto se inclinaba sobre él, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros y los labios fruncidos en una extraña mueca. Intentó sonreír. Aquella sonrisa cínica que tan bien se le daba mostrar. Y lo único que logró fue estirar levemente sus labios, sabiendo, aún sin verse, lo lamentable que debía lucir en aquel momento.

Maldijo su suerte, que tenía que llevarle a mostrar su debilidad frente a desconocidos. Frente a personas que probablemente le apuñalarían por la espalda de darles la oportunidad.

Sus oídos dejaron de arder, y la para entonces aguda voz de Naruto, le llegó claramente mientras los brazos del otro le empezaban a zarandear en movimientos desesperados. Tuvo que contener un acceso de nauseas, aterrado ante la idea de vaciar su estomago justo allí, a los pies de Naruto Uzumaki.

Con las pocas fuerzas que pudo recuperar, empujó al otro, zafándose del agarré y tambaleándose peligrosamente. Draco Malfoy apareció a su lado, con el semblante serio y los ojos completamente inexpresivos.

-¿Estás bien, Uchiha? –Sasuke asintió secamente, sin atreverse a hablar aún. Draco le miró fijamente por unos instantes, a todas luces dudando de la veracidad de su respuesta. Pero finalmente se volvió de espaldas para dar la orden de seguir adelante.

Sasuke, ante ese gesto, agradeció tener un momento de intimidad para recuperarse, por lo que simplemente se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol, mirando como los otros seguían su camino con alguna que otra mirada interrogante hacía él.

Sin embargo, y tal y como había supuesto, Naruto no se movió de su sitio, clavando en él aquellos claros y penetrantes ojos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

¡Como si fuese a decírselo! Y precisamente a él…

Sasuke casi sonrió ante la imagen mental de lo que haría el rubio de enterarse de su pequeño problema. Seguramente mostraría aquel rostro preocupado que enseñaba tan a menudo últimamente. Le haría miles de preguntas y después sonreiría, asegurándole que todo iría bien.

Sin indagar demasiado en lo preocupante que era su conocimiento en cuanto al supuesto comportamiento del rubio, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo muy poco elegante. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su voz no le saldría demasiado aguda, se volvió hacia Naruto con los brazos en jarra y un feroz ceño en su frente.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –Bramó, en lo que sabía, era un tono autoritario. Aquel que usaba con sus subordinados cuando no admitía replica alguna a sus órdenes. Pero Naruto no era uno de sus soldados. Era demasiado curioso, y lejos estaba de poseer la obediencia de sus hombres. El rubio se puso en jarras también, imitando su gesto, en un pobre intento de imponerse. Sasuke tuvo que contenerse de nuevo para no rodar los ojos, exasperado.

-¡Casi te desmayas! Claro que es asunto mío. Después de todo, somos compañeros de viaje.

Sasuke no veía la relación. ¿Acaso por viajar juntos tenía que contarle asuntos que solo le concernían a él? Iba a responder con alguna de sus respuestas cortantes. Aquellas que no admitían respuesta contraria alguna, cuando el rubio volvió a hablar, dejándole clavado en el suelo.

-A los que vamos a rescatar son mis amigos. Necesito saber si alguien nos va a retrasar.

Sasuke supo al instante que Naruto no lo había dicho con mala intención. Una pulla más entre ellos, como tantas otras había habido antes.

El rostro de Nauro seguía mostrando aquella expresión expectante, mirándole con los ojos límpidos y vacíos de toda saña. Pero eso no evitó que su mente volase años atrás.

Catorce años atrás, para ser exactos.

La voz grave y un poco ronca de su hermano, repitiendo una y otra vez lo lento que Sasuke era. La molestia que suponía para toda la familia. Porque Sasuke era un niño enfermizo y débil. Alguien que no debía pertenecer a una familia tan ilustre como la suya.

Y es que, si en la famosa familia Uchiha algo no estaba permitido, era la debilidad de sus miembros. Porque, (y aquello visto desde algún retorcido punto de vista, hasta para él había tenido sentido) la familia era como un solo cuerpo. Y si uno de sus miembros era defectuoso, tal y como pasa con el cuerpo humano, éste se convierte inmediatamente en un punto débil. Uno que afectaba a todos, de una u otra manera.

Una vez más volvía a ser un niño de nueve años. Un niño al que los ataques de horrible tos y desfallecimientos se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia, atrayendo las miradas de todos sus parientes. Miradas llenas de disgusto e irritación.

Sasuke, olvidando que tenía tras de si un árbol, retrocedió. Clavándose en la espalda una gruesa rama.

El débil quejido hizo que Naruto volviese a acercarse hasta él, ahora claramente preocupado.

-¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke…! –Estaba seguro que Naruto seguía hablando. Pero no era capaz de escuchar nada. Su nombre se difuminó entre los labios del rubio, que de pronto se transformaron en una sonrisa cruel. Una sonrisa en el rostro pálido y atractivo de Itachi Uchiha. Su hermano.

-No… -susurró, un mero silbido entre sus dientes apretados. Sus brazos se levantaron, rodeando con las manos aquel fino cuello. Y apretó. Apretó tan fuerte como pudo, hasta que notó como la carne cedía entre sus dedos, dejando resbalar finos regueros de sangre hasta sus manos.

Unas manos le agarraron del pelo, alzándole la cabeza dolorosamente. Sasuke sonrió con crueldad. Y entonces abrió los ojos.

El reconocimiento le hizo soltarle abruptamente. El cuerpo adolorido de Naruto calló al suelo, junto a sus pies. Miró atónito la cabellera rubia, incapaz de comprender, por unos instantes, qué hacía allí Naruto.

Pero entonces él le miró. Alzo la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en él. No había acusación allí. Ni siquiera miedo o decepción. Naruto simplemente le miraba, nada más.

Como si de pronto todo su cuerpo pesara más de lo que sus rodillas podían sostener, terminó derrumbado junto al rubio. El otro no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió cuando sus manos volvieron al cuello de Naruto, esta vez con suavidad, alzándole la barbilla para observar los largos y rojizos raspones que él mismo había causado.

-Lo siento –masculló. Porque era verdad. No quería herir al rubio, y sin embargo allí estaba, con sus manos manchadas de la sangre del otro.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, y sus morenas manos se posaron sobre las de Sasuke, con suavidad y paciencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar. Esta vez, mucho más serio. Sasuke tragó saliva, intentando volver a sonreír socarronamente. Debió de ser bastante lamentable, visto la expresión que cruzó fugazmente por los ojos de Naruto.

Fue en ese preciso momento, allí con las manos aún en su cuello y los ojos del otro taladrándole, que se dio cuenta de algo que había estado allí hacia tiempo, pero que él simplemente no había visto.

Tenía miedo a Naruto. No era porque tuviese a un demonio. Ni siquiera por algo meramente físico. Temía lo que Naruto despertaba en él. Primero fue curiosidad, más tarde, todo un torbellino de nuevas emociones que le dejaban, inexplicablemente, sin saber qué hacer.

Le miró por última vez, como si de alguna forma, memorizar aquel aniñado y moreno rostro fuera de alguna ayuda, y se levantó. No fue difícil esquivarle, y menos lo fue darle la espalda.

-Eso, te repito, no es de tu incumbencia.

Y se fue. Dejando al rubio atrás.

Fue espantosamente apartarse de él. Igual que lo había sido, hace años, del resto del mundo.

Sasuke se adentró en lo más denso del bosque, aumentando la velocidad a medida que los ruidos producidos por una lejana cascada aumentaban.

No quería tener nada que ver con Naruto. Odiaba como le hacía sentir. Como le confundía y le preocupaba. Naruto solo le haría más débil, y aquello era algo que no podía permitirse.

A su mente llegó de nuevo la imagen de Itachi. Solo que aquella vez su hermano le miraba sonriente. Una sonrisa enferma que mostraba toda una hilera de blanquísimos dientes. En sus manos, la espada familiar cubierta de sangre. A su espala, los cuerpos caídos del resto de su familia. Todos estaban muertos.

Naruto se recostó lentamente contra el grueso tronco del árbol, sin despegar por un momento los ojos del lugar exacto por donde Sasuke acababa de desaparecer. Su corazón palpitó contra su pecho cuando las ramas volvieron a agitarse, pero entre ellas solo surgió una pequeña ave, que se perdió volando entre las copas de los frondosos árboles.

Con la expresión desesperada de Sasuke aún grabada frente a él, cerró los ojos, incapaz de levantarse y seguirle. Incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que supusiera un esfuerzo físico o mental.

Se sentía vacío.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Había seguido a Sasuke porque sabía que algo no andaba bien. La palidez usual del otro se acentuaba hasta un límite poco tolerable. Los ojos de Sasuke se habían perdido en algún punto indefinido, como si no pudiese ver. Y entonces Naruto estuvo seguro de que el otro se desmayaría.

Afortunadamente no había sido así, pero de todos modos Sasuke lució, durante unos momentos, realmente enfermo.

Respingó cuando sus dedos encontraron un arañazo especialmente profundo. Miró atónito sus dedos cubiertos de su propia sangre. Y sonrió.

Sonrió porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas que no era capaz de derramar, miró por última vez hacia el bosque, se puso en pie, y se encaminó hacia el resto del grupo.

Pronto alcanzó a Harry, que le miró preocupado para momentos después buscar con sus ojos a alguien más. Seguramente a Sasuke.

Debía ser más que obvio que él no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, porque Harry retornó inmediatamente a la conversación anterior, dejando que Naruto se volviese a perder en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Acaso era egoísta querer saber qué le sucedía a uno de sus compañeros? Naruto no lo creía, pero a juzgar por el comportamiento del otro, Sasuke estaba lejos de confiar en él.

Y mucho se temía Naruto, no solo se trataba de él.

Sasuke parecía no acercarse a nadie lo suficiente. Hablaba a menudo con Draco, pero lo hacía sobre los planes de guerra. Hablaba con Trowa de vez en cuando, pero ahora Naruto sabía por qué lo hacía. Después de todo, uno no podía ignorar a su príncipe.

Y eso era todo. Quizás era el propio Naruto quien, con sus pullas constantes, más se había acercado a él. Pero Naruto no sentía que su relación hubiese pasado a ser algo más que la de meros conocidos. Y de alguna forma dolía.

Su pecho había palpitado dolorosamente cuando le creyó enfermo. Le siguió, incapaz de dejarle solo, cuando el otro mostró por primera vez un rostro humano. Uno lleno de sufrimiento. Naruto sabía lo que era sufrir. Después de todo, uno no llevaba durante toda la vida un demonio sin sufrir.

Pero ahora se sentía realmente inútil. No solo no había logrado ayudar al otro, sino que, además, había hecho que se pusiera peor. Y es que sí, estaba seguro que aquel ataque de locura que había brillado en aquellos ojos ónice, había sido de algún modo a causa suya.

Un largo y lamentable suspiro escapó de entre sus labios, atrayendo la atención de Harry. Naruto le sonrió, tranquilizador.

-¿Y sabes cuánto quedará para llegar a los terrenos de Malfoy? –preguntó, deseoso de evitar el tema que de seguro el otro sacaría. Harry le miró en silencio unos instantes, elevó los ojos al cielo y se detuvo.

-No creo que mucho más de medio día.

Naruto frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-Vamos demasiado lentos. A este paso ellos…

-Ellos estarán bien –le cortó Harry. Trowa, que iba a unos diez metros por delante de ellos, se paró también, lanzándoles una mirada interrogante. Naruto le saludó escuetamente, e instó a Harry a seguir caminando. –Se acerca una tormenta.

Naruto miró al cielo raso, sin imaginarse qué le había llevado a Harry a suponer aquello. Pero antes de poder preguntar, su amigo le cogió por la mano y le arrastró hasta que ambos quedaron a la par que el resto.

Sasuke Uchiha no les alcanzó hasta mucho más tarde.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que uno de los chicos del refugio le vio retrasado, corrió hacia él y le instó a unirse al resto de grupos.

-No es seguro perderse por estos lares –había dicho con una sonrisa amable en su redondeado e infantil rostro. Naruto no recordaba su nombre, pero agradeciéndole el gesto, fue con él hasta detener sus rápidos pasos junto a Trowa.

Sin querer, sus ojos fueron a posarse en Sasuke Uchiha, que tal y como había pasado durante todo el viaje, les llevaba una buena ventaja, montado a solas en su inmenso caballo castaño.

-¿Crees que llegaremos antes del anochecer? –preguntó a nadie en particular. La respuesta vino de Draco Malfoy, que se colocó a su lado con una larga zancada:

-Vamos a desviarnos hacia el pueblo para pasar allí la noche. Es obvio que ellos no van a atacar ahora el castillo, y adentrarnos más al bosque por la noche es demasiado peligroso.

-¡Pero…!

Draco lo interrumpió con un ademán de silencio, señalando hacia la parte izquierda del bosque, allí donde el viento parecía soplar con fuerza entre los bajos matorrales espinosos.

-Nos están siguiendo. –La sorpresa de Naruto debió de ser realmente evidente, porque Draco se apresuró a agregar-: No, personas no. Pero hay muchas bestias y demonios por aquí. Necesitamos resguardarnos para cuando llegue la noche. Va a ser una larga noche sin luna, asique solo podremos ver lo que el fuego nos permita.

-¿Pero no llamaremos mucho la atención en un pequeño pueblo si llegamos así todos juntos?

-Sí. Y por eso nos separaremos en pequeños grupos. Buscaremos refugio por las distintas posadas de los dos pueblos que están a menos de diez kilómetros. Nunca un grupo mayor a cuatro personas. Queremos pasar desapercibidos. Si alguien relacionado con el castillo de mi padre se entera de un numeroso grupo por aquí cerca… será imposible tener la ventaja de la sorpresa con nosotros.

A Naruto aquello no le gustó un pelo. Le parecía razonable, claro, pero aún así la idea de separarse de los demás no el gustaba.

De cualquier forma no se quejó, a sabiendas de lo poco que sabía él sobre planificación de batallas. Junto a Harry, se quedó a un lado, mirando con interés como algunos otros planeaban la forma de separar el grupo, ordenándolos de la mejor manera para pasar desapercibidos.

Finalmente fue Malfoy quien anunció cómo quedarían los grupos de cuatro o cinco en los que se separarían. Y para su alivió, en su grupo estaban Harry, Trowa y Draco. Hubiese sido perfecto si Uchiha no hubiese insistido en ir con ellos, alegando que no pensaba separarse de Trowa.

Naruto hubiese querido darle una patada. Quizás más que eso. Sin embargo tuvo que dejar de lado su rechazo al compartir con él alojamiento, ante la mirada helada que recibió de aquellos ojos oscuros nada más se atrevió a abrir los labios.

Gate´s house. Así se llamaba el pueblo. Y si bien Naruto no sabía a qué venía aquel ridículo nombre, en cualquier otra circunstancia se habría sentido encantado ante la hilera de casa de uno o dos pisos pintadas todas de blanco. De alguna forma, le recodaba a su hogar, aquel pequeño y pulcro pueblo que a tan temprana edad había tenido que dejar junto a su madre, huyendo miserablemente de todo aquel que, deseoso de ganar su premio, quería cazar al zorro de nueve colas.

El pequeño pueblo, quizás mejor denominarlo aldea, tenía dos posadas. Ellos se alojarían en una que se encontraba en la zona céntrica, junto a la pequeña plaza que parecía reunir las pocas tiendas que había en el lugar. Naruto, más silencioso de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo, traspasó la oscura puerta de la posada tras Harry, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor.

Les recibió un olor a comida y humo. Un olor que hizo a su estómago rugir de hambre. Avergonzado, miró brevemente a su alrededor para percatarse de que el estruendoso sonido había pasado inadvertido. Por suerte, así había sido.

Trowa se adelantó hasta la pequeña barra que servía las veces de recepción y pequeña tienda de víveres. Tal y como pasaba en el resto del país, la guerra había hecho que los cuatro estantes, que de seguro en su día rebosaron de legumbres, pan y hojaldres, estuviesen ahora prácticamente vacíos.

Naruto se acercó hasta el mostrador, clavando los ojos en una pequeña holganza de pan, que aunque para entonces debía estar algo rancia y dura, le hizo la boca agua. A su lado Trowa le dio con el codo, ganándose una mirada de furia. Su amigo simplemente elevó las cejas, ladeó la cabeza y señaló con un seco movimiento a Uchiha y Harry, que se habían acercado hasta una de las tres mesas que componían el comedor del lugar. Casi dio gracias al cielo cuando les vio hablar con una bonita joven que parecía ocuparse de la comida, a juzgar por las manchas que llevaba en su inmenso y viejo delantal.

-Es poco. Pero ahora mismo es lo único que nos queda –decía la muchacha mientras él y Trowa se acercaban hasta la mesa. Naruto se sentó al lado de Harry, justo en el sitio más alejado de Sasuke. –Pero mañana me encargaré de que tengáis un desayuno decente.

Esperó a que la chica se fuese y entonces se volvió hacia Harry: -¿Tendremos cena?

-Sí. Les quedó algo de carne. Quizás no mucha, pero tenemos suerte que a estas horas aún nos sirvan algo.

-¡Menos mal! Me muero de hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A menos que mi memoria me falle, creo recordar que tú comías aún más que yo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es! En el castillo Malfoy tu…

-¡Eso fue diferente! Aquel ambiente insoportable me daba mucha hambre.

Naruto aguantó la risa. Iba a contestar cuando Draco se les unió, sentándose entre Sasuke y Trowa. El rubio les miró a todos por unos instantes, se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. Cuando habló, su tono autoritario no admitía réplicas:

-Solo hay dos habitaciones. Harry y yo compartiremos una. Naruto, tú irás con Trowa y Sasuke.

Obviamente Naruto pasó por alto su tono. ¿Dormir él con Uchiha? Sí, claro, ¡cundo las ranas críen pelos!

-Yo prefiero ir con Harry. Él…

-No.

Naruto guardó silencio unos instantes, esperando que el otro se explicase. Al ver que Draco simplemente se limitaba a mirarle fijamente, resopló con muy poca paciencia.

-¿Podrías, al menos, explicar el por qué no puedo ir con Harry? ¡Venga, si no es mucha molestia, claro!

Trowa pareció atragantarse con un cacho de patata ante su sarcasmo, pero Draco solo entornó los ojos.

-Es la mejor forma de manteneros a todos vigilados. –contestó, esta vez el Uchiha.

Naruto contó hasta tres, y cuando su paciencia volvió, se giró hacia Sasuke.

-¿Vigilarnos?

-Si atacan, los puntos débiles seríais Potter y tú. De esta forma repartimos el poder de forma que no nos puedan pillar desprevenidos.

Más ofendido de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo, Naruto boqueó, incrédulo. Tuvo que armarse aún de más paciencia para no saltar sobre nadie. Harry, igualmente ofendido, miró furioso a Sasuke, después se volvió hacia Draco e inmediatamente giró hacia Naruto.

-¿Qué tal si compartimos tú y yo cuarto, Naruto? Los otros pueden irse a la…

-Lo estáis malinterpretando –interrumpió Trowa al fin. El castaño miró ceñudo a Sasuke, seguramente por su forma abstracta de explicar las cosas, y después continuó -: Cuando dice que sois los puntos débiles, no se trata de que seáis menos fuertes o no podáis defenderos. Malfoy tiene un especial interés en ti, Naruto. No podemos dejar que te atrape, ni a ti ni al demonio de nueve colas. Y a Harry también parecía necesitarlo para otros planes. Lo más lógico sería separarlos a ambos, y Naruto, como objetivo principal, ponerlo lo mejor protegido posible.

-¿Y entonces por qué no nos quedamos los cinco juntos?

-Por que no cabríamos. Las habitaciones apenas tienes una cama de tamaño mediano. No pienso pasar la que podría ser la última oportunidad de descansar apretado entre otros cuatro hombres.

-Si lo hubieseis dicho así desde el principio… -dijo Harry, algo molesto aún. Naruto sonrió, dándose cuanta del rubor que coloreaba las pálidas mejillas de su amigo, mientras este miraba a Malfoy.

Horas más tarde, Naruto, desde el banco donde momentos antes se había sentado, suspiró hondamente y echó hacía tras la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules en la luna llena. El viento frío y cortante le levantó los cabellos rubios, desordenándolos más de lo habitual. Pero aquello no importaba.

Pocas cosas podrían sacarle en aquel momento del mutismo autoimpuesto en el que se encontraba. Su mente llena de recuerdos lejanos y desoladores, su corazón apesadumbrado en el dolor.

No le gustaba aquella época. A pesar de estar a punto de terminar el invierno, dando paso a la primavera con su ambiente más cálido y húmedo, los cielos siempre estaban encapotados con grises nubes, que aunque rara vez descargaban su lluvia, impedían que el calor del sol llegase a calentar la tierra. La primeras flores silvestres hacía tiempo que habían salido, pero perezosas o tímidas, el resto esperaban a que las primeras lluvias estacionales hiciesen aparición.

Y eran precisamente aquellas lluvias las que tantos recuerdos le traían. El olor a tierra húmeda que transportaba el aire le trasladaba a otro pueblo muy parecido a aquel. Un pueblo que les había acogido a su madre y él hasta que la caza de demonios se hizo tan beneficiosa en términos económicos.

Naruto no recordaba exactamente cuando había sido. Ni siquiera cómo ocurrió. Pero un día su madre le despertó en mitad de la noche, vestida aún con un camisón del que Naruto no recordaba el color siquiera. Pero nunca olvidaría el rostro de su joven madre, con aquellos grandes ojos llenos de terror.

Había abrazado a Naruto entre sus temblorosos brazos, sin dejar de repetir que todo saldría bien. No hubo tiempo de recoger gran cosa, y las pocas pertenencias que tenían fueron abandonadas en su loca huída. Tras ellos Naruto podía escuchar el clamor del pueblo. Antorchas encendidas que corrían a gran velocidad, seguramente transportadas por veloces jinetes.

Pero por mucho que corrieron, las cortas piernecitas de Naruto no eran rivales para las poderosas zancadas de los caballos. Naruto fue echado a un lado del camino, escondiéndose así de sus perseguidores entre e denso y espinoso follaje. Y siendo, momentos más tarde, testigo de la prematura muerte de su madre a manos de los cazadores.

Sí. El olor a tierra húmeda le recordaba aquel día. Cuando tras buscar por los alrededores sin dar con él, los cazadores habían dejado el cuerpo de su madre en una zanja. Un jovencísimo Naruto se llevó las manos, cubiertas de tierra mojada, al rostro, llorando desesperadamente. Intentando, al mismo tiempo, ahogar los delatadores sollozos.

No fue hasta años después que Naruto volvió a saber de los cazadores. Solo que para entonces sus recursos eran mucho más variados. Pero tras años y años de darles esquinazo, no había sido un cazador quien por fin logro encerrarlo, no. Había sido Lucius Malfoy.

Naruto cerró los ojos por un instante, para momentos después volver la cabeza hacia el este, donde sabía se encontraba el castillo Malfoy.

No quería volver allí. Cada parte de su cuerpo rechazaba con ahínco aquella idea. Y sin embargo, aquello era justo lo que iba a hacer. Porque por fin tenía algo por lo que merecía la pena arriesgar su vida. Algo a lo que aferrarse y a lo que casi podía llamar familia. Tenía buenos amigos.

Sopesando las posibilidades que tenía en aquellos momentos de volver a la habitación y pasar el resto de la noche en paz, Naruto se puso en pie. Después de la agradable cena, donde intentó ignorar a Uchiha a como diese lugar, Naruto y los demás se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones.

El pequeño tamaño del cuarto, donde apenas cabrían dos personas, había llevado a que Trowa y él discutiesen sobre el reparto de los sitios disponibles. Obviamente Uchiha no pensaba dormir en la cama junto a ellos, así que todo quedó entre Naruto y Trowa, que compartieron la estrecha cama.

Naruto no había mirado ni una vez hacía Sasuke, pero no hacía falta hacerlo para notar su presencia tan cercana. Supuso que sería imposible dormir en aquellas condiciones. Pero momentos más tarde, mientras rumiaba aquella idea en la cabeza, sus parpados se fueron cerrando. Y finalmente el sueño le venció.

Poco más de una hora después, se despertó. Al principio, completamente desorientado; después asustado ante la ausencia de su compañero de cama. Naruto saltó bruscamente, colocándose sus zapatos y dispuesto a correr para buscar a Draco y Harry. Pero la figura erguida contra la pared, visible apenas contra la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana que tenía junto a él, le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Dónde está Trowa? –preguntó en un hilo de voz. Porque Sasuke Uchiha le miraba fijamente. Y lo hacía con sus oscuras cejas fruncidas y los labios contraídos en una extraña mueca.

Le miraba intensamente con aquellos misteriosos ojos negros, que brillaban en un rostro de belleza sublime y a la vez aterradora.

Había sentido el impulso de retroceder hasta escapar por la puerta. Pero a la vez, sus manos picaban ante la necesidad de tocar la pálida piel que dejaba al decubierto el amplio cuello de su camisa.

Naruto no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Más bien se sentó en la cama, intentando regular su respiración, y esperó la respuesta del otro.

-Ha salido –dijo por fin Sasuke después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, buscando en el semblante del otro cualquier rastro de burla. ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

-¿Salido? ¿Ha salido? –Exclamó, confuso -¿Dónde?

-No soy su niñera. ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

-Se supone que estamos escondiéndonos. Si alguien le descubre… -Naruto respiró hondo varias veces, intentando no perder la paciencia cuando el otro se encogió de hombros, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y se dispuso a ignorarle. –Eres realmente insoportable –escupió furioso. Pero aquel no era momento para pelear.

Así que Naruto se había limitado a salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

No le iba a dar el gusto de dar un portazo.

Y aquello había pasado hacia unos treinta minutos. Naruto salió en un principio con la intención de buscar a Trowa, pero ante el poco éxito de los primeros veinte minutos, simplemente se sentó en un banco, seguro de que su amigo estaría bien.

Acababa de ver la calle donde estaba la posada en la que se hospedaba cuando los escucho. En un principio no los reconoció, por lo que corrió a esconderse en la oscuridad que proporcionaban los estrechos callejones entre las casas. Pero cuando tres hombres, vestidos con ropa de campesinos, pasaron junto a él sin percatarse de su presencia, Naruto suspiró aliviado.

Eran tres de los hombres que vivían en el refugio, y con los que estaba viajando.

Naruto dio un paso hacia el exterior, visible ahora por las escasas luces que iluminaban la calle. Y cuando se dispuso a llamarles, un nombre, susurrado en la conversación que mantenían los otros, le hizo pararse.

Naruto retrocedió, y, por algún motivo, simplemente se quedó allí, a escondidas para escuchar una conversación ajena. Lo siguiente que escuchó aplacó, de manera bastante asombrosa, su vergüenza por cotillear a escondidas.

-Pues yo no le veo el problema de llevarle con nosotros. Total, nuestra lucha no es contra ninguno de los dos bandos declarados. Uchiha es poderoso, y tenerlo de nuestro lado nos supone muchos más beneficios que problemas.

-Pero ya sabes qué dicen de él los rumores –dijo uno de los tres. Naruto se percató que era el más bajo de los tres, con un cabello rubio muy parecido en color al de Draco Malfoy. –Es peligroso.

Naruto casi asintió. Y si no fuese porque no les conocía de nada, se hubiese metido en medio de la conversación solo para darle la razón a aquel hombre. Bueno, quizás eso y añadir algunos adjetivos más al Uchiha. Sonrió, más todo rastro de diversión murió en su rostro ante lo que dijo otro de ellos. Uno mucho más alto y con semblante serio.

-No deberíamos acercarnos a él. No sé cuanto habrá de verdad en los rumores, pero según se dice entre sus propias filas, ese bastardó mató el solito a toda su familia.

Si alguien le atravesase el corazón con un puñal helado, Naruto supuso que se sentiría algo parecido a lo que su cuerpo sufría en aquellos momentos. Casi saltó para defender a Sasuke, seguro de que aquello era solo una patraña. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que el otro más bajito se encaró con su compañero, con los brazos en jarra y expresión furiosa.

-No digas esas cosas si no sabes más de lo que dicen los rumores. ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿A no? ¿Y acaso sabes tú qué pasó? Porque el hecho de que su familia fue encontrada muerta hace unos quince años no es exactamente un rumor. Todos saben sobre la tragedia de la familia Uchiha.

-Ángel tiene razón –dijo al fin el tercero de ellos. Aquel del que Naruto prácticamente se había olvidado por su nula colaboración en la conversación. Se preguntó quién sería Ángel, pero sus siguientes palabras le dijeron que sería el hombre bajito. –Si eso hubiese sido verdad, nunca habría llegado a tener el puesto que tiene.

-¡Seguramente lo compró! –sus dos compañeros no parecían estar de acuerdo, pero aquel mequetrefe les hizo callar bruscamente con un además, añadiendo -: Es un hecho que cuando los guardias entraron a la cada de los Uchiha, encontraron a ese bastando con la espada de la familia ensangrentada. Y a su lado los cuerpos del resto de sus parientes. ¿Cómo va a ser inocente entonces?

Naruto retrocedió sin querer, incapaz de escuchar una palabra más y a la vez sin ser capaz de marcharse.

Porque aquello tenía que ser una vil mentira.

-Eso no explica nada. ¿Cómo un niño que debería tener unos diez años puede matar a todos sus familiares adultos? ¿Y cómo iba a permitir el rey que se convirtiera en el grado más alto de su ejército en esas circunstancias? Piénsalo, hombre.

-Además, según lo que uno de nuestros espías descubrió en una de sus misiones, Sasuke Uchiha no es el único que queda vivo de esa familia.

De no haber estado escondido, Naruto habría besado al tal Ángel. Y quizás a su amigo también. Sin embargo los tres siguieron su camino sin percatarse de su presencia, dejándole atrás con el estómago revuelto y demasiado conmocionado como para poder andar si quiera.

Naruto se apoyó contra la pared, resbalando hasta el suelo cuando sus temblorosas rodillas no pudieron sostenerle más. Cerró los ojos, escondiendo el rostro en las rodillas. En aquel momento no era capaz de sentir el frío ni el viento. Temía no ser capaz de sentir absolutamente nada.

¿Sasuke asesino de toda su familia?

En aquel instante el rostro enloquecido de Sasuke volvió a su mente. Sus ojos idos, sin reconocerle, mientras intentaba asfixiarle.

Con manos temblorosas sacudió sus cabellos, negando con la cabeza en bruscos movimientos.

-No… yo sé que eso no es verdad -susurró para la oscuridad.

Y de algún modo lo sabía. Porque después de su acceso de locura, Sasuke había mostrado toda la pena y desolación que guardaba en su corazón. Le había mirado como si algo dentro de él estuviese roto.

Y Naruto creía en él. Tenía que creer en él.

Súbitamente, la necesidad de verle, de preguntarle por todo aquello, hizo que se levantase de un salto. Naruto se frotó los ojos, irritados pero secos, y salió del callejón. Sus pies se movieron antes de que él diese la orden a su cerebro. Corrieron hacía la posada, incapaz de detenerse. Y cuando minutos después llegó allí, casi sin aliento y aún con la mente perdida, no se paró a pensar en si Trowa estaría allí también.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que menos de una hora antes había cerrado él mismo. Miró la oscura madera como si se tratase de algún enemigo. Como si echarle la culpa de todo lo sucedido a un mueble fuese algo normal. Y entonces entró.

Fue una suerte que Trowa no se encontrase allí. Porque Naruto entonces se hubiese limitado a enganchar al otro del brazo y llevárselo a rastras a algún sitio donde pudiesen hablar a solas. Aunque las luces seguían apagadas, poco tardó en verle allí, junto a la ventana y casi en la misma posición en la que le había dejado antes.

Naruto abrió la boca. Solo para cerrarla momentos después, completamente en blanco.

-Dobe… -dijo Sasuke, acercándose a él con dos zancadas. Naruto le miró estúpidamente, incapaz de decir nada aún cuando el otro le zarandeó con brusquedad. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Trowa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar su voz. Y perdido en una ola repentina de contradictorios sentimientos, le abrazó.

Sus brazos le estrecharon con fuerza, sin pararse a pensar en la rigidez que se apoderaba gradualmente de aquel delgado y alto cuerpo. Sin querer ver la obvia incomodidad del otro.

Naruto enterró en rostro en el cuello de Sasuke, apretando aún más su agarre, y suspiró. Porque todas sus dudas parecían desaparecer con el contacto de aquel cuerpo.

-Lo siento –gimió. Y aunque su voz salió ronca y casi irreconocible, se felicitó a si mismo por ser capaz de hilvanar dos palabras con sentido alguno.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Uzumaki?

Sasuke por fin logró separarse de él, y Naruto se quedó allí de pie. Frente a él y sin poder desviar sus ojos de aquellos dos pozos negros que le miraban como si le hubiesen crecido de pronto un par de cabezas de sobra.

-Siento mucho lo de tu familia, Sasuke.

Y aquello fue como lanzar una bomba entre ellos. Inmediatamente pudo sentir como el aire cambiaba en la habitación, volviéndose helado y estremecedor. No hubo cambios visibles en Sasuke, pero Naruto supo que se había encerrado a si mismo entre las altas y gruesas murallas donde solía protegerse del exterior.

-¿De qué hablas? –Naruto no contestó inmediatamente. Con pasos lentos, temiendo despertar la furia del otro con algún movimiento brusco, se sentó en la cama, abriendo los brazos y poniendo la postura más relajada que encontró.

-¿Perdiste a tu familia, verdad?

Directo al grano. Así era él. Quizás cualquier otra persona simplemente se hubiese ido a la cama, seguro de que el otro no quería destapar viejas heridas como esas. Pero Naruto sentía que debía hablar con él. Nadie parecía acercarse a Sasuke. Y Sasuke daba la impresión de estar realmente solo.

Sasuke sin embargo le miró con semblante helado, para después encaminarse hacia la puerta. Antes de poder llegar allí, Naruto le alcanzó, interponiéndose en su camino y echando todo su peso sobre la madera, impidiendo su huida.

Cosa estúpida, pensó mientras miraba la ventana. Poco le costaría a cualquiera de los dos escapar desde un primer piso. Sobretodo si uno tenía un par de alas…

Pero Sasuke no se giró hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera le tocó para apartarse de la puerta.

-¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo, Uzumaki?

-Llevas todo el día muy extraño. Yo solo quiero…

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Puede ser. Puede que creas que no me importa. ¡Pero a ti sí! El hecho de que no quieras hablar si quiera de ello muestra lo mucho que te afecta. Si solo confiases en mí y…

-¿Y qué? –le interrumpió Sasuke. Naruto tuvo que reconocer que el otro era la única persona capaz de mostrar un terrible enfado sin cambiar siquiera el tono de voz. -¿Y te contase todas mis desgracias? ¿Seríamos más amigos si supieses todos los detalles escabrosos de mi pasado?

-Yo no… -se interrumpió unos instantes, intentando encontrar la forma de expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Tomó aire hondamente y dijo -: Solo quiero que me cuentes lo que tú quieras contar. Aunque escuché los rumores que…

Naruto tuvo que callarse cuando todo cambió. La expresión vacía y helada de Sasuke se borró de golpe, siendo sustituida por una sonrisa cínica que tantas veces había visto. Maldijo la puerta que le apresaba, ya que cada parte de sus instintos le gritaba que huyese de allí.

No lo hizo, sin embargo, encarándose al otro y frunciendo el ceño para mostrar que no le asustaría tan fácilmente.

-Los rumores, ¿no? –susurró el otro. Tan cerca de él, que Naruto pudo sentir su cálido aliento bañarle el rostro. –Así que es eso. Quieres que te confirme lo que todos saben, ¿verdad?

-Sasuke, yo no…

-¡Bien! ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente primero? ¿Cómo mate a mi madre insertándola la espada de mi padre en la garganta? ¿O mejor cómo clavé la espada en el abdomen de mi prima? Solo tenía trece años, fue realmente fácil. Aunque quizás quieras escuchar mejor... –Sasuke volteó el rostro ante la fuerza de la bofetada. Naruto no intentó esconder las lágrimas que corrían ahora libremente por su rostro. Por unos instantes cerró las manos en puños, deseando golpearle de nuevo.

Pero Sasuke se separó de él, de vuelta con semblante inexpresivo y sin mirarle directamente.

-Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, Sasuke Uchiha. Y deberías arder en el infierno por lo que acabas de decir.

Sasuke no respondió. El moreno giró hacia la ventana, pero en vez de escapar por ella, apoyó las manos en el marco y se inclinó hasta que su frente reposó contra el frío cristal.

-Posiblemente tengas razón y arda en el infierno. Pero no será por eso.

-Ellos son tu familia. No deberías hablar así.

Se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke se giró para mirarle. De nuevos sonriendo, pero esta vez sin cinismo. Mostrando otra vez aquella parte rota de si mismo. Apretó los puños aún más, reprimiendo el impulso de acercarse e ignorando el dolor cuando sus uñas se clavaron en la carne.

-Lo rumores... –empezó Sasuke. Pero Naruto le cortó, impaciente.

-Los rumores son simplemente eso, rumores. Nadie debería darles créditos. Yo… -suspiró, apartando la mirada del otro –yo solo quiero que me cuentes la verdad. O lo que quieras contarme, al menos. Pero que sea verdad.

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tiene importancia.

-¡Te dije que no mintieses! No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien cercano. Mi madre, -Naruto se acercó hasta el otro, apoyándose en la pared junto a él, pero sin llegar a tocarle. –Mi madre fue asesinada por cazadores hace mucho tiempo. Y aquello sigue tan presente ahora, como el día que pasó.

Le sintió tensarse a su lado. No hizo falta mirar, solo pudo notarlo, como si algo dentro de él imitase su estado de ánimo.

-Sé cómo te sientes –dijo.

Entonces Sasuke si se volvió hacia él, con aquella sonrisa que tanto daño le hacía. El moreno cerró los ojos por un instante, y cuando los volvió a abrir, Naruto supo que había vuelto a alzar las barreras.

Sasuke abrió la ventana, dejando que el frío viento recorriese cada rincón de la habitación. No intentó detenerle cuando se agarró a los marcos con más fuerza, subiendo los pies hasta pasarlos al otro lado, quedando suspendido casi en el aire.

-Puede que perdieses a tu madre, pero no puedes decir que entiendes lo que siento –dijo el otro, con sus ojos fijos al frente. Naruto se sobresaltó cuando bruscamente giró para mirarle. –No hasta que toda tu familia sea asesinada por tu propio hermano. Hasta que veas con tus propios ojos como tu hermano mayor acaba salvajemente con la vida de todos aquellos a quienes quieres.

Naruto exhaló suavemente, incapaz de moverse. Y antes de poder reaccionar, en un parpadeo, el otro ya había desaparecido por la ventana. Incapaz de seguir de pie, se dejó caer sobre la cama, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando detener los temblores que se apoderaban lentamente de su cuerpo.

Sasuke tenía razón, después de todo. Quizás nunca lograse comprender cómo se sentía.

Quizás uno nunca llegaba a comprenderse del todo a si mismo.

A esa conclusión llegó Duo mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla, sonreía con sorna, y miraba, más calmado de lo que hubiese pensado, al asesino de su padre.

En su interior ya había desaparecido la alegría de encontrar a su hermano. El reencuentro había sido tal y como lo había imaginado, llenó de esperanzas e ilusiones. Gaara les preguntó por todos los demás, pero cuando llegó el turno de su padre, Duo simplemente no había podido decirle nada.

Se habían limitado a escuchar la historia que les relató Gaara. Cómo había sido encerrado en las mazmorras del viejo castillo Malfoy, sin posibilidad de escapar de allí. Cómo había conocido a aquel chico callado y extraño al que llamaban Sai.

Y finalmente como se encontró con Heero. Un Heero desmemoriado que no sabía nada del tiempo que pasó con ellos.

Duo contuvo el impulso de zarandear a su hermano ante el tono agradecido y la mirada simpatizante que el otro había echado al cuerpo desmayado de Heero, aún tirado casi en el suelo. Duo no se atrevió a acercarse a él, temiendo caer en otro de sus ataques de furia y matarlo de una vez. No que no se lo mereciera, pero antes había demasiadas cosas de las que hablar.

Quatre le había mirado furioso, incapaz de creer que Duo fuese a esconderle a su hermano las tristes noticias sobre su padre. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca para decir nada, un anciano había entrado al amplio almacén junto a una bella joven. Ambos les habían pedido ayuda con la carga de la que sería la cena esta noche. Y Duo, de forma inexplicable, se vio a si mismo a solas con Heero Yui.

Un parpadeo. Uno suficientemente largo para hacer desaparecer la figura del otro si aquello se trataba de un mal sueño. Pero al abrir sus ojos violetas, Heero seguía allí, con rostro plácido y respiración serena.

Su propia respiración se alteró cuando el impulso casi irrefrenable de darle un golpe le hizo moverse. Y le hubiese dado una patada si el otro no se hubiese movido casi imperceptiblemente

-No… -murmuró Heero frunciendo el ceño, al parecer inmerso en algún poco placentero sueño. Las pálidas manos se cerraron en puños, que tras agitarse durante unos momentos, cayeron inertes a los costados.

Sin poder evitarlo, Duo se acercó hasta él, dejándose caer de rodillas hasta que sus manos alcanzaron el cuerpo de Heero.

-Debería matarte –susurró. Las manos fueron solas hasta el fuerte cuello, sin llegar a tocar aquella fría piel, pero tensas ante la expectativa. –No te mereces que espere a escuchar lo que pasó. Simplemente tendría que terminar con todo esto ya.

Se retiró bruscamente cuando el otro volvió a moverse, casi cayéndose sobre su trasero en el acto. Heero gimió levemente, y uno de sus brazos subió hasta tapar parte de su rostro.

-¿Gaara? –susurró con voz ronca y obviamente desorientado. Duo sonrió con burla, se inclinó hacia delante y contestó:

-No tendrás tanta suerte, cabrón.

Y entonces si obtuvo la respuesta que tanto había esperado. Heero se movió tan rápido que sus ojos no pudieron seguirle. E instantes después una inmensa espada apuntaba directamente a su cuello. Duo amplió su sonrisa, porque aquella era la excusa perfecta para desquitarse de una vez por todas. Quizás de ahí que no se hubiese molestado antes en quitarle el arma.

-¿Quién demonios eres? Tú… -Duo se quedó inmóvil, saboreando ya la victoria. -¡Tú me atacaste!

-¡Vaya, que perspicaz te has vuelto, Heero! Y dime, ¿de verdad lo has olvidado, o es solo un truco para salvar tu miserable pellejo? Venga, di la verdad. –Duo suspiró frustrado cuando el otro se limitó a mirarle con confusión. -¡No finjas! ¡No intentes engañarme, porque no voy a ser tan tonto como mi hermano!

Una vez más Heero demostró que sus reflejos aún permanecían intactos, desviando el puñal que Duo terminó por clavar en su hombro, mucho más arriba que su destino inicial. Heero gritó, furioso, mientras se echaba sobre él, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza con su espada.

Pero Duo, aún con su menor tamaño, le pateó el vientre, quitándoselo de encima y arrancando su puñal del cuerpo del otro en el mismo movimiento. Heero gruñó, y esta vez si consiguió evitarle por completo cuando Duo volvió a atacar.

La enorme espada le golpeó la mano, haciendo que su pequeño puñal saliese disparado de ella. Y Duo apretó los dientes cuando sintió como el afilado filo le cortaba en uno de sus brazos. No gritaría. Ya no.

-¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir quién eres! –gritó Heero, aprisionándolo contra el suelo mientras mantenía su espada contra el cuello de Duo. El escozor que sentía allí le dijo que estaba empezando a cortar, y que seguramente su sangre ya caía hasta el suelo en pequeños regueros carmesí. -¡No, sé quien eres! ¡Mejor dime por qué demonios intentas matarme! ¿Estás acaso con mi maestro? ¿O es con Malfoy?

Duo se hubiese reído si para entonces algo de su antiguo oscuro sentido del humor hubiese quedado intacto. Pero aquello solo reavivó su furia. Se dio cuenta entonces que Heero no había usado su magia ni una sola vez. El antiguo Heero, aquel en el que Duo había confiado casi ciegamente, le hubiese atado con sus lazos de energía al instante. Pero aquel se limitaba a mirarle con ojos fulminantes mientras usaba una espada normal y corriente. Bastante grande, sí, pero sin nada de magia en ella.

-¿Tu maestro, Malfoy? ¿De qué estás hablando, Heero? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien nos traicionó por ellos? –La sorpresa hizo que la espada se separase ligeramente de él, y Duo lo aprovechó para invertir posiciones, clavando el cuerpo de Heero bajo el suyo y esta vez siendo él mismo quien apoyaba contra el cuello de Yui una peligrosa hoz de luz. -¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hermano? ¿Acaso pensabas que podrías matarle, igual que hiciste con nuestro padre? ¡Antes te mandaré directo al infierno, Heero Yui.

-No sé de que extraño sitio has salido, demente, pero yo ni siquiera te conozco.

-Eso… -comenzó Duo, separando la hoz del cuello del otro y alzándola amenazadoramente en el aire –eso ya no importa.

Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, quizás incapaz de ver como él mismo le quitaba la vida, y bajó la hoz en un veloz y limpio movimiento.

Y hubiese acabado todo perfectamente si un látigo azul no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino. Enroscándose en su arma y lanzándola lejos de un golpe.

Ante él, inmóvil en la puerta y con expresión extrañamente divertida, el muchacho que antes le había sido presentado como Sai, enroscó el látigo sobre su antebrazo, sin dejar de mirar a Duo atentamente.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que le mates. Por lo menos, no aún.

Duo se levantó furioso. Pero antes de poder acercarse a él otras tres personas entraron en el almacén, dejándole momentáneamente desubicado. ¿Había dos Sai?

-¡Duo! ¡Oh, por el amor…! –Quatre se acercó corriendo hasta él, agarrando su brazo y mirando con el ceño fruncido el largo corte que llegaba casi desde la muñeca al codo. Duo parpadeó confuso ante la cantidad de sangre que se escurría desde la herida. -¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

-Quatre…

-¡No, Duo, no! Sabes muy bien por qué no puedes pelearte aún. Necesitamos…

-¡A la mierda con eso! ¿Acaso no comprendes…?

-¡Claro que lo comprendo! –Duo retrocedió ante la furia de su amigo. Pero Quatre pareció tranquilizarse a fuerza de voluntad, y con un seco movimiento se volvió hacia Heero. –Espero, por tu propio bien, que todo esto de la perdida de memoria no sea una más de tus trampas. Sino, tendré que matarte con mis propias manos.

Duo, nada complacido por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas, se cruzó de brazos, sin mirar a nadie más. Pero una exclamación a su lado le hizo girarse hacía Heero, que miraba a Quatre con los ojos entrecerrados y postura agresiva.

-¡Un ángel! –gritó el moreno. E instantes después se volvió a desatar el caos. Esta vez fue el propio Heero quien saltó sobre alguien. Solo que fue Quatre quien aguantó la embestida del otro. Duo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y la espada de Heero ya estaba camino a cortar a su amigo en dos, cuando Gaara se acercó para agarrar los brazos de Yui, inmovilizándole a duras penas. -¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Es un maldito ángel!

-Mierda… -nadie pareció reaccionar ante la obscenidad que salió de los labios de Quatre. Ni siquiera cuando dijo lo que todos ya habían confirmado. –De verdad nos ha olvidado.

-¡Mentirosos! Yo nunca me aliaría con un ángel. –gritó Heero, esta vez dirigiéndose a Gaara.

-Ya te dije… -empezó Gaara. Pero Heero de desairó de su agarre y le miró en completa demencia.

-¡Tú no te acerques a mí! Debía haberlo supuesto desde un principio. Todo esto es parte del plan de mi maestro, ¿verdad? Solo a él podría ocurrírsele algo tan retorcido.

Duo pudo ver como la tierra se elevaba a los pies de Heero, señal inequívoca de que iba a utilizar su magia. Pero Gaara volvió a aferrarle por los brazos, mirándole con una determinación que Duo odió.

-No lo hagas. Ellos nos encontrarán.

-¡Pues que así sea!

-Y nos matarán a todos.

-¿Tal y como acaban de intentar ahora mismo, dices?

Gaara frunció el ceño por unos instantes, y volvió la vista hacia Duo. Retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente, de acuerdo repentinamente con la opinión de Quatre de habérselo dicho antes.

Miró brevemente a Quatre, pero este tenía la vista fija en Heero. Lentamente, el rubio se llevó las manos al cuello, sacando aquel collar que supuestamente Heero le había regalado. Yui pareció no reaccionar al principio, pero después sus hombros se relajaron y Gaara por fin le soltó.

-No te estamos mintiendo. Debes ser capaz de reconocer esto, aunque a nosotros no nos recuerdes. Tú mismo me lo diste.

Gaara, por lo visto pensando que todo se había calmado, se volvió hacía él con el ceño fruncido y mirada exasperada.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estas atacando a Yui?

No contestó. No podía.

Pero Quatre se adelantó, mirándole fugazmente para después clavar sus ojos aqua en Heero.

-Déjanos solos. Tenemos que hablar con Gaara.

-¿Para que planeéis más formas de matarme? ¡No, gracias!

-¡Heero! –Todos parecieron sorprenderse ante el tono del rubio, que hasta entonces había dado la impresión de ser mucho más tranquilo que Duo.

Para desesperación de Duo, fue finalmente Gaara quien convenció al otro de irse.

-Déjanos, Heero. Después hablamos. A fin de cuentas, es mi hermano.

No aceptó de primeras, de todos modos, pero uno de los dos Sai, el que tenía mirada sumisa, se colocó a su lado, y Heero finalmente se marchó, con la cabeza bien alta y los hombros tensos.

Una vez solos los tres, Duo se sentó de nuevo en la silla, incapaz de sostener su propio peso ante la idea de contarle todo a su hermano. Pero ante la m irada inquisidora de Quatre, finalmente habló.

Ante la mirada cada vez más horrorizada de Gaara, le contó exactamente lo que había sucedido desde que le secuestrara Malfoy para llevárselo al castillo. A propósito, evitó el tema de su padre, hasta que se hizo evidente que no podía dejarlo atrás por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Entonces todos os refugiasteis con el hijo de Malfoy? Vaya, eso si que es inesperado. ¿Pero como es que dejasteis así el pueblo? ¿Qué paso con todos los vecinos? ¿Y papa? No saldría herido, ¿verdad?

Duo hubiese deseado ser cualquier otra persona en aquel instante. Hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por no tener que decir nada más. Pero sus hombros se hundieron ante el peso de la desesperación, y por fin lo soltó.

-Papá… papá no sobrevivió.

Gaara no se movió. En realidad, lo único que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa como Duo nunca antes había visto. Hueca y demasiado grande.

Dio un paso hacia su hermano, pero Gaara retrocedió. Duo sintió como su respiración se aceleraba, consciente de que Gaara era incapaz de digerir la noticia. Él mismo había tardado más de una semana en poder hablar con normalidad después de lo sucedido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no era capaz de derramas. No allí, frente a un Gaara aún demasiado impactado como para hacer otra cosa que mirarle con los ojos agrandados y las manos apretadas en puños.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –susurró el pelirrojo, mirando a Quatre como si esperase la confirmación de aquello. Más algo debió ver n los ojos claros del rubio príncipe, porque inmediatamente todo su cuerpo entró en tensión, y en dos zancadas llegó hasta Duo. -¡Tiene que ser una broma! –gritó mientras le zarandeaba agarrándolo por los hombros.

Duo negó con la cabeza, y Gaara le sacudió aún más fuerte.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Él… ¡él no hizo nada a nadie! Cuando me llevaron él estaba bien, Duo. Esto tiene que ser un error. ¡Sí, eso es, un error!

-Gaara, tienes que escucharme. Él sólo intentaba protegerme. Murió para que yo no lo hiciera.

-Pero… Pero tú eres fuerte. ¿Cómo iba él…?

-Lo sé –murmuró, apesadumbrado. No pudo seguir conteniéndose, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Saladas y dolorosas, cayeron sin ningún control mientras su hermano seguía mirándole allí de pie, sin dar crédito a lo que le decían. –Y hay algo más.

Gaara tembló, y Duo deseó ahorrarle el resto. Sin embargo aquello sería inútil. Armándose de valor, suspiró por última vez antes de decir -: Fue Heero. Intentó matarme, pero papá se puso en medio y...

-¿Heero? –Duo asintió, pero Gaara no le veía, aún cuando parecía mirarle fijamente. –Heero, él... él no podría. Duo, por Dios, Heero no…

Pero no siguió hablando. Un silenció sepulcral les barrió a los tres, y Duo no tuvo el coraje de decir nada más. Le sintió tensarse, alejarse de él y mirar sobre sus hombros a algún punto indefinido de la pared que Duo tenía detrás.

-Gaara –gimió de forma lastimera. Pero era tarde. Su hermano dio media vuelta, y con pasos acelerados dejó el almacén, sin preocuparse de que alguien viese las lágrimas que caían por su inexpresivo rostro. Era una imagen que a Duo nos e le olvidaría fácilmente.

-Tengo que matarle, Quatre –murmuró más para sí que para el otro. –No me importan sus explicaciones, solamente tengo que hacerlo.

El dolor lacerante de su pecho no hizo sino incrementar cuando los brazos de Quatre le rodearon, consoladores. Se dejó abrazar de todas formas, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su amigo, sin querer que le viese en aquellas condiciones.

-Lo sé, Duo. Lo sé.

Horas más tarde, sin embargo, Duo se tuvo que convencer de que no tendría tanta suerte. Su hermano aún no volvía, y la preocupación ocupaba demasiado espacio en su mente como para prestar atención a otros sentimientos que latían con fuerza por sus venas. Como el odio.

En algún momento de la tarde Quatre lo había arrastrado hacia una de las casas, donde le sirvieron de comer. Por suerte no vio a Heero hasta mucho después, cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente calmado como para no echarse de nuevo sobre él.

Casi tuvo que sorprenderse de que apenas sintiese nada cuando el otro pareció por la puerta, seguramente para cenar también Quizás sus emociones se habían desbordado ya por aquel día.

Duo le miró confuso, preguntándose qué debía hacer a continuación. Pero Gaara no apareció tampoco en las horas siguientes.


	17. Chapter 17

Por mucho que se esforzase, Quatre dudaba que pudiese encontrar en su vida algún momento más difícil que aquel. Había vivido guerras, con la violencia y muerte que aquello conllevaba. Pero siempre había sido desde la lejanía de su casa, protegido por una inmensa guardia y grandes barreras mágicas.

Por eso, no sabía como reaccionar en una situación así.

Con desesperación, clavó sus claros ojos en la puerta cerrada del que sería el cuarto de Duo aquella noche. No mucho después de terminar de cenar, y viendo que Gaara no iba a regresar en lo que quedaba de día, Duo por fin sucumbió al cansancio, y fue Quatre quien lo llevó casi a rastras a aquella estrecha pero cómoda cama.

No había podido evitar quedarse unos minutos junto a la cama de su amigo. Como si escuchar aquella respiración profunda y rítmica le fueran a dar algo de la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Porque sabía que, si él no mantenía la calma, nadie lo haría.

Era una carga pesada. Una muy difícil de llevar y que él, con su vida despreocupada y, ahora lo sabía, frívola, no era capaz de cargar. Todos los problemas que había tenido antes, habían sido siempre resueltos por otras personas. Hasta cuando había sido secuestrado, quizás el momento más difícil hasta ahora, se había limitado a quedarse allí quieto, sabiendo de antemano que alguien tendría que salvarlo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era él quien debía mantener el orden entre el resto, porque sabía que era el único que los demás no lo harían.

El problema era que aquello parecía superarle. Y de forma alarmante…

Escuchó como la puerta del fondo del gran comedor se cerraba, sabiendo sin mirar que era Heero ingresando también a su cuarto. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, deseando no haber salido corriendo del refugio como lo habían hecho.

Cuanto deseaba que Trowa estuviese allí, con su fuerte determinación y aquel temple frío. Él hubiese sabido como manejar las cosas. O quizás Naruto, con sus sonrisas y su obstinación. Su amigo rubio parecía ser capaz de realizar milagros.

En realidad, pensó abatido, cualquiera de sus amigos serviría mejor que él…

Rítmicos golpes en el suelo de madera le hicieron saltar en su silla. Levantó la mirada bruscamente, para encontrarse con la encorvada figura del anciano a tan solo unos metros de él. Los sabios y viejos ojos le miraban entrecerrados, y sin que Quatre dijese nada, el anciano se sentó junto a él, llenando dos vasos con la jarra de vino y tendiéndole uno.

Estuvo a punto de rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero algo en el gesto grave del hombre le detuvo. Su nariz se arrugó ante el agrió olor que desprendía el líquido carmesí del vaso, pero de todos modos bebió, dejando que el cálido líquido entibiara su interior.

-¿Cómo es vivir en esta aldea?-preguntó de golpe. El anciano le miró en silencio unos instantes, dejó su copa casi llena sobre la mesa y una sutil sonrisa arrugó aún más su apergaminado rostro. –La guerra no debe llegar hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

-Las guerras llegan a todas partes. Ni siquiera nosotros, aquí escondidos en medio de la nada, pudimos salvarnos de los saqueos de ambos bandos. Las batallas son duras, y es difícil alimentar a un ejército en estas tierras hostiles.

-¿Y no han pensado en marcharse? Esta guerra no debería involucrarlos, pero aún así, parece que los que menos tienen que ver son los que más terminan sufriendo.

-Esta es nuestra casa. –El anciano se puso en pie, y Quatre, pensando que le había ofendido, abrió la boca para disculparse. Más aquello no hizo falta. Desde la única ventana de la sala, que con su amplío cristal permitía ver buena parte del valle, el hombre le miró con serenidad. –Y una guerra siempre será una guerra. Con las luchas, el hambre y la muerte que eso conlleva. Podríamos irnos lejos de aquí, pero dudo que en estos tiempos algún sitio pueda estar en paz.

-Pero si los ángeles…

-Si los ángeles no hubiesen sido, entonces otros la habrían empezado. La codicia es algo que comparten todas las razas. Ven aquí.

Quatre detuvo su mano al instante, dejando el vaso suspendido a medio camino de sus labios. Con zancadas largas e impacientes se colocó junto al hombre, que señaló hacía el valle con un dedo largo y huesudo.

-Todo lo que ves, todo lo que nos rodea, es motivo de avaricia. La magia se sustenta de lo que la naturaleza le da. Nosotros también vivimos gracias a ella. Y por eso todo el mundo quiere ser dueño de ella, pensando que de conseguir más y más territorios, podrán tener más poder sobre todo lo demás. Ingenuos todos, la naturaleza es algo que no se puede tomar. Es algo indomable, salvaje. Y lo que esta guerra entregue a unos hoy, mañana les será arrebatado por otros.

-¿Acaso dice que todo lo que está pasando, que tantas muertes, han sido en vano? ¿Qué nadie lucha por algo real?

-Cada uno hace sus deseos reales para si mismo. Si ansias algo, si lo deseas de verdad, no importará lo difícil que sea para ti el conseguirlo. Lo intentarás más allá de los obstáculos que te encuentres. Así es como somos.

-Pero algún día tendrá que terminar. Ya se ha alargado demasiado.

-Claro que terminará. Uno de los dos bandos ganará. Si lo hacen los ángeles blancos, ese bando quedará como el de los héroes, el que tenía derecho a ganar porque era el que luchaba por una buena causa, mientras que los otros, malditos ellos, simplemente luchaban por codicia. Si por el contrario, ganan los ángeles negros, todo será al contrario. Esta vez son ellos los que llevaban la razón. Los que luchaban por dar a todos un mundo mejor. Uno que, obviamente, los ángeles blancos querían destruir.

A lo lejos, la débil luz de una hoguera brillaba entre las copas de los árboles. Quatre casi suspiró, sintiendo, por primera vez, la sutil energía del demonio de Gaara. El silencio se prolongó unos momentos.

Momentos que se le hicieron eternos.

Estaba tan cansado de esta guerra, tan harto de los horrores que hasta hace poco más de un mes solo conocía de oídas. Pero ahora era diferente. Había sido testigo de lo que causaba la guerra, De cómo mataba a niños y ancianos por igual, como los demonios devoraban sus pequeños cuerpos y los magos quemabas las casas con sus familias dentro.

Estaba asqueado de todo.

-¿Pero qué pasaría si ninguno de los dos resulta vencedor? ¿Qué pasaría si llegasen a un acuerdo?

El hombre se giró hasta que su cuerpo se encorvó de manera extraña, sin quitar ni por un momento la vista del oscuro paisaje.

-Quien sabe, chico, quien sabe.

La noche pasó lentamente, y Quatre apenas pudo pegar ojo en su cama, revolviéndose constantemente entre las frías sábanas. Sus pensamientos eran una masa informe de ideas y recuerdos. Recuerdos de todo lo que había sido. E ideas de lo que debería hacer.

Más que nunca el peso de su posición le ahogaba, conocedor de que en sus manos estaba hacer algo más.

Ya no tenía porque quedarse al margen de la guerra, ahora era un adulto, y debía tomar sus propias decisiones. La única salida que le veía al asunto era firmar la paz con los ángeles negros. Atrás habían quedado sus reparos en cuanto a la convivencia con aquella raza. Después de todo, se había enamorado de uno de ellos.

Tendría que volver a casa y hablar seriamente con su padre sobre el tratado de paz. Y esta vez haría todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que todo acabase bien.

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse finalmente dormido, fue para Trowa. Aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que tanto había aprendido a querer, le miraron desde la oscuridad de su cuarto. Amables y anhelantes a un mismo tiempo. Eran quizás, reflejo de los propios.

La mañana llegó cuando el sol alcanzó el horizonte, vertiendo su luz por las ventanas de la casa. Quatre, acostumbrado últimamente a los madrugones, abrió los ojos ante el primer canto de los pájaros, vistiéndose rápidamente y saliendo hasta el comedor.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie allí, y con el corazón más tranquilo caminó por uno de los pasillos donde creía recordar, estaba la cocina. No la encontró vacía.

Algo infantil en él, seguramente algún viejo ramalazo del antiguo e inútil Quatre, deseó huir de allí. Pero se mantuvo firme en la puerta, mirando con determinación la rígida espalda de Gaara mientras este vertía leche en un vaso.

-Buenos días –fue cuanto dijo sin embargo, sin saber qué más hacer. Se acercó hasta la pequeña mesa de la cocina, viendo como el otro sacaba un vaso más y vertía algo de leche en el. Agradeció a su amigo cuando este dejó en recipiente ante él, sin una palabra.

Y estaba pensando cómo empezar una conversación normal cuando su pregunta le dejó, casi literalmente, sin aliento.

-¿Piensas que debería matarle?

Bien, últimamente Heero Yui se había convertido –y con demasiada razón- en el blanco de demasiada gente. Y Quatre estaba llegando al punto de no saber cómo, o por qué, defenderle.

-No –dijo sin embargo, convencido. Gaara, tan diferente a Duo, no rompió en gritos de protesta. Simplemente se quedó en silencio unos momentos, bebió un largo trago de su vaso, y preguntó:

-¿Alguna razón en concreto?

-Ya sé… Ya sé que todo esto es difícil Pero en realidad no sabemos qué ocurrió. Tenemos que hacer que recupere la memoria a toda costa. Hacerle recordar lo sucedido y que así pueda darnos una explicación.

-¿Y si no la quiero?

-¿Cómo?

-La explicación. ¿Qué pasa si no me importan sus motivos?

Quatre, completamente mudo, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa para evitar que este cayese al suelo desde su temblorosa mano. Se había hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces, poniéndose en el lugar de Duo y Gaara. Pero entonces recordaba todo lo sucedido antes de la batalla. Como Heero le ayudó y se comportó con él. Nada parecía tener sentido…

Simplemente necesitaba creer que había algo extraño en todo el asunto. Porque de no ser así…de no ser así, matarían a Heero.

-Esa misma mañana él me ayudo. Me regaló un colgante para que pusiese esconder mi esencia y me dijo que lo usase. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso si pensaba atacarnos? No tiene sentido. Y ahora no recuerda nada.

-¡Que oportuno!

-¡Quizás demasiado! –Quatre se mordió la lengua ante el gesto dolido del otro. Quizás Gaara tuviera la sensación de que quería proteger a Heero a pesar de lo que había hecho. –Solo quiero asegurarme de que sea culpable.

-¿Y qué más puede ser? –casi grito el otro. Gaara tiró la silla cuando se puso en pie de un movimiento brusco. Con golpe seco apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, inclinándose sobre él con ceño fruncido y ojos llenos de rencor. –Duo estaba allí. Heero iba a matarle y mi padre se cruzó en su camino. ¿Qué hay que explicar ahí?

-¿Por qué iba Heero a querer matar a Duo? Ellos…

-Desde un principio ese fue su plan. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nos atacó a Duo, Trowa y a mí la primera vez que nos vio?

Claro que lo recordaba. Pero necesitaba hacerle ver que la violencia no llevaría a nada.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo hizo antes? Tuvo tantas ocasiones…

-Duo es muy fuerte.

-Puede ser, pero ellos no buscaban a Duo, sino a los ángeles. ¿Por qué no nos mató a Trowa o a mí cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo? Porque estoy casi seguro que no hubiese tenido muchos problemas para acabar conmigo en más de una ocasión. Simplemente bajé la guardia con él.

-Tú y todos… -gruñó Gaara. Sin embargo sus hombros se veían más relajados, y sus ojos solo mostraban lo miserable que se sentía. No estaba acostumbrado a verle así, por lo que dudó por unos instantes antes de apoyar la mano sobre su hombro.

-Solo te pido que esperes. Que nos enteremos bien de lo que pasó.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? Por si lo has olvidado, el no recuerda nada.

-Lo sé. Pero le haremos recordar.

Una seca carcajada fue todo lo que salió de sus pálidos labios. Quatre apretó su agarre, haciéndole sentar a su lado.

-Creo que la magia fue la que hizo eso, puedo sentirlo. Y si es así, la magia podrá revertirlo.

-¿Magia?

-Sí. Solo dame algo de tiempo, y si vemos que no resulta, pues entonces podréis hacerlo a vuestra manera.

Quatre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando una sonrisa insana estiró aquellos labios de forma antinatural. Como si alguien hubiese pegado el dibujo de una sonrisa sobre un rostro inexpresivo.

Lavó ambos vasos mientras Gaara le miraba sentado en la silla. Si alguien de su antigua casa hubiese visto con qué soltura realizaba aquella tarea, se hubiese llevado una gran sorpresa. Pero los tiempos y las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que le escuchó de nuevo hablar. Esta vez con tono de voz mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Qué tal están los demás?

Quatre dejó de lado el libro de recetas fáciles para mirarle sorprendido. Después, dejó el viejo ejemplar sobre la mesa y se volvió de lleno hacia el otro.

-Bien. Bueno, en realidad ahora deben estar que se suben por las paredes por nuestra culpa. Nos escapamos del refugio.

Gaara no preguntó nada más, pero Quatre se enfrascó en un largo discurso sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron al refugio. Le contó sobre Draco Malfoy. Sobre como él y el resto de sus compañeros se revelaron contra su padre al ver las monstruosidades de las que este era capaz. Le contó sobre Sasuke Uchiha y su repentino deseo de unirse a ellos. Gaara, por el contrario, no pareció muy sorprendido al saber que el General de más alto rango de los ángeles blancos se les había unido. O más bien, pensó con sorna, les había impuesto su presencia, tal y como había repetido Naruto incansables veces.

-Ellos estarán de camino hacia el castillo Malfoy, deberíamos avisarles antes de que se metan en la boca del lobo.

Quatre negó con la cabeza.

-De todas formas, tenían planeado atacarles.

-Pero esto seguramente adelantó sus planes. Creo que querrán saber qué ha pasado con nosotros.

No pudo negar aquello, e inmediatamente cogió un papel que había sobre la encimera de la mesa. La pluma vieja y en desuso manchó buena parte del papel con borrones ilegibles, pero logró finalmente redactar una sencilla nota contando dónde estaban y con quien.

Gaara no dijo una palabra más, desapareciendo momentos después por el largo corredor que iba hasta el comedor. Quatre se apresuró a seguirle, aliviado al comprobar que Heero no estaba allí.

Desde su posición, el sol brillaba desde el punto más alto del cielo con un extraño color anaranjado. Ni una sola nube empañaba el azul cristalino del cielo, aunque el viento soplaba fuerte entre las grandes hojas que colgaban de los árboles.

Heero cerró los ojos, dejando que su respiración se regulase lentamente y que los latidos del corazón se ralentizaran. Los sonidos que le rodeaban se hicieron más nítidos, al igual que los olores que desprendía el bosque y que le embargaban con toda clase de sensaciones.

Podía sentir como sobre él volaban algunos pájaros, que iniciaban seguramente su migración hacia tierras más cálidas. También sentía la energía que desprendían los humanos de la aldea, a unos cuantos kilómetros de su sitio.

Todo estaba en clama, desde las aguas del río que recorrían aquellas tierras, hasta las poderosas bestias que andaban rondándole desde que había cruzado la barrera natural que suponía el agua.

Y aquello solo podía significar una cosa, su maestro no andaba cerca.

Abriendo lo ojos, se puso en pie. Estiró los brazos sobre los hombros, tensando los músculos que cedieron algo dolorosamente bajo la presión. Pero no importaba, en realidad nada parecía importar demasiado en aquellos momentos.

Un olor desagradable le hizo fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz. Después de tirarse casi toda la mañana corriendo por el bosque, necesitaba urgentemente un buen baño.

El problema era que no pensaba volver a la casa por ahora. Ni siquiera el hambre que empezaba a sentir le haría regresar allí de donde casi había huido aquella misma mañana, cuando al despertar desorientado en su cama, lo primero que había visto eran un par de ojos violetas mirándole intensamente.

Su primera reacción fue la de defensa. Después de todo la primera imagen que llegó a su cerebro era la de aquel trenzado intentando matarle. Pero la figura inmóvil del otro simplemente le dejó clavado en la cama, preguntándose qué haría a continuación.

Casi había sido una decepción que el otro se limitara a levantarse de la silla donde había estado sentado y saliera silenciosamente del cuarto. Sin saber bien por qué, Heero se vistió rápidamente, cogió su espada, y salió de la casa sin pararse si quiera a desayunar.

Empezó a hacer ejercicio porque eso le mantendría la mente ocupada en otros asuntos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que hiciese lo que hiciese, nada podía borrar el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Heero aún no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a todo lo que había sucedido. Su vida parecía haberse convertido en un extraño puzle desde que conoció a Gaara. Primero con la supuesta idea de que su perdida de memoria escondía tres meses pasados en un pueblo en compañía de una extraña panda de desconocidos. Por no mencionar que algunos de ellos eran nada menos que ángeles.

Después había descubierto la maldición de Sai, y todo lo que una vez había sospechado sobre las intenciones de su maestro se había confirmado. Y por último aparecía aquel trenzado loco que intentaba asesinarle porque, según él, había matado al padre de Gaara.

Y eso era completamente imposible. No recordaba nada parecido, y aún con su perdida de memoria, el padre de Gaara era humano. Alguien a quien Heero, estaba seguro, no tenía motivo alguno para matar.

¿Por qué entonces le acusaba de algo así?

Estaba confuso. Confuso y desorientado.

Y no sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Siguió el ruido de su pequeña presa, que se acababa de esconder entre unos arbustos. El pequeño roedor no emitía sonido alguno, pero Heero podía sentirlo perfectamente. No hizo ningún ruido cuando se acercó, con la espada en alto y los ojos bien abiertos. Esperó pacientemente hasta localizar a su presa y cuando estuvo preparado, su pie se introdujo entre las ramas, haciendo que pequeños animales escaparan a toda velocidad.

No fue difícil atrapar uno de ellos. Y Heero sonrió satisfecho ante lo que sería su comida.

Hubiese tenido que estar sordo para no oírle llegar.

Horas después, Heero se dirigió hacia el río. Sus ropas pronto quedaron esparcidas junto a la orilla. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tenerlas bien vigiladas, pero lo bastante apartadas para mantenerlas secas.

El agua helada le hizo gruñir, no obstante se hundió en ella de un movimiento fluido, empezando a nadar con brandes brazadas.

Y en eso estaba cuando lo escuchó.

Un elefante caminaría más silencioso…

Lejanos al principio, junto a su ropa después. No tuvo que mirar para saber de quien se trataba, después de todo aquel colgante que a cualquier otra persona hubiese engañado, pertenecía a su mascota…

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –preguntó desde el agua. No se molestó en mirarle, siguiendo con sus brazadas tranquilamente. El otro se acercó hasta que las puntas de sus lustrosas botas se empaparon de agua.

-Sal de ahí, Heero. Tenemos que hablar.

-Nada tengo que hablar con un ángel.

El silencio que siguió a eso le hizo por fin detenerse, darse la vuelta y mirar en dirección al rubio. El otro seguía en su sitió, con un expresivo rostro que mostraba claramente lo enfadado que estaba. Heero no creía equivocarse al tildarlo de temperamental.

Finalmente decidió salir, y no fue hasta que empezó a vestirse que por fin el otro abrió la boca.

-Quizás tenga que ponerlo de otra manera. En este momento, soy lo único que evita que te maten. Deberías estar agradecido de que aún piense así.

Heero no dijo nada. En realidad no sabía qué contestar a aquello, por lo que simplemente se quedó en silencio. El ángel se acercó hasta él, quedando a poco menos de un brazo de distancia. Heero tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartarse.

-Solo espero, por tu bien, que todo esto no sea un sucio truco de tu parte. Si no, yo mismo te entregaré a Duo para que haga rodajitas contigo.

Aquello picó su orgullo, y la escasa paciencia de Heero se esfumó.

-¿Y quien demonios os pensáis que sois? ¿Acaso crees que puedes llegar aquí y soltarme esa sarta de estupideces? ¿En serio crees que me mearé en los pantalones y haré todo lo que me digáis? Solo eres un sucio ángel, y podría terminar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El otro no pareció inmutarse ante las amenazadas. Por el contrario, una divertida sonrisa adornó sus labios. Una que, sin embargo, no llegó a sus ojos.

-Al menos con esto demuestras que sigues siendo tú. Dame tu mano.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu mano, Heero. Quiero probar algo.

Debió de ser obvio que Heero no pensaba hacer nada por el estilo, porque de pronto el otro se abalanzó sobre él, tirándole al suelo y agarrándole del brazo. En seguida pudo notar toda la energía del ángel envolviéndole, colándose en su interior y registrando cada rincón de su ser.

Era tan incómodo que tuvo que contener un acceso de nauseas. Su visión se nubló unos instantes, pero tan rápido como empezó, todo había terminado. Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar de nuevo, el otro se encontraba frente a él, arrodillado a su lado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? –preguntó en lo que para sus oídos fue un lamentable gemido. El ángel se limitó a cerrar los ojos, dejándose caer al suelo con pesadez.

-Casi me siento aliviado. –Heero abrió la boca. Solo para cerrarla instantes después, silenciado por las palabras del otro. –Es magia. Tenía razón, después de todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Heero se tensó. Porque de alguna forma sabía lo que el otro iba a contestar. Sin embargo no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que el rubio finalmente le confirmó.

-Es un hechizo. Magia negra que alguien vertió sobre ti para borrar tus recuerdos. Voy a llevar a la práctica algo que me enseñó un viejo amigo, Wufei. Hasta que no tenga pruebas de lo contrario, te trataré como si fueras inocente. Presunción de inocencia creó que lo llamó él. Solo espero no equivocarme contigo, Heero. Porque no quiero pensar en lo que podría perder entonces.

Si el otro le hubiese dicho de repente que en realidad era su padre, y que todo lo que Isaac le había contado hasta entonces era mentira, Heero no se hubiese sentido peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que su perdida de memoria era demasiado sospechosa. Demasiado oportuna, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Y por triste que sonara aquello, sabía perfectamente que su maestro era más que capaz de hacerle algo así, si con ello ayudaba a la realización de sus planes.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeando lentamente.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer para recuperar los recuerdos perdidos?

-No lo sé.

¡Oh, grandioso!

Heero casi soltó una irónica carcajada cuando el otro se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie.

-Mi magia no es tan poderosa como la que te lanzó el hechizo, por lo que sería peligroso intentar quitarlo. Tenemos que buscar al resto.

Aquello si que sacó una reacción. Heero se puso en pie también, de pronto sintiendo como el peso de todo lo sucedido le presionaba. ¿Otros? ¿Acaso había más personas esperando para asesinarle?

¡Vaya, definitivamente grandioso…!

-¿Quiénes son esos otros? –preguntó con un silbido de voz, manteniendo el tono lo más neutro que fue capaz. Debió ser bastante convincente, porque el otro se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras se giraba sobre sus talones, empezando a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

-Algunas otras personas que conociste en tu periodo "olvidado".

-¿Más ángeles?

-Entre otros.

-Perfecto. –masculló finalmente. La seca carcajada del rubio le acompañó hasta que ambos llegaron a la aldea. Por fortuna no vio a Gaara ni a nadie más. El rubio no había mencionado nada de lo que se suponía había pasado. De por qué todo el mundo quería matarle. Y Heero no estaba seguro de querer saber.

Un brazo le agarró repentinamente por detrás, haciéndole voltear con fuerza. Para su consternación, Gaara le miró a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con los ojos inundados en desdén y los puños fuertemente apretados. No supo que decir, pero por lo visto no hacía falta que él abriese la boca.

-Por ahora, voy a esperar para saber qué paso. Eso no quiere decir que crea en ti. O que hago algo de esto por gratitud hacía ti. Lo hago por Quatre, que me lo ha pedido. Lo hago por Duo y por mí, pero sobretodo, lo hago por mi padre. Porque se merece que la verdad sobre el por qué murió sea averiguada. Solo te advierto que no te acerques a mí. Ni a mí, ni a Duo. Y si al final resulta ser que nos equivocamos al darte la posibilidad de demostrar tu inocencia, que Dios se apiade de ti, porque no habrá rincón ni en el infierno que te salve de mí.

Gaara no le dio tiempo a contestar. A intentar defenderse o a soltar algún comentario sarcástico. El pelirrojo se ajustó la mochila sobre su hombro y echó a andar hacia el bosque, seguido de cerca por uno de los Sai.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar en lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo. En analizar el marullo de emociones que habían anidado en la boca del estómago. Porque aunque ni él mismo podía creérselo, sentía culpa.

Aún por algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho, por unos momentos había sentido la necesidad de disculparse.

Heero bufó, exasperado. Quizás solo había sido por la expresión de Gaara, tan desdeñosa y a la vez tan destrozada. La oleada de fuertes emociones contradictorias que emanaba del otro le había golpeado con fuerza, pudiendo así sentir el dolor agudo que Gaara cargaba en aquellos momentos.

No entendía qué pasaba con él. Nunca se había tomado por una persona empática. Aunque quizás el hecho de solo haber estado viviendo con su maestro, tenía algo que ver en eso.

Pero ahora se veía afectado por el dolor de alguien que conocía apenas de hacía unos días, y no sabía como manejar aquello.

Hubiese podido huir. Escapar de aquella panda de lunáticos y esconderse él solo de su maestro.

Y en realidad una única cosa le detenía. Su memoria.

Si de verdad su maestro había usado la magia negra para sellar parte de sus recuerdos, algo importante había tenido que pasar en ese periodo de tiempo. Algo lo suficientemente importante como para llevar a Isaac a hacer algo tan poco inteligente.

Y es que, ¿qué habría llevado a su maestro a enfrentarse a él como enemigo?

Porque si de verdad aquel taimado viejo se había atrevido a tocar su memoria con su sucia magia, entonces él mismo se encargaría de destrozarle.

La voz del ángel hizo que levantase la vista del suelo, observando como el otro Sai, el salvaje, se unía al rubio con aquella extraña expresión que siempre llevaba pintada en la cara.

Les acompañaría. Y lo haría porque les necesitaba para romper el hechizo.

Bien sabía él que de intentar hacerlo por si mismo, su maestro terminaría encontrándole. Y aún no estaba preparado para aquel enfrentamiento.

Heero no se despidió del anciano ni de su hija –o su nieta, ni lo sabía ni le importaba- salió andando con pasos ligeros y seguros tras el rubio y Sai, preguntándose brevemente dónde se encontraría el que faltaba. Aquel trenzado que aún no sabía como catalogar.

No demasiado lejos de allí, subido a lo alto de un árbol y oculto entre su denso follaje, Duo observaba con ojos entrecerrados como el grupo se ponía en marca. Primero vio como Gaara, tras encarar a Yui, se marchaba primero, demasiado tenso como para que alguien se acercase a él. Duo no había podido sorprenderse más cuando aquella mansa criatura se había colocado junto a su hermano y le había sonreído gentilmente.

Casi inmediatamente Quatre los alcanzó, seguido de la gota de agua del otro chico, aquel que también parecía llamarse Sai. Aún no había podido hablar con Gaara sobre aquellos dos chicos, pero temía encontrarse entre las manos con algún otro problema. Ya bastante tenían con lo que les había tocado.

Pero Duo no se movió aún, desviando sus ojos hasta la figura solitaria que aún no empezaba a caminar. Su rostro se tensó y su mirada se heló, sintiendo la conocida furia crecer en su interior al verle.

Y es que no podía entender como Heero podía mantener allí en pie, con toda la calma del mundo, cuando había destrozado la vida de Duo y de su hermano de aquella forma.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar lo que había hecho? No estaban hablando de alguna tonta conversación que hubiesen tenido, sino del asesinato de su padre.

Heero por fin empezó a andar, y Duo se encontró preguntándose cómo terminaría todo aquello. Gaara había demostrado un control que él mismo no sabía si poseía. Cada vez que miraba a Heero, lo único que podía recordar eran los últimos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Ya tantas veces Quatre le había intentado hacerle comprender su postura, que Duo había intentado pensar en cómo era Heero antes de lo sucedido. De cómo se había abierto a él poco a poco, ayudándole en ocasiones y exasperándole en otras. Había intentado recordar las cosas buenas que había hecho con él, los momentos que habían compartido y que le habían llevado a enamorarse de él.

Todo en vano, sin embargo.

Porque recordar todo aquello solo hacía más doloroso el hecho de que fue Heero quien mató a John. El mismo Heero que había abrazado y besado tantas veces. El mismo Heero que amaba.

¿Cómo perdonar entonces lo sucedido?

Duo no lo sabía.

En verdad que había intentado dejar a un lado el rencor, intentar mirar más allá. Pero simplemente le era imposible, como si en algún punto del último mes hubiese descubierto que, después de todo, si que era rencoroso hasta el punto de no ceder ni siquiera ante una duda medianamente lógica.

Así que parte de él deseaba que todo aquello se solucionase lo antes posible. Si Heero era culpable, él mismo le mataría, su padre quedaría vengado y todo terminaría de una vez. Y si era inocente… Duo ni siquiera sabía que sentiría en ese caso. ¿Le perdonaría entonces, sabiendo que Heero había sido, de alguna extraña manera, tan víctima como ellos?

Suponía que sí.

O por lo menos no le mataría en ese caso.

Sin poder evitarlo, aquella parte siniestra de él, aquella que se regocijaba en echar sal sobre sus heridas, le hizo bajar del árbol con un salto limpio, llegando casi al momento al camino que estaba siguiendo Heero. Momentos después el otro llegó a su altura, deteniéndose al instante y adoptante una pose defensiva que le hizo sonreír socarronamente.

-¿Asustado? –dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Heero enarcó las cejas. Y aquel movimiento le trajo tantos recuerdos, tantas otras veces que lo había hecho, que Duo retrocedió un paso involuntariamente ante el golpe invisible.

Esta vez fue Heero el que sonrió, acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un metro suya. Duo frunció el ceño, perdiendo su mueca sarcástica.

-¿De ti? ¡Ni en sueños!

-Pues quizás deberías.

-No vas a matarme.

Y aquello había sonado tan seguro, tan convincente, que Duo no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, incrédulo. No tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada, porque el otro ya estaba de nuevo hablando.

-Yo quiero recuperar mis recuerdos y saber qué demonios está pasando. Y tú quieres saber lo que sucedió en realidad con tu padre. Ambos queremos algo del otro, así que, al menos de momento, no me pondrás tus manos encima.

Duo trago saliva. Retrocedió otro paso y…

Y sonrió. Con un movimiento casi invisible llegó hasta Heero, empujándole hasta dejarle acorralado contra un árbol. Su rostro debió mostrar como se sentía, porque el otro dejó de lucir tan seguro de si mismo.

-No te confundas, Yui. Si bien es cierto que por ahora no voy a matarte, eso no significa que vaya a quedarme quieto.

Se esperaba alguna replica airada. Quizás un insulto de esos que tan bien se le daba soltar al otro. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un seco movimiento negativo con su cabeza, que hizo que aquellos despeinados cabellos negros se moviesen en completo desorden. Cuando Heero le miró, sus ojos mostraban algo demasiado parecido a la comprensión.

-¿No ves que esto es inútil?

-¿Qué?

-Es obvio que me odias. Me odias lo suficiente como para matarme. Pero eso que dices que he hecho, eso que yo ni siquiera recuerdo. ¡En realidad ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti! ¿Cómo intentas entonces que yo me sienta mal? ¡Que me sienta culpable! Para mí no eres más que un desconocido, no sé si algo de lo que decís es cierto o no, puedes seguir con tus rabietas y tu amargura, pero hagas lo que hagas no conseguirás que recuerde lo que tú crees que hice. Que me sienta culpable o sufra por ello.

-Eso es porque no tienes sentimientos.

-Puede ser. Pero también puede ser porque para mí, hasta hace menos de un día, ni siquiera existías.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que unas pocas palabras pudiesen ser tan devastadoras, Duo se hubiese reído. Pero aún con la frase: "para mí, hasta hace menos de un día, ni siquiera existías" en la cabeza, Duo cayó al suelo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando estas no fueron capaces de sostenerle bajo su propio peso. Y con él, cayó parte de su corazón, quizás roto ya definitivamente.

¿Cómo se arreglaba algo tras los golpes que ya se había llevado?

Cerró los ojos, determinado a que las lágrimas que le abrasaban por dentro no salieran a la superficie.

Hubiese dado lo que fuese con tal de que el otro se marchara. Con tal de que le dejase solo. Pero para su completo horror, Heero se agachó junto a él, manteniéndose en silencio pero atormentándole con su sola presencia.

¿Adonde había ido todo el odio y el rencor que sentía hace un momento?

Que le condenasen si lo sabía, porque en aquel momento lo único que podía sentir era la desgarradora verdad de que, por mucho que se esforzase, ya nada volvería a seguir su curso.

-Tienes que superarlo.

Hubiera reído ante esas palabras si hubiese sido capaz. Sin embargo levantó el rostro, sin importar que Heero viese claramente ojos, arrasados en lágrimas que no podía derramar.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que la única forma de lograrlo, es matándote.

Heero no sonrió con sorna, no le insultó ni le alzo la voz. En realidad, Duo ya no sabía ni qué esperar de él.

-Pues entonces démonos prisa. Averigüemos lo que pasó. Y si en verdad todo pasó como tú crees, entonces tendrás la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Aquellos si que consiguió hacerle reaccionar, mostrando una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Crees que no podría? ¿Qué no lograría vencerte?

-Claro que no. O al menos no sería así si yo pudiese usar la magia. La última vez tenías ventaja.

-Ya que has olvidado todo, te haré el favor de recordarte un par de cosas –le dijo, poniéndose en pie. –Ya antes has intentado ganarme muchas veces, pero como verás, aún sigo aquí enterito. Nunca me has logrado ganar, y nunca lo harás.

Heero no contestó, pero aquello debió de parecerle lo suficientemente interesante como para que le barriese con una mirada escrutadora, como intentando averiguar qué tan fuerte era.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero el hecho de que aún este vivo, demuestra que tú tampoco has podido ganarme.

Duo no le contestó. Solo se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él, encaminándose al lugar por donde sentía la presencia de su hermano y el resto. Antes de perderse entre los árboles, se volvió, clavando sus orbes violetas en Heero.

-Realmente espero que seas tan inocente como parece creer Quatre. Sinceramente lo espero…

Y se fue. Sin mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez, dejando en aquel claro a un Heero sorprendido, con una expresión que dejaba ver claramente lo confundido que estaba, y quizás parte de si mismo con él.

Trowa leyó por cuarta vez la nota casi ilegible que le acababa de llegar y que mostraba la caligrafía inconfundible de Quatre.

O el príncipe, se recordó con burla al instante.

La nota en si no es que aclarase mucho. Simplemente le decía que los había encontrado a todos, Heero incluido. Y que se encontrarían en dos días en el pueblo de Llale, en una posada llamada: "El cerdo de oro". Trowa, obviamente, no conocía el lugar, pero concordaba con Quatre en cuanto a que debían ser precavidos e ir solo un par de personas para la reunión.

Muy brevemente le había escrito que Heero había perdido sus recuerdos por un hechizo, y que necesitaban quitárselo. No decía absolutamente nada, y aquellas escuetas pero inquietantes palabras fueron las que le hicieron leer el papel tantas veces.

¿Heero sin memoria?

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?

Trowa no lo sabía, pero esperaba poder enterarse muy pronto. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo interior de la capa, acercándose hacia el grupo donde estaban Naruto y Harry para llamarles sutilmente. Si alguno de los soldados que estaban con ellos se dio cuenta, fueron lo suficientemente inteligente como para disimularlo.

Trowa les arrastró hasta un claro cercano al campamento, uno muy pequeño pero donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad, y se fue en búsqueda de las dos personas que le quedaban. Momentos después todos estaban allí juntos, incluidos Draco Malfoy y Sasuke Uchiha.

No dijo nada, limitándose a entregarles la nota, que leyeron todos ellos en silencio la primera vez. En seguida Naruto gritó, sobresaltando a Harry. El rubio le arrebató la nota a Draco, apartó de un codazo a Harry y la leyó un par de veces más. Trowa esperó pacientemente hasta que se calmaron, y pronto todos los ojos estaban clavados en él.

-Acaba de llegarme –dijo con calma, cogiendo la nota cuando Sasuke se la entregó. –Dos de nosotros iremos al encuentro de ellos, el resto debería esperar aquí.

Aquello era, sin duda alguna, más sencillo de pensar que de hacer. Naturalmente, todos tenían uno u otro motivo para ir, por lo que Trowa se vio obligado a cruzarse de brazos y esperar pacientemente a que Naruto y Draco dejasen de matarse con la mirada.

-Me da igual que tú conozcas más estas tierras, yo les conozco mejor a ellos –decía un Naruto demasiado exaltado.

Trowa meneó al cabeza negativamente, lo que atrajo la atención de los dos rubios.

-Naruto, creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí. –Naruto iba a protesta, pero Trowa le interrumpió antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar. –Pero Draco debería quedarse con sus hombres. Estamos demasiado cerca del castillo. Iremos Sasuke y yo.

Pensó que Malfoy protestaría. Incluso se preparó mentalmente para debatir con Harry. Afortunadamente ambos parecieron entender su punto de vista.

Para su consternación, quien no lo hizo fue su general.

-Uzumaki viene con nosotros.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, incrédulo. Sasuke no cambió el gesto, y Naruto, posiblemente mudo, se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Uzumaki tiene que venir.

-No le pasará nada –bufó, exasperado. Sin embargo Uchiha, en un gesto muy poco usual en él, rodó los ojos, mirando al cielo como si piedra paciencia a alguien.

Trowa iba a discutir con él su opinión, cuando el grito de Naruto, emitido desde demasiado cerca de su oído izquierdo, le hizo retroceder bruscamente.

-¡No te fías de mí!

A Trowa también le hubiese gustado rodar los ojos entonces. Pero sorprendentemente, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, miró a Naruto por última vez, y se marchó, dejándolos allí solos.

-No creo que sea por eso… -empezó, apaciguador.

Pero Naruto no estaba para palabras amables. El rubio miró con molestia los árboles por donde momentos antes había desaparecido la espalda de Uchiha, como si estos fueran culpables de algún horrible crimen.

-Iré.

-Pero…

-Iré con vosotros ó detrás de vosotros. Tú elijes.

En realidad también podía dejarlo atado a un árbol. O incluso dejarle inconsciente para que le entrase algo de sensatez en esa cabeza loca que tenía. Pero la determinación gravada en aquel aniñado rostro le hizo desistir. ¿Qué mal podía hacer llevar a una persona de más? Naruto era fuerte y sabía lo que hacía. No por nada había pasado casi toda su vida escondiéndose de los demás…

Con un suspiro que su madre hubiese catalogado como muy poco digno para un príncipe, Trowa accedió. Naruto no sonrió, como usualmente haría, sino que salió embalado rumbo al campamento, justo detrás de Uchiha.

-Vas a tener problemas con esos dos.

La voz de Draco, justo detrás de él, le hizo pegar un brinco. Creyó que se encontraba ya con Harry en el campamento, por eso cuando le vio a tan solo un par de metros de él, arrugó el ceño.

-¿Llevas ahí todo el rato y no te he sentido? ¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho?

Porque se suponía que los magos no podían esconder su energía. Malfoy simplemente se encogió de hombros, se giró, y se fue.

Una vez solo, Trowa se dejó caer contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, más cansado de lo que hubiese creído. La nota parecía arder contra sus dedos.

Por fin tendría a Quatre de nuevo junto a él.

Y lo primero que haría sería darle una paliza por la preocupación que le había causado.

-.,

Vaya, no se puede decir que cuando cojo la racha con una de mis historias, no la cojo en serio... XD

Aunque me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión sobre el curso que van tomando las cosas, si voy demasiado deprisa y algo no se entiende. Intento dejar para cada cosa la importancia que debe tener, pero es demasiado liosa toda la situación, demasiados personajes y demasiados sucesos... XD

¡Un saludo y hasta pronto!


	18. Chapter 18

Los anchos y despejados caminos que rodeaban la civilización, dejaron paso a serpenteantes senderos a medida que el grupo avanzaba hacia el sur. Los bosques parecían más frondosos y oscuros, dejando apenas pasar la luz del sol a través de sus variadas y grandes hojas.

Naruto miro hacia arriba, allí donde algunos pájaros extendían sus grandes y hermosas alas en despedida a aquel largo y caluroso día. Era evidente el cambio climático que tenía lugar mientras avanzaban hacia el sur. Las temperaturas diurnas habían subido desproporcionadamente respecto a las nocturnas, que se mantenían rayando el frío invernal.

Por lo que en aquellas horas, cuando el sol se encontraba en los lindes del horizonte y a punto de desaparecer, la bajada drástica de la temperatura era más que evidente.

Buscó en su bolsa la capa que usaba para irse a dormir, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros y tapando así la parte superior del cuerpo. A su lado, Trowa le miró indeciso por unos instantes, sacando el mismo otra capa con la que cubrirse. Aquella noche no dormirían hasta que hubiesen salido del centro del bosque, y común pasasen las horas, el frío se haría peor.

-Pensé que estaría más cerca. Se supone que este bosque debía acabar en un par de horas como mucho, pero teniendo en cuenta que aún nos encontramos casi a mitad de camino… -dijo Trowa, quien frunció el ceño y miró hacia la espesura del bosque con ojos entrecerrados. Naruto siguió su mirada, sin ver nada inusual.

-Los mapas son inexactos. De todos modos, supongo que llegaremos antes de pasado mañana al pueblo.

Era imposible estar seguro de aquello, pero Trowa le miró con una leve sonrisa, que murió en sus labios cuando sus ojos verdes volvieron al bosque. Cansado, Naruto caminó durando las siguientes horas en silenció, cada vez más atento al suelo donde pisaba por la poca visibilidad que había.

Lo único que le faltaba era caerse al suelo y retrasar el viaje.

Tras lo que parecieron ser horas interminables, llegaron a un pequeño claro, donde Trowa y Sasuke decidieron descansar. Naruto, a sabiendas que la causa era él y su jadeante respiración, se negó. Pero sus quejas cayeron en saco roto, y Trowa le hizo sentarse sobre un viejo tronco caído.

Mirando a sus dos acompañantes, que hablaban sobre algo que Naruto no llegaba a escuchar, sintió verdadera envidia por su condición física. No estaba acostumbrado a aquellas largas y extenuantes caminatas, donde sus pies no dejaban de tropezar con raíces sueltas y piedras puntiagudas que rasgaban sus zapatos.

Con desazón, miró sus pies, donde grandes agujeros en la goma de la suela habían dejado que las piedras más afiladas rasgaran la sensible piel. Aquello dolía.

Y sin embargo no se quejaría.

-Naruto. -la voz de Trowa junto a él le sacó de su aturdimiento. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar su figura entre la oscuridad de la noche. –Voy a ir a echar un vistazo alrededor. Volaré un rato para comprobar nuestra localización exacta. Duerme todo lo que puedas.

Abrió la boca para reprocharle su último comentario, sintiéndose más débil que nunca, pero Trowa se quitó la capa y su fina camisa, extendiendo sus hermosas alas blancas y desapareciendo de su vista en apenas unos segundos.

Asustado, Naruto se percató de que su pecho cada vez pesaba más, dificultando la respiración en cada bocanada de aire. Debió de ser muy evidente, porque momentos después Sasuke se sentó junto a él, con la preocupación dibujada en sus perfectos rasgos.

-Deberías hacerle caso, esto solo va a empeorar hasta que salgamos de aquí.

-¿Pero por que vosotros…? ¿Por qué yo…?

El mundo empezó a girar ante sus ojos, diluyendo los colores grises en un remolino, donde su conciencia parecía desaparecer a pasos agigantados. La preocupada voz de Sasuke le devolvió a la realidad, y las manos del otro le zarandeaban sin ningún miramiento.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cuales son estos árboles?

Confuso, miró a su alrededor. Pero solo veía altas y borrosas figuras que se confundían entre si ante sus ojos. Sasuke soltó una maldición, volviendo a zarandearle por los hombros.

-Son como las plantas carnívoras, solo que estas se alimentan de energía. Energía demoniaca.

Sabía que aquello tenía que ser malo. Pero su confundido cerebro no era capaz de hallar la razón de por qué. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, y repentinamente se vio tumbado en el suelo. Sus zapatos volaron de sus pies, y largos pero fuertes dedos empezaron a masajear el empeine. Primero uno, después el otro, para más tarde pasar a las plantas de los pies. Por increíble que aquello pareciese, poco a poco se sintió mejor.

Su cerebro fue lo primero que volvió a la normalidad, desapareciendo aquella sensación de irrealidad que le había entumecido. Más tarde los calambres en sus muslos desaparecieron. Uno a uno sus sentidos regresaron a la normalidad, y fue entonces cuando lo olió.

-Hierbabuena. ¿Estas usando hierbabuena? –Levantó el torso apoyándose sobre sus codos. Así pudo ver como el otro se inclinaba aún sobre sus pies, frotando algo pegajoso contra ellos. Minutos después, o quizás horas, a juzgar por su desorientación, Sasuke terminó con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. Los árboles no podrían hacerte nada a menos que los tocases. Pero has debido pisar alguna raíz que te hirió.

Naruto tenía la sensación de haber pisado cada una de las malditas raíces de aquel apestoso bosque. Sin embargo no contestó, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de alivió en sus pies.

Cuando Sasuke se levantó, empezó à imitarle, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Pero un par de brazos le rodearon por los hombros, instándole a recostarse de nuevo en el suelo. Sorprendido por la suavidad del movimiento, miró al otro. Pero el rostro de Sasuke se mantenía oculto entre las sobras oscuras del bosque.

-No debes moverte hasta que la hierba haga efecto. Tus brazos aún no han recuperado su movilidad completamente.

El que sus dedos aún no coordinasen bien los movimientos era prueba suficiente de ello. Pero Naruto no pensaba decirle aquello.

-Debiste decir que te sentías mal. Pensábamos que era solo cansancio.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupa a ti eso? Es por tu culpa, de todos modos, que esté aquí.

-No sabía lo que habría dentro del bosque.

Aún sin poder ver su expresión, el tono helado de su voz le dijo que Sasuke se había ofendido ante sus palabras. Le dio igual, él estaba más ofendido por saber que Uchiha no confiaba en él.

-Sí, todo es culpa mía y de mi inutilidad. Quizás te sentirías más seguro si me atases con una correa. No sé, es lo que se hace con las bestias, ¿verdad?

-Déjalo, Naruto. No es momento ni lugar para…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para decir la verdad? –le interrumpió. Sintió sus dedos moverse cuando los pinchazos cesaron, y por fin pudo ponerse en pie, evitando la mano del otro cuando este intento agarrarle por el brazo.

De un manotazo, se alejó de él, dolido de pronto al recordar por qué estaba allí.

-¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que no te hace fiarte de mí? ¿Es el demonio que llevo dentro? ¿O acaso el que Lucius haya experimentado conmigo? ¿Crees acaso que tuve otra opción?

El largo silencio que se extendió entre ambos le hizo pensar que el otro no se dignaría a contestar. Pero Sasuke se sentó sobre el tronco que él mismo había ocupado antes, se mesó el pelo en un movimiento brusco, y le dijo:

-No te conozco.

-Bueno, pequeño, déjame recordarte que yo a ti tampoco. ¡Y no voy soltando sucias acusaciones sobre tu persona!

-Entonces contéstame a esto. ¿Por qué estuviste con Malfoy? ¿Por qué te quedaste allí sabiendo lo que quería hacer?

Naruto retrocedió un paso, trastabillando como si algo helado le hubiese golpeado en el pecho. Aquello era personal. Demasiado personal.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero querías que confiase en ti, ¿cierto?

-No a ese precio.

-¿Qué puede haber lo suficientemente malo como para que no puedas contarlo? Sabes sobre mi familia. Conoces mi pasado mejor que muchos otros. ¿Y aún así no puedes contestarme a una única pregunta?

Pero es que él no lo entendía. Aquella única pregunta, como lo acababa de llamar tan superficialmente, estaba relacionaba con la etapa más oscura de su vida. Aquella que se afanaba por olvidar cada vez que cerraba los ojos por las noches.

-No lo entenderías –contestó con un hilo de voz, sin embargo.

Y no lo entendería porque estaba seguro de que todo lo que le había pasado a él por aquel entonces, estaba fuera de lo que Sasuke podía llegarse a imaginar si quiera.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, más una sonrisa alargó sus labios cuando se acercó hasta el otro.

-De todos modos, eso es parte del pasado –exclamó alegremente. Quizás demasiado alegre. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero a Naruto no le importo. Con decisión, tendió la manta en el suelo, dispuesto a echarse a dormir.

No abrió los ojos cuando escuchó como el otro hacía lo mismo. Ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le llamó en voz baja. Simplemente se quedó allí, tieso como una tabla de madera y fingiendo dormir.

No durmió nada. Y cuando Trowa volvió unos veinte minutos después Naruto seguía sumido en sus propios recuerdos.

Para Naruto, con sus quince años recién cumplidos, escapar de los cazadores no era algo nuevo. Tener un demonio dentro tenía una serie de consecuencias que había llegado a aprender a muy corta edad. Por eso, cuando una fría mañana de Diciembre Naruto llegó a la aldea de Nite, allí donde se buscaban mineros para extracciones de carbón y cobre, joven y con más recursos que otros con más edad, encontró rápidamente trabajo como minero.

A veces los días se le hacían interminablemente largos, cansados y aburridos. Pero la paga al final del día era algo que cada mañana, aún cuando el sol no se asomaba por las altas montañas, le hacía volver a las minas.

Trabajaba once horas diarias, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, y aquello duró exactamente siete meses y catorce días. Por que una noche de Julio, una nefasta noche que él nunca podría olvidar, Naruto fue a bañarse al único río que se encontraba cerca del poblado. Oculto como de costumbre por la escasa luz de luna que reflejaba el agua.

Pero aquella vez eso no fue suficiente, y el par de ojos curiosos que le habían seguido desde la aldea pudieron ver claramente la señal de que Naruto estaba maldito. Aquel monstruoso tatuaje que tenía en el abdomen.

Fue justo al día siguiente que, mientras trabajaba en una de las minas más alejadas del pueblo, ellos aparecieron. Eran tres magos, todos ellos morenos como los gitanos que tanto echaba de menos. Todos ellos ansiosos de poder capturar a un contendor.

No tuvo nada que hacer. Sus gritos de socorro fueron ignorados por sus compañeros, que nada podían hacer contra tres magos. Naruto fue encerrado en una pequeña jaula, encadenado como si de una fiera salvaje se tratase, y golpeado brutalmente a diario durante lo que duró el viaje a la ciudad portuaria más cercana. Fueron dos meses infernales.

Aturdido por el dolor físico y por el hambre, no lucho cuando le sacaron de la jaula para llevarlo a un mercado. Allí Naruto, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente como un animal. Y como uno es que fue vendido como esclavo al mejor postor.

Decir que lo que vino después fue la etapa más horrible de su vida, aquella que le avergonzaba y le hacía sentir verdadero asco, no era exagerar. Su ama lejos estaba de ser compasiva y bondadosa, y Naruto se convirtió en poco más que un mono de feria. Expuesto a los curiosos que quisiesen verlo dentro de una pequeña jaula que le servía como casa y obligado a servir a su ama fueran cuales fueran las necesidades de estas.

¿Sasuke quería saber por qué se fue con Lucius Malfoy sin importarle nada más?

Bueno, aquello era bastante simple para él. Un día Naruto se cansó de ser el juguete de los demás. Y en un imprevisto accidente, su dueña terminó ahogada en el lago donde tanto le gustaba jugar con sus mascotas. Aterrado, había corrido durante días, a sabiendas del castigo que recibían los esclavos por algo así, aún cuando él no hubiese hecho nada.

Y justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, que moriría en una orca o en la hoguera, Malfoy había aparecido, ofreciéndole un techo y una vida donde él fuese dueño de su persona. Una vida donde no tuviese que esconderse de nadie más.

Nunca le había contado aquello a nadie. Solo Malfoy lo sabía.

Harry nunca supo por qué Naruto terminó haciéndole compañía en el castillo. O por qué durante tanto tiempo se negó a irse. Y si por él fuese, nadie nunca lo sabría.

Había hecho cosas de las que realmente se avergonzaba. Cosas que quería olvidar. Y pasase lo que pasase, aquello debía quedar atrás, en su pasado.

Tiempo después, quizás un par de horas, el descanso terminó, y los tres se pusieron en pie para tomar el desayuno. Naruto devoró las galletas que Trowa le tendió, bebiéndose un buen trago del agua que quedaba en su cantimplora.

La presencia de Sasuke era tan palpable para él como siempre lo había sido. Así que, aún sin mirarle, era claramente consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando terminaron, cada uno recogió lo que había usado, guardándolo en sus mochilas para lavarlo en el primer río que encontrasen. Naruto, una vez terminó, se unió a Trowa en medio del claro, mirando confuso como este clavaba sus ojos en el cielo, que se veía azul, completamente limpio de nubes que amenazasen con empeorar el tiempo.

-Será mejor que vayamos volando. Aún nos queda un buen trecho de bosque, y cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mucho mejor.

Naruto boqueó incrédulo ante las palabras de Trowa.

-¿Qué? –casi grito, ignorando a Sasuke, que acababa de aparecer a su lado. –Yo no puedo volar.

-Bien, lo creas o no ya había pensado en eso.

Ante el tono sarcástico, se sonrojó.

-No quiero ir encima de nadie –masculló. Trowa, sin embargo, solo río.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a otro accidente como el de ayer, y por lo que pude ver, esos malditos árboles están por todo el bosque.

Sabiendo que toda queja sería inútil, terminó por atarse al cuerpo todo lo que llevaba, esperando no perder nada mientras estuviese allí arriba. Trowa le miró divertido, elevando sus finas cejas con gesto incrédulo.

-¿No tendrás miedo a las alturas, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que es raro volar arriba de alguien.

-Tranquilo, solo será poco más de una hora. Nos ahorraremos casi un día de camino.

Naruto no dijo nada más, pero minutos después, a lo que a su juicio eran demasiados metros del suelo, escondió la cabeza en los hombros de Trowa, sin querer mirar hacia abajo.

Las alegres carcajadas de su amigo solo hicieron que su sonrojo empeorase.

Junto a ellos, Sasuke Uchiha guardaba silencio, sin perderlos de vista ni por un instante.

-…-

Trowa voló durante una hora y vente minutos hasta que por fin llegaron al linde del bosque. Cansado, dejó a Naruto en el suelo mientras se estiraba desvergonzadamente, sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se retorcía de dolor.

Naruto, a su lado, se inclinó hasta dejar la cabeza entre sus temblorosas rodillas, respirando honda y lentamente.

-¡Que poco aguante tienes, Naruto!

-¡Cállate, tienes suerte de que no te haya echado por encima todo mi desayuno! Vuelas peor de lo que ando yo entre raíces.

Frunció el ceño ante las carcajadas de su amigo rubio y con un rápido vistazo comprobó que Uchiha no sonriera. El guerrero, por supuesto, se mantenía tan estoico como siempre. Aunque sus ojos oscuros no paraban de mirar a Naruto.

-Eso es imposible, créeme.

-Si vamos directos a la aldea, tendremos un día para descansar –dijo Uchiha mientras inspeccionaba su bolsa de viaje. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacía Trowa, con un pergamino en la mano. Sin una palabra, se lo tendió.

Naruto se acercó hasta ellos mientras Trowa lo abría. En seguida pudo comprobar que se trataba de un detallado mapa del continente.

Sasuke le instó a dejarlo en el suelo, sujetando los bordes con piedras.

-Ahora estamos aquí –dijo mientras señalaba la parte más al sur del bosque. Su dedo se desplazó ligeramente, hasta posarse en un pequeño punto. –Hasta el pueblo solo habrá unas diez horas, pero conseguiremos caballos para llegar antes. No es recomendable usar las alas tan a la ligera.

Trowa vio como algo más al sur, una inmensa cordillera de montañas les cortaba el paso hacia abajo. Por una parte, llegaban casi hacia el mar, y por el otro, se acercaban demasiado al territorio de los ángeles negros.

-¿Dónde se supone que iremos luego? ¿Volveremos al norte, al castillo Malfoy? ¿O más al sur, donde podremos mantenernos ocultos por un tiempo?

Sasuke le miró en silencio, y Trowa se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba, como persona a su cargo que en realidad era, que él tomase el mando. Sin embargo, Trowa nunca había dirigido una batalla. Su vida no había sido recluida en su palacio, pero aún así sabía que no tenía la experiencia necesaria como para dar órdenes a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿No crees que deberías volver a casa? Tu madre me mando para eso.

-Aún no. Demasiadas cosas por hacer. –Haciendo caso omiso de la réplica sarcástica del otro, enrolló el mapa, atándolo con la vieja cinta que traía antes y se lo tendió a Sasuke. Este lo guardó sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Heero? –Naruto se sacudió la tierra seca que adornaba su trasero tras haberse sentado en el suelo. Sus manos se convirtieron en tensos puños a sus costados, que apretó hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. –No sé cómo habrá reaccionado Duo. Si se tratase de mí…

-Quatre no le dejará hacer nada precipitado. Sabes que necesitamos averiguar que ocurrió en realidad. Su perdida de memoria, la alianza de Yui con Malfoy... en fin, aún no sabemos nada en realidad.

-Pero aún así…

-Lo sé –le cortó. Naruto no pareció ofendido. En realidad se le veía decaído. Preocupado, se acercó hasta rodear sus hombros con un brazo y acercarlo hacia él. Naruto sonrió mientras se intentaba zafar de su agarre. Sin poder evitarlo, le agarró por el cuello para frotarle la cabeza, despeinando aún más esos rebeldes cabellos. -¿Alguna vez te peinas?

-Oh, su majestad, perdona mi falta de modales. ¡Olvidé coger mi peine mientras huía de los demonios para que no mataran! ¡Que fallo el mío!

-Puedes probar con algo de agua. Como te despistes, quizás los pájaros te tomen por un nido. Aunque sería interesante verte criar sus pollos en tu cabeza.

-¡Serás…!

Antes de que Naruto tuviese tiempo de saltar sobre él, Sasuke le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, arrastrándole lejos de Trowa. El moreno no cambió su expresión cuando el rubio empezó a despotricar contra él también. Divertido, Trowa sintió como el alivió de volver a Naruto normal relajaba sus músculos.

Sin perder más tiempo, partieron hacia la pequeña villa que tenían ya a la vista. Allí comprarían un par de caballos, que era seguramente para lo único que les llegaba su dinero.

Por fortuna, el par de alazanes que encontraron no le decepcionaron. Eran dos castaños con buena estatura. Naruto miró emocionado al que tenía las crines blancas, desviando después sus suplicantes ojos hacia él.

-¿Puedo montar este? ¡Míralo, nació para estar conmigo!

El caballo bufó en respuesta, y Naruto se quedó mirando al animal unos instantes, como si de algún modo pudiese entenderlo. Los ojos azules de su amigo se iluminaron, y Trowa se montó en el otro caballo.

-Esta bien, pero irás con Sasuke.

No esperó respuesta, espoleando su montura, que salió al galope con un fuerte relincho. Tras él, los gritos de Naruto pronto quedaron acallados por las fuertes zancadas de su caballo. Sin mirar a sus compañeros de nuevo, echó hacia tras la cabeza y lanzó una carcajada. Con aquello se vengaba de Naruto y todas sus bromas.

Sasuke miró al caballo que tenía ante él, se cruzó de brazos y después miró al cielo, pidiendo paciencia. Pensó en dejar al rubio gritando solo, sacar sus alas y alzar el vuelo, yendo por si mismo hasta su destino.

Más sabía que aquello llamaría demasiado la atención.

-Dobe, hazte a un lado. Yo manejaré el caballo.

Naruto dejó de gritar al instante, y aquellos furiosos ojos azules se clavaron en él, fulminándolo.

Cuando una lenta pero malvada sonrisa se extendió por los labios del otro, Sasuke se puso en guardia. Y en efecto, momentos después, Naruto salía al galope con una rápida sacudida de sus rodillas.

Solo le dio tiempo a agarrar la cola del animal, que saltó ante el peso extra. De un solo impulso, elevó las piernas, pasando una por detrás del rubio y agarrando las riendas para detener el animal. Naruto giró el rostro, mostrándole la lengua en una mueca burlona.

¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan infantil?

-Esta me la pagarás, Uzumaki.

-¡Cuando quieras, Uchiha! ¡Cuando quieras!

Más tras los primeros diez minutos, sus brazos se relajaron, agarrándose mejor a la cintura del otro para no caerse en los bruscos saltos que el animal daba de vez en cuando. Naruto reía también a veces, señalando esto y aquello del paisaje cuando algo llamaba su atención.

-¡Agárrate fuerte, bastardo!

Sasuke abrió la boca para preguntarle de que demonios hablaba, pero ante él apareció un hoyo, desde donde altas ramas espinosas se alzaban desordenadamente. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, y su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente. Las dos alas se desplegaron a la vez, cubriendo a ambos jinetes cuando las ramas se enredaron sobre ellos. Naruto miró hacia arriba, azorado al darse cuenta de qué era lo que les tapaba el sol, y después una de sus manos se elevó hasta que sus dedos rozaros las plumas blancas.

-Que envidia, Sasuke. ¡Yo también desearía volar como los pájaros!

Sasuke aguardó un momento más, y cuando el otro bajó su brazo, sus alas desapareciendo, dejando atrás algunas de sus grandes plumas. El caballo se encabritó, quizás debido al cambio en el peso, pero Naruto lo volvió a controlar al instante, y de nuevo parecía que volaban sobre el suelo.

A medida que el terreno se hacía más llano, el galope fue mucho más suave, y Naruto terminó relajándose hasta el punto de apoyar su espalda contra él. Contrario a lo que hubiese esperado, aquello no le incomodó, simplemente se limitó a cambiar su agarre para hacerlo más cómodo, dejando sus manos en el abdomen del rubio.

Pronto el caballo de Trowa fue visible ante ellos. Naruto se mantuvo atrás del príncipe, igualando el ritmo mientras el sol bajaba cada vez más en el cielo. Serían cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin divisaron Llale, que resultó ser bastante más grande de lo que había esperado.

El pueblo incluso contaba con un lago que daba riego a grandes cultivos.

No parecía que la guerra hubiese pasado por allí aún.

Entraron en silencio al pueblo, percatándose de la mirada cautelosa de los transeúntes. La que debía ser la calle principal estaba llena de diversas tiendas, en cuyos escaparates lucían todo tipo de artículos. Desde comida hasta toda una gama de muebles, gastados, o más nuevos.

Naruto, frente a él, miraba todo con atención, como si esperase que de la nada surgiesen los demonios que les perseguían. Y quizás tuviese suficientes razones para pensarlo. Trowa se había colocado junto a ellos, y tras buscar en dos calles bastante largas, se decidieron por pararse y preguntar por la localización de la posada El cerdo de oro.

Una niña finalmente les condujo hacia allí, mostrándoles una construcción de tres pisos con una fachada en distintos tonos tierra. Trowa le dio una moneda a la niña, que miró agradecida al castaño y se perdió entre el gentío. Trowa cogió ambos caballos, diciendo que él los llevaría a las caballerizas mientras Naruto y Sasuke pedían tres habitaciones.

Pero estas se convirtieron en una sola habitación ante el elevado precio de la estancia si se incluía la cena. Sasuke fulminó al gordo posadero con sus ojos oscuros, pero de nada sirvió. El hombre les tendió una llave oxidada y les comunicó el número de su habitación.

-Nada de peleas, no quiero ver un arma fuera de su funda y me reservo el derecho de echar a quien arme alboroto. La cena de hoy será servida a las ocho en punto, si tardan y después no queda, será su problema.

Lo único que salvo al hombre de ser estampado contra una pared por atreverse a hablarle así fue el brazo tranquilizador de Naruto, que se posó sobre el suyo. Trowa apareció al instante con una fingida sonrisa hacia el posadero.

-No se preocupe, no tendrá quejas de ninguno de nosotros.

-El hombre les miró, algo vacilante, durante unos momentos. Instantes después desaparecía por la puerta trasera con un encogimiento de sus anchos hombros.

-Vaya, menudo derroche de simpatía –exclamó Naruto, dejando salir un largo y bajo silbido entre sus labios. Trowa sonrió al rubio, más Sasuke aún mantenía sus ojos por donde el tipo había desaparecido.

Debía recordar visitar de nuevo aquella posada cuando no estuviese de incognito.

Aún quedaban horas para la cena, así que decidieron subir a la habitación a refrescarse. Como no tenían que pasar por ningún sitió abarrotado de gente, Sasuke no se molestó en cubrir su rostro con su capa, dejando la capucha sobre sus hombros.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y casi al final del pasillo de la izquierda, encontraron su puerta. Sasuke, preparado mentalmente para un cuchitril igual al del anterior antro donde había dormido, tuvo que admitir que aquello, dentro de lo que cabía, estaba decentemente bien.

Había dos habitaciones y un pequeño baño. En una de las habitaciones, la más pequeña, dos camas de tamaño mediano estaban casi juntas. Había, además, un armario de gran tamaño y una pequeña mesa con tres cajones. No había sillas, sin embargo.

En el otro cuarto, por suerte, si que había una mesa más grande con cuatro sillas. Pensado obviamente para quien prefiriese comer con más intimidad. Un pequeño mueble con algunos libros completaban la estancia.

A Sasuke lo que más le gustó fue lo pulcro del lugar.

-¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Una bañera!

Ante el grito de Naruto, Trowa y él se acercaron hasta el pequeño servicio que aún no habían visto. Y efectivamente, en uno de los rincones un viejo barril de madera, con suficiente tamaño como para entrar un hombre sentado y con las piernas estiradas, parecía transportarlo de nuevo a la civilización.

-¡Yo voy primero!

Ni Trowa ni él protestaron cuando Naruto corrió hacia el cubo para llenarlo de agua. El hogar donde la leña seca descansaba tenía ganchos para calentar el agua, pero hacía el suficiente calor como para poder ducharse con agua fría. Naruto fue a cerrar la puerta, pero el cerrojo debía estar roto, por lo que esta quedó entornada.

Tras lo que fue la última mirada suspicaz antes de perderse en el baño, Sasuke pudo escuchar como el otro llenaba la bañera cubo tras cubo.

Trowa volvió a sacar el mapa, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa y usando algunos libros para sujetarlo. Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, y miró el punto que Trowa señalaba.

-Estamos demasiado cerca de su territorio –dijo el príncipe.

Sasuke miró las tierras de Low, donde el palacio de los ángeles negros se alzaba en una de las montañas más elevadas.

-Este parece ser un sitio pacifico. No hay rastro de lucha.

-Aún.

-Estaremos solo un día más. Después tendremos que volver a casa. ¿O es que piensas seguir huyendo de tu compromiso?

Trowa suspiró, negando finalmente con la cabeza.

-No, supongo que no puedo hacer eso. Pero todavía no es el momento.

-Cuanto antes…

Sasuke tuvo que contener su genio cuando el otro elevó una mano, interrumpiéndole. Como odiaba que hicieran eso. Pero uno no decía a su futuro rey que se callase.

-Sé muy bien cuales son mis obligaciones. Y en cuanto este lío se resuelva, volveremos a casa. Según tengo entendido, el príncipe Winner está también desaparecido.

-Así era, al menos, hasta hace unos meses. Quizás ya no lo esté.

-De todas formas, volveremos cuando esté todo arreglado. No puedo irme con todo lo que tenemos entre manos. Si Malfoy vuelve a atraparlos… ¿Qué será de Gaara y de Duo? ¿Qué pasará con Naruto y los demás? Aún no estoy seguro de que Heero no les esté tendiendo una trampa, y no podemos irnos así.

Sasuke comprendía a lo que se refería. En realidad, en parte se sentía igual. Pero las órdenes eran las órdenes. No le contradijo, guardándose su propia opinión para más adelante. Le mostró a Trowa como podían llegar al castillo Malfoy desde allí sin acercarse al territorio de Low.

También le mostró la posición en la que estaban algunas de sus tropas antes de que él mismo las perdiese el rastro. Llevaba dos semanas sin recibir noticia alguna, por lo que había empezado a preguntarse si algo estaba pasando.

Unos quince minutos después, la voz de Naruto les hizo dejar el mapa de lado. El rubio asomó su mojada cabeza por el orificio de la puerta con una avergonzada sonrisa.

-Trowa, ¿puedes pasarme mi ropa? Esta toalla es demasiado pequeña, y si salgo voy a poner todo perdido de agua. Sasuke bufó para si, sin sorprenderse ante el descuido del otro. Más su expresión cambió cuando las ropas del rubio cayeron en sus brazos.

-Báñate tú ahora si quieres. Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo antes de que se vaya la luz.

Sasuke se iba a negar, de verdad que sí. Pero Trowa salió por la puerta del cuarto sin darle tiempo si quiera a abrir la boca. Exasperado, se acercó hasta el baño, aporreando la madera con impaciencia.

-Dobe –llamó al no tener respuesta. Abrió la puerta algo más, hasta que la silueta del otro quedó frente a él. –Tu ropa.

Naruto se volvió casi imperceptiblemente, y fue entonces cuando las vio.

Dibujó en su cara la mejor expresión vacía que pudo encontrar, y Naruto, sin percatarse de su aturdimiento, cogió las ropas mientras le empujaba fuera del baño.

Sasuke le dejó, demasiado sorprendido aún para enfadarse. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos volvieron a la rendija de la puerta, donde se podía ver parte de Naruto mientras se vestía. Y ellas seguían allí.

Eran cicatrices. Largas y pálidas dibujaban un intricado mapa por toda la bronceada espalda de Naruto. Todas ellas demasiado rectas. Todas demasiado marcadas.

Sasuke se dejó caer en una silla, incapaz de quitar la vista de la puerta del baño.

Por que reconocería aquellas marcas en cualquier sitio. No por nada el mismo se había encargado del castigo de los traidores durante años Y este siempre era el mismo: cincuenta latigazos diarios hasta el día de su ejecución.

Minutos después, Naruto salió completamente vestido. Su cabello, ahora liso por el agua, se pegaba a su aniñado rostro, haciéndole parecer aún más joven. La fina camisa se pegaba a su pecho por la humedad, mostrando que aún con aquellos rasgos, su cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de quien hiciera falta. Sasuke no pudo evitar ver como, al estirarse alzando los brazos, aquella camisa se subía. Dejando parte de las caderas y el abdomen plano y trabajado a la vista.

Desvió la vista, perturbado, cuando sintió el calor acudir a su rostro. No es que antes no hubiese notado la atracción que sentía por aquel rubio tozudo y atolondrado, pero la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo le incomodó. Quizás era hora de buscar un desahogo, antes de que terminara cometiendo alguna tontería.

El rubio, ignorante de los pensamientos que recorrían su mente, se volvió hacia él, y en dos zancadas lo tuvo a su lado, con aquel olor fresco que todo su cuerpo desprendía. El idiota olía como el bosque.

Sasuke se echó hacia tras, pero el respaldo de la silla le impidió llegar muy lejos.

-¿Vas a bañarte, Uchiha?

Asintió secamente. Y con un empujón, le apartó de su lado para levantarse y encaminarse al servicio.

-¡Oye, espera! –gritó Naruto. Al volverse, algo blando se estrelló contra su cara. Sus ropas cayeron entre sus brazos mientras todo el calor desaparecía de su cuerpo.

¡Como odiaba al condenado muchacho en aquel momento!

Trowa no tardó en volver, y los tres pasaron casi una hora hablando sobre lo qué tenían que hacer cuando sus compañeros apareciesen.

Cada uno ansioso por volverles a ver. Cada uno por sus propias razones.

Sasuke agradeció la cena al final del día, aliviado de deshacerse de la carne seca y dura, y los frutos secos pasados que llevaban comiendo durante días. El estofado que la joven hija del posadero les sirvió, llenó su estómago y calmó su hambre.

Cómo repartirían las camas fue, desde luego, un problema de nuevo. Finalmente todo quedó resulto cuando Naruto se metió en la cama de Trowa a empujones, dejando la otra libre para él. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, fue capaz de dormir algunas horas del tirón.

Quatre dejó de lado la cantimplora para mirar por enésima vez a Duo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando comprobó donde miraba su amigo tan fijamente. A unos metros de ellos, apartado y sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, Heero afilaba su espada aparentemente ajeno al resto. Solo los dos Sai se habían acercado a él, pero tras el fallido intento de mantener una conversación por parte del Sai más calmado, y la infructuosa tarea de molestarle del otro, ambos se habían ido junto a Gaara, que ahora se encontraba en un río que habían dejado atrás hacía unos tres kilómetros.

Quatre suspiró, y Duo tuvo que oírlo ya que sobresaltado, se giró hacia él. Había algo demasiado parecido a la culpa en los ojos del trenzado.

-Con un poco de suerte, llegaremos a Llale antes de que amanezca –dijo tranquilamente, siguiendo con su labor de guardar los utensilios usados en la cena dentro de su bolsa.

Duo, a su lado, se encogió de hombros.

-Casi prefiero retrasarlo un poco. Trowa nos va a gritar hasta que se nos caigan las orejas.

-Y con razón.

Su amigo no lo negó. Pero Duo volvió a mirar a Heero, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes que intentar alejarte de él hasta que sepamos que pasó. Vas a terminar volviéndote loco.

-¡Pero es que ni siquiera me recuerda! El muy bastardo…

-Cuando quitemos el hechizo, lo hará.

Pero Quatre sabía que aquello no quitaba el problema de Duo. No era lo suficientemente rápido. A veces, cuando sus sentidos más alerta estaban, podía sentir con claridad como la energía de Duo fluctuaba a su alrededor. Electrizante y cargada, como si de una bomba a punto de estallar se tratase.

Quatre no sabía que hacer con él. Había intentado distraerlo durante los dos días que duró el camino. Había intentado que Heero estuviese fuera del campo de visión del trenzado. Pero de nada había servido.

Porque Duo parecía poder notar su presencia aún sin verlo.

Deseó que Duo pudiera tener el autocontrol de su hermano Gaara. Quien, a pesar de seguir tan furioso y perdido como días antes, evitaba a Yui como si de una plaga se tratase. Allí donde estuviese Heero, Gaara se colocaba lo más lejos de él que pudiese, sin mirarle si quiera.

-En realidad, no sé si quiero que recuerde.

El extraño comentario le hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo, incapaz de comprender el razonamiento de Duo.

-No sé si sería capaz de aceptar que él realmente lo hizo. Que nos traicionó. –Duo bajó el rostro hasta que los cabellos sueltos de la trenza taparon sus ojos. –No él.

-Sea como sea, no estarás solo.

Una sonrisa sarcástica curvó sus labios, y Quatre deseó borrársela con la mano. En cambio, Duo se levantó de golpe, y tras una última mirada a Heero, se encaminó hacia el sendero que llevaba al río.

Con desazón, Quatre caminó hasta sentarse junto a Heero. Este, por supuesto, le ignoró. Pero Quatre, haciendo caso omiso del aura helada que parecía rodear al otro, le dijo:

-Quizás deberías intentar defenderte de sus acusaciones.

No se esperaba respuesta alguna. Por eso, cuando Heero dejó su labor con la espada para mirarlo, Quatre retrocedió ante aquellos ojos llenos de odio.

-No voy a defenderme de algo que no recuerdo. Ya sea para decir la verdad, o para inventar algo, primero debería saber sobre qué estoy hablando, ¿no crees?

-Esto está afectando demasiado a Duo. No sé cuanto tiempo más tardará antes de volver a atacarte. Y quizás esta vez no sea capaz de detenerle.

Visiblemente ofendido, Heero se levantó bruscamente. Quatre se maldijo en silencio, sabiendo que había golpeado en su orgullo.

-No necesito de nadie que me defienda. Lo he estado haciendo solo toda mi vida, así que no veo porque ahora tendría que ser diferente. –Quatre abrió la boca, dispuesto a discutir aquello. Pero Heero se inclinó sobre él, dejando su bello rostro muy cerca del suyo. –Recuerda, además, que estoy haciendo esto solo para saber por qué mi memoria fue manipulada con magia. Nada más me importa ahora.

Con un suspiro frustrado, le vio marcarse en dirección contraria. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cuerpo, que se encontraba incómodo.

Sin embargo Heero Yui era una de las personas con más orgullo que había conocido. No daría el brazo a torcer. No lo hizo antes, cuando los trataba como compañeros. Y menos lo haría ahora, solo por unos extraños.

Heero no volvió aquella noche. Más Quatre sabía que iba detrás de ellos. Duo conversaba tranquilamente con Sai. Con el tranquilo, si no se equivocaba. Y Gaara se mantenía en silencio, sumido probablemente en sus propios pensamientos.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia. En el siguiente capítulo se volverán a juntar todos, y con un Heero desmemoriado y el resto odiándole, veremos que más puede pasar.

Muchas gracias a Zoe Winner por sus comentarios. No los contesto pro que no me deja contestar los que no son de personas registradas, por eso te lo digo por aquí. Desde luego, pase el tiempo que pase, sigo disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta historia, que con los enredos que tiene parece no tener nunca fin.

Así que, disculpándome por este capítulo que más que otra cosa es un poco de relleno, nos veremos la próxima vez, que espero sea muy pronto.

Anhelos Perdidos Por Mayu Yui 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Segunda parte: El camino a casa**

**19.**

En tiempos remotos, cuando la era de hielo que asoló la Tierra dio paso a una nueva época, los siete gobernantes más importantes que habían sobrevivido a las grandes heladas se reunieron junto al lago sagrado del monte de Low.

La civilización, como se había conocido hasta antes de las heladas, había desaparecido bajo los mantos de nieve y hielo. Al igual que la población se encontraba al borde de una inminente extinción.

Por ello, dejando por primera vez de lado las rivalidades, decidieron repartir el territorio en siete reinos. Todos ellos con valor comparable, todos ellos en proceso de convertirse en tierras fértiles y habitables.

Solo dos territorios quedaron fuera del reparto, uno fue el bosque de las hadas, maldito desde tiempos inmemoriales, descansaba en un eterno paréntesis, sin envejecer o sufrir cambios junto al resto del mundo. El otro fue la pequeña isla de Skyle. Aquella isla, rodeada de un manto de bruma impenetrable desde fuera, era como la cima del mundo. Nada estaba más al norte que ella.

Se decía que allí empezó todo. Antigua morada del Dios mayor, desde allí creó la vida, desterrándola al comprobar la vileza de esta. Se decía también que, aún ahora, unos pocos seguían viviendo allí. Ajenos al resto del mundo, incapaces de mezclarse con los demás.

Pero que se supiera, nunca nadie había logrado cruzar la barrera mágica que protegía la isla.

Su dedo, largo y huesudo, se deslizó por el borde del viejo pergamino mientras una sonrisa alargaba los finos y resecos labios. Aquellos ojos, que habían visto quizás demasiadas cosas, se entrecerraron cuando las frases invisibles se volvieron más nítidas, dejando al descubierto intrincados trazos que parecían dibujar poco a poco un mapa.

Isaac soltó una ronca carcajada cuando al fin el pergamino se rindió ante su magia, mostrando aquello que había estado oculto durante tantos siglos. A su lado, la nerviosa figura de Malfoy se retorcía las manos, demasiado acobardada para inclinarse y mirar el secreto que les era revelado.

-Si ellos se enteran… -la aguda voz del mago le crispó, pero Isaac nunca se había dejado llevar por sentimientos inútiles. Malfoy aún le era útil, después de todo.

No se molestó en contestarle, y finalmente enrolló de nuevo el pergamino, guardándoselo en el interior de su capa. Hacía años que llevaba esperando este momento. Años de investigación que por fin daban sus frutos. Aquello que para otros era un mero mito, algo inalcanzable, se le mostraba claramente escrito en antigua y mágica tinta.

El mundo era un lugar lleno de misterios. E Isaac siempre fue una persona curiosa. Pero ello, a la corta edad de quince años abandonó la escuela de magia en la que estaba para proseguir solo su camino. Nada podían enseñarle allí que calmase su sed de sabiduría.

Y entre todas aquellas míticas leyendas, hubo una que siempre estuvo en su mente. Algo que escuchaba de vez en cuando en sus visitas a los más bajos rincones del inframundo.

-Si esa isla de verdad existe… si podemos cruzar hasta ella… -se volvió hacia Malfoy, quien retrocedió ante su mirada helada. Isaac cogió al mago por el cuello, y sin aparente esfuerzo le elevó hasta que sus pies quedaron balanceándose, lejos del suelo.

-¿Podemos? No creo recordar haberte incluido en mis planes, Malfoy.

-Pero ahora que Yui no está, necesitarás a alguien.

Una retorcida sonrisa arrugó aún más aquel rostro apergaminado, volviéndolo aterrador. Sus ojos, vacios de toda expresión, se cerraron durante unos instantes. Cuando los abrió, Malfoy estaba ya en el suelo, e Isaac se inclinó para hablarle entre susurros.

-No seas estúpido. Heero nunca podrá escapar de mí. Puede huir las veces que le de la gana, pero él aún no comprende que vaya donde vaya, yo podré encontrarlo. Es mi magia la que fluye por sus venas.

Malfoy tragó saliva audiblemente, e Isaac casi pudo oler la decepción del mago. Ingenuo de él por pensar que podía compararse a su pupilo. Heero podía revelarse todo lo que quisiera, pero no había duda de a quien pertenecía.

Una pálida mano bajó hasta acariciar el ceniciento rostro de Malfoy, que aguantó el toque estoicamente. Isaac rozó aquella fina piel, los altos pómulos y después aquellos finos labios, que tantas veces mostraban un rictus despreciativo.

Sí, aunque Malfoy no lo pudiese ver, aquel hombre no podía compararse a su pupilo, ni en poder, ni en ninguna otra cosa.

-Mañana mismo volveremos a Low. Tenemos que secar ese lago antes de que llegue el verano.

-¿Y qué pasa con la transferencia del demonio al contenedor? Tenemos que recuperar a Sai.

-Todo a su tiempo. Cuando llegue el momento, Heero nos lo traerá.

Malfoy dudo. Pero Isaac no se molestó en castigar aquella falta. Su lazo con Heero se encontraba tan fuerte como lo había estado semanas antes. Así que no había ningún problema por el momento.

Dio la espalda a Malfoy, y tras sisear algunas inteligibles palabras, desapareció.

Tras él, Lucius Malfoy maldijo en voz baja, y una vez no pudo percibir la presencia de Isaac, se levantó del suelo, recuperando la firmeza en su postura y con una mueca de furia.

Tenía que recordar que Isaac era la llave a un futuro mejor. Aquel viejo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para conseguir aquellos disparatados planes que nunca antes pensó poder llevar a la práctica. Y mientras tuviese cuidado de no contrariarlo, todo saldría bien.

Sus pensamientos volaron una vez más hacia Draco, su hijo. Según fuentes confiables, había abandonado el refugio donde se mantenía convenientemente oculto. Y Lucius sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta volverle a ver.

Su hijo había heredado de él una férrea determinación. Era una lástima que no compartiese también la visión de futuro que tenía Lucius.

Y si su hijo llegaba a convertirse en un obstáculo, tendría que deshacerse de él. Sin importar el hecho de que fuese su único heredero.

Bajo el cielo estrellado, perdidos entre las altas cimas de oscuras montañas, los caminos se cruzaban bajo las sombras de los árboles en serpenteantes senderos. El camino era casi invisible a sus ojos, y sin embargo las figuras que avanzaban ante él con paso firme parecían saber adonde iban, por lo que Heero se limitaba a seguirlas evitando como podía los baches y raíces del suelo.

A su lado, el Sai loco caminaba zigzagueante, murmurando palabras que no podía escuchar con claridad, pero que tampoco le importaban. Con el pelo rapado y la barba greñuda por fin afeitada, el hombre volvía a parecer un ser humano, eso si no se miraban aquellos ojos negros que se encontraban, si tenían suerte, vacíos de toda expresión.

En ocasiones, Heero se preguntaba hasta donde llegaba la locura que asomaba en aquellos oscuros orbes.

El misterio de la maldición de Sai era algo que aún le intrigaba, y si no fuese por su propio problema con la memoria, ya estaría investigando sobre los extraños símbolos que adornaban el cuerpo del otro.

Su detenido escrutinio debió de llamar la atención de Sai, ya que se detuvo unos momentos, le miró fijamente, y sonrió, mostrando toda una hilera de dientes.

-¿Qué pasa, Yui? ¿Acaso te sientes solo ahora que todos te evitan? –Heero solo levantó ambas cejas, sin dignarse a contestar aquel comentario. Pero Sai no había terminado con su diatriba. –Pues lo siento, pero aunque me mires así, no voy a ser yo quien te de calor por las noches.

Aquel imbécil no podía tener ni un gramo de auto-conservación en su cuerpo, se dijo mientras se crispaba. Su mano voló por voluntad propia a la empuñadura de la espada, pero respirando hondamente, detuvo sus pasos sin sacar el arma.

-¿Te olvidas a caso de quién depende ahora tu vida?

-Antes de preocuparte por la mía, deberías asegurar la tuya.

Heero apartó la mano que intentó apoyarse en su hombro con un manotazo. Sai amplió su sonrisa y le siguió cuando empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Sabes una de las ventajas que tiene que te consideren un loco?

-¿Qué te ignoran y no te persiguen diciendo estupideces? –Sai no le hizo caso, colocándose junto a él.

–Todos dicen cosas. Cosas privadas, que no piensan que yo esté oyendo. Dime Heero, ¿no te interesaría saber más de ellos? Del trenzado, en especial…

-¿Y por qué debería?

Una extraña mueca de satisfacción desdibujó los rasgos de Sai y con un movimiento perezoso, se rascó la mejilla.

-Quizás porque he descubierto algo muy interesante que tiene que ver contigo y con el guapito. Algo que, apostaría, te gustaría saber.

Heero nunca se había considerado una persona paciente. En realidad, se podía decir que carecía casi por completo de paciencia. Y quizás fue eso lo que le hizo agarrar al otro del cuello para acercarlo hacia sí con furia.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez. -Sintió satisfacción cuando vio la alarma ensombrecer el rostro de Sai. Pero en seguida aquella mueca demente volvió.

-Pero no será gratis.

-Olvídalo –dijo, soltándole. Pero Sai le agarró del brazo.

-Podrías arrepentirte.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería darte a cambio? –Sai retrocedió, y sus ojos se perdieron en la espesura del bosque, como si buscase algo invisible. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Había dolor entre toda aquella demencia.

-Cazar. Quiero ir a cazar la próxima vez que vayáis. No, espera, quiero que vayamos los dos solos.

-¿No serás acaso tú el que se siente solo?

Sai no racionó con violencia a su pulla, cosa que le extrañó. En cambio, los ojos de Sai volvieron a taladrarle.

-Lo necesito. De verdad.

-¿Por qué? –Sai vaciló. En realidad, el silenció se extendió entre ellos por tanto tiempo que Heero creyó que no contestaría. Pero tras lo que fue un largo y lamentable suspiró, Sai volvió a hablar. –Cada vez es más difícil controlarme. No creo que pueda hacerlo por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Y en que te ayudaría cazar?

Heero se sintió estúpido cuando el otro le miró como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sai miró sus manos, elevándolas hasta dejarlas frente al rostro de Heero.

-Si descargo la violencia, todo es más fácil.

-Matando, quieres decir, ¿cierto?

-Matando –afirmó. Heero no se sorprendió. Estaba seguro que, de decírselo a cualquiera de los demás, podrían mostrarse horrorizados. Pero Heero sabía lo que era sentir sobre su propio cuerpo la violencia. Y como aquello llevaba a que uno mismo se volviese violento. No se imaginaba lo que el otro debía haber sufrido confinado en aquel sucio cubículo que le dieron por celda, pero de seguro sería igual o más que él a manos de su maestro.

Sin saber muy bien qué le movió a ello, afirmó con la cabeza. Sai se relajó visiblemente, alejándose de él y saltando levemente sobre sus pies mientras caminaba.

- Tú y el trenzado parece que erais… íntimos.

-¿Íntimos?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quieres que te haga un croquis? ¿Un dibujo? Teníais ese tipo de relación.

No. Aquello era imposible. Y así se lo dijo. Sai sin embargo este solo rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puedes no creerme, no me importa. Pero no lo he escuchado una única vez. Parece que todos saben de ello.

Heero se detuvo abruptamente, sin ser capaz de decirle a sus pies que obedecieran a su cerebro. Sai siguió su camino, sin importarle dejarle atrás.

Una vez solo, Heero se mesó el pelo, frustrado.

-Tiene que ser una broma –masculló. Nadie le contestó, obviamente.

Pero la imagen del trenzado, su rostro lleno de furia cerniéndose sobre él llegó tan nítido, que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces.

Con el pecho palpitante y la concentración perdida en algún sitio junto a su memoria, se puso en camino, escuchando como los pasos del resto se hacían cada vez más lejanos.

El viaje estaba a punto de culminar, y aquello se hacía más evidente a medida que la vegetación se hacía menos espesa, señal inequívoca de que se acercaban al linde del bosque. Así Heero siguió en silencio, pendiente del camino que tomaban sus compañeros y perdido al mismo tiempo en sus propios pensamientos, demasiado confuso por las revelaciones de Sai.

El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto, y con él la presencia a su lado del resto de sus acompañantes. Heero a punto estuvo de reír burlesco al darse cuenta de que no querían dejarlo solo en un pueblo, como si su sola presencia contaminase a los demás. Como si en un arrebato fuese a matar a alguien.

Ingenuos ellos. Heero no tenía por qué matar a ningún humano. Su problema era con los ángeles, y aunque su retorcida situación le hacía estar cerca de uno de ellos de momento, pronto podría deshacerse de ellos y volver a lo que era su vida. Necesitaba recuperar sus recuerdos, y a partir de ahí decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo de Llale, la mañana estaba ya bien avanzada, por lo que los puestos y las tiendas se encontraban abiertos y llenos de gente. Ya que su supuesta estancia en el pueblo de Gaara estaba perdida en su memoria, en realidad Heero no guardaba ningún recuerdo de visitar pueblos tan grandes.

Es cierto que durante su huída habían pasado por aldeas y pequeños pueblos, pero la prosperidad de aquel le asombro. Parecía que la guerra no había pasado por allí.

Y mirando al pequeño grupo de niños que jugaban cerca de la fuente central de la plaza, se preguntó si no hubiese sido mejor alejarse de las zonas habitadas por humanos. Después de todo, parecía que atraían las luchas.

Como era de esperar, Heero caminó detrás del resto, siendo ignorado por todos. El rubio, aquel ángel entrometido llamado Quatre, le miraba de vez en cuando con una extraña expresión que Heero no supo descifrar. Pero Heero nunca le habló, manteniéndose a una distancia suficiente como para no escuchar las conversaciones que entablaba con los otros.

Inevitablemente sus ojos iban una y otra vez hacía la figura del trenzado, que caminaba junto a su hermano con semblante serio. Heero se pasó mucho rato intentando recordar aquellos finos rasgos. Buscando en su memoria esos ojos de tan inusual color violeta.

Pero era inútil. Si alguna vez de verdad existieron sentimientos hacia él, Heero no lo recordaba. Y era realmente frustrante.

Una pequeña carretilla conducida por un anciano chocó contra al dobla una esquina. Heero maldijo en voz alta, levantando del suelo el adolorido pie. El anciano se acercó presuroso, disculpándose, pero cuando alzó una mano para tocarle, Heero la rechazó de un manotazo.

Su intención no era aterrorizar al hombre, pero algo que debió ver en su rostro hizo al viejo retroceder, como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo. Mascullando una maldición, Heero se dispuso a seguir su camino, y todo hubiese quedado así si una brillante hoja de luz no se hubiese posado contra su cuello, amenazante y empuñada por la mano del propio trenzado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó en tono afilado. Más el otro simplemente se quedó estático, mirándole con aquellos grandes ojos cubiertos por una capa de helado odio.

-¿Ahora también atacas hombres, Yui? –Heero, no acostumbrado a dar explicaciones si no era a su maestro, esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

-Apártate.

-Desde luego, eres realmente despreciable.

No se sintió ofendido. Más bien casi le divirtió la furia que exudaban las palabras de Duo, que se apartó de él para ayudar al viejo a ponerse en pie. Heero no se molestó en explicarse, e ignorando la mirada intrigada de los dos Sai y de Quatre, siguió su camino, esta vez adelantándose al resto.

No había dado dos pasos siquiera cuando la presencia a su lado del rubio le hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa, también tú quieres atacarme?

-Ten más cuidado de por donde andas. Intentamos no llamar la atención.

Tuvo que admitir que en el tono del ángel no había desprecio alguno. Simplemente un poco de reproche por su torpeza. Maldito fuese él.

-Se me ha tirado encima con la maldita carreta. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que iba a verlo venir?

-Bueno, supongo que debo agradecer que no gritases al hombre. O que no destruyeses la carreta por atreverse a atacarte.

Ignoró la sonrisa torcida del ángel y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Sin embargo, antes dijo:

-Si hubiese sigo un ángel, así habría sido. Pero es un humano, y yo no ataco humanos.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del rubio, que pasó a mirarle con demasiada seriedad. Refrenó el impulso de retroceder cuando Quatre se acercó hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Eso creo yo también.

Y se fue, dejándole confuso.

Escuchó como Sai le llamaba. No sabía cuál de los dos, pero no le importó. Haciendo caso omiso, se encaminó tras el ángel, sintiendo tras él la energía crispada del trenzado. Era increíblemente extraña, y por eso tan fácil de reconocer.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar por fin a la posada acordada. Un edificio de mediano tamaño en tonos tierra.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vaya Duo a avisarles. Yo esperaré aquí con los demás.

Heero no vio ningún problema a eso. Pero por lo visto Duo no estaba muy de acuerdo a juzgar por el ceño fruncido.

-¡No seas cobarde! Vas a tener que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano. Mejor que sea temprano, yo te esperaré aquí.

-¡Venga, Duo! Tú te las apañarás mejor que…

-¡Ni hablar! –Tras un momento en silencio, el trenzado les repasó a todos con la mirada, deteniéndose más en su hermano y en el propio Heero. Cuando terminó, agregó -: Iremos todos juntos.

-Llamaremos mucho la atención.

-¡Pues entonces iremos los dos!

Ante el grito frustrado, Quatre se cruzó de brazos. Heero elevó ambas cejas, sin entender a qué venía aquella discusión. Más, cansado de idioteces, se encaminó el mismo hacia la posada.

-¿Dónde demonios crees que vas tú? –Ignorando el grito de Duo, agarró el pomo de la puerta. Más las siguientes palabras le hicieron detenerse momentáneamente. – Ni siquiera recuerdas a quien vas a buscar. ¿Cómo crees que los reconocerás?

-Hay ángeles entre ellos, ¿verdad? –Duo no asintió, más bien se cabreó aún más. –Será fácil encontrarlos.

-Estúpido, cabeza hueca. ¿Y qué pasa si hay otros ángeles?

Bueno, ahí llevaba un punto. Pero Heero no iba a reconocérselo.

-Me las arreglaré, visto la inutilidad del resto.

Y aquello pareció terminar con la discusión. Quatre y Duo se abalanzaron sobre él a la vez. Heero les dejó pasar cuando le arrebataron el pomo de la puerta, y simplemente se quedó allí en pie, bastante irritado, mientras les veía caminar con determinación hacia la barra de recepción de la posada.

¿Acaso estaba rodeado de imbéciles?

Sintió más que ver la mirada de Gaara sobre él, pero cuando se volvió hacia él, el pelirrojo desvió rápidamente la vista. Heero suspiró larga y hondamente, pidiendo paciencia.

Iba a darse la vuelta para buscar algún sitio en la sombra donde descansar cuando algo llamó su atención. Sin prisa, se acercó hasta el Sai loco, que se encontraba inclinado sobre una roca de buen tamaño. Cuando llegó a su altura, reprimió la mueca de asco al ver lo que el otro hacía.

-Demonios, Sai. Eso es asqueroso.

Sai se sobresaltó visiblemente, pero no dejó de jugar con la inmensa araña que había capturado, y a la que le estaba arrancando pedazos del cuerpo como si se tratara de algún asqueroso puzle. Cuando se cansó, la tiró a un lado, se volvió hacia Heero y le mostro una hueca sonrisa.

Era una suerte que el otro Sai se encontrase alejado, hablando tranquilamente con Gaara, porque Heero no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría la otra contraparte de ver lo que ese Sai estaba haciendo. Cuando la espera se alargó lo suficiente, decidió que ya había aguardado demasiado. Sai empezaba a ponerse nervioso, igual que cada vez que se encontraba inactivo. Y Gaara hacía tiempo que entró por la puerta de la posada, presumiblemente para buscar al resto.

Justo cuando se proponía a decirle a Sai que ellos también entrarían, la puerta de madera se abrió con un golpe estridente al chocar contra la pared. Heero se apartó ágilmente cuando junto a él pasó alguien exaltado, casi arrollándolo por el camino.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar si quiera, la borrosa figura se volvió con brusquedad hacia él, y antes de poder reaccionar, un golpe en la sien estuvo a punto de mandarlo al suelo.

-¡Heero Yui! –Heero, quien solo pudo pensar que tendría que terminar acostumbrándose a aquel tipo de recibimientos, se echó hacia un lado cuando el que resultó ser un joven de aspecto furioso volvió a cargar contra él. Y fue ahí cuando lo notó.

-¡Eres otro ángel! ¡Demonios, en verdad me he estado mezclando con todo tipo de alimañas!

-¡Bastardo insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Lo que fuese a decir, murió en sus labios cuando Quatre salió por la misma puerta tan exaltado como momentos antes lo había hecho el otro. Primero clavó sus ojos claros en el extraño, para después mirar a Heero detenidamente. Heero supo que estaba buscando alguna herida en sus cuerpos.

-¡Trowa, para! ¡Dijiste que estarías calmado! Pero déjame decirte que si esto para ti es calmado, tu percepción deja mucho que desear.

El tal Trowa se relajó visiblemente. Sus ojos verdes nunca abandonaron a Heero, pero caminó con pasos decididos hasta Quatre, y fuera de todo lo esperado, le golpeó a él también. Solo que Quatre si que terminó en el suelo.

-¡Maldito seas, Trowa! ¿Por qué se supone que es esto ahora?

-¿Pensaste que escaparte en mitad de la noche no traería repercusiones? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos por ti y por Duo? ¿En que demonios pensabais los dos? –Heero hizo una mueca cuando las preguntas pasaron a ser meros gritos. Pero tuvo que admirar a Quatre cuando sin inmutarse, se levantó del suelo con elegancia y encaró al otro ángel.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Hiciste una locura!

-¡Solo seguí a Duo para que no fuese solo! ¡Y deja de gritarme! –Trowa alzó de nuevo el puño, pero Quatre, lejos de retroceder, se irguió cual alto era. -¡Ni que fueses mi padre! Ponme otra vez una mano encima, Trowa, y te juro que mañana no vas a poder andar con normalidad de la paliza que te voy a dar.

Ahora entendía porque desde un principio había sentido cierta simpatía por el rubio. No era porque le defendiese de un acto que ni siquiera recordaba haber cometido. Ni siquiera por ser el único que no le había atacado. Aquel rubio, simplemente, le recordaba a si mismo hacía muchos años. Antes de que su carácter se amargara.

Guardándose una sonrisa al ver el rostro estupefacto del otro ángel, Heero se volvió hacia Trowa. Enseguida el golpe recibido volvió a su mente, y la furia retornó.

-Tendrás que ponerte a la cola, rubio, porque a mi me ha golpeado primero.

Como si ambos se hubiesen olvidado de su presencia, se volvieron hacia él. Quatre sobresaltado, y Trowa con el ceño fruncido y expresión hosca.

-Cuando termine con él, vas tú –dijo Trowa.

-¡Heero!

Por la puerta salió alguien más. Esta vez otro joven, que corrió hasta él frenando solo antes de chocar. Heero intentó recordar aquellos rasgos aniñados. Aquella voz o quizás esos ojos azules. Pero fue inútil.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

Aquello empezaba a ser agobiante. Y Heero, poco acostumbrado como estaba a la compañía de otras personas, retrocedió cuando el rubio levantó la mano para apoyarla en su hombro. La expresión del joven cambió de pronto a una mucho más seria, velando así sus expresivos ojos.

Los que faltaban aparecieron por fin por la puerta, y por suerte, antes de que alguien más decidiese ceder ante sus deseos de matarlo, uno de ellos decidió que era hora de poner algo de orden.

Moreno, alto y con un rostro que sería difícil pasar desapercibido, otro de ellos se colocó delante de él, cortando el paso al resto. Su voz, clara y contundente, pareció calmar a los dos desconocidos que habían llegado antes que él.

-Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio –empezó. –Aquí llamamos demasiado la atención. Y si es cierto que la perdida de memoria ha sido cosa de magia, lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos del pueblo y averiguar que podemos hacer. Dejad de lado sentimientos estúpidos y centraros en lo que es importante.

-Pero Sasuke, tenemos que esperar a Draco y los demás.

-Les mandaremos un mensaje con nuestra posición. Hay demasiada magia concentrada aquí, y será difícil que nadie lo note. Naruto, ves a recoger las cosas que dejamos arriba. Trowa, ¿podrías ir a por los caballos?, deben estar ya listos en los establos. Cerciórate de que los hayan alimentado.

El tipo dejó en el suelo la bolsa que cargaba y caminó con zancadas hasta detenerse frete a Sai. Había elegido mal, y el Sai demente no tomó muy bien cuando el hombre le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, asomándose así para ver los símbolos que su camisa abierta no ocultaba.

Por suerte pareció reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando las garras de Sai aferraron ese delgado cuello, una larga y afilada daga apuntó peligrosamente su cuello.

-¿Y este quién es?

-Más te vale soltarme, nenita. Sino voy a rajar esa cara tan perfecta.

Nadie reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. Y antes de que Sai pudiese decir algo más, su cuerpo salió volando, chocando con estruendo contra la pared de la posada. El tipo que Heero había tomado por alguien calmado miró con ojos incandescentes la figura de Sai, derrumbada de forma muy poco elegante. Cuando empezó a caminar hasta él, con grandes y furiosas zancadas, el rubio se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes atacar así a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces!

-Y una mierda que no. –Heero se asombró cuando el rubio empujó al otro por los hombros, haciéndole trastrabillar hacia atrás y casi caerse. Más el hombre no se inmutó. –Naruto…

-Él es Sai. Y no puedes matarle –dijo entonces Gaara. Acercándose hasta quedar junto a Sai.

Todos se le quedaron mirando en silencio. Pero el extraño se limitó a echar una última mirada furiosa a Sai y encaminarse al interior de la posada. Momentos después Heero era completamente ignorado, mientras el resto hablaba de cosas que él ni entendía, ni quería entender.

A medida que el día pasaba, el tiempo empeoró. Los cielos, antes despejados, se cubrieron de oscuros nubarrones que presagiaban fuertes lluvias. Pero el grupo no se detuvo, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.

Heero, acostumbrado como estaba a vivir en medio de un bosque perdido, se encontraba como en casa, pero divertido notó como, aunque intentasen disimularlo, alguno de ellos miraban a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Para cuando llegó la hora de comer, habían avanzado lo suficiente como para que el follaje se convirtiese es una espesa mezcla de tonos verdes y amarillos, y el sonido que exterior, ese que tan bien se escuchaba en los lindes, se acallase por completo.

-Comeremos aquí. Descansaremos una hora y después seguiremos hacia el sur. –Nadie contradijo al que ahora sabía, se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Heero no abrió la boca, pero no era fácil aceptar las órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera conocía. –Hace ya más de dos horas que mandé el mensaje a Malfoy, debería contestar pronto.

-¿Y después hacia donde iremos? –pregunto Quatre. Sasuke guardo silencio unos instantes y Heero tuvo que levantar las cejas ante el tono neutro de su contestación. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba aquel odio arraigado que debían tener aquellas dos especies?

-Si queremos usar la magia para saber exactamente que tiene Yui, tenemos que adentrarnos más en el bosque. Aún no es suficiente. Además, no es lo único que tenemos que averiguar.

Su mirada se desvió hasta ambos Sai, que descansaban sentados sobre un tronco caído. Heero abrió la boca para decirle que no se metiese en aquello, que no era problema suyo, pero aún así calló, a sabiendas de que contra más ayuda tuviese, mejor sería.

-¿Sai? –preguntó esta vez Duo. -¿Qué pasa con él?

-Aunque aún no han contado qué pasó exactamente en el castillo Malfoy, supongo que él debe ser el contenedor que iban a usar para guardar el demonio. –El Sai loco frunció el ceño, agarrando el borde de su camisa como si aquello fuese a ocultar la evidencia de lo que Uchiha decía. –Supongo que esto significa que Malfoy no pudo lograr lo que pretendía. Y necesitamos saber cómo pensaba llevar a cabo la transferencia del demonio.

-Espera –dijo por fin Heero, ahora sí interesado en la conversación. -¿Cómo sabéis de lo del experimento con los demonios?

-Tenemos nuestros métodos, Yui. Aunque seguramente lo que sepamos no sea nada comparado con lo que tú sabes. A fin de cuentas, estabas con ellos.

Heero apretó las manos hasta que las uñas le hicieron daño contra las palmas. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca para defenderse, el Sai idiota, aquel que parecía una cáscara vacía, saltó de su sitió para encarar al Uchiha.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él me ayudó a escapar, y si no hubiese sido por su ayuda, Malfoy hubiese conseguido salirse con la suya!

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, mirando impaciente a ambos Sai. Heero le fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió no entablar ninguna conversación con ellos. Era inútil intentar razonar con alguien que te odia.

-Tendremos que tomar todas las versiones y los datos que tenemos para hacernos una idea de a lo que nos enfrentamos. –Trowa se sentó en el suelo, dejando su espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. –Aunque deberíamos esperar a Draco, él debe tener más datos que nosotros. Pero es bueno saber que no consiguieron sacar adelante la fusión del demonio en alguien.

Heero cerró los ojos, abstrayéndose para no escuchar nada más de lo que dijesen. Aquellos inútiles en realidad no sabían de lo que estaban hablando. ¿Era bueno que el experimento con Sai no hubiese salido bien?

Bueno, en realidad Heero estaba de acuerdo, por ello él mismo había sacado al chico del castillo Malfoy, pero eso no significaba que hubiesen logrado quitar la idea de la cabeza de Malfoy, y mucho menos de su maestro.

Y ahora que ambos sabían lo que debían hacer para tener éxito en el control de los demonios, era cuestión de tiempo que buscasen una nueva víctima sobre la que actuar. Alguien más conveniente incluso que Sai.

Lo que aquel grupo de imbéciles parecía desconocer por completo era que aquello era solo la punta del iceberg de los planes de Isaac. Su maestro había montado tal red de planes y estrategias en aquella guerra mal encarada, que ni siquiera Heero estaba aún muy seguro de qué era lo que buscaba Isaac en realidad.

Años atrás, el odio de Isaac por todas aquellas criaturas que se hacían llamar ángeles había sido inculcado en él mismo a base de sudor y sangre. Su maestro parecía odiar todo aquello relacionado con los ángeles, y no le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar que su maestro no se decantaría por ningún lado de aquella odiosa guerra. Y mucho menos se quedaría al marguen.

Isaac usaría la debilidad que ambos bandos de ángeles se estaban infringiendo unos a otros para derrotarlos a ambos.

Y entonces… entonces Heero no sabía exactamente qué planeaba después.

La risa aguda de alguien le hizo entreabrir los ojos, y cansado vio como Quatre reía mientras se rascaba relajadamente el estómago. El ángel tiró una larga rama a otro de los chicos y su voz volvió a elevarse en alguna aguda réplica. Heero no le entendió, aunque aquello no iba a quitarle el sueño...

Nadie le miró mientras escudriñaba el extraño grupo con el que se había juntado. Aún ahora, viendo el reconocimiento en los ojos de casi todos ellos, no podía terminar de creerse del todo que hubiese convivido con ellos. Era un grupo dispar, pero de alguna manera, se llevaban bien. El único que permanecía apartado, como él, era Sai. El Sai loco, obviamente.

Heero le vio sacar de su bolsa un oxidado cuchillo, con el que jugó entre sus dedos, su mirada perdida en alguna parte del bosque. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, en un par de zancadas estuvo ante él. Cuando Sai levantó la vista, sobresaltado, Heero le tiró una espada fina y afilada.

-Querías ir de caza, ¿cierto? Bueno, pues hoy es tu día de suerte. –El silencio que reinó entonces a su alrededor le incomodó, pero ignorando al resto, empezó a caminar hacia lo que debía ser el sur. A su espalda escuchó los pasos de alguien, así que sin volverse dijo -: Si no estamos dentro de media hora aquí, os alcanzaremos después.

-¿Duo? ¡Duo!, ¿me estás escuchando? –la voz cada vez más elevada de Naruto le hizo girarse en redondo, apartando la vista del lugar exacto por donde, momentos antes, había desaparecido Heero. Ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo, sonrió.

-¡Claro! Es difícil no escucharte con esa voz de pito que pones, Naruto. –Tal y como esperaba, la broma dio en el blanco, y Naruto, tras fruncir el ceño, empezó a quejarse sobre lo injusto, desde su punto de vista, que era la acusación de Duo.

Momentos después todos estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos como para que Duo pudiese levantarse sin causar una avalancha de preguntas. Antes de salir del claro, le dijo a Sasuke que iría a dar una vuelta y que estaría allí antes de que tuviesen que irse. El otro clavó en él sus inteligentes ojos, y Duo supo que de algún modo había leído claramente sus intenciones. Por suerte Uchiha no dijo nada, y momentos después Duo pudo perderse entre las altas ramas de los arbustos.

Sobre él, una bandada de pequeños pájaros azuzó las hojas de los árboles, que se movieron furiosas dejando pasar algún que otro rayo de sol. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar su agitada respiración, pero de nada sirvió.

A lo largo de su vida, Duo había sufrido el rechazo de la gente, el odio ciego que causaba aún en los que no le conocían. Había sobrevivido a las miradas despreciativas y a los comentarios y ataques malintencionados. Duo había aprendido a vivir con el conocimiento de ser algo que nadie nunca podría querer. Una especie de bicho raro que no encajaba en ningún sitio.

Y aún así, tras cumplir los quince años, se prometió a si mismo vivir por y para él. Si los demás no le querían, pues entonces él lo haría. No necesitaba de nadie más para ser feliz. O por lo menos, no para poder sobrevivir.

Toda aquella inseguridad que de niño no le había dejado dormir por las noches, temeroso de que algún demente decidiese por fin deshacerse del monstruo del pueblo, quedó sepultada bajo capas y capas de determinación.

Y después de eso, no necesitó del afecto de nadie. Solo Jonh y Gaara habían aceptado su presencia por lo que Duo era. Alguien especial. Distinto. Y si, raro.

Por eso, volver a sentir todos aquellos malsanos sentimientos surgir de su interior era algo que parecía superarle poco a poco. Temía que la fina cuerda que hasta entonces había mantenido a raya su cordura estuviese a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Y nada podía hacer para detenerlo.

Tras él, rápidas pisadas le hicieron voltearse con brusquedad. Casi no tuvo tiempo para apartarse cuando un norme ciervo pasó junto a él, y de un saltó, se adentró entre los densos follajes de altos y tupidos matorrales.

Aún estaba recuperándose del susto cuando una segunda figura saltó de la nada, cayendo a su lado en un fluido y casi invisible movimiento. Duo tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de asombro, y después, cuando vio de quién se trataba, de furia.

-¡Mierda, tenías que ser tú! ¿Qué pretendías, matarme de un susto? –Heero Yui se irguió a su lado, con sus helados ojos fijos en el lugar por donde el ciervo acababa de desaparecer. Al verle en silenció y completamente indiferente a él, Duo le agarró del brazo con brusquedad, atrayendo, ahora sí, su atención.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a escupirle el primer insulto que le viniese a la mente, y sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de él, tan furiosos y salvajes como siempre habían sido, aquella conexión que hacia tanto tiempo no existía, volvió a aparecer.

Y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Duo soltó un jadeó involuntario, llevándose la mano libre a la sien.

Por suerte Heero debió sentir lo mismo, quizás con menor intensidad, a juzgar por la sorpresa que inundó su rostro durante unos instantes. El otro no tardó en desasirse de su agarre, y Duo se quedó mirando su mano vacía, como si no terminase de comprender que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso además de idiota te has vuelto mudo?

Ignoró la pulla, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a huir. Toda su furia había desaparecido, dejando un agujero allí donde debía estar su corazón. Pero Heero no había terminado, y con una seca carcajada se interpuso en su camino, clavándose ante él con los brazos en jarra y expresión socarrona.

-¿Has venido aquí a buscarme? ¿Acaso me echabas de menos?

Contó hasta tres, rezando por un poco de paciencia. Cuando estuvo seguro de no saltar sobre aquel estúpido, le empujó a un lado para seguir su camino. Y Duo podría haberse ido de no haber sido por las palabras que el otro masculló.

-Así que no mentía cuando decía que teníamos una relación extraña… Sería casi interesante si pudiera creer una palabra de ello.

-¿Cómo dices? –Heero sonrió, pero era una mueca tan falsa que a Duo no le fue difícil saber que mentía. -¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

Tentado estuvo de retroceder cuando el otro avanzó hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él. Duo frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que Heero tramaba algo. Solo que no tenía ni idea de qué era.

-Dime, Duo, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo nos conocimos?, ¿acaso nos hicimos amigos? ¿Demasiado amigos, quizás?

Vale, era imposible que alguno del grupo le hubiese contado aquello. Simplemente no había posibilidad alguna. Así que, ¿cómo demonios se había enterado?

-¿Además de amnésico te gusta fantasear? No sé qué demonios te estás imaginando, pero te agradecería que me dejaras fuera de esto. Es repugnante.

-¿En serio? Quizás tengas razón. No eres un ángel, ni un mago. No detecto magia de hadas o enanos en ti. Y definitivamente no eres humano. ¿Quién podría estar con un bicho raro cómo tú?

Aquello, como golpe bajo, se llevaba el premio gordo. Duo sintió como su respiración se atoraba en el pecho. Y mientras, un sin fin de imágenes pasaron ante él. Todas con sucesos similares. Todas ellas llenas de tanto desdén como el que acababa de mostrar Heero. Apretó los puños, no dejándose amilanar por aquello. Conocía a aquel bastardo lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo equivocado que sería mostrar debilidad ante él.

-Vaya, el burro hablando de orejas. Quizás no seas el más apropiado para decir algo así. Mestizo. –casi escupió esa última palabra, y sonrió cuando la sonrisa de Heero se borró, sustituida por una mirada asesina y un gruñido gutural. –Puede que yo sea algo extraño, pero al menos no soy un asqueroso traidor como tú. Y eso creo que gana con creces, ¿no crees?

Lo vio venir. En realidad estaba preparado para ello. Y por eso mismo, cuando Heero envistió contra él con fuerza, sus brazos le agarraron por los hombros, volteándole por el aire y lanzándole al suelo con un brusco movimiento.

Pero Heero era ágil, y terminó derrapando sobre sus pies en vez de golpearse con la dureza esperada. Cuando sacó su espada, Duo rió, irguiéndose todo lo orgullosamente que pudo.

-¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí con eso? Ni siquiera lo conseguiste entonces con tu magia, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora podrás con una simple espada?

De sus manos empezó a manar fuego. Verdaderas llamas que bailaron entre sus dedos al son de su furia. Heero apretó los dientes, pero no pareció sorprenderse cuando las llamas crecieron, cogiendo extrañas formas.

-¿Qué pasa con tu magia, Yui? ¿Acaso también olvidaste como usarla? ¿O es que estas tan asustado de mi que crees que de esa forma te perdonaré la vida?

Duo no tuvo que pinchar más, segundos después Heero atacó, y no lo hizo con la espada. El fuego desapareció de inmediato cuando la pesada arma cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y Heero, desnudas sus manos y su energía, saltó sobre él, como alguna especia de feroz animal.

Fue una dolorosa pelea. Duo recibió un puñetazo que le reventó el labio, pero estaba seguro de haberle rotó la ceja de un certero golpe. Entre patadas y golpes bajos ambos rodaron por el suelo, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuese dañar al otro.

Duo clavó los dientes en la mano que intentaba ahogarlo, y Heero le cruzó la cara con un sonoro bofetón. Casi se hubiese reído de él si no hubiera sido por el dolor de algo clavándose en su abdomen.

Por un momento pensó que sería algún arma. Que Heero le había vuelto a traicionar de manera vil y rastrera. Pero entonces vio que solo había sido su puño. Tosiendo, intentó levantarse, apartándose del otro mientras no le perdía de vista. Si el tenía aunque fuese la mitad del mal aspecto que lucía Heero, parecería un saco de afilar cuchillos, lleno de raspaduras y sangre por todos sitios.

Sonrió al verle llevarse la mano al rostro, donde su ceja sangraba copiosamente, llenando de sangre la parte izquierda de aquella bella cara.

-Peleas como una niña –escupió. Y casi se atragantó con su propia sangre.

Tuvo que escupir al suelo un par de veces, percatándose que era su lengua lo que sangraba así. Su labio, además, se sentía entumecido. Mala señal.

-¿Quieres saber qué relación teníamos exactamente? Bueno, pues puedes dejar de preocuparte, porque nunca tuvimos ninguna. –Y aquello no era mentira. Heero, después de todo, no había llegado a aceptar nada parecido.

Y por lamentable que sonase, las relaciones no eran cosa unilateral…

Sin mirar atrás, sin ser capaz de mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante aquellos ojos azules que le observaban recelosos, Duo se fue. Necesitaba alejarse de él, volver a levantar sus barreras y poder mirar de nuevo el mundo con el cinismo que le caracterizaba.

Y Heero Yui era un obstáculo demasiado grande en estos momentos.

En ocasiones, cuando uno miraba el mundo, este le devolvía una imagen incapaz de abarcar. Una imagen tan salvajemente hermosa y cautivante que los ojos, humanos o de cualquier otra raza, eran incapaces de apreciar como se merecía.

Y aquella tierra, llena de prados verdes húmedos por las densas lluvias, se alzaba ante él de forma majestuosa, con sus valles sombreados y sus ríos serpenteantes.

Quizás se debía a su largo encierro, pero Sai, cuando miraba a su alrededor y veía el poder de la naturaleza, sentía ganas de llorar. Era pura emoción lo que aceleraba su pulso ante la belleza del inmenso océano, y era la sensación de libertad infinita lo que empujaba a desear ser como aquellos pájaros que surcaban el cielo con sus inmensas y coloridas alas, inmensamente afortunados de poder contemplar toda aquella devastadora belleza desde los cielos.

Por primera vez en muchos años podía oler el aire fresco. El olor de la tierra húmeda y de los árboles. Percibir el sonido del agua cuando bajaba por las montañas, moldeando las rocas con su caprichoso recorrido. Por primera vez, era libre.

Con satisfacción comprobó que la cuerda que sujetaba el conejo a su cintura estuviera bien atada. Había andado sigilosamente entre los densos y altos arbustos, sin importar los arañados que los más espinosos causaban en su piel. Había corrido entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles, sintiéndose como uno más entre aquellos animales.

Y ahora era imposible borrarse aquella sonrisa de satisfacción. La primera en mucho tiempo. Quizás años.

Heero Yui había desaparecido hacia tiempo, y ahora no estaba muy seguro de donde se habría metido. Pero tampoco importaba ya que el grupo debía estar aún en el mismo sitio donde los habían dejado.

Después de todo, del único que no podía separarse era su contraparte.

El sonido del agua a su derecha le hizo desviarse de su camino, intrigado. Y tras apartar las grandes hojas de los árboles, una hermosa cascada apareció ante él. Le hubiese gustado tener algo para plasmar aquella belleza. Algún lienzo que le permitiese inmortalizar aquella imagen. Pero de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que aunque pintase aquello, no quedaría nunca lo suficientemente bien. ¿Cómo se podía capturar la vida a través de la pintura. Sai nunca lo había logrado con las personas, y dudaba mucho conseguirlo con la naturaleza.

Camino de regreso, Sai recordó la conversación con Heero Yui sobre su maldición. ¿Realmente podría él ayudarles? No sabía exactamente qué pensar de él, con aquel carácter huraño y tantas versiones de hechos que el propio Yui no recordaba.

Pero fuese como fuese, le había salvado la vida. Y aquello merecía, al menos, un margen de aceptación.

Casi se rio de si mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar él a nadie cuando el resto era incapaz de aceptarle a él?

Aunque bueno, no era algo de extrañar cuando todos te miraran como si de un momento a otro fueses a perder la poca cordura que tienes.

Y quizás estaban más cerca de la verdad de lo que ellos mismo creían.

Sus brazos escocían por la áspera tela que rozaba la piel húmeda a causa del sudor. Pero por nada se quitaría la camisa. Aquello solo evidenciaría aún más su estado. Y todos se darían cuenta, además, que su maldición crecía día a día. Y lo hacía literalmente con los grabados de su piel.

Nadie le prestó demasiada atención cuando llegó. Solo su contraparte fue junto a él, enseñándole el ramillete de hierbas medicinales que había recolectado durante todo el viaje. Gaara le miraba desde el otro extremo del claro, y Sai se preguntó si ahora que parecía entablar cierta relación con Heero, el pelirrojo no se lo tomaría como algo personal.

A Sai eso le molestaba. Todos se adelantaban a los hechos, llenos de prejuicios que le dejaban a él en la cola de una cadena. Sin pensar demasiado se levantó, y con una sonrisa despreocupada, aquella que sabía, daba la sensación de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó con pasos irregulares a Gaara. Le hubiese gustado dar un rodeo antes de llegar a él, contemplar todos aquellos ángulos furiosos desde distintas perspectivas, y después plasmarlos en algún dibujo.

Nadie le prestó atención, por lo que cuando se sentó junto a Gaara, no le sorprendió que este le ignorase. Sai soltó una carcajada, acercándose aún más. Cuando le tocó, Gaara por fin se giró hacia él, lleno de furia.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

-Solo quería saludarte. Pero ahora que lo dices, ¿estás enfadado?

-¿Qué pasa, ya te has cansado de estar por ahí con Yui?

Sai chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza como si algo le diese lastima. Aquello, obviamente solo cabreó más al otro. Sai paró bruscamente el movimiento, dejando de lado su faceta juguetona para mirar a Gaara seriamente.

-Pensé que el del veneno era yo. No te queda esa actitud, pelirrojo.

Tuvo que contenerse y no reír cuando el otro le miró entre incrédulo y furioso. La idea de seguir pinchándole hasta ver cuando reventaba era horriblemente tentadora. Pero estaban rodeados de gente, y quizás de todos ellos, Gaara era el único que le hablaba como si siguiese siendo una persona, y no la mitad retorcida de lo que su día fue un ser humano.

-Escúchame, hagamos lo que hagamos, vamos a tener que cargar unos con otros durante una temporada. Harías bien en relajarte.

-¿Y eso lo dice quien tuve que atar para arrancarle la mata de piojos que tenía por pelo? Muy elocuente de tu parte.

-Mírale –dijo entonces con más seriedad, señalando al otro Sai. Cuando Gaara lo hizo, soltó un suspiró de cansancio. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda? Cada día se vuelve más y más etéreo. Como si de pronto pudiese desaparecer. Y yo… hace tiempo que dejé de parecerme a lo que fui antaño. Heero Yui es, quizás, mi única salida. Así que te moleste a ti, o moleste a quien molesté, iré con él.

-Te juro que a veces no sé por donde cogerte. Si hay suerte, puedo hablar contigo con normalidad. Y en el peor de los casos eres peor que un animal.

-Si, soy todo un encanto.

-Hablo en serio. ¿Qué pasará si volvéis a uniros? ¿Y por qué él es el único que puede ayudarte? Podemos encontrar alguna forma…

-No, no lo entiendes. Esto no es algo que encuentres en un diccionario de hechicería. No es común o sencillo.

-Pero, ¿quién te dice que él es sincero? ¿Cómo sabes que después no te engañará?

-Sea como sea, ha sido el único que me la ha dado.

Ante a confusión de Gaara, Sai solo se puso en pie, estirándose perezosamente y dejando que una larga sonrisa estirase sus labios.

-¿Dado el qué? –preguntó Gaara cuando se disponía a marcharse. Sai guardó silencio unos instantes, pero antes de volver junto a su contraparte, giró la cabeza lo justo para volver a mirar al pelirrojo.

-Esperanza.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Lo que antaño habían sido esplendorosos palacios, decorados con todo tipo de piedras preciosas, ahora no eran más que un puñado de escombros.

Azorado, Quatre cerró los ojos, incapaz de comprender lo que estos veían.

Tuvo que contenerse para no volver sobre sus pasos y mirar de nuevo aquel gran cartel donde se les daba la bienvenida a Arcoa, capital del comercio marítimo. De la que se rumoreaba, poseía escondidos en los más recónditos rincones tesoros de incomparable valor y belleza. Ciudad de los grandes castillos y palacios, donde los más ricos mercaderes construían sus casas con columnas de oro y mármol.

Y ahora no quedaba nada.

La montaña de restos chamuscados le hizo taparse la boca, temiendo el acceso de nauseas que le hizo doblarse en dos. Las ropas que quedaban casi intactas evidenciaban de qué eran aquellos restos.

Eran humanos.

-Quatre, ¿estás bien?

Demonios, por supuesto que no lo estaba. Pero ante la imperturbabilidad de Malfoy, no pensaba mostrarse todo lo descompuesto que se sentía.

-Por supuesto. Solo sorprendido. ¿Cómo ha podido pasarle esto a una de las ciudades más importantes de país?

-La guerra. –Draco Malfoy no dijo nada más. Tampoco era necesario. Junto a ellos, Harry meneó la cabeza, dejando que sus aturdidos ojos verdes se empapasen con el horror que veían.

-¿No queda nadie vivo? –preguntó Harry. Quatre no tenía ni idea.

-Los que sobrevivieron seguramente abandonaron la cuidad hace tiempo. Esto será pasto de toda la inmundicia humana de los alrededores en muy poco tiempo.

-No has salido mucho de tu cueva, ¿cierto?

Aquello no era una pregunta. Pero ignorando la mirada penetrante de Draco, Quatre negó con la cabeza bruscamente. El grupo entró en un estrecho callejón, donde el olor a podrido incrementaba a medida que se acercaban al centro.

De pronto Quatre se detuvo en seco. A su lado, entre escombros de madera y metal, el delgado cuerpo de un niño se encontraba enroscado sobre si mismo, como si intentase defenderse de algo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó caer al suelo la mochila que cargaba desde hacia horas para correr hasta donde el niño se encontraba.

-¡Quatre! ¿Qué demonios haces?

Fuertes brazos le detuvieron, apresándole contra el pecho de Trowa. Pateó durante unos instantes, sordo a lo que el otro le gritaba. Tenía que llegar hasta él. Debía ayudar al niño.

Sin embargo Trowa le giró para poder mirarle a la cara.

-¡Está muerto! No hay nada que podamos hacer ya.

-¡No es cierto! Tengo que…

No sirvió de nada luchar contra el férreo agarre. Cuando finalmente se cansó, los brazos de Trowa dejaron de oprimirle, pasando a rodearle gentilmente la espalda. Quatre dejó caer su rostro contra aquel reconfortante hombro, aspirando el aroma que desprendía la oscura camisa.

-Esto es una locura. Nada tiene ya sentido. ¿Por qué iban a matar a tantos niños inocentes? ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? –Trowa no contestó. Quizás sin saber qué decir.

Quatre cerró los ojos unos instantes, deseando desaparecer. Por primera vez desde que dejó su casa, deseando no haber escapado nunca de la bendita ignorancia que daban las paredes de su palacio.

Sus cuatro acompañantes guardaron silencio, como si entendiesen que nada de lo que dijese podía calmar aquella desagradable situación. Heero, que se había quedado rezagado, caminó hasta llegar donde descansaba el cuerpo del niño, y con un movimiento lento, como si temiera despertarle, cerró sus horrorizados ojos.

-Esto es deprimente. –Quatre no pudo contestar, mudo por la sorpresa. Pero Heero no había hablado a nadie en particular, y cuando partió sin esperar a nadie más, Quatre se apartó de Trowa para ir corriendo hasta él.

-Tú tienes que saber algo. Vives con ese mago, así que…

-No.

-¡Pero es tu maestro!

Quizás cansado, Heero frenó en seco, se giró, y le encaró con el ceño fruncido. Pero Quatre estaba demasiado desesperado como para retroceder ante la furiosa mirada.

-¿No te ha dicho acaso por qué están haciendo todo esto?

-Hasta donde yo sé, han sido los ángeles quienes han causado todo esto.

-¡Eso no es cierto! No atacan así ciudades, pero los demonios sí. Tu maestro atacó el pueblo de Duo, matando a todos, así que debes saber por qué lo hacen.

Antes de darse cuenta, las manos de Heero aferraron su camisa, retorciéndose en un puño y elevándole sobre los pies. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura, Heero gruñó:

-Creo que ya he dicho que no recuerdo nada parecido. Yo no sé nada, y, si no me crees, ese es tu problema.

Quatre tragó aire audiblemente, casi ahogándose. Pero antes de poder gritar, Draco se colocó a su lado, instando a Heero a soltarle. Cuando la varita se clavó en el pecho del castaño, Heero refunfuñó algo, soltándole al momento. Quatre, para su frustración, terminó sentado en el suelo.

-No descargues en mí tu frustración, ángel, yo no soy tu amante, ni ninguno de tus otros amigos, así que guárdatelo para ellos.

Pudo sentir como el aire a su alrededor se hacía pesado, costando respirar. Conocía esa sensación, por lo que giró la cabeza, buscando la conocida figura de Duo. Tal y como esperaba, el resto del grupo se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, y por los rostros serios y lúgubres, habían escuchado toda la conversación. Por suerte, o quizás por el control que tenían algunos, Sasuke Uchiha y Malfoy empezaron a hablar sobre lo que habían encontrado. Pronto se les unió Gaara y Trowa.

Quatre, mientras tanto, no quitó los ojos de su amigo trenzado. Duo, con sus ojos violetas inundados en odio, miraba a Heero como si fuese la misma muerte.

-Nadie sabe nada de ella desde hace meses. Se dice que se fue al sur, lejos de las tierras neutrales.

-¿Encontrasteis su casa? –Preguntó Draco a Gaara, este negó con brusquedad, tal vez contrito por los pocos resultados de su búsqueda.

Habían llegado a aquel pueblo con la única meta de encontrar a Teodora Fingal, más conocida como el oráculo de Ánfora. Se decía de ella que podía leerlo todo, desde el pasado, al futuro. Desde los deseos de cada uno, hasta sus más bajas ambiciones. Se decía que era uno de los sabios más antiguos que existía, y quizás la única que podía ayudarles con el hechizo de Heero.

Nadie sabía como era, ya que eran numerosos los rumores que corrían a lo largo de todo el continente, pero según las fuentes de Uchiha, su última localización había sido en aquel mismo pueblo, poco más de un año antes.

Por lo visto, ninguno de los dos grupos que se separaron para avanzar mejor en la búsqueda había tenido buenos resultados.

¿Vivir o morir?...

¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría que preguntarse algo así? Es más, ¿quién querría hacerlo como mínimo una vez al día?

Pero lo cierto era que, acorde a la novelesca ficción de horror que tanto le había gustado leer de niño, su vida últimamente se había encaminado hacía la destrucción. De sí mismo, y de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sai dejó de lado el cinturón, que su contra parte insistía en ponerle sobre la inmensa camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y suspiró frustrado, deteniendo el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo en otro cuerpo. ¿No sería aquello el colmo de la redundancia? Bien, no lo sabía, pero los ojos de cordero degollado con los que le miraba Sai era aliciente suficiente como para mantenerse quieto.

¡No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si el muy idiota empezaba a llorar! El resto del grupo se echaría sobre su yugular antes de poder si quiera parpadear tres veces.

Llevaban horas dando vueltas por aquel pueblo desierto y devastado, recorriendo calles fantasmales que, con su pintoresca y sangrienta imagen, eran un claro reflejo de lo que había pasado allí. Podía sentir sobre sí la mirada penetrante de un par de helados ojos, que seguramente se preguntarían cómo progresaba su maldición. Bueno, aquello era algo que él mismo se moría, literalmente, por saber.

Finalmente uno de los otros, el del cabello negro con peinado extraño, se detuvo frente a una de las casas, donde un viejo letrero con inscripciones que Sai no entendió, daba la bienvenida en irónico recuerdo de lo que, antaño, se podría encontrar allí. Sai hubiese preferido no entrar, pero cuando fue el único en quedar fuera del oscuro lugar, tuvo que seguir al resto, sintiéndose acorralado nada más traspasar la pesada puerta de madera. El olor fue insoportable.

Nadie se paró a mirar qué era el sonido que su garganta producía al intentar detener las arcadas, pero Sai, finalmente, se rindió, agachándose junto a una desbaratada mesa, y devolviendo un líquido amarillento que evidenciaba su estómago vacío. Es asqueroso, se dijo mientras miraba con fijeza las manchas negruzcas que oscurecían el vómito. Y enfermizamente preocupantes.

Escuchó como le llamaban, y no se sorprendió al ver que era el pelirrojo. Su contraparte se encontraba desaparecida, seguramente pegada a la espalda de algún otro, con su usual sonrisa estúpida y sus ojos soñadores e inútiles.

-¿Estás bien?

No pudo evitar reírse ante lo ridículo de la pregunta. Garra, sin esperar respuesta, le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-¡Claro! –contestó, sin embargo. Se alejó del toque apresuradamente, sentía que, de seguir allí, su escasa cordura fuese a desaparecer bajo la aplastante sensación de ansiedad que le daba el toque ajeno.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, débil repentinamente, quizás por las nauseas, quizás por el estado de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó.

-Necesitamos un sitio donde descasar.

-Sí, supongo que hemos tenido suerte. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda cobrarnos por la comida y la estancia.

Sabía que, con los restos de los habitantes de la casa desperdigados por el suelo, pudriéndose aún, aquello estaba fuera de lugar. La mirada helada de Gaara también fue bastante clara. Casi había olvidado que Gaara era el único que no le consideraba un caso perdido de locura, alguien completamente perdido al que había que perdonar todo. E increíblemente, se sintió avergonzado.

-Tengo que dormir con él –dijo, sabiendo que el otro le comprendería. La necesidad de cercanía con su contraparte era cada vez más acuciante.

-Está bien. Se lo diré al resto, no habrá ningún problema.

-También quiero dormir con Heero.

Aquello era menos comprensible. Tanto para sí mismo, como para Gaara. Pero, de alguna forma, necesitaba estar seguro de que, al despertar, el otro aún estuviese ahí. Se había convertido, sin darse cuenta, en el fino hilo que aún le unía a la última esperanza de salvación.

-¿Qué te traes con él? La verdad.

-Nada tan sucio como lo que te estas imaginando –dijo con una sonrisa ladina -, eso seguro.

-¿Entonces por qué no te despegas de su lado? No va a marcharse de un momento a otro.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías asegurar eso?

Claro que no. El silencio del pelirrojo fue de lo más esclarecedor. Al igual que su ceño fruncido.

-Aún si él no estuviese, encontraríamos la forma de sanarte.

Sai sonrió, quizás por pura costumbre, con una de aquellas sonrisas que solía mostrar a su carcelero. Únicamente destinadas a hacerle saber que aún seguía cuerda. Que aún no le había roto del todo.

-Lo sé –mintió. Y eso fue todo. Su contraparte llegó acompañada del ángel rubio. Aquel que le sonreía de vez en cuando, como si pudiese comprenderle. Como si le importase. Sai se giró, dándoles la espalda a los demás, y se encaminó hacia la barra que suponía, era la cocina. Solo se estaba mejor.

El papel, sucio y arrugado, casi pasó desapercibido. Solo sus agudos ojos, acostumbrados a buscar lo invisible, fueron capaces de distinguirlo entre la suciedad y los desechos esparcidos por el suelo. Quizás no era nada importante, pensó, pero hasta ese momento no habían encontrado absolutamente nada que pudiera indicarles qué camino tomar a continuación. A su lado, Malfoy le dirigió una penetrante mirada, esperando quizás a que compartiese la información hallada. Bien, tendría que esperar a que Sasuke la leyese.

"Ya no nos queda nada. Pasan veloces sobre nuestras casas, arrasando con fuego y hielo todo lo que se pone a su paso. La comida hace tiempo que desapareció, y los carros que llegan cada pocas horas, desapareciendo después rebosantes de gente, nunca vuelven. ¿Qué habrá sido de Jacob? ¡Mi pobre niño, espero que, de haberse ido ya de este mundo, lo haya hecho sin sufrir dolor alguno! Mucho me temo que estén buscando prisioneros, a los que guardarán celosamente en los grandes campamentos de concentración que empezaron a construir al norte de la ciudad. ¿Qué destino les espera, serán acaso esclavos, carne de experimentos? Quien puede saberlo… yo solo rezo por que Jacob no esté allí…."

Malfoy, que debía haber leído desde su posición junto a él, maldijo en voz alta, ignorando la mirada escrutadora de Sasuke.

-Esto no son buenas noticias –masculló el rubio. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

Llevaba en la guerra tantos años que lejos estaban ya de sorprenderle los lados más oscuros del conflicto. Centros de concentración, campamentos base donde guardaban a las personas para toda clase de finalidades. ¿Qué mercenario que se precie no ve la ventaja de conseguir esclavos para vender? ¿O acaso no eran algunos magos dignos defensores de la experimentación mágica en cuerpos que, a su juicio, no eran más que carne de cañón? Sasuke había entrado tantas veces en aquellos agujeros oscuros, donde la inexistencia de humanidad era solo superada por la desdicha ajena, que el saber de la suerte corrida por los habitantes de la ciudad no causó en él gran estrago.

-Así no la encontraremos nunca –dijo, sin embargo, dejando paso a su habitual practicismo.

-Entonces tendremos que meternos dentro de ese campamento.

-Si tuvo la mala suerte de caer ahí, dudo mucho que siga viva.

-Pero no lo sabremos hasta haberlo intentado, ¿cierto?

Bien, a pesar de su reticencia a meterse de lleno allí donde nada tenía que hacer, Sasuke sabía que, de ser decisión general, poca alternativa le quedaba. Frunció el ceño a Malfoy, a sabiendas de lo inútil que resultaría discutir con el otro. Solo obtuvo un alzamiento de cejas por su parte, y aquel estoicismo, que tanto le había agradado de él, se le presentó de pronto como un verdadero incordio.

-Esa vieja bruja… si de verdad fue capturada, cosa que dudo, debe haber encontrado la forma de escapar.

Sasuke no respondió al furioso comentario de Malfoy. No sabía nada del oráculo de Ánfora, por lo que toda suposición estaba fuera de lugar. De cualquier forma, pronto su presencia, así como su opinión, fue relegada a un tercer plano, o quizás incluso a un cuarto o quinto… Todos fueron llegando, y todos escucharon lo que la nota encontrada decía. Sasuke, cansado de escucharles verter teoría tras teoría, todas ellas tan poco fundamentadas en base lógica como cualquier hipótesis de un niño, se acercó hasta uno de los grandes ventanales, clavando su mirada en el desolado exterior. Las casas solo conservaban sus estructuras metálicas, ya que toda la madera había ardido hacia tiempo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para notar la suave presencia a su lado, y no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era.

-¿Podremos encontrarles vivos?

No acostumbrado a contener sus sarcasmos, apretó los labios, mirando de lleno aquella etérea criatura vestido con una sucia y rajaba túnica blanca. Sai, se llamaba si recordaba bien, y, en la misma medida que su otra parte le inspiraba desconfianza, aquel ser emitía las mismas vibraciones que un recién nacido. Nada de odio, nada de temor o de malicia. Parecía un cascarón vacío.

-Quizás –fue cuanto dijo. Sería un milagro, en realidad, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo el otro. Sai asintió, mirando fijamente como las ramas desnudas de los árboles arañaban los cristales en su perezoso movimiento. Sai se estremeció, tal vez notando la fina capa de magia negra que aún impregnaba el aire. Aquel lugar parecía preservar las almas de todos sus muertos.

Los gritos a su espalda hicieron que la poca paciencia que conservaba se evaporase como si nunca hubiera existido en realidad. Su energía debió de crecer, porque pronto todos se callaron, mirando en su dirección con la duda en la mirada. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana e ignorando a Sai, que inconsciente de lo sucedido, seguía observando el exterior.

-Creo que todos tenemos ya claro que queréis ir a ese maldito campamento. Bien, lo haremos así, entonces. Pero no lo asaltaremos esta noche mientras todos duermen –escupió mirando con desdén a Potter-, ni irá ninguno solo por muy poderoso que sea –añadió mirando a Duo.

Nadie dijo nada o se movió por unos momentos. Más, como no, ese desastre rubio, que parecía ser de los pocos que no le temía, tenía que abrir su inmensa bocaza.

-¿Y quién te ha nombrado a ti jefe?

-¿Quizás mis diez años de experiencia en dirigir batallas? ¿O acaso debemos seguirte a ti, con lo bien que has sabido defenderte hasta ahora?

No tenía que haberlo dicho. Sasuke lo sabía, y aún así no retiró la mirada cuando Naruto, ofendido y dolido en igual medida, se enderezó de golpe.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso, capullo!

No tuvo que mover un dedo, porque en cuanto el estúpido de Uzumaki se adelantó, fue detenido por Trowa y Duo. Bien, al menos algunos sí que tenían un cerebro que usar.

-Bien, ¿y cómo lo haremos entonces? –preguntó Trowa. Sasuke se quedó unos instantes en silenció, acumulando toda la información que sabía sobre los campamentos. Aún así, no era suficiente.

-Primero que nada, debemos recopilar toda la información que podamos sobre el lugar. Malfoy y yo iremos esta misma noche para comprobar qué instalaciones tienen.

-¿Malfoy y tú? ¿Y ya está? –exclamó Naruto -. ¿Ese es tu asombroso plan?

-Esos campamentos suelen ser como fórmatelas, protegidos por magia y trampas de cualquier tipo.

-Yo iré con vosotros.

Aquello sí que no lo esperaba. Intrigado, guardó silencio, esperando una explicación.

-Soy bueno reconociendo la magia. Puedo… sentirla –añadió Duo, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Sasuke ya sabía aquello, y estaba seguro que las más que notables habilidades del trenzado les serían de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha seguridad en que el estado mental del otro fuese el adecuado para lo que debían hacer. Sus constantes cambios de humor le mareaban. Negarse, no obstante, no era algo que pensara hacer.

-Bien, que así sea entonces.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Sasuke, ingenuamente, pensó que todo había acabado. Debió saber que no podía ser tan fácil.

-¡Si Duo va, yo también iré! –gritó Quatre de pronto. Sasuke frunció el ceño, adivinando, con éxito, lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Claro que no! Si vas, yo también voy, además.

-Puedo ciudar de mi mismo, Trowa.

-Pues entonces yo…

Aquello debió ser suficiente, pensó agradecido, porque antes de que Naruto terminase su frase, Malfoy llamó la atención de todos con un sordo golpe en la mesa de madera.

-¡Solo iremos los tres y punto! Necesitamos que el pueblo quede cubierto, ni siquiera sabemos si ella está allí, así que también hay que rastrear toda esta ciudad en busca de alguna pista. Lo que sea. Si encontrásemos su casa al menos, podríamos tener alguna idea de donde está.

En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, se le hizo evidente por qué el rubio le había caído bien desde el principio. O al menos, se dijo, no le había disgustado. El tono de autoridad logró lo que ambos necesitaban, que se instalase un poco de orden en el lugar. Por suerte, el hermano pelirrojo del trenzado abrió la boca, mostrando una entereza que Sasuke no esperaba.

-Nos repartiremos el lugar entre los que nos quedamos, y terminaremos de rastrear esta misma noche.

-Hacerlo por parejas –añadió Sasuke, y Gaara asintió, como si la idea ya se le hubiera ocurrido antes.

La conversación se reanudó sobre cosas que no era de su interés. Sasuke, ajeno al alboroto reinante, dejó el cuarto, decidiendo buscar algo de comer en aquel desolado rincón de Arcoa.

Esa misma noche, al caer el sol y alzarse un cielo estrellado y claro, las tres figuras que corrían veloces entre los gruesos y antiguos troncos del bosque, eran guiados por el viento. Cargaba no solo el sonido de los grillos y las ramas al balancearse, de los lobos aullando o de la vieja magia crepitando.

Aquella noche, el viento estaba lleno de lamentos.

Venía desde el sur, veloz y helado, y ensombrecido por la oscuridad que solo la maldad y la magia negra acumulada podían crear. Una red casi tangible que, de ser esta oscuridad contagiosa, todos habrían sucumbido ante el peso de esas miles de voces. Era difícil ignorarla, o pasar por alto el helado estremecimiento de quien intentaba impregnarse en ella, bajo el frágil rastro que les guiaba hacia su nada envidiable destino.

Y cuando al fin llegaron, Duo temió perder la cabeza. Su cordura, últimamente debilitada, saltó dentro de sí, danzando impaciente por ignorar aquello que le encogía los huesos, que le hacía temblar y sudar mientras su energía intentaba repeler toda esa oscuridad que se concentraba en un solo punto.

Los otros dos no parecían notarlo, nada daba indicios de que su magia estuviese en una seria lucha para evadir la energía maligna que llegaba de todas partes. Aún así, Duo no se quejó, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando sintió su cuerpo entumecerse.

No era una pretensión el afirmar que era el mejor rastreador de magia que cualquier soldado quisiera tener junto a él. Lamentablemente, aquel tipo de energía era tan viciada y dañina, que su propia magia no podía contener el impulso de combatirla.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una voz distorsionada junto a él. Duo se giró, viendo el preocupado rostro de Draco más cerca de lo que había supuesto. Casi retrocedió, espantado, cuando el otro alzó una mano, con la evidente intención de tocarlo.

-No lo hagas –susurró, y su voz sonó tan débil que temió no haber sido escuchado.

Sasuke se paró también, su rostro, sin embargo, no dejaba traslucir absolutamente nada.

-Es la energía de este lugar –dijo de nuevo, intentando zona más firme. No supo si lo había conseguido, pero Sasuke asintió, sin apartar nunca aquellos penetrantes ojos negros de él.

-¿Puedes seguir? –preguntó Uchiha.

-Claro. Solo… solo dame un momento.

Pero no había un momento, y Duo lo sabía. Y tampoco iba a sentirse mejor porque se detuviese un rato. Sin querer estorbar al resto, asintió con firmeza fingida, viendo como se ponían en marcha. El bosque se hacía más espeso a medida que avanzaban, pero Duo podía sentir que ya estaban en el lugar correcto. Casi podía oír los gritos de dolor y lamento. Sasuke les hizo un gesto, pidiéndoles que esperasen mientras él se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos. Duo sabía lo que pretendía, porque, al contrario que los otros dos, él sí podía ver la barrera purpura que, creando una semiesfera gigante, les cortaba el paso. Si llegaba más lejos, supo instintivamente que podría incluso cruzarla sin ser detectado.

-¿Qué ves? –fue cuanto preguntó el Uchiha, volviendo hacia donde Duo y Draco esperaban. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero seguramente había captado la mirada de Duo, y supo, por experiencia, lo que pasaba.

-Una gran barrera. Cubre todo a partir de unos dos metros.

-¿Qué tipo de magia es?

-No lo sé. No parece ser magia negra, si no la energía propia del bosque la desestabilizaría.

-¿Puedes pasarla?

Duo tragó saliva, sabiéndose un cobarde en aquel momento. No quería pasar solo. Y no solo por que algo le pasara, sino por miedo a lo que pudiese encontrarse allí dentro.

-Sí. Pero no creo que sea buena idea. No sé como va a reaccionar.

-¿Y sabes como quitarla?

Aquella era una pregunta que, a su juicio, sobraba. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a quitar una barrera cuando no sabía ni de que tipo de magia se trataba? Sasuke, por otra parte, no parecía encontrar nada extraño allí.

-No.

-Entonces vas a tener que pasar.

-¿Y después?

-Y después, nos dirás lo que has visto.

Duo casi podía sentirse alagado de que Sasuke confiase tanto en su fuerza. Solo estaba el pequeño problema de que él mismo no lo hacía. Por unos instantes, quiso negarse, quiso coger a su hermano, volver a su pueblo, a su vieja y ya destruida panadería, y regresar a su antigua vida. Se olvidaría de Heero, y de todo lo sucedido.

La ilusión solo duró un instante, porque al momento siguiente supo que aquello sería imposible.

-No tienes por que hacerlo si no quieres –afirmó Draco, en un pobre intentó de tranquilizarle Todos sabían que no había opción.

Decidió tirarse de llenó a la piscina, dejar de pensar y simplemente actuar. Su mano llegó hasta la barrera, y antes incluso de tocarla pudo sentir como su cuerpo absorbía la energía, mezclándose con la propia y camuflándose así. Ojala todo fuese tan sencillo. Escuchó la voz de Draco tras de sí, pero ya no podía distinguir sus palabras. La barrera le empujó hacia delante, y entonces, sin previo aviso, Duo fue llevado al infierno en la Tierra.

El dolor le hizo caer de rodillas, y tuvo que taparse los labios para reprimir el gritó que pugnaba por salir de ellos. La segunda oleada de energía corrompida que le asaltó, casi le hizo perder la consciencia. Afortunadamente Duo pudo sostenerse en el muro, cerrar los ojos, y mantener la respiración estable, luchando contra las nauseas. El desagradable olor a carbón y algo indescriptible, algo ácido y putrefacto, le hizo taparse la nariz, asqueado. En seguida supo que no se había tapado el apéndice debido. Al girar, buscando la entrada del inmenso muro ante el que estaba, de gruesa piedra gris, se extendió ante él una enorme zanja. Era tan ancha como el río de su ciudad natal, quizás unos diez u once metros, y la profundidad quedaba oculta por los restos que habían dejado allí. Cerró los ojos, deseando borrar la imagen de su mente, pero ante la inutilidad del acto, los volvió a abrir, sintiendo como se llenaban de lágrimas ante la carnicería que estaba presenciando. Cientos de cuerpos yacían en aquel infierno, todos con posturas imposibles, manchados de barro y sangre. Las muecas de terror aún eran visibles en los rostros de los primeros, aquellos que el tiempo no había dado tiempo a descomponerse.

Dio un paso al lado, deseando salir de allí, pero el suelo resbaloso casi le hizo caer directamente a la zanja. Con una exclamación ahogada, se agarró a las piedras grises, apartando ahora sí la mirada de los cadáveres.

-Deberías haberlo sabido, Duo –se dijo a sí mismo—. Esto es un jodido campo de concentración.

Sin embargo los latidos de su corazón cada vez corrían más, y su espanto dejaba pasó, de forma alarmantemente rápida, a otra emoción mucho más oscura. Los mataría a todos. Sería una muerte lenta y horrible. Su magia se descontroló, y hasta él mismo fue capaz de ver los remolinos de colores que se alzaban, hermosos y aterradores, a su alrededor.

Necesitaba calmarse. No era el plan llamar la atención de cuanto mago estuviera allí. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo intentaba frenar las oleadas de energía que escapaban sin control alguno. Minutos después, o quizás horas, Duo no lo sabía, pudo al fin ponerse en pie. El frío muro al que aún se agarraba se hizo más nítido, y sin mirar de nuevo a la zanja, Duo saltó.

Fue oscuridad lo que le recibió. Profunda y silenciosa oscuridad. Dolorosa y aterradora en palabras que Duo no era capaz de pensar. Pero allí, entre los altos muros que rodeaban el lugar, las voces llevadas por el viento rebotaban una y otra vez contra las paredes, creando un extraño eco que le guiaba. Supo de algún modo que aquello era magia. Un poderoso hechizo que le cegaba a lo evidente, y luchó para deshacerse de él. Duo nunca hablaba de su energía, pero a lo largo de su vida había aprendido como usarla. Primero se concentró en un punto determinado, donde parecía concentrarse mayor poder. La oscuridad empezó a retraerse lentamente, mientras Duo extendía poco a poco su propia luz. Era hermoso, se dijo, impactado y embriagado por tanto flujo diferente de energía.

Momentos después, miró con asombro la inmensa verja que se elevaba ante él. Ni siquiera veía donde terminaba, ni hacía los lados, ni hacia arriba. Pero Duo supo que solo la electricidad la cubría ya, fuera el hechizo protector. Empezó a notar entonces también efímeras presencias. Aún demasiado opacas como para hacer un muestreo confiable, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para sentirlas. Se movían frente a él, sin que pudiera verlas entre la oscuridad natural de la noche, de forma regular y uniforme. Duo se quedó con aquella información, que seguramente sería más útil a sus dos compañeros que a él. La electricidad era algo a lo que no sabía si podía enfrentarse, pero sabía que su cuerpo era resistente al fuego de muchos hechizos. ¿Por qué no a la electricidad?

Ante la duda, pensó que antes de intentar cualquier estupidez, debía probar quitar la barrera sin tocarla. Acumuló energía, que pronto tomó forma de larga y fina espada, y rezando por no haberse equivocado, cortó la red frente a él.

Nada sucedió. La red no le electrocutó, pero tampoco se rompió.

Era un jodido espejismo. Una ilusión.

No había nada a su alcance para probar la teoría, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era pasar él mismo para comprobarlo. Y rezar para no haberse equivocado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Duo se sobresaltó tanto, que terminó trastabillando hacia adelante. Y cruzó la verja. En seguida sus ojos fueron hacia atrás, buscando la fuente de aquella voz. Pero no había nadie. Por lo menos no en aquel lado. Con un suspiro, intentando que el acelerado latido de su corazón se calmara, Duo se enfrentó a lo que se extendía ante él. El verdadero campo de concentración. Había decenas de grandes edificios blancos. Todos alargados y de un solo piso, con aspecto de almacenes viejos y en desuso. Incluso sin luz, aquellas encaladas paredes parecían relucir con luz propia ante la escasa luna que llegaba. Duo pudo ver a las personas que había sentido antes, que en realidad no sabía si eran tales o demonios. A esa distancia solo distinguía figuras negras recorriendo grandes perímetros a una buena velocidad. Duo no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse hacia alguno de aquellos almacenes sin ser detectado. Se dio cuenta de que no podía. Iba a tener que luchar, y si lo hacía, los demás iban a matarle si lograba salir vivo de aquel infierno. Duo intentó memorizar como estaba distribuido todo. Los grandes edificios, los pequeños caminos que casi se perdían entre la maleza mal cuidada, hasta las figuras que parecían recorrer el exterior. Inexplicablemente, allí la sensación de angustia y dolor disminuía. Como si algún tipo de magia hubiera borrado de un plumazo la carga de energía oscura que emanaba todo aquel lugar. Duo intentó fundir su energía con la tierra, para hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. No llegó muy lejos, porque en cuanto entró en contacto con las paredes de uno de aquellos edificios, algo le repelió.

Finalmente rendido, sin poder hacer mucho más a menos que descubriera su propia posición, volvió a atravesar la verja. No había nadie allí esperándole, ni fuera del muro. Llegó a la barrera mágica en poco tiempo, y esta vez ya precavido, mantuvo sus ojos lejos de la zanja.

-¡Duo! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Adónde has ido?

Con un parpadeo, intentando despejar su obnubilada mente, miró a Draco, que se paró frente a él y, agarrándole por los hombros, empezó a zarandearlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo pasé, como me dijiste.

-Llevas ahí demasiadas horas. Creíamos que algo te había pasado.

Frunció el ceño, aún con su mente confusa, y sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Horas?

-Duo, ¿estás bien? Te ves extraño.

Sasuke estuvo a su lado en un suspiro, y aquellos ojos negros le escrutaron desde una incómoda proximidad.

-Llevémosle de vuelta al campamento. Creo que no está en condiciones de explicarse ahora.

Duo no entendía de qué hablaba. Él había hecho lo que le habían dicho, y tenía información interesante para dar. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a defenderse, cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Lo último que vio fue la expresión asustada de Draco, que le gritaba ininteligible algo en la lejanía.

Naruto los vio llegar en cuanto las dos figuras traspasaron la barrera protectora que cubría el campamento. Inmediatamente sintió el alivio inundarle, para segundos después ahogar un grito al ver a Duo en los brazos de Draco. Dejó de lado la figura de madera que estaba tallando, y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Duo no se movió, ni siquiera cuando Naruto le sacudió suavemente por un hombro, temeroso de que estuviera herido.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, solo se ha desmayado. Creemos que el campo tenía una barrera capaz de aturdirle.

-Pero esa magia no afecta a Duo.

-Sí, lo sé.

Decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde, preocupado en primer lugar por su amigo. Draco le llevó hasta el centro del campamento, dejándole tumbado junto a la hoguera. Sasuke se arrodilló también junto al trenzado, con sus ojos fijos en la figura inmóvil, siempre cuidadosamente alejados de Naruto. No le importó. Aquel idiota estaba en aquel momento en la cola de la lista de sus preocupaciones.

-Su pulso es estable, y su magia también. Creo que solo hay que esperar a que despierte.

-Pero por qué solo él está así.

El gesto de Draco se volvió más adusto, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Hay una barrera. Una que ni Uchiha ni yo podemos pasar aún.

-¡Y le habéis dejado ir solo! –era una acusación más que una pregunta, y Naruto vio como Draco le miraba, entre ofendido y herido.

-¿Hubieras tú podido detenerle?

Naruto calló. No lo sabía, Duo era demasiado empecinado. Draco suavizó el tono y el gesto, y apoyó una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, en un gesto inesperado de amistad o cercanía.

-Simplemente dejémosle dormir. Por la mañana estará bien. Y podrá contarnos lo que ha visto.

-No creo que fuese algo agradable.

-No, estoy seguro de que no lo fue.

Con esto, Draco se levantó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque. Naruto, lamentablemente consciente de la presencia de Sasuke tan cerca de él, se negó a mirarle. Todo su cuerpo gritaba por volverse hacia él y desquitar su enfado de la única forma que sabía: con los puños. Pero aquello no iba a llevarles a ningún sitio, y mucho se temía Naruto no poseer la suficiente fuerza como para encontrar su ansiada satisfacción en una victoria.

Desafortunadamente Naruto nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia o mesura.

-¿Realmente tienes que ser tan desagradable conmigo?

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera intentando hacerse el desentendido. Si hubiera sido de cualquier otra forma, Naruto se habría preocupado.

-No creo haberte hecho nada para que me trates así.

Aquello si que tuvo una reacción, y los fríos y oscuros ojos le taladraron. Sin embargo, sin siquiera abrir la boca, Sasuke volvió al vista hasta aquel punto indefinido del bosque que llevaba mirando los últimos minutos. Ya tenía que ser algo interesantísimo, a juzgar por la concentración con la que miraba el muy bastardo. Suspirando, más cansado de lo que quería reconocer, se acercó, dejándose caer al lado del otro. Sasuke no se apartó, pero Naruto pudo percibir como todo él se tensaba.

-Mira, Uchiha. Está bien que no quieras hablarme. Que no te fíes de mi o lo que te de la gana. Pero no quiero seguir así. Hagamos una tregua.

Para su consternación, por fin logró una respuesta, solo que no era la deseada. Una sonrisa se extendió por los finos labios del Sasuke. Una irónica y sin pizca de humor o diversión. Era espeluznante.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No puede haber una tregua entre nosotros.

-Bien, al menos te has molestado en hablarme. Ya es un paso adelante. Y ahora bien, ¿por qué no puede haber tregua?

-Porque todo tú me molestas.

Aquello, para que engañarnos, dolió.

-Entiendo.

-No, no lo haces. Y ese es el problema, que nunca entiendes nada. Te metes en mi vida, hurgas en mi pasado a tu placer. Te impones en tu compañía, la quiera o no. Y después tú mismo no eres capaz de revelar nada. ¿Por qué?

-Soy una persona misteriosa –dijo, medio en broma. No le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación.

-Solo te he preguntado una cosa sobre ti desde que nos conocemos.

-Bueno, yo no diría eso precisamente.

-Y no has sido capaz ni de responder –continuó Sasuke, como si Naruto no hubiera interrumpido. Sus ojos ni siquiera parpadearon, fijos como estaban en él.

-Hay cosas que no deben ni mencionarse.

-Hasta esas sabes tú de mí.

-No es lo mis…

-Las he visto.

-¿Qué?

-Las marcas, Naruto. Las marcas de un látigo.

-¿De qué estas hablando, idiota? –dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado ancha.

-Quítate la camisa.

-¡Oh, por favor! Si lo que quieres es desnudarme, entonces solo tenías que decírmelo.

-La camisa, Naruto.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia él, y agarró los bordes inferiores de la dichosa prenda antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Afortunadamente Sasuke no tiró inmediatamente, y Naruto tuvo tiempo de echarse hacia atrás de un salto y, sin perder nunca la sonrisa, decir:

-Lo siento Sasuke, normalmente no te negaría las ganas de jugar, pero estoy cansado, así que será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se quedó allí sentado, frente a un desmayado Duo y con aquellos penetrantes ojos clavados en él. Sin poder aguantarlo, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a huir con el más cobarde entre los cobardes. Mas no había dado ni dos pasos cuando su voz le clavó en el suelo.

-Hay pocas razones para que a alguien se le aplique ese castigo, Naruto. Yo, particularmente, tuve que hacerlo bastantes veces como castigo para determinado tipo de criminales. Pero ese no puede ser tu caso. Puede ser que alguien te encerrase y se dedicará a coserte la espalda a golpes de cuero por el placer de hacerlo. Sí, puede que Lucius Malfoy encontrase en eso la forma de atarte a su castillo. ¿Fue así como pasó?

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto rompió a reír. Las carcajadas fueron escandalosas, y Quatre se asomó de su cama para mirarle de forma interrogante. Sin embargo algo del ambiente debía gritar claramente lo fuera de lugar que quedaban los intrusos, porque su amigo no se acercó. Sasuke le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, y Naruto, ya quizás demasiado cansado de todo, se volvió hacia él, con andares felinos, para dejarse caer casi en su regazo. Sus brazos rodearon aquella pálida columna que era el cuello del otro, y su rostro se acercó hasta que sus labios, fríos y enrojecidos por morderlos, quedaron a escasos centímetros de la boca de Sasuke, firmemente cerrada en una severa y fina línea.

-Lucius, ¿dices? Ya, eso sería lo más lógico, ¿verdad? Qué el malvado de la historia, aquel que Uchiha quiere odiar, fuera el encargado de las torturas. Siento decepcionarte, sin embargo. Lucius no me flageló, Uchiha, Lucius me salvó de mi tortura personal y diaria. ¿Quieres saber por qué acepté irme con Lucius y me quedé en su castillo tanto tiempo? Bueno, quizás te ayudaría a comprenderlo si te dijera que él fue quien me sacó de la jaula donde mi ama me exponía ante todos como si fuera un animal. Ver, tocar, ensuciar, golpear. Cualquier cosa era lo suficientemente entretenida para ella, así que todo valía. ¿Quieres saber por qué Lucius no me pareció tan malo al principio? Pues porque después de toda la vida huyendo de los cazadores que me pisaban día sí y día también los talones, con gritos lo suficientemente altos para que todos supieran que era un monstruo, me capturaron como el animal que era, me encerraron en una jaula y me vendieran al mejor postor como esclavo de carne. Mi valor se convirtió en algo inferior al de una mula de tiro. Inferior a una espada o incluso un puñal. Era una mercancía en manos de ella, que se regocijaba en dejármelo saber de las formas más imaginativas y crueles que se le ocurrieran. ¿Por qué fui con Lucius, dices? Porque él me libró del mismo infierno, Sasuke.

Naruto no se paró a pensar en lo impactado que parecía el otro. O en la palidez fantasmal que había adoptado su piel y que le hacia ver realmente enfermo. Ni siquiera se percató de la tensión que de pronto agarrotó sus músculos. Sencillamente, no lo quería ver. Y era más fácil adelantarse y capturar aquellos labios con los suyos. De morder con furia y pasión aquella boca que tantas crueldades le había dicho. Sus dedos se enterraron entre fino y suave cabello azabache, tirando de él casi con crueldad y desespero. Naruto no quería saber nada en aquel momento fuera de aquel cuerpo ágil y flexible, que estrechó contra sí de forma asfixiante mientras sus manos bajaban por una dura y afilada espalda.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando esos labios se aflojaron ante su ataque, de cuando el beso pasó de ser agresivo y furioso a lento y anhelante. A calmante y balsámico para su alma. No notó las manos que le sostuvieron la cabeza, acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos. O como los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron, finalmente rendidos ante una evidencia que cada vez se hacía más difícil de evadir.

Naruto llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Sasuke, donde se encontró con firmes y esculpidos músculos, sin bello que cubriese aquella marmolea piel, pero con dos pequeñas y endurecidas aureolas que en seguida atrajeron la atención de sus labios sobre ellas. Sasuke gimió quedamente, y eso sí lo escuchó. Se separó por un momento, para encontrar la imagen más hermosa que pudiera recordar haber visto nunca. Aquel rostro sonrojado estaba contraído por el deseo no reprimido. Sus pupilas dilatadas se clavaron en él con fuerza arrolladora, haciéndole jadear mientras notaba como Sasuke se separaba, le agarraba del brazo, y tiraba para levantarlos a ambos. Naruto se dejó llevar, porque no era capaz de pensar con coherencia en ese momento. Su miembro palpitaba, encerrado aún en el confinamiento de los pantalones.

No vio como más de una cabeza se giraba a mirarlos, entre divertidos y asombrados. No le hubiera importado, de cualquier forma. Sasuke les codujo hasta fuera del campamento, lejos ya del resplandor de la hoguera y de los ruidos del fuego. Le condujo entre la oscuridad del bosque, para detenerse abruptamente en un pequeño claro, donde soltó su mano para dirigirle una penetrante y acusadora mirada. Naruto hubiera deseado preguntar algo, mas antes de que su cerebro pudiese hilvanar dos pensamientos juntos, se encontró clavado de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez bajó el agradecido peso de Sasuke, que volvía a devorarle los labios como si de la fuente de la vida se tratara. Naruto no era paciente, y los movimientos ondulantes del cuerpo sobre él no facilitaban las cosas. Sus manos se perdieron bajo la camisa del moreno, y pronto, al estorbar esta, tiraron con presura para arrancarla. Sasuke gruñó algo junto a su oído, pero Naruto no lo entendió, y tampoco importó. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, y Naruto levantó en trasero cuando sintió al otro intentar despojarle de sus pantalones. Casi grito aliviado al sentir como su miembro quedaba fuera de toda presión, erguido orgullosamente entre ambos, y brillante por el semen que escurría desde su enrojecida punta.

Sasuke se separó de él para arrodillarse a su lado, y pronto su rostro estaba a escasa distancia de aquel palpitante miembro, que se sacudió en silencioso grito de atención. Pero Sasuke no lo tocó, ni se lo llevó a la boca, como Naruto se moría por sentir. En vez de eso, sopló sobre él, y el cálido aliento, en contraste con el frío viento, casi le hizo correrse. Arqueó la espalda sobre el suelo, sin poder aguantarse más.

-Sasuke, déjate de juegos. Si no te das prisa, voy a terminar antes si quiera de empezar.

-Dobe impaciente –murmuró el otro. Pero entonces aquella boca, aquella grandiosa y divina boca, engulló su pené casi por completo, haciéndole gritar. Naruto se tapó los labios, temiendo atraer a sus amigos por el ruido. Pero cuando dos dedos empezaron a juguetear con su entrada, todo pensamiento huyó de su cabeza. Aquello iba demasiado de prisa, no podía procesar todo lo que sentía cuando algo nuevo ya le asaltaba. Los músculos de la espalda de Sasuke brillaron sobre él cuando se irguió para quitarse sus propios pantalones. Naruto hubiese querido frenarle, tumbarle frente a él, y dedicarse durante horas y horas a la deliciosa labor de acariciar y lamer cada centímetro de aquel bello cuerpo. El estado de su miembro, sin embargo, le pedía a gritos una rápida culminación.

Naruto no había estado con nadie en demasiado tiempo, por lo que cuando sintió un dígito juguetear con su entrada, se sacudió con violencia. Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente, y su boca abandonó la atención sobre su miembro. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionó ante ello, elevándose y arqueándose en muda súplica. Abrió más las piernas, en un claro mensaje que Sasuke pareció captar la momento. Esta vez no se sobresaltó al notal los fríos dedos en ese lugar tan íntimo, ni siquiera cuando se adentraron, delicados pero firmes, en él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace, dobe?

-Demasiado.

Sasuke besó aquella sensible parte entre sus testículos y su entrada. Sus dientes arañaron el pesado saco, que lamió momentos más tarde de forma reparadora. El miembro de Naruto tembló, expectante. Y entonces los dedos desaparecieron de su entrada, y Sasuke se irguió sobre él, con los ojos determinados clavados en él, y una mueca firme en su rostro. Naruto le cogió por la nuca, atrayéndole a un profundo y largo beso.

-Hazlo de una vez.

No se quejó cuando Sasuke lo volteó, elevándole el trasero par hacer la entrada más fácil. Ni cuando la gruesa cabeza de su miembro pasó por su estrecho esfínter, creando una dolorosa presión dentro de él. Naruto cerró los ojos, enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, y suspiró hondamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bien –masculló. Al ver como paraba, y sin poder aguantar más, Naruto se echó él mismo hacia atrás. Y todo s cuerpo gritó casi en plena liberación. Sasuke sujetó la base de su miembro, impidiendo que se corriera tan rápido.

-Aún no, dobe. Aún no.

Gimió lastimoso, pero abrió los ojos cuando le sintió retirarse hasta que solo la punta quedó dentro de él. Instantes después, la fuerte estocada casi le hizo perder el equilibrio sobre sus brazos. Sintió la cabeza de Sasuke enterrada en su hombro, y como sus dientes se clavaban casi con crueldad en la piel. Gruñó desesperado cuando por fin soltó el miembro de Naruto, y las embestidas dejaron su ritmo sincronizado para convertirse en algo muy diferente. En aquel baile desenfrenado y lujurioso donde cada uno se movía a su ritmo, buscando casi desesperados su propia liberación.

Sasuke mordió más fuerte, y Naruto sintió como se retiraba de su interior para correrse sobre sus nalgas. Habría querido protestar por ese acto, pero el bombeo sobre su miembro, sumado a la boca de Sasuke, que parecía tener alguna clase de fijación por su cuello, pronto le hicieron llegar a su propia culminación, con aquel tirón que empezaba bajo su ombligo y terminaba estremeciéndole entero. Naruto se desplomó sobre el suelo, sin importarle el dolor de las piedras al clavarse en él. Sasuke, aún sobre él, rodó a un lado, colocándose finalmente de espaldas también.

-No te creas, bastardo, que te has librado de poner tu trasero. Solo espera a que me recupere –fue lo último en murmurar, antes de caer dormido. A su lado, Sasuke elevó sus final cejas, mas no dijo una palabra. Cuando escuchó la acompasada respiración del rubio, se volvió hacia él, atrayendo su cuerpo en un firme agarre. Aquel estúpido rubio había resultado ser tan previsible como siempre. Pero Sasuke no podía quejarse de la forma en que habían acabado.

Una sonrisa adornó sus finos labios, mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo firme y esbelto de su compañero. No señor, no se quejaría.

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, intentando que el cansancio del día no terminase por adormecerle completamente.

A la mañana siguiente, el campamento seguía igual de silencioso, pero algunos de sus compañeros ya se habían levantado. Cuando Sasuke abrió lo ojos, molesto por la luz que le dañaba los ojos, se encontró completamente solo. No había ni rastro de Naruto, por lo que recogió su ropa, se acercó al arroyo para lavarse refrescarse un poco, y se encaminó hacia el campamento.

Lo primero que notó fue al trenzado, sentado sobre una gran roca y extrañamente silencioso. No había nadie a su alrededor, y todo su cuerpo parecía gritar advertencias de: ¡peligro, no te acerques!

Sasuke nunca había sido muy dado a escuchar tales amenazas. Por muy sutiles o silenciosas que fueran. Irónicamente, al acercarse al trenzado, este no le rechazo, sino que le hizo un lado en la piedra y cogió un largo palo para empezar a deslizarlo por el suelo. Sasuke miró momentáneamente a aquella extraña persona, para después clavar sus ojos en lo que Duo estaba dibujando.

-No pude ver mucho, ya que había guardias y no quería que ellos se percataran de que estaba ahí. Pero creo que esto será suficiente. Aquí —dijo señalando una de las esquinas del rectángulo que había dibujado— es por donde entré. Hay una verja que parece estar hechizada, o acaso electrocutada. Pero en realidad es un hechizo complejo, que primero te ciega a todo, y más tarde te hacer ver cosas que no están ahí. Como la verja. Todo esta protegido por un muro, pero no me resultó difícil saltarlo.

-¿Entonces podremos entrar con facilidad?

-Yo no he dicho eso. Mi magia anuló la barrera, así que pude pasar. Aun no sé como conseguiremos pasar todos. Y tampoco estoy seguro de poder deshacer los hechizos que hay dentro. Yo pude hacerlo en mi cuerpo, pero no sé si funcionará en el vuestro.

-Nos las apañaremos.

-Hay muertos. Cientos, o incluso miles. Todo el muro está rodeado por una zanja a la que ni siquiera se le puede ver la profundidad, cubierta completamente con cuerpos.

Sasuke nunca había sido bueno consolando a nadie. Pero él había visto lugares similares, y sabía que era algo que dejaba una profunda huella en las personas. No solo la visión de lo que ellos hacían con los capturados, sino la energía que quedaba en el recinto, que negada su libertad para salir y expandirse, terminaba concentrada y creciendo con retroalimentación.

Se les unieron algunos otros, y Sasuke permaneció en silencio, asimilando cada detalle de lo que el trenzado contaba. En algún momento Naruto se acercó también, manteniéndose alejado pero con la mirada pérdida que a veces terminaba clavándose en él. Tendrían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, ya que aquello no podía afectar a los planes que tenían.

-Entonces esta noche intentaremos entrar de nuevo –dijo el hermano pelirrojo del trenzado.

Sí, la conversación tendría que retrasarse.


End file.
